Amorous
by JuttaV
Summary: A story about the first moments after the war, about overcoming their personal problems and fears. A story about love, friendship, family and healing. /Canon-compliant. ON HIATUS - please see profile.
1. Chapter 1

The castle was quiet. The only sound that could be heard were the footsteps of the three friends making their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Longing for some rest and some time to collect their thoughts, the trio walked shoulder to shoulder. Neither of them really knew how they eventually got on the seventh floor, standing before the empty portrait of the Fat Lady. They just stood there for a second, thinking about what they should do now that the way in was locked, when the portrait opened itself.

Too tired to think much of it, the trio dragged themselves through the hole in the wall and let the warmth envelop their bodies. Someone had made sure that the fireplace contained a crackling fire for the many tired fighters of the past battle.

A few lonesome figures were huddled in the chairs across the room, some sleeping, some whispering to their friends and family, and some staring at nothing in particular. Everyone looked exhausted. Luckily, the friends could enter without anyone stopping them. It must have been the way the three looked with dark circles under their eyes and numb looking facial expressions, or because the people themselves were too tired to even try.

Even though feeling dead on his feet, Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings. This place had been his home since he was an eleven year old boy. He had always loved the place, he still did. But things were different now; it almost made him feel uncomfortable. Hermione turned towards them and gave a tired little smile.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Ron asked her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"With you, I guess." Realizing the double meaning, her cheeks reddened a bit, making Ron's earns colour slightly in turn. Harry chuckled softly, and both gave him an embarrassed look.

"I didn't mean -" Hermione started saying, but Harry interrupted her.

"No, I know… It just.." he sighed. "Let's get upstairs and find some empty beds. Hopefully we could get a room together." He paused shortly, then looked at his best friends with a small smile, "I'd feel better if we did."

His friends understood, secretly feeling the same way. After everything they've been through, neither of them thought they were up to parting ways just yet. They climbed the stairs silently. When they entered the boys dormitory that had been Harry's and Ron's only a year ago they were surprised to find a platter of sandwiches and a can of pumpkin juice waiting for them. Suddenly feeling famished, they helped themselves and settled down on the beds. Harry closed his eyes when he savoured the taste of solid food. Their tongues started to feel less like leather when they replenished themselves. After he had eaten a slice he wondered who could have made them, and then an uneasy feeling weighed down in his stomach. He quickly swallowed his last bite and cleared his throat.

"Kreacher," mumbled Harry, his voice sounding hoarse and dry. Hermione looked up in surprise, while Ron hadn't even heard him. The latter was still shoving another slice down his throat, completely unfazed. The seconds went by and Harry got worried. He started to get up from his bed when a loud crackle filled the room. Ron muttered a curse under his breath and let his third sandwich fall on the ground. Feeling a rush of relief, Harry sat down again.

"Master called?" the raspy voice of Kreacher voiced. "Master is not happy about the sandwiches? Kreacher can fetch Master something more to his liking, if Masters wants it."

"No! No, that's not it, Kreacher. I just.. I mean-.. I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kreacher looked up surprised and his ear twitched a little.

"Master wanted to know how Kreacher was doing? Master Potter is very noble, asking Kreacher such a question when Kreacher is just a lowly servant. Master should only be concerned about his own well-being, since Master looks horrendous at this moment. Should I fetch you and Mister Weasley and Miss Granger some towels and clean clothes?"

"I don't think of you as a lowly servant, Kreacher. You were really brave, fighting with us last night," Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I thought you guys were bloody brilliant, Kreacher," Ron blurted, causing Kreacher to smile. A sight Harry never thought he would be a witness to.

"Masters and Miss really think so?" The old elf straightened his back a little, looking proud. Harry smiled at the elf.

"You've done good. But if you still want to fetch us some clean clothes, that would be brilliant."

Kreacher nodded fervently. "Certainly Master, I shall fetch them immediately." With a loud crackle the elf disappeared.

Hermione turned towards Harry, who just shrugged. "I was afraid something might have happened to him," he admitted sheepishly.

"That was really kind of you, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry just smiled at his friends and then proceeded to lay on his back. Perhaps he could just take a nap before Kreacher returned and he could take a shower. He felt filthy covered in several layers of grime, dirt, and caked blood. Taking off his glasses, he let his head rest against the softness of his pillow.

'Just a short nap,' he thought. Soon his mind drifted towards other things. Flashes of the battle were soon pushed away by the complete darkness as a dreamless sleep tugged at his consciousness.

X

The first sound Harry registered was a hushed conversation. Slowly he started to stir. He moved ever so carefully, now acutely aware of the physical toll the battle had taken on him. Pain started rushing through his body, waking him more thoroughly than he would have liked. He opened his eyes, blinking against the light. He wanted to rise, but his body protested. Forcing his stiff limbs into action, he pushed himself onto his elbows and took in his surroundings. He was welcomed with smiles from Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Both boys were sitting on their beds, their clothes looking dishevelled. They had probably slept as well.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Harry," Seamus said. Dean snorted and got up. Harry looked at them in confusion and then turned to his left, only to find Ron's bed empty.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked, wishing the fog surrounding his thoughts would clear up. He put his glasses on and sat up.

"Well, you've sort of been out of it for twenty hours or something. It's eight o'clock right now." Harry blinked at Dean's words. He knew he was tired when he went to bed, but he didn't think he would stay asleep that long.

Dean just smiled and continued. "Ron left not too long ago, he didn't want to wait since he was hungry." Harry laughed softly but stopped as soon a sharp pain shot through his ribs. Seamus must have seen the look on Harry's face when he addressed him.

"You still look dreadful though. Perhaps you should see Madam Pomfrey." Harry just grunted and proceeded to move slowly, trying to assess what the damage to his body was.

Harry ignored Seamus' suggestion and asked about what had went on yesterday. Dean answered him again. "They've started with some of the smaller repairs yesterday. At least the Great Hall looks somewhat as it used to," he went quiet for a bit. "Most of the wounded have been sent to St. Mungo's or to the Hospital Wing. McGonagall has offered a place to stay for everyone who wants it, as long as they help out." He coughed and smirked a little. "She's just as stern as usual though."

Harry smirked, but was startled when the door suddenly busted open and Ron stalked in. He stopped when he saw Harry awake and a look of relief flashed across his face.

"Bloody hell, Harry, you took your time!" he bellowed, walking fast towards his friend. Harry took in Ron's appearance, noting that he was just as dirty as he had been the day before. Shortly after Ron, Hermione came to view.

"You have no right to say that, Ronald. You've woken up just an hour ago. I have been awake for hours already," she huffed. Harry just smiled at her response, but also noticed that she in fact was wearing clean clothes. She then turned to him and said, "How are you feeling, Harry? You really look awful." It made him wonder how bad he really looked. If it was any like how he felt, it would not be pretty. Or fun to be around.

As if she could read his thoughts, Hermione wrinkled her nose. "God, you guys need a shower." Ron and Harry smirked at each other and gathered their stuff to make their way to the bathrooms.

Harry thought about what was going to happen later today. Should they help with the repairs? Surely McGonagall had something for them and the Weasley's to do. Suddenly Harry stopped moving and he looked at Ron.

"Ron? Where..- Are your..-? How is your family?" he asked while he dreaded the answer. Ron's face fell and his body tensed. Seamus cleared his throat and he and Dean quickly left the dormitory. Hermione looked sadly at Harry, and sat down on Ron's bed.

Harry could not believe he had forgotten. Immediately the faces of Fred, Remus, Tonks and the many others were the only thing he could think of. He let his clothes fall on the ground and staggered towards his bed, looking at Ron. Ron's face had turned pale and his brows were furrowed, his eyes glazy. Harry started to feel guilty for asking the question, when Ron finally started speaking.

"They are here. Mom couldn't.. she wouldn't.. he is still here. I don't know when they will go back though, or when we will.." he took a short breath and sat down next to Hermione, who took his hand in hers and gave a comforting squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. If only I could have..-" Harry started saying, which caused Ron to look up ashen-faced.

"Don't you dare say it."

"No, I have to. I could have acted sooner, I _should_ have." Harry mumbled to his gritted teeth. Guilt was spreading through his veins as a poison, tormenting his already beaten mind and body. Hermione let out a shuddering breath, but didn't say anything.

"If you say it's your fault then it's also mine," Ron bit back. Harry felt like his heart took a direct hit and he swallowed hard.

"It's nobody's fault. None of us had wanted this, but it happened. Please… please don't think any of it is your fault," Hermione pleaded. Ron looked at her gratefully. He whispered a thank you and looked back at Harry, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Mate, neither of us think it's your fault. There was nothing you could have done differently that could have changed this. Yes, we've lost.. F-Fred.." A little sob escaped his throat and Ron looked as if he was angry at himself for it. He blinked quickly and continued. "You were there. We were there. That wall.. I.." His voice cracked and he let his head down, trying to control himself. Harry still felt guilty, but tried to listen to them. He looked at the ground. Hermione studied him.

"Harry, tell us again what happened in the Forest." It was an order. Shivers ran across his back as Harry now looked at the wall, refusing to look her in the eyes. Even though he had explained some of it, and being as clever as she was Hermione knew what he had meant, but she wanted him to explain it to them again.

His throat felt raw and it was so hard. So hard to tell it again. He knew he'd have to tell it to others. To Ginny. Suddenly he hoped he was away from here, seeing the girl who had occupied his mind the last couple of months.

"I know it's difficult, Harry, but perhaps if you listen to yourself, you'll understand why we could never blame you for any of this."

Harry frowned. "How?"

Hermione said nothing, but just continued looking. The quiet that followed only got interrupted by the little sniffles from Ron. He still had not looked up. Harry cleared his throat and knew he was not getting away before they had heard the story again. So he started again. Telling them again about the first memories he had seen which had caused his mind to wander towards Snape again. How did he feel about him now?

As he continued the faces of his friends turned paler and paler. They already had heard some of it, but still.. Hermione took a large breath when Harry finished, telling them about how he tried to protect as many people as he could conjuring shields around the masses.

"Harry, don't you see why we could never blame you?" Harry, feeling drained, just shook his head. Hermione continued, "You willingly walked towards your death, Harry. You were willing to die for us. You thought you would die, even though you obviously didn't. Don't you realize what kind of precious gift you've given us? The love you have felt right there and then, willing to protect everyone with everything you had. _That_ saved us all." Tears had started to fall down both Harry's and Hermione's faces. His hands started to shake and he clenched them into fists, trying to hold on to that last bit of control he had.

"I thought that I hadn't only lost one brother, but that I'd lost two. Don't you dare do that to me again - ever," Ron's quiet voice sounded.

This made Hermione sob loudly, holding her face in her hands. Ron looked at Harry directly now, also crying.

Ron's words hurt Harry deeply. Not only because of the meaning, but also the fact that Ron was crying. Ron didn't cry, he hardly even showed his emotions. But now Ron was crying. For him. Because of him.

Harry bit his lip, trying to hold back the outburst of emotions that was threatening to overwhelm him. His head hurt and he felt his blood rushing in his ears. The pounding behind his eyes got to a point he had to blink quickly. Harry was trying to keep his mind in check, but flashes of the horrors from the last couple of days and months were leaking through.

The boys locked eyes and suddenly they both started sobbing. Sobbing because of everything that had happened to them the past few months. Hell.. the past few years… It hurt. They had fought against so much, and finally it was enough for the three of them.

Harry stood and crossed the room to sit on his knees in front of his friends. They clung to each other, letting the emotions spill. Harry started heaving, having difficulty with breathing through the pain. Hermione patted his back and started whispering calming words to both boys as well to herself.

After minutes they finally started to calm down and let go of each other. Smiling sheepishly and a tad embarrassed Ron looked at him and sniffled loudly. Harry tried to stand slowly, allowing his sore knees to get used to moving again. Hermione aggressively wiped her cheeks and looked a bit apprehensively at them. Then a touch of her haughty expression which the boys had grown to love seeped through the cracks of her sorrow and she wrinkled her nose.

"Now would you two please go take a bath? You stink."

 **A/N: This chapter has been rewritten. All because of** **tenaciousThaumaturge who has given her time to beta it for me - thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the first drops of water touched his body, it felt like a scorching peach of metal against his skin. Harry hissed and quickly took a step back. He looked down at his torso, eying the multiple cuts and bruises. The burns from Gringotts were raw, covering his arms and hands like flesh coloured tattoos. To Harry's utter annoyance, the collection of wounds on his torso had grown significantly in the last year. Very little of the skin on his arms and back was left unharmed.

The most prominent ones were definitely the ones on the front. The one on his forehead was known to everyone, but the others were new. The round scar a little below his left collarbone would always a physical reminder of the horcruxes. Seeing this brought him back some months ago, when Ron had dragged his arse out of a freezing pond because the ruddy thing was trying to choke him. Ron.. Hearing him call Harry one of his brothers had been both wonderful and awkward at the same time. Harry tried not to think about their breakdown. He was okay with a lot of things, but emotions weren't really his department.

Then his eyes fell on the scar on his chest. A bright and angry red line covered a large part of his breast, going down diagonally. Around the irritated flesh swelled a large purple bruise.

This was the spot where the killing curse had hit him. When his finger touched it gingerly, a sharp pain cut through his chest. He quickly withdrew his fingers and wondered what he should do. He could just leave it and wait for it to heal. He didn't want to draw any more attention than he already did. A hollow chuckle escaped his lips as he thought about the reaction of his friends. They'd probably kill him if anything, but he'll just bear their anger if necessary. And he definitely didn't want to explain to anyone what kind of curse had caused it.

Still standing naked against the shower curtain with the warm water flowing at his feet, he pondered about his next steps. He was bound to go downstairs, he knew that. Such a prospect wasn't filling him with joy however. He wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with everyone's pain over the loss of the families. A chill went down his spine. How should he act if.. No, when.. He'd see the Weasley's? His surrogate family had lost one of their own, because he had decided to come back here. Just when they gained back another.

And Andromeda Tonks, having lost everything, where would she be now? Was she alone at home right now? No.. Not alone. With Teddy. Little, little Teddy. A fear that had nothing to do with the prospect of seeing all those families in just a few minutes, or be it hours, spread like an icy wave through his veins. He was a godfather now. Would he be expected to take care of a baby now? He knew Sirius would have done it if he had the chance. Should he do that too? Harry wondered if the boy looked like his parents. Would he realise that his mum and dad would never return to him?

Thinking of Sirius and Lupin caused him to choke. Softly the tears find their way down his cheeks. 'Goddamnit, I'm not this weak. Stop crying, you little shit,' Harry thought to himself. He took a big step forward, letting the warm water rinse his skin. With hands clenched into fists and gritted teeth Harry endured the millions of sharp needle pricks to his skin when the water made contact, allowing the it to mix with the traitorous tears on his cheeks. Finally having a moment alone he could no longer pretend that he was holding up. He didn't think he would ever feel okay again. Not like this. How could he ever feel okay again after everything? What was he going to do now? What was his purpose of living now?

His mind was simultaneously blank and a whirlwind of thoughts, and it drove him mental. He let out a roar and hit the wall with all his strength, hoping the pain would be able to divert his thoughts from the face of a crying little baby with blue hair morphing into a black haired baby with a scar. He continued to scream and punch the wall until his throat turned raw and his voice faltered. He hit the wall one last time and finally took a step back.

Breathing heavily he cursed under his breath, holding his hand. His knuckles had started bleeding and he probably broke a bone or two, but he didn't care. He turned off the shower and put a towel around his hips. Soon he heard a sound outside of the curtain that he recognized as the sound of running footsteps.

"Harry, everything alright?!" It was Ron, having heard his scream and running out of his shower with a towel wrapped around him. He looked relieved when he saw Harry standing. But that relief was short-term when his eyes fell on Harry's torso. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw each other's bodies.

"Goddamnit," Harry breathed, seeing the large bleeding cut across Ron's entire abdomen.

"Bloody hell," Ron hissed when his eyes fell on the purple bruise. Ron blinked and grimaced. "We look awful, don't we?"

"Yeah, you can say that. Have you let anyone take a look at your stomach yet?"

"No," Ron said curtly. Harry frowned and opened his mouth, but Ron gave him a pointed look and cut him off. "Have you?"

Harry quickly closed his mouth and looked rather sheepish. "Thought so."

They fell silent, feeling both embarrassed and exceedingly awkward standing across each other with only towels covering them. Ron cleared his throat and was about to say something when a loud burp came up instead. Harry started laughing and Ron joined him. Soon, both boys started to feel a little lightheaded and had to hold themselves up to the wall or lean over, holding their stomachs. It was stupid really that they could laugh this loudly about such a silly thing, but somehow it felt exhilarating.

Suddenly the door burst open and a very agitated Hermione ran in. "Why aren't you answering?! I heard yelling and I thought something happened. Don't freak me out like that, you…-" She froze.

Ron had lost a hold on his towel out of shock, providing Hermione a full few, Harry had taken a step backwards in surprise, but slipped because of the water on the ground and fell on his back. Hermione stood there, mid-stride and wide-eyed, not fully registering what just happened.

Ron quickly bent down to snatch his towel of the ground and screamed "Hermione!" in a high pitched voice. Both turned a violent shade of red. Harry scrambled on his feet and tried to say something, but a new fit of laughter had taken a hold of him, making it difficult for him to speak up.

"Well, that was unexpected," Harry breathed. Tears started streaming down his cheeks again and his sides started to ache from his laughter.

"Oh my god…" Hermione squeaked as she finally got back her voice. Her eyes went from Ron to Harry and back. Then her eyes fell on their wounds. "Oh my god!"

Harry stopped laughing immediately. Here it comes, he thought. Ron also braced himself and refused to look Hermione in the eyes, ears and cheeks still flushed.

"You guys," Hermione started threateningly. Her eyes glinted with a hint of anger. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? I hope you have a very good reason." Ron frowned and kept his mouth shut, but Harry scanned Hermione's face and figure.

"What about you? Don't tell me you came through feeling peachy."

Despite herself, Hermione smiled wryly. "Busted. But it's not that bad. Nothing compared to you."

Ron finally found his composure and stood straighter, but clutched his towel more strongly. "I think we should go to Madam Pomfrey." Harry and Hermione looked at him, a little baffled. "What? Harry has a cursed wound, Hermione probably has god knows what, and I'm definitely no fan of large, ugly scars on my beautiful body."

Hermione giggled and then turned. Before she shut the door behind her, she turned back to them. "I'll see you in a minute then."

X

Walking out of the common room and through the once familiar corridors had left a bitter taste in their mouths. Their way to the Hospital Wing was blocked several times because of destroyed staircases, collapsed ceilings and parts of the floor that had been blasted away. Just like the seventh floor corridor that will now forever be a painful reminder.

As they climbed over the rubble, they tried to ignore things they recognized that had suffered a lot of damage. Not only had the fighters been wounded and lost many, the castle was also bleeding. A thick air of despair and ruin clung to the still standing walls, enveloping its visitors and leaving them breathless. Harry felt a fresh wave of guilt as he thought of himself laughing just a minute ago. Who was he to laugh and forget his pain when Hogwarts was suffering? He remained silent and the trio continued walking.

Luckily for them, they were spared a lot of confrontations with celebrating witches and wizards, and managed to escape those who did find them rather easily. He was pondering about the castle returning to its former glory, if that were ever possible, when they reached the Hospital Wing. As soon as people spotted them, their names were called and people who were able to walk scrambled towards them to touch them, thank them, wanting them to hear their stories.

All the attention and the people closing in on them made them nervous. Harry took an involuntary step back, as if he wanted to turn and run away, until a stern voice cut through the clamour.

"What do you think you're doing?! Step back immediately! Step back, I said!" Madam Pomfrey pushed herself through the crowd, giving people dirty looks whenever they did not move away quickly enough. Finally she made her way to the three young people.

"I was wondering where you three had been hiding. I almost came searching for you myself, but to think you'd come to me all by yourselves. I'm surprised, I have to say," she said with her eyebrows raised. Before they could react she rushed them inside and scanned them with her trained eyes. She muttered something they couldn't hear before looking up again. "Alright then, follow me."

She put them in separate beds, forcing them to lie down. "Okay, I'll start with you, Miss Granger."

Hermione protested, but her voice faltered as the school nurse glared at her. She shot a look at Harry and Ron, who were hovering behind Hermione. "You sit down."

They fell on their appointed beds and focussed their attention on Hermione first. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey had closed the curtain around Hermione's bed, making it impossible to see anything. Both women kept rather quiet, so Harry looked around him. Even though his body was aching terribly, his heart ached worse as he recognized too many faces on the other beds. Luckily, some looked rather conscious and waved at him and Ron, or talked to their friends and family.

People in green coloured robes ran across the room, trying to aid everyone. There was however a clear separation between the severity of wounds. Somewhere on their right was a long row with beds filled with unconscious and bloodied people. His stomach turned as he examined their faces. The girl in the bed was hardly recognizable as the left side of her face, neck, and chest were ripped to shreds. The sight was horrible. But those brown curls and the headband he did recognize. Lavender Brown.

Harry looked to his left, checking if Ron had seen her. He had. Ron's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. His knuckles turned white, but what struck Harry the most were his watery eyes.

"She'll be alright, mate," Harry said weakly. He turned his head back to Lavender. "It's Lavender."

Ron just nodded once and tore his eyes from Lavender's bed. Suddenly, a low, raspy voice called their names. They whipped their heads. Hagrid strode towards them and ruffled their heads with his big hands.

"Hagrid!" they exclaimed. They both started speaking fast, leaving Hagrid more bewildered than he usually was.

"Hold on, laddies! I'm alright, right as can be after a battle, 'suppose. How're ya guys? And Hermione? Where is she? And why're ya here? Not wounded badly, are ya?" He asked, looking concerned.

"No, just having some cuts and bruises checked out by Madam Pomfrey," Harry explained.

"Right, right.. That's good." Hagrid mumbled, suddenly a little teary-eyed.

"Hagrid, what's wrong?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"It's just.. I'm just glad you three are alright," Hagrid sobbed. "C'mere, laddies." Hagrid leaned in for one of his own bone-crushing hugs, but the boys were saved by Madam Pomfrey who just pulled back the curtain around Hermione's bed.

"Oh, no, you don't! I have yet to examine them and they are battered enough without having their bones crushed by you." Seeing Hagrid's hurt look, she sighed. "You can give them hugs whenever I'm finished. But you will have to wait." She ushered him away, focussing her attention on Ron. Hagrid looked a little crestfallen, which caused Harry to pat his elbow.

"We'll be fine, Hagrid." Hagrid sniffed and nodded. Hermione walked around Madam Pomfrey and hugged Hagrid's waist shortly, before stepping back so she could look up to him.

"How are the repairs doing, Hagrid? I'm sure they need your help more than ever, right?" she asked him tentatively.

Hagrid nodded solemnly, wiping away his tears. "The place 's a mess, alright. I'm not sure how long it'll take. But..-" He stood tall and puffed his breast forward. "McGonagall said she believes I'll take care of the grounds alright. Proper woman, McGonagall is. Strong also." He nodded at his own words and turned to Ron. "I'll let ya family know you're here, Ron. They're worried sick, ya know."

Ron could not react immediately since Madam Pomfrey was prodding him and ordered him to take of his shirt. Apparently with him being a boy, she had no need to use the curtains. Much to Ron's dismay.

She frowned when she saw his stomach and yelled at someone in one of the green robes, ordering him to get some linen and potions. Ron looked a little miffed and rolled his eyes at Harry. Harry just smirked. Ron then turned his attention to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, where is F-.. Where is his..? And the others..-" He could not say the words out loud. 'Body'. He held his face awkwardly impassive, making sure no one would see him cry again. He had cried enough for now.

Hagrid's face grew dark and sombre. "They put 'em and the others in the Chamber of Reception, they did. Molly hadn't left that room for a while now, poor woman."

The mention of Mrs. Weasley's name made Harry's stomach sink. Hermione looked down at the ground. They thought about the plump, little woman who was a surrogate mother to both of them. Hagrid must have known what they were thinking and patted their heads. He shook his head and turned to leave.

"I'll tell them you guys are here. George.. I think he's needing his friends, poor laddie. Losing his twin.." Hagrid sighed. "Just stay here, will ya? I'll go tell them." With that Hagrid left.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, knowing what the other was thinking. Were they ready for the confrontation with the Weasley family yet?

 **A/N: This chapter has been rewritten. A big thank you to tenaciousThaumaturge who has given her time to beta it for me – you're wonderful!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah come on, I'll be fine! Just give me something for that cut," Ron tried to argue, but Madam Pomfrey didn't want to hear it.

"No, Mister Weasley. Besides, which one? You have many wounds to pick from. And most certainly, not all of those are visible to the eye. So for heaven's sake, sit still and be a good boy!" She pushed him back onto his pillow and gave him a pointed look. Ron's eyebrows shot up.

"Good boy?! I've fought a bloody war, I'm no boy anymore," he grumbled.

"Yes yes, you're a ferocious warrior. Here, drink this." Without further ado Madam Pomfrey pushed a vial in his hands and waited until he had drank it all. Ron sighed in defeat and complied.

"Ugh, this is horrible," he spluttered. Madam Pomfrey only clucked her tongue at him and went back in with her wand. As she waved it across his body, cuts and bruises started to heal as much as they could. Some didn't close or left behind tattered skin, and she dressed those with practiced hands.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise at the entrance. The entire Weasley clan brushed the people in front of them aside and stormed towards the three beds. A panicked Mr. & Mrs. Weasley led the group, their features masks of worry and fear. Harry swallowed hard and tried to sit up straight. 'Here it comes,' he thought.

When they reached the trio, they stared at these three very young people who were now world famous. Ron stared back, not knowing what to say. He took in the forms of his family, relieved to see no large wounds on any of them. His brothers ignored Madam Pomfrey's protests and jumped on their little brother, who yelled in surprise and partly in pain as they landed on his just-treated wounds.

Harry however stared at his hands while he fumbled with his shirt. He was very aware of two striking brown eyes staring at him. In those seconds Hermione's face went from pale to bright red. She cleared her throat.

"Hi," she said. That broke the spell. Mrs. Weasley launched forward to embrace Hermione tightly. She started sobbing as she held the very thin and tiny frame of the girl in her arms, and she kissed both of Hermione's cheeks. Hermione couldn't help herself and cried with her, glad to finally feel some motherly arms around her to protect her from her pain and nightmares.

Seeing his youngest son taken care of, Mr. Weasley took two strides to Harry and wrapped the shocked boy in his arms, whispering a soft thank you over and over again. He cried as he held on to the shaking body of his as-good-as adopted son.

Percy, Fleur and Ginny kept their distance, but while Percy was watching his brothers with a small smile, Ginny kept her eyes focussed Harry, drinking in the image of his exhausted and battered form. Fleur held onto Ginny's shoulders. She relieved to see them, but felt that Ginny needed her support much more right now. Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione, and she and Mr. Weasley switched places.

"Oh my dear boy, you're okay. Thank god, you're okay!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging Harry long and hard. That pushed him over the edge. He hugged her back and sobbed silently. She sat down on his bed and rocked him back and forth. He hiccupped an apology. He wasn't sure for what exactly. Probably for everything. When he hiccupped Fred's name, she pulled back rather abruptly.

"Shush!" She cupped his face in her hands. "Don't you feel guilty, dear. Yes, he… He was taken too early from us, but he fought to protect. To protect and to fight for a better world. He…" She tried, but her voice wavered still.

"Is he at it again?" Ron cut in. He shot an angry look at Harry. Suddenly, all eyes were on him. He hastily wiped his cheeks and glared at Ron. Madam Pomfrey took this chance to push a reluctant Ron another potion to drink. Ron's brothers frowned and scowled at him. Hermione sighed and sat down on Harry's bed, but before she could argue with him, Charlie beat her to it.

"No, Fred's death isn't your fault." He looked at Harry intently. "You hear me?"

Harry nodded despite not believing it himself, and from the look Ron gave him, he didn't believe him either. George caught Harry's eye and tried to give him a smile, but the attempt was not successful. Harry's heart ached at the sight of him. George looked utterly lost and highly apathetic.

Looking extremely annoyed, Madam Pomfrey brushed past the Weasleys to get to Harry. She turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Mr. Potter needs tending. Since you are with too many, I need you to leave the ro...-"

She couldn't even finish speaking as the Weasleys protested loudly. A loud thud distracted everyone and turned. Ginny, looking utterly terrified and angry at the same time, had smashed a copper jug on the floor.

"We are not going anywhere," she shrieked. Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulders, but she shrugged it off and breathed heavily. She looked at Harry again and he stared back in amazement.

"Ginny's right, Poppy. We are not going anywhere. Harry and Hermione are a part of our family too," Mr. Weasley said calmly. Madam Pomfrey scowled but turned to get some supplies.

Harry felt warm inside, but couldn't bear to tear his eyes from Ginny's. Hermione smiled and stood from the bed to go sit down next to Ron, who scooted to the left to make room for her. Without a thought Ron wrapped an arm around her waist. He watched Harry with a thoughtful expression, but didn't say anything.

Mr. Weasley, being as perceptive as he was, noticed the exchanges. He smirked. "Ah, love is a beautiful thing."

Harry blushed furiously and looked mortified, while Ginny cleared her throat and stared at the ground as a blush crept over her face. Her brothers looked nonplussed at their father until Charlie started grinning like a lunatic and George couldn't help but smile, although he looked a little bewildered. Bill opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey again as she returned.

"Okay, enough! I have work to do. You can stay, but at least step back a bit." The usually kind nurse was rather annoyed at the delay in her care for her patients and the presence of this entire family sure didn't help. She turned her annoyance to the patient in question and fixed him with one look.

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to take off your shirt," she held out her hand impatiently. Clearly, she was not happy. Harry started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, not meeting anyone's eyes.

With her years of experience in handling pubescent boys, this said enough for her. "Harry… what are you hiding?" Mrs. Weasley asked with narrowed eyes. He didn't answer.

"Mr. Potter, your shirt," repeated the school nurse. Harry wanted to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, you promised us.."

He knew she was right, but he really didn't want to do this with an audience. With a sigh, Harry lifted his shirt above his head. Gasps and curses followed when they saw the state of his upper body.

"Told you so," Ron said. Harry gave him an irritated look.

"Wait 'till they see your stomach," he retorted.

Mrs. Weasley immediately turned towards Ron. He tried to stop her, but his mother was quicker and pushed away his blanket. His stomach, which was neatly wrapped in linens, laid bare and he blushed.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" she growled which caused to others to look at them.

While the Weasleys were distracted, Madam Pomfrey started examining Harry's wounds, leaving the large one on his chest for later. Her lips were pursed and she looked angry as she treated cut after cut, burn after burn. Nonetheless, her touch was tender and her hands were warm. When she finally turned towards his chest again, after a quick scan she immediately withdrew her wand and looked at Harry apprehensively.

"What kind of curse has caused this?"

Harry swallowed hard and turned to his friends for support. Ron looked uncomfortable and Hermione bit down on her lip, but they both nodded. There was no way out. Harry cursed inwardly but knew he couldn't stay quiet.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but the story will have to wait. I… I just can't right now.." Harry ducked his head. Ginny got the horrible sense she already knew where this was going. Harry looked up and straight into her eyes. He shifted and cursed inwardly. He had hoped he would not have to tell anyone of this for a long time. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"It was the killing curse."

It was in a fleeting whisper, as if he hoped no one hear him and they'd just let him be. But their reactions said otherwise. They had heard him. Very clearly.

Mrs. Weasley sagged down on his bed wordlessly and stared at him with an open mouth. Ginny didn't seem to notice that she let go of her wand as it fell to the ground. Percy picked it up in a daze but failed to give it back to her, too shocked from what he just heard. Mr. Weasley turned extremely pale and gripped the bed rail so hard his knuckles turned white.

"How did you..?" he asked. Harry just shook his head. Hermione helped him.

"Later."

Mrs. Weasley protested and demanded answers, but Ron placed his hand on his mother's arm.

"Ma, don't. Please?" She quieted down, but shot murderous looks at Harry's chest. George stared at Harry.

"You mean we might have really lost you too? It wasn't some part of this genius plan you've been following this last couple of months?" he croaked.

None of them said something and George felt himself getting sick. Hermione saw it coming and conjured a bowl, holding it in front of just in time. As George heaved, Ron pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. After George calmed down, he looked at his little brother.

The looks they exchanged said enough. For both of them, at some point during the battle, their lives had been ripped apart and their souls crushed as their brothers had been taken away from them. While Hermione vanished the bowl without a word, George turned away as he realized something. They both had felt it, but only he was still feeling it. Ron stretched to put a hand on George's shoulder, who only acknowledged his support by leaning in his head on the hand for a second before straightening up again.

Hermione frowned as her eyes fell on Ginny. The younger girl looked utterly distraught and was shaking badly. She immediately walked up to her and embraced her.

"Is it true?" Ginny whispered. Hermione just nodded.

Madam Pomfrey had clutched a hand above her heart, eyeing fearfully the spot where the curse had hit him. She hadn't moved or said anything. Harry wished he was allowed to put his shirt back on, as all the staring made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he asked. She startled and blushed a little. Then she yelled a bunch of instructions at her colleagues before turning back to Harry.

"This is the first time I… I am not sure how much… Oh good heavens!" She muttered, but her eyes turned to his rather quickly. "This'll probably be rather unpleasant, Mr. Potter."

"Unpleasant..?" he croaked, before being handed multiple vials full of potions. He glanced at them before looking wary at the nurse again. She frowned again.

"Cursed wounds always take more time to heal and the measures needed to do so vary with the strength of the curse. Since this is the killing curse we're talking about, though being the only case we have known, you'll be treated with every countermeasure we have. We'll need to watch your progress very closely," Madam Pomfrey explained. "Now take these potions."

Harry obeyed, but he regretted it as soon as the first potion touched his tongue. Suddenly, he wished he was in his second year again, as even the Skele-Grow he had to take to regrow the vanished bones in his arm was better than whatever he was given now.

Making a face, he coughed. Madam Pomfrey smiled grimly at him, but forced him to take the others. She then took the empty vials and went to get some water and cloth.

"I'm never taking those again," Harry stated.

"Then never take a killing curse again, will ya?" Bill bit back. Fleur wrapped an arm around her mother-in-law's shoulders, since she was looking ready to pass out. An uncomfortable silence fell.

Just when Madam Pomfrey returned, Harry suddenly felt very heavy. His limbs were weighing him down and his vision blurred. He tried to keep his eyes open, but something was tugging at him. He could hear Mrs. Weasley starting to panic and feel Charlie shaking his arm, and then he passed out.

"That didn't take long," Madam Pomfrey mused, but when she saw their frantic expressions she held up her hands. "His body has to fight back the dark magic that has caused this wound. It's a miracle all together that his body hadn't shut down before. Now, let him sleep, he needs it," the school nurse ordered them. "Perhaps it's best if one of you stays to keep watch, but the rest of you need to go. No excuses this time!"

"I'm staying," Ginny stated. As if to make her point more clearly, she sat down on the chair beside his bed and took his hand in hers. Mrs. Weasley didn't look happy about leaving her daughter behind, but Mr. Weasley just took his wife's hand and turned to Hermione and Ron.

"I assume you're staying too." Both nodded. "If something happens, let us know, please. We'll be in the Great Hall if you need us."

Hermione nodded again and sat back down at Ron's bed. Ron however looked as if he wanted to say something to his family, but changed his mind last minute. Bill ruffled Ron's hair.

"We are not going home just yet, little brother. Not without all of us. We'll see you at dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

X

He was running outside, running away from something. It was dark around him, even though it was midday. The trees let the wind whisper through their leaves, creating an eerie vibe. The whispers followed him. Were they the whispers from the trees or the whispers of something else?

He found himself running out into an opening. His focus went to the ground, looking for something. 'Was it here?' he asked himself. He fell on his hands and knees, running his hand over the moss and soil. He let out a euphoric scream when he found what he was looking for.

He heard the shuffling of people standing beside him. Expecting to see his parents, he opened his eyes. When he saw them, the air left his lungs. His eyes started watering as he tried to hold in the bile that was working its way up to his mouth. Taking in their image, he felt his heart tearing into pieces. It wasn't his parents he was looking at. It wasn't his godfather and mentor who were there to give him advice. No, he looked at four people he knew very well, three of which had strikingly red hair and the last one had bushy brown hair. Their eyes were cold, their expressions a scowl. The two tall boys were around his age, one being two years older. The tallest and the youngest took a step towards Harry and began talking to him. The hushed voice sent the shivers down his spine.

"Your fault."

No. No, this wasn't his fault. He'd done everything he could to prevent this.

"Not enough," the other boy said.

The bushy haired girl clucked her tongue and looked at him disapprovingly.

"You failed us."

Don't say that! Don't say that!

"You failed us and you know it!"

Why? I didn't do anything! I didn't want you to die!

"That's the point. You didn't do anything. You're a failure. Everyone thinks so."

He shook his head.

No, please..

"Please?! You dare to say please to us?"

The laugh that followed turned his insides into ice. He shifted his eyes towards the person whose presence would normally make him feel all warm and fuzzy. But now... Her red hair danced over her back, being longer and curlier than he could remember.

Ginny..

"Shut up. You killed us."

"Don't speak to our sister, you murderer." The oldest boy took a step forward.

Fred, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you..

"You failed us, Harry. Voldemort is still alive. You failed! You're a disgrace! It's your turn to die now." Fred spat at him.

Before he could do anything, the other boy shoved him against a three while the others grinned behind his back. The boy closed his hands around Harry's neck. His face was impassive, as if it didn't bother him that he was choking his former best friend.

Ron..

"Shush, you'll join us soon enough. Everything will be over, just die already. Don't struggle, Harry." Hermione brushed his hair while he tried to get Ron off of him. "Perhaps we can you forgive you then. Just give in, you murderer. You owe us that much, don't you think?"

He couldn't breathe. His blood rushed to his head, making it throb hard. He tried to speak, but soon found out it wasn't possible. Clawing Ron's hands also didn't work, the boy was too strong for him. His vision started to blur. In a last effort to plead for his life, he looked at the girl that stood a few meters behind the rest. Her eyes were cold and dead, but a somewhat pleased expression covered her face.

Ginny...

"Harry?"

Ginny.

"Harry!"

Ron started shaking him, giving him a second to breathe.

No, please. Don't kill me.

"Harry!"

The yelling got louder. He couldn't place it. He heard Ginny's voice, but her mouth wasn't moving. Still trying to savour the soft voice, he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. The shaking continued.

I'm going to die.

Then someone slapped his cheeks hard. His eyes shot open and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, he shot forward. However, instead of seeing the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, his eyes were attacked with the light that surrounded him at the moment.

"Am I dead?" he said out loud. His eyes started focussing, seeing three faces very close to his. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked alarmed at his reaction.

"Mate, you okay? You had a nightmare just now." Ron tried to put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but Harry scurried away involuntarily. Those hands... Harry shivered, but immediately felt stupid.

"Harry? Harry, what were you dreaming about? Are you alright?" Hermione grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly, as if she was trying to pull him back to reality.

He studied their faces, the three of them looked horrified and truly worried. He blinked multiple times, trying to see less blurry. Ginny handed him his glasses, and he saw he was in a bed in the Hospital Wing. He was still there, he never went to the Forest. Realizing he had been dreaming, he blushed furiously. He was an idiot. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I wasn't fully awake yet, I think." The look of relief on Ron face was very clear. Harry fleeing from his hand had made him nervous.

"What were you dreaming about, Harry? You were thrashing and begging for us to believe you. You said our names, what were we doing, Harry?" asked Hermione. Ginny had been silent up until now, searching his face for clues. When they locked eyes, Ginny read him like a book.

"What were we doing _to you_ , Harry?" she asked. Giving in, he told them. He did make sure to leave out the Resurrection Stone, but Hermione caught on to him when he told them about the way he was searching the soil and then their arrival. She looked horrified.

"Bloody hell, Harry." Ron said softly. Feeling tainted, he took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets. Harry immediately told Ron not to be stupid, that he wasn't really afraid of him.

"I think it was just my inner fear that you guys were killed and that it would be my fault."

"Oh Harry," said Hermione, but before she could do anything more, Ginny brushed past her and slapped his cheek. Speechless, the trio looked at Ginny as if she had sprouted another head.

"You arse! Why do you have this stupid guilt complex?! We didn't even die. And F-..Fred..." her voice failed her and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. She sat back down again and shot him a filthy glare.

He could only look at her with his eyes wide open and his lips slightly parted. He brushed his cheek absentmindedly. When he noticed her eyeing his mouth he blushed again. He felt very nervous all of a sudden. He suddenly had the urge to stand up and swoop her away. He wanted to talk to her, to hold her. Hell, he would give anything to finally _kiss_ her, but he didn't think the timing was right. She just lost her brother, and they broke up last year because he had to play the hero. She could hate him. She _should_ hate him.

Before he could say or do anything stupid, Madam Pomfrey saved the day. She arrived with entire tray of potions and other attributes Harry hoped weren't meant for him. The matron had him sit on the side of his bed and take a deep breath when Harry caught Ron's eyes.

Ron seemed to struggle with something. Harry had no doubt it was about the exchange between Ginny and him. Harry knew Ron still wasn't completely fine with how things had ended between them, although he also knew better than anyone else why Harry had done it. Perhaps it hadn't been necessary in the end, but Harry was the guy with the saviour complex, and this had been his way of protecting Ginny.

Even though he was still fighting this inner battle, Ron realized Harry would only act if he would be okay with it. So he gave an almost imperceptible little nod. Harry couldn't help himself and grinned widely and his eyes had a new fire to them. Ron sighed and smirked despite his hesitation.

"Alright!" Madam Pomfrey said. "You're healing just fine, Mr. Potter, but I want you to stay here for a few hours. Those ribs of yours are broken, and we can't tend to them just yet with everything that your system already needs to process. So, they'll be tender for quite a while now. I'll be back in about an hour to check on them again."

Madam Pomfrey turned and folded her arms in front of her. "Mr. Weasley, may I ask you who gave you permission to get out of bed already?" she chided. Ron flushed and mumbled something, but sat back down on his bed. Hermione smirked and took a seat on the edge of Ron's bed when Madam Pomfrey continued on her way.

"Good boy, Ronald." She patted his knee and laughed a little louder when Ron grumbled.

Harry snickered, but turned went he felt Ginny moving closer. She was watching him determinedly. Feeling brave, Harry took her hand in his. Her eyes got a little wider, but she gripped his hand tightly.

"How long have I been out of it actually?" he asked his friends but before they could answer him, Professor McGonagall walked in taking long strides towards their beds, the ever calm Kingsley Shacklebolt following a few steps behind her. They all sat up straighter.

"Ah, good, you're still here," their professor nodded at them. Kingsley smiled and gave them all a hand.

"Hello Professor," Hermione said. "Congratulations on becoming Acting Minister, Kingsley." She flushed. "Oh… Pardon me, I'm being way too familiar."

"Thank you, Hermione," Kingsley said. "Kingsley is just fine when we're in private. And since we are now, I'd like to hear no 'Minister' from you."

"Why are you here, if I may ask?" Ginny clearly didn't expect them to come by just to say hi. The corners of Professor McGonagall's mouth turned up slightly.

"How perceptive, Miss Weasley. Indeed, we didn't come by to exchange pleasantries. We actually had some business to discuss with the three of you." She nodded towards the trio. "We realize you would only want to rest right now, but there are some pressing matters that need to be dealt with. Alas, some things just can't wait."

Kingsley nodded. "We would like you to tell us everything about the past year. I know you were on an assignment from Dumbledore and that you weren't at liberty to talk about it before, but the Ministry needs to put out a statement to the rest of the society."

'The three of them paled considerably and Harry's heart sank. Although he realized they needed to give some answers, but talking about it meant reliving it. Judging by the way Hermione clung to Ron's hand and the empty look in their eyes he knew they felt the same.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Of course, Professor. Just.. Not today. We promised the Weasleys that we'll tell them everything, and really… I think we'd only be able to handle telling it once. It's been..." She couldn't find the words.

"I understand," McGonagall answered kindly. "We can set up a meeting or something of the sort, if you want. Let me know who you want to be present, and we'll take care of the rest. Do you think you can handle tomorrow at noon?" They nodded hesitantly.

"Thank you. Now all of you take the rest you need, we'll discuss this tomorrow," McGonagall said. Her eyes swept over them and something in her expression softened. She patted Hermione's shoulder shortly.

Kingsley turned towards Harry with an apologetic expression. "I think you may already realize this, but people would want to hear from you, Harry." Seeing Harry's horrified expression, he continued quickly. "Perhaps we could think of something to lessen the burden, but.. Maybe that's for tomorrow."

Kingsley quickly took a step aside when one of St. Mungo's healers bustled by with a panicked expression and watched him go for a second. He then turned back towards them and sighed. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a Ministry that has fallen face first to run." He gave them a wry smile, nodded and walked away.

Professor McGonagall stayed behind to compile a list of people for tomorrow and then was whisked away by Madam Pomfrey who gestured towards one of the other beds.

"We do have to decide what to tell them all, and what to skip. Not everyone has to know everything." Ron gave Harry a pointed look. He knew what he meant.

"Maybe we could ask some people to stay tomorrow and fill in a few blanks." Harry suggested. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I think that is for the best. Some do deserve to hear everything." She looked at Ginny, who had followed the exchange with an apprehensive expression.

Ginny looked at Harry. He looked tired and even a bit afraid. Harry felt Ginny tighten her grip around his hands. He looked up to her and stretched out a hand to brush across her cheek. Would she still want to be around him after she hears everything tomorrow?

 _Tomorrow._

 **A/N: This chapter has been rewritten. A big thank you to tenaciousThaumaturge who has given her time to beta it for me – you're wonderful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The next day Harry woke up rather disorientated. He didn't immediately recognize where he was, and a sense of panic crept up. He heard a sound to his right and he was about to point his wand in that direction, but he couldn't find it. His hands flew to his sides and searched frantically for the only piece of comfort he could find. He then saw the nightstand beside him with something that looked like his glasses. When he put them on he finally recognized some of his surroundings. His heartbeat slowed down as he recognized the Hospital Wing. At his left stood a perplexed Madam Pomfrey. His reaction had startled her.

It all came back to him now. Yesterday, they had to convince her to let them eat with the other people in the Great Hall downstairs. She had reluctantly given the okay, but she had threatened him she would come down and hunt him if he wouldn't get back afterwards. So, here they were again.

"Sorry," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed. She didn't say anything, but took a step forward. She trusted a vial in front of his face.

"Mr. Potter, open up."

Harry obliged and scrunched his face in disgust. She pursed her lips together, but said nothing. When she moved, Harry could see Ron already pulling his shirt over his head.

"Mum wants to have us all together at breakfast." His friend said. Harry gave a grunt as an answer and closed the curtains around him to put on his clothes and collect his things. Hermione was already waiting for them at the door.

"Ginny already went downstairs with Mrs. Weasley," she informed them and they walked downstairs. Harry grunted again. They walked as quickly as possible to just get past all the destruction. Again, people were swarming them, and they quickly decided to take as many secret passages as possible. Unfortunately, quite a few were demolished or blocked, but they managed to get past most people. With a bit of delay they finally reached the Great Hall.

When they entered, Ron's ears were still red from all the attention. He glanced at Harry, who seemed almost expressionless and he finally understood why Harry had never liked the fame. He had tasted just the tiniest bit of what was to come and he didn't really enjoy it like he thought he would. Perhaps a few months ago that would have been different, but now… he shook his head and followed the other two to his family. When Mrs. Weasley spotted them, she stood up and hugged the three of them tightly.

"There you are! Come sit down and eat your breakfast. We had expected you to be here earlier," she said.

"Yeah, well... A lot of people wanted to talk to us, it seemed," Ron explained while the red from his ears crept towards his neck. His mother gave him an understanding smile and ushered them to sit. Harry sat down besides Mr. Weasley and George. Ginny sat across of him, giving him a quick smile and blushed a little. He felt his cheeks getting warmer too and quickly focussed on his breakfast.

"Sleep well?" Mr. Weasley asked Harry, sporting a cheeky grin. Both Harry's and Ginny's faces went full on scarlet as they thought about last night. When Mr. Weasley went to bring the four something to eat since they missed the feast, he found both pairs snuggled together, sound asleep. Wanting to tease them a bit, he took a chair and waited for one of them to wake up.

After twenty minutes or so, Ron did. The others were awoken by his yell and they too shied away from each other. Mr. Weasley would relish the expressions the four had for years. 'It had been such a beautiful sight,' he thought. Ginny shot her father a look and quickly began talking about the repairs. Mr. Weasley chuckled softly and went with it. There would be more time to tease his kids.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Normally one of the twins would be enough to lift the spirits of their family, but this time George seemed lost without his sidekick. Mrs. Weasley tried her best at keeping a light conversation going as she fussed silently over her children. Seconds were forced on them, even though they only shuffled the food with their forks or didn't eat much. She shot glances at mostly George who looked more and more catatonic.

Hermione felt like a trespasser in the family's grieve. Afraid they were putting on a brave face because there were others present, she tried to support Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as much as she could by chitchatting along. Harry was no help, since she caught him staring into the distance often too.

When they all finished eating, some of them stood up before Professor McGonagall arrived at their spot at the table. With a solemn look she informed them the burial and memorial would be in three days. She put her hand on Mrs. Weasleys shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Molly. If this is not your family's wish, you can say so."

Hermione watched the woman carefully, and for the first time in the hour she could see the despair and heartwrenching pain the woman was feeling from the loss of her son. She therefore didn't answer McGonagall and stared at the window behind McGonagall's shoulder.

Bill cleared his throat. He looked at his mother tentatively, but answered in her stead. "I think here at Hogwarts would be the perfect spot for him. He loved the place and he fought to protect it. As long as we make sure he will be remembered for his shenanigans, then all is well for him."

Mrs. Weasley blinked away a few tears but nodded eventually. Fleur smiled sadly and took Bill's hand in hers.

McGonagall nodded. "He will, Bill. We'll make sure of that. If there is anything I can help you with, please let me know, okay?" She walked away and they all fell silent for a minute, standing awkwardly.

"He would bugger the hell out of me if he knew he would be buried here where we created our best Wheezes," George said softly.

"Yeah, he probably would, George," Charlie replied as he put a hand on George's shoulder.

While watching this exchange, Harry felt his heart clench. Three days… It hadn't been a bad dream. All those lives lost, they were real. He clenched his hands into fists, but shoved them into his pockets quickly. Then he would really have to say goodbye to his friends and mentor. He thought about how Lupin just got his son. Ron pulled him from his thoughts when he nudged him.

"Let's go look around the grounds, shall we? We have an hour to go before we have to meet with everyone."

"Besides, I think we'll need to talk for a moment. Just us three." Hermione added. She gave Ginny an apologetic look. Ginny shrugged, knowing that there would always be times those three would seek each other out.

"I'll go take a walk with Percy then," she said, taking Percy's arm which caused the brother in question to startle. The third oldest Weasley brother may look better than George, but that was all there could be said. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked skinnier and paler than he ever had. Since he didn't talk much Ginny could only guess, but she thought her brother was having difficulty with everything, perhaps more so for other reasons.

Harry watched her walk away and then turned towards his friends. He nudged his head towards the door. Mrs. Weasley looked worried and wanted to stop them, but her husband caught her attention.

"No dear, just let them breathe for a few minutes, okay?"

She let herself be drawn into his arms. "Oh Arthur, aren't you afraid of what they might tell us?"

"Yes, dearest." He watched the three slumped figures reaching the door. "I'm very afraid."

Bill and Charlie exchanged glances. They too were afraid of what they might hear from their little brother and his friends. Bill knew the tiniest bit, since Ron had been staying with him, but he never talked about it with anyone else beside Fleur. The look Ron had given him that day had said enough. That might turn out to be Ron's biggest regret of all. Charlie however knew nothing yet, but he had heard the stories and he had seen the wounds on the boys. He had enough experience with burn marks from dragons to recognize the marks on his brother and his friends to know what they've been up to. Charlie knew that he and Bill might turn out not be the strongest bunch of the kids anymore.

\- X – X – X -

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked side by side silently. Their thoughts were jumbled between the upcoming torture of reliving it all and the memorial. They all would be saying goodbye to their family and friends forever. Ron had clutched Hermione's hand as soon as he heard about it and had not let it go since. The strength and comfort they seemed to get from one another was a big help to keep themselves from going insane.

When they reached the Black Lake, they sat down near the waterside. Hermione leaned back against one of the trees and sighed.

"I think we should plan what to say and what not." Ron snorted. "No, I mean it, Ronald. Who do we want to stay behind to tell the entire story? What is it that they get to know, but others don't? We have to think this through."

"Nothing about the Deathly Hallows. I don't want those things to have power ever again," Harry said. Hermione nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we should also censor the horcruxes a bit. Not telling them exactly what they are for example. They need to know a bit about it to help them understand what we have done in the past months."

"We could only describe them, but not mentioning the name and stuff," Ron said.

"Good one, Ron."

"And what about you, Harry? Will you tell them about you being one, or will you keep that for the latter part?" Harry frowned at Hermione's question.

"The latter part. Not everyone needs to know that. I will tell them how I died, I think."

"But how do you explain them about you not dying then?" Ron asked. Harry thought about that for a few seconds.

"I could explain about the blood Voldemort took from me in the graveyard three years ago since it did play a role."

"I agree," Hermione answered. She was silent for a few seconds. "Should we tell them about Malfoy Manner?"

Ron looked troubled when she mentioned that night. He wrung his hands together and glanced over to her. "I think it's better if you do. Perhaps not everyone, but… My family is bound to notice something and they'll probably freak out if you didn't tell them. Besides, they might see your scar." Hermione blanched at his words. "I'm sorry, 'Mione."

"No," she shook her head. "No, you're right."

This made Ron's expression lighten up in the slightest, but then his face fell again. "What will they say when I tell them I left you guys?"

"We could explain it differently if you want. Tell them you were going to research what was really going on? You did come back with some information, didn't you?" Harry said. Ron looked somewhat relieved at his words.

"Would you do that for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks." He frowned. "I do think I have to tell my family though, since Bill and Fleur know. Don't think they'd fancy keeping secrets like that."

They fell silent again. It was again Hermione's who broke the solemn quiet. "We're going to drop some serious bombs, aren't we?"

The boys looked at each other. "Yep," they said in unison.

\- X – X – X -

Harry didn't look at the people who sat before him just yet. There were only a few people mumbling at each other and the curiosity and excitement was almost tangible. It made him nervous. His hands were playing with a glass of water and he glanced at his friends. Hermione looked as if she was about to have an exam which she hadn't studied for, and Ron hadn't looked away from the wall for a few minutes now.

Most people seemed to notice their silence and they kept a respectful distance. Ginny and Charlie made sure their mum wasn't haunting the trio with her mothering since they realized it would only put them on edge.

When finally everyone had found a place to sit, Kingsley Shacklebolt stood from his chair. "Welcome. We all know why we're here, to hear about what made the downfall of Voldemort possible. Before I give the word to Harry, Ron and Hermione, I would like to explain something to you. What you are going to hear in just a minute is not meant for the entire world to hear. Therefore, no one is allowed to speak about this with others than those whom are present right now. The Ministry will form a statement based on what can be told, and that is the utmost you can discuss at your leisure."

He stopped speaking to let his words take effect. "I'll be frank with you. Per request of Harry, Ron and Hermione, not everyone here in this room will hear the entire story. There are some things they don't want to discuss with everyone. This does not mean they, and the rest of us, do not value your worth as an ally and friend, but some things may be too personal for them to discuss with a wider public. Are we clear on this?"

Some people looked worried, but no one objected. Shacklebolt took his seat and gave Harry a nod. Harry cleared his throat and looked around the table. Every pair of eyes in the room was locked on him and his friends. Taking in a big breath, Harry started.

"Well, okay... As the Minister-" Kingsley smiled. "- just said, we'll discuss whatever had happened in the past few months. Please, if you don't understand or you want to clarify something, just ask. We'll try to answer all of your questions, but some.. we won't. So.. –" He looked up and saw Ginny looking at him. Looking back at her, he continued. " – let's get started."

He started at the beginning, explaining his role in the prophecy, about the lessons from Dumbledore concerning Voldemort's life to get to know his weaknesses, about the trip to the Cave, the quest he and Ron and Hermione continued after Dumbledore's death, and so on. Often Ron or Hermione filled in, or took over when Harry took a sip of his water. When they arrived at the time Ron had left, they told everyone of how he went away to gather information. Bill looked incredulous at this, but said nothing. When Hermione told them about Godric's Hollow, Mrs. Weasley, whom was trying to hold back her tears from the beginning, started crying. Harry looked at the table at that point, grateful Hermione talked about it swiftly. When she explained about Nagini coming out of Bathilda Bagshot's body, people started to look sick.

"Bloody hell, that's disgusting," Charlie muttered.

"What he says," Kingsley said hoarsely.

Ignoring them, Hermione continued. That's when Harry took over again, explaining about the lake and the sword, and Ron saving his life. After hearing this, Bill eyed his brother with surprise. When they told about at their visit to Xenofilius Lovegood, Hermione apologized to Luna.

"I'm sorry to have to tell it to you this way, Luna. We know he only wanted to get you back safely," she said. Luna just nodded and didn't say anything, what was very unlike her. She looked distraught and disgusted, but motioned them to go on.

They continued their story, talking about how the snatchers got them and about how they met with Dean and Griphook. They told about how they got to the Malfoy Manor, about how they didn't recognize Harry immediately. Harry told them clearly how Draco Malfoy had pretended not to recognize any of them. Then they fell silent. Harry and Hermione eyed Dean and Luna, silently asking them to not interrupt. This exchange was not missed by Mr. Weasley and he frowned.

Hermione started telling about the fight for the sword, but then fell silent again. At loss for words, Hermione looked at Harry, but it was Ron whom continued the story. "Let's just say that not so nice things had happened there before Dobby came to save us," he said. Seamus shot Dean a quick look, knowing exactly what had happened there since Dean already had told him.

It was obvious that saying 'not so nice things' was more than enough to give people an idea what might have transpired in the Malfoy Manor. The Weasleys looked pale, especially Fleur and Bill. Both remembered how Ron and his friends suddenly stood on their doorsteps with a dead house-elf and a tortured Hermione. Fleur gripped Bill's hand in order to keep herself from crying. Since Mr. Weasley had heard a few bits in the time they all were in hiding with Aunt Muriel, but seeing his son's reaction he realized Bill knew way more than he had told them. He scrutinized the trio intensely.

Ron shifted under his father's gaze and quickly continued. When he told them about how Dobby was able to save them thanks to Aberforth, the person in question nodded when Mrs. Weasley gasped and whispered a thank you. Kreacher, whom sat besides Harry let his ear droop. The bravery of his fellow house-elf would be a story to tell for many years among his own.

Harry felt a lump in his throat and wanted to take a sip of his water again, but he realized his glass was empty. Feeling a bit lost with his now empty glass he put it down again, when McGonagall waved her wand and conjured pitchers filled with water and pumpkin juice. "There you go, Potter."

Kreacher sprung up and began to hand out drinks to everyone. Hermione watched the elf with an odd expression on her face, but didn't say anything.

"How did you do that? Isn't it impossible to do that?" Ron asked incredulously.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "Normally, it is impossible to conjure food and drinks because of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguraton, but in this case I merely transported it from the kitchen." She eyed him critically. "So you did pay attention last year?"

Ron blushed and didn't say anything, causing a few to smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

Harry cleared his throat and thanked her before continuing where Ron left off. Explaining their planning in Shell Cottage, some of the people present got exited. Hearing the story about how the three were the first to break into Gringotts and actually manage to steal something was a story on its own. While Harry explained, he couldn't help but smile at the cheers and exclamations of amazement around the table.

The excitement died out immediately when they got to the battle. Since most of them were present when Harry and the others arrived, they knew about how he needed to find something, so they skipped through that efficiently and Hermione told them about their escapades. They both blushed when they got to the point of the basilisk fangs, but they didn't say about the kiss. Harry grinned, but said nothing. Collecting herself quickly, Hermione then continued again. This was where it got really difficult. With a small and wavering voice she got through the part where Fred died in front of them. Describing the rest in detail of how they lost one of their own, brought forth a lot of emotions. Everyone was quiet for a second, while Harry and Hermione gave Ron time to focus again.

"Thank you for telling this," George whispered.

The lump in Harry's throat got more evident and he quickly took a sip again. He mentally slapped himself for the continued lack of control on his emotions. Ron however stared at his brother. Perhaps it was this that made him strong enough to continue, because Ron started telling them about the hour break in the battle. About how they went after Nagini, finding Voldemort with Snape. Gasps of horror sounded through the room when they described the way Voldemort got rid of their former colleague. Nobody had liked him one bit, but even Snape had deserved a better death than the one he was given.

Harry took over again, but skipping the part of seeing the fallen in the Great Hall. Neville gave him a sympathetic look and Harry averted his eyes. He continued relentlessly, telling them about how he had seen the memories given to him by Snape. He skipped some parts, feeling that those were too private, but made it very clear Snape had been a double-agent. He looked at McGonagall and some of the other professors. They all looked mortified.

"You're sure of this, Potter?" McGonagall said sharply.

Harry nodded, determinant to leave no doubt. "I've seen it myself. Anyone here knows how much we hated each other, but he still protected me, and I know for sure, after seeing those memories, that he was working for Dumbledore."

Seeing her guilty expression, he shook his head. "Don't feel guilty. If anyone should, then it would be me, but I don't either. It's no surprise that no one had seen this coming. Snape had been a complete arse."

This got him some chuckles and a glare from Mrs. Weasley. He then braced himself to tell the last part. The only thing he changed in his story was why he walked willingly into the Forest, claiming the reason was he knew everyone would be protected if he did, just like Lily had done seventeen years ago. His explanation about the blood magic involved was paused briefly because Hagrid started sobbing loudly.

" T'was so horrible seeing that. It shouldna've happened." Harry shot an apologetic look at Hagrid, but nonetheless he continued, looking directly at Ginny.

"The blood Riddle had taken from me in the graveyard three years ago bound me to earth. So, I returned. And you know what happened after that." A silence had fallen over the crowd. Everyone was trying to digest all of it. Then he remembered something.

"There is something else I would like to ask of you. Voldemort was the name the person himself used to bring forth fear and turmoil. I'd like to ask of you that we talk about the man behind the title, namely Tom Riddle. This way we give him an image as what he really was, a human and a wizard. Be it a dark wizard and a horrible human, but nonetheless.." Some of the older people around nodded approvingly.

"Riddle it is, then." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry leaned back against his chair, glad to be rid of the most of the story. He knew that he still had a lot of explaining to do, but at least the biggest part was over now. The quiet did not last long.

"What was it exactly what Riddle used to stay alive?" Luna asked. They knew that question was going to be asked eventually, so they were prepared with an answer.

"We cannot tell you that right now, since we want to make sure something like this never returns. It was one of the darkest forms of magic, and once people learn of its existence there might be another one gets lured in by its promised power. The fewer people who know of its existence, the better," Hermione explained. Mollified, Luna then proceeded to stare at something above their heads and she smiled.

"It looks like some of the wrackspurts have lost their appetite and decided to leave your brains alone."

Harry let out a short laugh. Luna knew how to state the truth, even if it was according to her own logic.

"Thanks, Luna." Ron smiled at her too.

"I still do not understand why you think Dumbledore gave you this assignment." This time it was Mrs. Weasley. She looked upset. "Surely you could have misunderstood and Dumbledore hadn't meant for you three to solve it all and save the world. You must have! You were, no, you are just kids for heaven's sake!"

Harry shook his head. "No, Mrs. Weasley, I've understood him perfectly. Dumbledore had specifically said that only us three could do this. I will explain it in detail after this, but believe me when I say we couldn't inform others. If Riddle had found out what we were doing, we'd not be sitting here."

"But Harry, did you hear yourself just now? How on earth could he have done that? Minerva, did you know?" Mrs. Weasley was desperate and she wanted to blame at least someone for all the hardships her son and his friends had to go through. Just because some old genius wizard had told them to wasn't enough for her.

If McGonagall was surprised by Mrs. Weasley unwarranted accusation, she did not let it show. "No Molly, I did not know. I asked Potter what he and Albus were up to on the night Albus died, but then too Potter did not tell anything. He only explained how he had to do something Albus had told him about, but that he couldn't tell anyone. I could only guess it had something to do with the war against Vol..- Riddle. Excuse me." The last part was towards Harry, whom only smiled.

Mrs. Weasley wanted to retaliate, but Professor Flitwick cut her off. "Molly, I understand where you coming from." He held up his hand when Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth again.

"Believe me, I do, but you do realize that Albus had this thought through, right? If we had known Albus was going to send three seventeen-year olds towards their imminent death, we had fought him in every way - assuming these three would have let us. We may not like it, but in the end it did work out. They fought their way through it and solved the puzzle." He looked at Harry. "But I believe Albus hasn't made it easy for you, has he?"

"Well, that kinda the understatement of the century," Ron mumbled.

Hermione slapped Ron on his arm. "Ronald!"

"What? It's true, isn't it?" He looked at Harry for help, but Harry could only grin. He missed the easy bickering between his friends. Multiple of the others were smiling and grinning too. Ron had seen them too and his ears went red. He mumbled something under his breath and looked away.

"Harry, you've talked about the sword multiple times now. Was that the only thing that could destroy whatever those things were?" Neville asked.

"Not really. The sword only takes in what makes it stronger. When I fought against the basilisk in my second year, the sword happened to take in its venom. Since basilisk venom was one of few things that could destroy those things, the sword made it possible to do so."

"So when I killed the snake..?"

"You made use of the venom inside, yes." Neville nodded and inspected the sword he was still holding. The teachers watched him do so with a hint of a smile.

"What about Griphook? I understood he betrayed you guys for that sword. Do you plan to take any actions against him?" Dean wondered. Bill shook his head in disbelieve.

"Griphook is dead. Killed by Riddle." Harry explained. He looked at Bill who clearly was trying to keep himself from answering. "Perhaps you could explain why taking actions against him would be of no use, Bill."

"Yes, gladly. Taking actions against Griphook because he betrayed Harry would only create more conflicts, since Harry and the others did commit a crime, breaking in Gringotts and stealing something from its vaults. We all know now why they did it, but goblins don't see it that way. They only see wizards stealing one of their possessions. They would not care one bit about it being something that was a threat to us all. In fact, they hate Harry's guts right now." Bill looked at Harry. "I think you really need to throw away your pride if you ever want to set a foot inside the bank again." Charlie chuckled softly when Harry groaned. He did not think about that.

After a few questions asking for clarification, Kingsley stood again. "I want to thank for listening. I'm sure this will take a while for you to take in, and if you have any questions, please ask them via me." Some nodded. "If the following people to stay behind: the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, and Hagrid." Kingsley put down his notes and looked at the others. "I meant it when I told you in the beginning that we absolutely value as our friends and allies. This..-" He was cut off by Hermione.

"Excuse me, Minister, but let me explain please." She then turned towards the others. "The things we haven't told you are mostly confidential or are rather… hard for us to tell. And most of the people that'll stay are those who will help us most the next couple of days. But don't think we don't value you, because we do. You've been here, you've been told what happened. I wanted to tell you that."

"Don't worry, Hermione. We understand," Parvati Patil answered. Then she did something she had never done before. She walked towards Hermione and gave her a hug. She whispered to the bushy haired girl a soft 'thank you' before letting go and walking away quickly. Others followed, nodding or murmuring their goodbyes before Professor Sprout closed the door behind her. Then all eyes returned on the three whom looked exhausted.

"I think a break is in order." Mr. Weasley offered.

"Yes, please. Thank you," Hermione answered.

Kreacher who had stayed behind, looked at Harry.

"Shall I fetch some lunch and tea, Master Potter?" Harry almost wanted to decline, but when he even saw Hermione looking relieved, he then nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Kreacher." With a bow and a crackle the house-elf disappeared to the kitchens.

Again a silence fell. Harry felt somewhat relieved to have told some parts of past adventures. Suddenly McGonagall stood.

"I don't know about you, but my body is aching. If you'd stand up, please." She waved her wand. The oval table vanished and the chairs changed into large comfy armchairs and sofas. Mumbling approving words, they all sat down. Ginny quickly sat down next to Harry, holding out her hand. He took it and looked at her gratefully.

"You've been so brave," she whispered. Harry could only squeeze her hand before Kreacher returned. Seeming unfazed about the sudden change in furniture he conjured a couple of low tables and proceeded to hand out everyone's lunch. Having done so, he dawdled a bit, not really sure of what to do now.

"Kreacher, take a seat. You're invited to stay. You've earned that," Harry said.

"Thank you, Master." Kreacher bowed deeply, the tip of his nose touching the ground. Hearing about the events his Master Regulus had started was a privilege and a gift he would hold dear for many years.

Everyone enjoyed their lunch before settling down again and before long the tension started to rise again. Knowing they had to finish this right now, Harry held a cup of tea in one hand and extended the other to Ginny again. The older Weasley brothers looked unsure of what was happening, but Mr. Weasley gave them a smile and nodded once, before turning towards the trio again.

"Okay, what we're about to tell you will be hard, both for us and for you. Everything that we discuss here is absolutely dangerous or private and we don't want any of it to leave this group."

"We get it, Harry." Kingsley nodded.

And so Harry started talking again. He began explaining about the horcruxes, what they were and how to defeat them.

"Riddle had intended to make seven horcruxes, including himself. The things he used were Nagini, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's locket, and..-" He paused and looked at Ginny. "-.. and Riddle's diary when he was a seventh year at Hogwarts."

He hold her hand tightly, lacing his fingers through hers. Ginny looked absolutely shocked and her mouth fell open.

"You're saying that Miss Weasley here was possessed by a horcrux, not just an evil diary?" McGonagall asked, her face white. Harry nodded, but didn't look away from Ginny.

"He's gone now, Gin. He won't ever do that to you or anyone else," Ron looked at his sister worriedly.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is not all there is to it?" Bill whispered to his wife who nodded her agreement. He was shocked about what they learned about his sister just now, but their seemingly calm behaviour made him feel squeamish.

Ginny closed her mouth and gripped his hand until the grasp started to hurt. He didn't say anything but squeezed back gently. Eventually she nodded for him to continue. So Harry started again, followed by Hermione and Ron. They told everything about the effects of the locket after snatching it from Umbridge. When they described the row Harry and Ron had, Ron took over. He explained in detail how he had stormed out, how he could not find them right after and how he followed them for weeks. The faces of his family said enough, they were disappointed. George and Ginny looked almost murderous, hearing about what their brother had done, but Ron continued talking. When he described the Deluminator, he took it out of his pocket and showed it to them. Ultimately he finished talking and waited for the storm to come. And it came.

Ginny spat "How could you?!", while George yelled "You worthless git!" and his mother told him how disappointed she was. Ron looked smaller and smaller in his seat. Hermione watched it in horror, but seemed to have lost her voice as she gaped. Harry, however, hadn't.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. Everyone startled and stared at him. "Stop it! If anyone has the right to say that, it would be me and Hermione. But we will never do think that, so you shouldn't either. He has saved my life multiple times! He came back, that's what counts."

Ron didn't say anything more, but stared at the floor, whishing he could just leave. Fleur couldn't bear to watch him like that, so she stood and kneeled before him. Taking his hands in hers, she told him she was proud of him for returning and protecting his friends.

Bill nodded in agreement. "I'll be honest, I wasn't happy with you when you stood on my doorstep like that, but even I could see that you were truly regretting it." He turned towards his family. "Harry is right, the only ones that have the right to tell him off are these two."

Ron could only just nod, or otherwise he would start crying. Luna decided to chip in.

"From what I understood of the workings of the locket, you've been tortured with your biggest fears for, what was it..? Twelve hours? That must have been hard for you, Ron."

His family looked a little ashamed. Hermione hadn't said anything yet, but looked with a soft expression at Ron. She took his hands from Fleur's, bringing them to her face. She let him cup her cheeks and closed her eyes while leaning against his left hand.

"I trust you."

This made Ron smile a little and he kissed her forehead. Harry then decided to continue talking. He put his cold teacup on the table and told them about his parents' graves and the statues and messages that had been left for him.

Funny enough, Mrs. Weasley gave the exact response Hermione had given then. "They shouldn't have done that!"

Harry shook his head. "No, I loved it. It gave us a purpose again."

Hermione started to describe the Deathly Hallows, how they find out about them and what it meant. She did not yet mention anything about Harry being the holder of all three, but she explained how they eventually got their knowledge about them. As expected, their listeners were sceptical at hearing this at first, but soon realized they weren't joking. Looking at them in awe, Charlie asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Why didn't you go find those if you realized that's what he wanted, Harry?"

"I wanted at first, but I'll tell you why we didn't in a minute."

They then skipped some parts which were already told, but paused at the time they were at Malfoy Manor. Harry wanted to start, but Ron stopped him.

"No, I think I need to tell this."

"You sure?" he asked him. He nodded and took a deep breath. He started from the beginning, repeating some of what they explained not an hour ago, but it made it easier for him to start. He gripped Hermione's hands as she started breathing with difficulty when he described the torture by Bellatrix.

Neville visibly blanched within seconds and his hands were clenched around the armrests of his chair. Hagrid let his enormous hand rest on his shoulder, trying to calm Neville down. Hermione did not even notice, so focussed as she was on getting this over with. Harry filled in with the details of how he and Ron escaped the dungeon. Mr. Weasley looked bewildered.

"Why did Wormtail..?" his voice sounded thinly.

"Blood depth," was the only thing Harry said and focussed on his friend. Hermione was trying to blink away the tears and let out a strangled noise. Mrs. Weasley couldn't contain herself any longer and took two strides to sit beside Hermione.

She held out her arms and said, "Come here, Hermione, dear."

Hermione accepted the offer gratefully, letting the warm arms of Mrs. Weasley soothe her as she started sobbing. Ginny and Luna but were crying as well and people were torn in who to comfort. Harry embraced Ginny and held her against him.

"It's alright, love. You're safe now." Mrs. Weasley said softly while cradling her. Hermione nodded and soon her breathing started to ease. When they let her go, Ron dragged her onto his lap. Hermione didn't argue and snuggled against him. Harry took this as his cue and continued about the choice he had to make between the horcruxes and the Deathly Hallows. Their listeners looked at him with a deep found respect, impressed with his control of all the emotions and thoughts involved. Some of them were deeply disturbed by the connection Harry's mind had with Riddle's.

Again he described what Snape's memories had shown him, about his love for Lily and everything he had done in order of Dumbledore.

"There was one thing Dumbledore knew, but he never told me. On the night Riddle killed my parents, something went wrong. When my mother sacrificed herself for me, his killing curse rebounded, as we all know. But a part of his soul got torn from the bit of soul he had left and it attached itself to the only living thing he could find. Me. I've been the eight horcrux Riddle never intended to make for almost seventeen years."

The silence that followed was deafening. He felt Ginny grip his hand again, which made him look her way. Her eyes were full of tears, but she did not let them fall down. The look of disgust Harry had expected was not there. Tears started welling up in his eyes too.

"That's why I went into the Forest. I went to die as the last horcrux," he said softly, his voice hoarse.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry cleared his throat nervously when the deafening silence turned more and more uncomfortable. He stared at his bruised and battered hands as he couldn't bare to look anyone in the eyes. He cleared his throat again to try and get rid of the painful lump in his throat.

Small, shaking hands covered his own kneading ones and for a split second Harry looked at Ginny. If it wasn't for their close proximity, he wouldn't have noticed the utter horror in her eyes, but alas for him, he could. Breathing shakily, he turned away and looked down again in order to keep his composure. If only someone would say something… Or better yet, if only he could just stand up and leave.

Suddenly, McGonagall cursed under her breath. Their former Professor sagged in her chair and looked like she aged a decade. Some slightly amused smirks adorned the faces of the older attendees, but the professor ignored them as she glared at Harry.

The boy was spared any further questions however when Hagrid began to shake as sobs racked through his body. Harry's heart took a beating with every sob and the guilt was heavier than before. He was about to apologize when Professor Slughorn rose from his chair and all eyes turned to him. He started pacing while rubbing his hands over his clammy, white face. He muttered something inaudible and Harry had to strain his ears.

"This… Why did I…? All my fault.."

With a heavy sigh he rubbed his hands over his face. Of course… How could he comfort Slughorn when he himself knew all too well how it felt to be guilty of his doings that had had such destructive results?

Luckily, Hermione did know. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Professor. You just thought a gifted student was being curious, even though the subject was about a very dark piece of magic, and you wanted to comply," she spoke gently.

Professor Slughorn waved his hand at her in dismissal and shook his head. "No, if I hadn't answered his question, this would never had happened."

"He already knew what they were, Professor," Harry said hoarsely. He cleared his throat again and continued. "Or, at least that's what Dumbledore thought. He probably just wanted to hear what your knowledge about them was, just… Just for confirmation."

"Sit down, Horace," Professor McGonagall spoke up. Her face was still pale and the lines around her mouth were ever as stern, but her eyes showed her kindness. "If anything, if what Potter told us is true, he had already committed his first murder that year. The man was a monster even when he was just sixteen years old."

Slughorn nodded dejectedly and sat down. Harry exchanged glances with Ron as they both felt worried about the lack of reaction of the Weasleys.

Harry was just about to propose to continue, when Mr. Weasley interrupted him. "I still do not understand one thing, Harry. Did you know?" His voice was uncharacteristically sharp. Harry could see the Weasley children twitch and realized this must be the angry-dad voice. Harry felt strangely comforted as he realized he was now the apparent child that needed a scolding. "Did you know you'd survive? Please, tell me you did."

Harry deflated immediately and looked away. This was all the answer the older man needed and he clenched his hands into fists. "Tell us, what happened."

Harry started to form words, but they wouldn't come. When he glanced at Ron and Hermione, they seemed as torn as him. Ron gave him a solid nod and Harry knew he had no choice. Straightening his back, he finally looked up. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I'd give anything to tell you that I did know, but I didn't. I thought I'd die in the end. And to be honest, I think I kind of knew that as soon as I heard about the Prophecy. I never thought about what'd happen after… you know…" The look on Mr. Weasley's face was enough to stop Harry.

"I'm going to be sick..." the man muttered.

Ginny's hold on Harry's hand got painful as she dug her nails in his flesh. Bones rubbed together and he was about to say something when he saw her face. She didn't look at him, but stared at the ceiling while tears poured down her cheeks. He didn't say anything but just hoisted their hands in his lap and he started circling his thumb on her hand, lost for words.

"You said something about the Resurrection Stone and the snitch Dumbledore had given you. What happened with that?" Harry looked up and met George's eager eyes.

"George!" Mrs. Weasley hissed, but her son ignored her.

"The Stone's been inside the snitch, that's right. However, the stone won't do you any good, George. The people you call forth aren't real. You can't touch them, they're not alive. And besides, I lost the Stone somewhere. I don't know where it is and, honestly, I don't want to know."

George was clearly disappointed. It had been an idle hope. Harry understood what George must have been thinking and judging by the angry glare he received he had said the wrong thing. George eyed Harry suspiciously for a second, before he found himself locked in Harry's gaze. The brilliant emerald eyes bore down in his own and the others could see George grow smaller before he broke eye contact. Harry watched George for a few seconds longer before deciding it'd be best to continue and finally finish what they started.

When he finally regaled everything that happened when the trio had ended up in the Headmaster's Office, he noticed Charlie giving him odd looks. Too tired to think much of it he turned to McGonagall.

"I intend to return something. I will need your help with this, Professor." McGonagall nodded in response without hesitation. She probably already understood what his plan was.

"You intend to get rid of the Elder wand, don't you?" Charlie snapped. Harry frowned at his sharp tone before nodding. Charlie rounded in on Ron and Hermione. "And you guys are okay with this?"

"Yes, I am," Ron said tersely. "It's tempting me. I almost had the urge to snatch it out of Harry's hand the minute he showed us. I don't want feel that way whenever I'm in the same room with someone I consider a brother." Ron blushed heavily and ignored Harry's surprised face and Hermione's smile. He coughed and smiled wanly. "Don't fancy being a threat to his life. I've seen what he can do with his own wand and I'd rather not be the subjected to a stronger one. And besides, the wand's been the reason of why people turned into murderers. I don't intend to be added to that list."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. I do not feel the temptation that strongly, but it's there. That thing is dangerous, and it's for the best if its power would die with Harry when he dies of old age."

Charlie looked like they'd gone mad and he eyed Harry. Harry sighed as he noticed how already two of the people he thought to be close to him distrusted him because of what he owns, feeling drawn to its' powers.

He was spared giving an answer as McGonagall chipped in. "I think that's only very wise." He nodded at her gratefully and he saw Charlie draw back in his seat. The burly built Weasley didn't let him out of his sight though, but Harry had been through worse so he just ignored it.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's unbelievable how strong you three have become. I'm mortified you had to go through everything you did, but I'm also so proud of you. So, so proud…" His voice wavered. "But promise me to never do this again. Don't you ever do that to us again."

Harry smiled wanly. "Believe me when I say we'll never put ourselves through such a thing again, Mr. Weasley. I've had my fair share of dark magic for now."

"For now?" Ginny asked him shrilly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, for now. There will be a time to go and catch the remaining Death Eaters who are at large, but for me that time isn't now."

"So you'd think about a position in the Auror department?" It was clear which answer Kingsley hoped for.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "That is what I always wanted, so yeah... If you'd accept me without N.E.W.T.S., that is. But –" He held up a hand when Kingsley wanted to comment. "- But even I need to take a breather. It may occur that I find something else I'm passionate about, but I think I will join the department. Eventually."

Kingsley looked as if Harry had told him Christmas had come early. He turned hopeful towards Ron and Hermione. "And what about you two?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I have no ambition to become an Auror. I do want to work within the Ministry though, but just like Harry said, I need some time to breath. If possible I would like to finish my education first thing. And I need to find my parents."

Ron hesitated. "I'm not sure. I always wanted to join the Aurors, but after last year... I need to seriously think about it."

"That's alright. I'll keep in contact with you about your plans. We don't have to decide your future right now." Kingsley clearly seemed pleased enough.

"Indeed we don't!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "These three have done enough! You'd better make sure that your lackeys and the press stay far away from them, or I will make them."

Kingsley raised an eyebrow at her. "My dear Molly, do you really think I'd let them?"

Mrs. Weasley stuck her nose in the air. "You wouldn't be the first Minister to try and use them."

Kingsley wanted to argue, but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"I hardly believe Kingsley – our fellow member of the Order – will do such a thing, Molly," she snapped. Mrs. Weasley seemed the slightest bit embarrassed and didn't comment. "Right. Well, it seems we have our work cut out for us. Things have been a mess for a couple of days now. Both at the Ministry and here. Hogwarts has taken some serious damage – I'm not sure if we'll be able to have everything done by September."

"We'll come help," Ron offered.

"You're welcome to do so, Mister Weasley, but I do think you need to rest first." McGonagall quirked an eyebrow at his dishevelled appearance.

"Yes, they do! We are going to the Burrow tomorrow, and you are coming with us. You're not leaving my sight for the coming weeks, you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley stood and pointed towards the three. No one objected.

When they were ready to leave, Neville kept seated. He looked as if a bludger had hit him in the face. He caught Harry's eye and motioned him. As Harry sat down, he told the others he would be right there.

Ginny however was not planning to leave him behind, so she looked at Neville. "Mind if I stay too?" she asked.

He shrugged and then turned to Harry. "I realized something just now. You talked about how the Prophecy also included another family and another boy. Was that boy... Was it me?"

Harry's face turned sad. "Yes, Neville. It could have been you."

"But why didn't he pick me then?" asked Neville, extremely confused. Harry leaned back before he answered.

"Dumbledore once told me he thought it was because of me being a half-blood. Riddle himself was a half-blood too. The truth is, I'm not really sure, Neville. It just... happened that way, I guess."

They fell silent for a second and then Neville reached out his hand towards Harry.

"You're a great person, you know that? I'm glad to call you my friend." Harry shook his hand, a bit surprised. "Thanks for telling me all of this, Harry."

He nodded. "After everything you did the last few years, you deserved to know. You were a true leader, Neville. You have my thanks and utmost respect." Neville blushed, but smiled and nodded. Harry and Ginny looked at each other when Neville left the room.

"Fancy a walk outside?" he asked her. She nodded and took his hand, but before he could start walking, she stood on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry was dazed for a second before he pulled her towards him and kissed her as well. He hesitated before he deepened the kiss slightly. When she didn't object, he let his urges take over and pushed her against the chair Neville just vacated. After a few seconds he managed to control himself again and pulled back while he cupped her face. They stared at each other, still quite unsure.

Harry hugged Ginny tightly and nuzzled her hair. "Merlin, I'm so glad you're safe."

She didn't answer but hugged him tightly. After a few minutes they stepped away and she started leading them outside. At first they were silent, nervous even. Slowly but surely they started talking about the things that happened after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Harry noticed she hardly mentioned what she personally went through, but he didn't push. For one, he didn't think she owed him that – besides, he felt drained and there would be a better time. Ginny did however talk about the past couple of days – how she felt when Voldemort declared him death just right after losing her brother, how she managed to take down Selwyn and some other Death Eaters, something Harry had trouble with being proud of, and about how she had driven away quite a few admirers whenever they managed to break into Gryffindor's Common Room.

After all the talking and reliving Harry had done today, he was glad to be the one to listen this time. Occasionally they just were walking quietly or they took a minute to hold each other.

After what must have a few hours, they made their way to the Castle. Walking through the front doors, Hermione was waiting for them. She had been watching them from afar and smiled when they saw her.

"We were starting to wonder where you two were. Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

Both Harry and Ginny frowned and scrutinized their friend.

"What is my family up to?" Ginny asked warily.

Hermione said nothing. She motioned them to follow her and they started walking towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry got more and more nervous. What was waiting for him up there? Harry followed Hermione when she climbed through the Portrait Hole. Steeling himself for a sudden attack by some burly Weasley brothers, he watched his surroundings closely but nothing weird seemed to happen and he relaxed a little. Then he saw people huddled together around one of the armchairs, all - minus one – with red hair.

"Mrs. Tonks!" Harry said in surprise. The elder woman turned around as she heard his voice. Her stance was stiff, but her expression seemed to soften when she saw him. He walked over and then he saw why everyone was standing closely together.

Mrs. Weasley was rocking a little baby with bright turquoise hair. Harry's breathing hitched for a second as he seemed to look right into Lupin's eyes. Teddy yawned and smacked his lips contently as Mrs. Weasley cooed softly at him.

"It's Andromeda, Harry." She sighed when he looked at her hesitantly. "Please?" He nodded and stared at Teddy, suddenly overcome with emotion. He turned back to her and wanted to say something, but she shushed him.

"I know, but I don't want to hear it. Come here, will you?" Andromeda motioned Harry to come closer and she pushed him down into a chair. "Meet your godson, Harry."

She pried Teddy away from a reluctant Mrs. Weasley and started explaining how Harry should sit. "Be careful to support his head, that's all that it takes."

Harry wasn't given a chance to protest before Teddy had been put in his arms, but the minute he held the boy he didn't mind. He smiled almost unconsciously and he held out his finger to Teddy. Teddy cried of joy and closed his hand around Harry's finger.

"You're a natural, Harry." Mr. Weasley smiled widely and he sat back in his own chair and watched the exchange between godfather and godson curiously.

"I reckon he is," Andromeda said approvingly.

Charlie slung an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Well, Ginny. It seems you should start preparing yourself."

The others started laughing loudly, but when Ginny fiercely turned to her brother and was about to point her wand at him, Mrs. Weasley shot her daughter a look. "Ginny, put that down this instance."

Harry hadn't even heard them, because Teddy's hair had changed from blue to green, to yellow, to brown and, at last, to his own raven black. Hermione had also noticed and she sat down on the armrest, smiling widely. "Oh, how adorable!"

Harry ignored her and started wiggling his fingers towards Teddy. The little boy started kicking from excitement, trying to get a hold on the funny things in front of him. When Harry heard Ron's snort, he looked up to a variety of looks. The women all looked smitten at the little baby, but the men looked at Harry with wide grins plastered on their faces.

"What?" he asked defensively while his cheeks burned hotly. Both Charlie and Ron started shaking from laughter.

Percy tried to defend Harry. "I think he's doing good. At least he hasn't dropped him yet."

"Yet?!" Harry croaked. He suddenly looked worried at Teddy.

"Yes, well – it happens. Charlie let Ron fall on his head when he was little. I think things went south from there on." Percy said dryly.

This made everyone expect Charlie and Ron roar with laughter. Percy didn't seem to get why it was so funny, muttering "But it is true!" when George slapped his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Oh, stop messing around you," Mrs. Weasley said, but even she was trying to hold in her laughter.

Teddy seemed unfazed by all the clamour around him and slowly fell asleep. Andromeda smiled wanly at Harry. "Care to stay right there for a couple of hours, Harry?"

She laughed when he gave her a horrified look. "Don't worry, dear, I'm just messing with you. But I'm glad he finally fell asleep though."

"Doesn't he sleep well, Andromeda?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. Andromeda shook her head sadly.

"No, he hasn't slept well since.. well.. a few days ago."

Everyone quieted down a little. The meaning behind those words cut through all of them and Mrs. Weasley quickly wiped away some tears.

Harry looked down at Teddy's sleeping face. "I can keep him with me for some time, if you want."

Andromeda seemed hesitant, before Mr. Weasley put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. She sighed and nodded. "That would be a great help, thank you."

So that's how Harry a few moments later walked inside the Great Hall with a sleeping baby in his arms. Within seconds a swarm of cooing women circled around him, all trying to get a look at Teddy. This also attracted some other people and soon he found himself unable to walk any further.

Seamus walked by, laughing loudly. "Forgot to tell us something, have you, Harry?"

"Seamus! Come meet my godson. Edward Remus Lupin, or in short, Teddy." Seamus pushed himself towards Harry, looking down at Teddy.

"This is Lupin's kid? Blimey...Where's -..?" An uncomfortable silence fell as Seamus realized what he was about to say. "Right, need some help get through this bunch?"

"Yeah, thanks." Harry smiled wryly and hoisted the little baby a little closer to his chest.

"Wait –" Seamus turned away and waved at someone. "Oi, Dean! Come here for a sec!"

Dean quickly joined Seamus and offered Harry only a smile before Seamus mumbled something to him. He nodded and gave Harry a thumbs up. The three of them slowly made their way through the mass. Harry had an uneasy feeling with all these people around him, touching him, asking him questions and he felt more and more paranoid while clutching Teddy who was getting restless.

When the umpteenth person tried to stop Harry to shake his hand, Seamus roared, "Merlin, can't you just leave him alone? He's holding a baby, damnit!"

Ron, who hadn't noticed Harry stopping in the first place, quickly made his way back – Hermione and Ginny shortly behind him. When Ron finally managed to push through, he looked dumbfounded. "What on earth-?"

"Oh, Ron Weasley! It really is you!" A woman squealed, making Ron jump.

"Err.." Both boys exchanged glances and quickly shouldered their way past a few people. Finally, the four of them managed to get away from the mass and the girls made sure Teddy was okay.

Others had seen the ordeal and, together with some of the professors, managed to keep the people away from the tables.

"Hah, I sure as hell don't envy you," Seames quipped.

"Seamus, language!" Hermione put a hand on Teddy's head protectively. Ron and Dean snickered and Seamus rolled his eyes.

Harry smirked and shifted Teddy so the little boy's head rested on his shoulder. Teddy gurgled and watched with curious eyes as Ginny started babbling against him.

"Wow, isn't that a picture?" Both Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Oh, Hannah! How are you?" Hermione asked.

Hannah Abbott shrugged. "Tired."

"Oh, isn't he adorable?" Harry turned his head towards a serene smiling Luna. "Teddy Lupin, isn't it? I assume he has been able to make you forget for a while. Although he might cause you to think about his parents a lot now."

Hermione's eyes widened and others scuffled a bit uncomfortably, but Harry just smiled at her. "Yeah, he does."

She nodded. "Remus Lupin knew what he was doing when he appointed you as godfather."

"Godfather? Wow!" Neville joined them and stared at Teddy. "That's an honour!"

"He's so tiny though," Dean mumbled and eyed Teddy a little warily. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered something to Ginny which made the redhead laugh loudly. Dean frowned. "What was that, Hermione?"

"Nothing that was meant for your ears, Dean," she smiled sweetly at him. Dean wanted to retaliate but was cut off by Seamus.

"Merlin, what's that foul smell?" He wrinkled his nose. Harry felt Teddy squirm and looked at him. When he saw Teddy scrunch up his face, the smell hit him.

"Ah.. shit," Harry cursed and held the boy away from him.

The others roared with laughter as Luna nodded and said calmly, "Yes, it is indeed."

X

The next morning Harry met up with McGonagall very early. For extra precaution the Acting Headmistress performed two Disillusionment charms. Harry looked at her questioningly but kept his mouth shut. Silently they walked side by side towards the tomb that protected the body of their mentor and friend against the elements.

Harry quickly replaced the Elder wand in the hands of its former owner. He took a step back and together with McGonagall he lifted to marble lid to close off the tomb before McGonagall sealed in completely. Both were deep in thought for a couple of minutes before they made their way back to the Castle.

Everyone was already gathered at the front doors, ready to leave for the Burrow. Mr. Weasley and Bill were talking to Professor Flitwick about the wards and charms around the premises. McGonagall joined them while the others waited for them.

Kingsley joined them shortly and immediately got down to business. "I'll send you a weekly update regarding the remaining Death Eaters. You will have our gratitude if you'd cooperate with us during the trials." He eyed them for a moment. "If you have any questions or suggestions, let me know. I could use some honest insights."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at his words. "Will they have to attend the trials?"

"Well, since they know a lot about the activities of the Death Eaters, their information is most valuable."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't convinced but didn't say anything again.

Ron shrugged at his mother. "If it helps to put away the scum of the earth, I'll be happy to help," he said. His mother pursed her lips at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Only if you can keep a proper appearance, you will. You're such a slob, Ronald."

Harry grinned at Ron who looked mortified. They would have to get used to having Mrs. Weasley around all the time now, so they'd better get started. Ginny leaned against him, but kept quiet. Harry brushed her hand with his briefly.

It wasn't long until Mr. Weasley announced they should get going. Before they could though, McGonagall stopped Harry.

"I suppose Kingsley already has asked you about the memorial?" Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise and shook his head. "Oh, well, doesn't matter. We would like to ask you to speak the day after tomorrow. Only if you're up to it. Same goes for Miss Granger and Mister Weasley."

The three looked uncertain at this. Hermione frowned. "Talk about what, Professor?"

"Nothing explanatory, don't you worry. But since the entire population of Great Britain sees you as the heroes, it would help them greatly to hear from you in these unstable times."

Hermione nodded. "We'll think about it, Professor."

"Oi!" Ron hissed, but Hermione shot him a look.

"We will think about it, Ronald." Turning to McGonagall again, she continued. "Shall we let you know tomorrow, Professor?"

"That'll be fine, Miss Granger." McGonagall gave them one of her rare smiles before walking away. Soon, the Weasleys made their way towards the fences, preparing to Apparate home.

While they were walking, Ron and Hermione started bickering. "What was that for, Hermione? I for one am not looking forward to speaking for a bunch of people."

"You heard what McGonagall said. People need to hear from us."

"That does not mean from all of us."

"Shut up, Ron. Don't you think you owe it to Fred?!" George growled. Ron frowned, but George had already Disapparated before any of them could react. Ginny looked back at Harry and bit her lip. This wouldn't be the only confrontation that was to come.

Taking pity in him, Hermione held out her hand to him. "Let's go together, okay?" Ron nodded curtly, but wrapped his hand around hers. With a crack, they all Disapparated.

When Harry saw the Burrow, his mind instantly reeled back towards happier times. It was as if he was 12 years old again, seeing the Burrow for the first time. He remembered how the young boy he was had pictured a 'home' to look exactly like the home of the Weasleys. A warm feeling welled up inside of him, and he smiled. His cheeks felt rusty and stiff as his smile got wider than it had been in a long time. Ginny already had taken some steps forward until realizing Harry had walked towards the garden.

"Harry?"

That was enough to take him from his thoughts, but his smile only broadened when his eyes fell on her. He was suddenly well aware he hadn't shaven himself in days and the stubble was evident on his pointed jaw line. Besides, even though they had had little to eat, his shoulders were broader and he had grown a couple of centimetres since last summer. She chuckled suddenly.

"What is so funny, Miss Weasley?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking - the scrawny git with glasses had changed into just a git with glasses. Even though you look kind of emaciated, you're still taller and broader than last year. I'm digging it." She gave him a sly smile.

He blushed and cleared his throat. "I don't trust you when you say something like that, but look like that at the same time."

She chuckled and batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh, that pains me deeply. How could you say something like that, Mister Potter? Am I not trustworthy?"

"No, not really. You're a Weasley after all," he grinned at her.

Now it was her turn to narrow her eyes at him. She smacked his arm. "How dare you? I'll have you know we Weasleys would never ridicule someone who doesn't deserve it."

He snorted. "Oh, so I deserve it now, do I?"

"Yes, you do, Mister Potter."

"And why is that, may I ask?" He now stood right in front of her so she had to crane her neck to look at him.

"Because you've taken my honour, Mister Potter."

Harry guffawed. "Your honour?! What have I done to your honour?"

"A maiden like me should not be longing for a man below her standards, Mister Potter."

"You're crazy, Gin." He chuckled. "But you know what more men below your standards are?" He bent down a little, decreasing the space between them. She shook her head, wearing an innocent expression.

"Men like that are crazy too." For a second he appeared to be leaning down for a kiss, but then Harry squeezed her nose and quickly ran away before she could get to him.

"Way to ruin a moment, Potter!" she yelled as she ran after him. He laughed and dodged her attempts of grabbing him.

Ginny made a sudden move to grab a hold of Harry's shirt but she tripped and took him down with her. They tumbled on the ground and Ginny quickly took this to her advantage. She climbed on top of him and fired a well-aimed Rictusempra. It wasn't long until Harry begged for mercy to stop the tickling.

"I've got you, mate!" Ron came to his rescue, dragging Ginny away.

However, Hermione sided with her friend. With a wave of her wand she directed a nonverbal Locomotor Mortis in Ron's way and with a flash his legs stuck together and he toppled over. In his attempt to keep himself from falling, he grabbed Hermione and the three of them fell on Harry. The latter cursed at the sudden weight and pleaded them to stop the spell.

"Finite Incantatem," Hermione eventually said.

"Merlin, you are heavy," Harry breathed. He received a swift kick against his thigh from Ginny. "Ah fuck, that hurts!"

"You deserved that one," she answered. They all started laughing while laying down in the grass.

None of them noticed the older Weasleys watching them from afar. Tears were streaming down Mrs. Weasley's face. "Oh, isn't that precious?"

As the others walked back inside, George kept staring at the four on the ground. Bill threw his arm around George's shoulder and saw his guilty expression. "Don't worry, he knows."

X

While everyone took a seat outside for breakfast the day after, Bill and Harry were discussing the affairs at Gringotts. Bill had told him the goblins had frozen his bank accounts but that he had sent them an owl asking for a meeting. However, he was sure that the meeting would drag out over weeks.

"You may need to realize they will hold you accountable for the costs."

"But that's just not fair. We were also a part of this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, you were, but the goblins know there is more to benefit from Harry's vaults. Since Harry has become of age and after the inheritance from Sirius, he has become incredibly rich. He could buy the entire Ministry if he wanted," Bill said soberly. Harry stared at him.

"E-Excuse me? I could d-do w-what?" he stuttered. Bill gave him a wan smile.

"But surely that works both ways, doesn't it? They know they can get more from him, but they are also at risk of losing what he has if he doesn't agree with them," Hermione said, trying to solve the situation with logic, as she always did.

Bill shook his head. "You just hit the nail on the head, Hermione. They know damn well what those risks are and they absolutely don't want that to happen. That's why they'll agree to meet with him. They want Harry to feel guilty, so that you are more prone to listen to their demands."

"Well, then they have a bit of a problem. I don't feel that guilty, if I'm honest," Harry merely stated. Ron grinned at him.

"Well, you probably should. You three did do something illegal, Harry." Percy pointed at him.

He shrugged. "True, but it was necessary. I'd do it again if needed. And besides, if they had agreed to meet with me within a few days first, then I possibly had given them what they wanted, because... well, we did wreck the place. But now they just want to make me suffer. I didn't do it for personal gains."

Percy gave him odd look, but returned to his food. Ginny watched her brother closely. He looked uncomfortable. Percy realized she was watching him and he frowned. She just gave him a smile, and eventually he smiled back at her.

Mrs. Weasley called for everyone's attention. "Children, your dad and I need to talk to you about the day after tomorrow." Everyone put down their cutlery and listened with heavy hearts. Mrs. Weasley tried speaking again, but emotion overtook her.

Mr. Weasley took over from his wife. "Fred will be buried near the Forest. Hagrid has prepared a beautiful patch of groundwork with all kinds of flowers. We've checked it this morning. The memorial will start at ten in the morning, Kingsley will welcome everyone. They've asked us to write down some anecdotes about Fred which can be put on his tomb, and perhaps some could be read out loud during the service. I think we could all pitch in with this, right?" No one reacted expect Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"That's a beautiful idea, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes... Yes, it is." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, they've also asked us to do this for the others, if we wanted. I said we would also help with Remus and Tonks. You can also provide those for others you know if you want to. There will be a schedule for tomorrow. Everyone will be handed a program first thing, but we already know the burial is at the same time. We can go before ten o'clock to say goodbye personally."

Hearing this, George put his head in his hands and started crying. Fleur held him tightly while silent tears streamed down her beautiful face. Soon others followed, silently giving in to their grieve. Harry remained stoic and stared at the trees behind the rest.

Ron suddenly felt extremely nauseous and stood from the table quickly. He ran towards the bushes while feeling the bile rise in his throat. He proceeded to vomit when he felt someone patting his back.

"It's okay, Ron. It's okay," Hermione whispered. She was joined by Harry who looked worried.

"Ron, can I help?" Ron wiped his mouth with a napkin Hermione had given him. He had noticed Harry did not ask if everything was okay. With a pang of guilt he realized Harry most of all would know how this feels. He shook his head.

"No, I'm good now. Thanks." He looked at his friend. "Tell me, Harry. Does this ever go away? Will this bloody pain disappear?"

Harry shook his head, expression solemn. "No, it will never go away completely. It does get less like this over time though. It will hurt, it always will, but you will learn to cope with it. Eventually you'll get on with your life."

"Harry's right. It's something that you'll keep with you for the rest of your life, but it will be less prominent over time," Mrs. Weasley said when she walked towards them. "It was the same for me when my brothers were killed. It took me years, but eventually it hurt less. It isn't a cheery thought, but it helps to put things in perspective."

Later that morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat outside on the grass. They were discussing whether or not they should speak at the memorial and what they should write down for Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Collin. Both Harry and Ron weren't that happy about the prospect of speaking in front of hundreds of people, but both knew they had to do something.

"I could help you write what to say," Hermione offered.

Harry thought about this and suddenly he had an idea. "What if we write one big speech which is made of three parts. For example a part about the losses we came to honour and a part about what needs to be done right now. I'm not sure what to do for the third part though."

Hermione and Ginny were enthusiastic about this, and even Ron thought it made sense. Harry could almost see the wheels turning inside of Hermione's head.

"What do you think about something about the past, the present and the future?" she asked them. This made it possible for all three of them to talk without being in the spotlights alone. Harry nodded. Hermione continued. "I think it makes the most sense if you talk about the future, Harry. You have to most influence of us all so whatever you say will carry - Yes, you do!" she said when he started scowling. "I think I could talk about the past, about the mistakes that have been made and about the first War and the people we lost back then. Ron, this way you could say something about the present and Fred and the others, honouring them. Do you think you can do that?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think you can do it," Ginny said. He looked at her in surprise. "What? You're his brother, you were there when he d-... Ahem… We could help you gather stories of the others. And you have a platform, people respect you."

"This way we can do something, right?" Ron thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great! Shall we start writing?" Hermione took out her wand and summoned a quill and some parchment. For the next hour or so they focussed on what they wanted to say. In the meantime Harry had sent Pig with a letter to McGonagall, telling her what they wanted to do.

During lunch, they showed the others what they'd come up with. There were some suggestions and alterations, but soon there was a final concept. Finally, Mr. Weasley spoke up, his voice thick.

"Well done, I'm impressed." He couldn't say anything else and just gave them a warm smile. The others nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything else. Mrs. Weasley kissed her son's cheek.

"You've made us proud, Ron." His boyish reluctance of getting a kiss from his mum vanished into the wide smile that now adorned his face.

The day passed rather quickly from then on. Mrs. Weasley had the youngest within her sights every waking minute and made sure they were clothed and fed. When she was mending some of their clothes, she had them do some odd jobs in and around the house while Hermione was discussing her parents with Mr. Weasley and Percy. The three of them together were brooding on a plan to look for them and bring the Grangers back to England.

"Merlin, Ronald, none of your pants are unblemished. What on earth did you do to those?" Ron's mother muttered while analyzing their entire wardrobes on Ron's bed. He rolled his eyes at Harry.

"I'm not sure, mum. I think I lost count after jumping in a lake for a sword or riding on the back of a dragon."

Mrs. Weasley glared at him, but couldn't hide the smile. "Cheeky bugger." She then ushered them downstairs. "Let's cut those unruly locks, shall we? You look hideous."

"But, mum..." Ron tried, but to no avail. His mother just looked at him and he cowered into his seat. There was no winning in this. Harry just let Mrs. Weasley do as she pleased. He was happy to be a victim of her unstoppable mothering if it helped her cope. When it was Harry's turn Ron stalked out of the kitchen, mumbling he was going to look for his brothers.

"Unbelievable, those kids of mine," his mother mumbled.

"Oi, not all of us, I hope," Ginny said when she took a seat across Harry. Mrs. Weasley ignored her and brushed her hands through Harry's hair before beginning the cutting. He smiled at Ginny first before closing his eyes. Mrs. Weasley noticed she was relaxing him, so she continued for a bit. She shared a look with her daughter. They had all heard his screams when he had his nightmares, but Harry himself did as if he could sleep without a problem. Therefore, they were happy to see him relaxed, even it was just a bit.

Suddenly Harry slumped. Mrs. Weasley send Ginny to get her brothers as Harry seemed to have fallen asleep out of exhaustion. She didn't dare perform magic on him when he was in such a fragile state. Bill and Charlie followed their sister and carefully carried Harry towards the couch in the living room.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he struggled to recognize his surroundings. Feeling bewildered, he got up and then saw Ginny reading a book in a chair next to him.

She noticed his movements and looked up. "Finally awake?"

Harry blushed. "What time is it? When did I fall asleep?"

"When mum was cutting your hair. It's around five now." She got up from her chair and took a seat beside him. "Why didn't you tell us you were that tired? You realize we could hear you screaming last night, right?"

Harry gave her a horrified look. "I had hoped no one would have heard me, besides Ron perhaps."

"Too optimistic, Harry. But it's nothing to be ashamed off. I know at least half of us have nightmares and trouble sleeping. Only ours don't make us scream out loud." They looked in each other's eyes.

"Harry… - Oh..." he said awkwardly.

Ginny couldn't believe her brother. "What's with your timing, Ron?" she grumbled. Ron arched an eyebrow, but ignored his sister and turned to Harry again.

"Mate, if you're awake, could you lend us a hand? We have some things to repair around the house," he asked.

"Of course." Harry got to his feet and shot an apologetic look at an exasperated Ginny. Seeing the look his sister shot him, Ron quickly made his way out of the living room. Her Bat-Bogey Hex was not something he wanted to endure. Harry chuckled and followed him. Ginny let herself fall back on the couch.

"Brothers..." she breathed.

X

Dinner that night was a rowdy affair. Mrs. Weasley exploded with anger when the men had barged in the kitchen, bringing in dirt from working. Or mostly, from annoying each other. Charlie, George, Ron and Harry had started levitating the garden gnomes and have them race against each other across the garden. In the process they had knocked over Mr. Weasley, shattering his glasses, and infuriated Percy by whacking the gnomes against his head.

Percy had retaliated with levitating Charlie into the pond who dragged George with him. While Harry and Ron lay on the ground from laughter, they hadn't seen the other two climbing out of the water until they jumped on top of them. Soon after that, Percy was dragged on the ground with them. The result; some very messy boys. Bill and Mr. Weasley kept a safe distance from them from then on, knowing full well how Mrs. Weasley would react.

And she was furious. "Don't you dare bring that filth at the kitchen table! Go clean yourself!" she hissed.

"Sorry, mum," Charlie grinned at her and gave her a wet and dirty hug.

"CHARLIE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Quickly, the five of them ran upstairs laughing.

Soon, all eleven were squashed around the table which Mrs. Weasley had filled with food. She still shot looks at the boys, who were smart enough not to snicker. Some eventually started talking about the memorial. Everyone went quiet and for the rest of the meal they only just ate. When Mrs. Weasley wanted to bring out dessert, her husband cleared his throat.

"I think we should start on writing down some things for the memorial."

Charlie summoned some glasses and a bottle of Fire Whiskey. "This calls for something stronger than tea, don't you think?"

"Charlie, Ginny is not even of age yet!" Mrs. Weasley rebuked.

He shrugged. "I don't care. For this, it's appropriate."

The others except Ginny, who was quite aware of the look her mother gave her, nodded in agreement. George got a Self-Writing Quill and a piece of parchment and laid in on the table. Soon they needed more parchment as the quotes about Fred, Lupin, Tonks and Collin kept coming. Dobby was also mentioned by Ron. Harry mentioned Snape at one point, but no one could think of anything. So they let that one rest for a while and continued with the others. The night ended with drunken laughter and slurred speeches. Even Mrs. Weasley didn't mind, or didn't notice, Ginny having some sips too.

When they all went to bed, it took longer than usual since most were pretty intoxicated. Harry and Ron had their arms draped around their shoulders, climbing the stairs side by side.

"I ah-absolutely lovve ya, dude," Ron muttered.

"Don-don't let Hermione hear you say tha'! She'll set my arse on fire," Harry answered. They both started laughing loudly, not realizing the girls were standing behind them.

"Oh, the temptation," Hermione giggled.

"Don't! You'll set the fire on house! No... wait, that's not right," Ginny said. She frowned, not paying attention to where she was going. She slipped and fell face first on the stairs. This got Hermione laughing so hard she had to hold herself onto the railing. Fleur looked at the girls with amusement.

"You 'aven't really drank alco'ol before, no? Wait 'till you get to taste some magnifique French liquor," she giggled. Bill just wrapped his wife in his arms and steered her towards his old room.

"Yes yes, French liquor is amazing. Now, let's go sleep, beautiful wife of mine."

"No funny business, Bill! We don't want to enjoy your quality time with your wife with you," Charlie yelled at him.

Percy, whom hadn't drunk all that much, just leaned against the wall and watched to show unfold before him. He sighed and turned back downstairs to prepare some potion against the headache. They would thank him tomorrow, no doubt in his mind.

Upstairs, Ron and Harry finally had made it to Ron's room. They let themselves fall down on their respective beds.

"So, you and Ginny, eh?" Ron said when Harry sat up straight to put on his pyjamas. Harry nodded, but then remembered Ron couldn't see him.

"Yes."

"Don't hurt her."

"I won't."

"I'll hit you when you do, mate."

"Seems fair."

"Good."

Without saying anything again, both boys fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

"NO, I don't want to choose!" Harry shouted as he shot up. He panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead. He gripped his head tightly as a sharp pain bolted through.

"Damn," he muttered. He took in his surroundings and his breathing slowed. He wasn't at the Great Hall and Riddle wasn't standing before him with his friends and family in front of him. He shook his head to lose the thought. He heard a sound on his left and he swivelled his head. Ron had come back to the land of the living.

Ron sat up gingerly. "Bloody.."

They looked at each other wearily. Ron blinked a couple of times. "Nightmare?"

Harry nodded and rubbed his forehead. "And a bloody headache too."

Ron scoffed. "Me too. Feels like a bunch of hippogriffs are galloping in there." He closed his eyes again and let himself fall back on his bed. "I'll never drink again," he muttered. Harry laughed, but quickly stopped when the vibrations echoed painfully in his head. He groaned.

They chuckled for a moment before realization dawned in. it weren't just their heads that were aching as if they might fall off, their other limbs might just as well. Groaning again, they tried to lay still as possible. Steeling himself, Harry carefully swung his legs over the edge of his campbed. He looked up as Ron followed his example. When Ron stretched his body Harry's eyes fell on Ron's stomach. His eyed went wide and he cursed loudly. Surprised Ron followed his gaze and visibly blanched as he saw what Harry meant. Blood was seeping through the linens and his shirt.

"Shit!" Ron jumped up, but immediately regretted it as the throbbing in his head became worse. Harry stood up and lifted Ron's shirt. The cut on his stomach apparently had reopened during his sleep. Just when Harry wanted to say something there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley opened it.

"Good morning boys, are you-" Her mouth fell open and she stared at the frozen figures in front of her. Harry quickly let go of Ron's shirt and took a step back. He could see where this was going.

"Ronald! What happened?!" Mrs. Weasley rushed forward. Ron scrunched his face at the volume.

"Dunno, mum. It just started bleeding, I think," Ron said. His mother looked at his bed, which was completely covered in blood.

"Oh my, what a mess. Come along, dear. Let's go downstairs and fix you up." Before walking away, she scrutinized Harry. "Best you too, Harry. You both look awful. And Percy has prepared something against the headache."

Harry smiled ruefully and followed them out of the room. When they came downstairs, Percy, Bill and Mr. Weasley were already eating breakfast. Their eyes grew large when they saw Ron.

"What the.. Ron!" Mr. Weasley let go of his fork. Bill's gaze flitted to Harry as if Harry'd be the one to have caused it, but looked away when Harry's eyes met his. Percy recoiled in horror and shoved his breakfast away. Mrs. Weasley pushed her son down on a chair without a word and started lifting his shirt. Harry took a seat across Ron.

"Ma, I can do that myself!" Ron exclaimed embarrassed. He took off his shirt as fast as his body let him, but he was obviously very stiff. His mother took off the linens and started cleaning the wound. Ron winced when she used essence of dittany. The wound still would not close, but at least it stopped bleeding. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Madam Pomfrey hadn't mentioned this was also a cursed wound, did she?" She gave her son a stern look. Ron suddenly looked very sheepish. "Or did she, Ronald?"

"Maybe," he muttered. Bill, Percy and Harry looked at each other and they all hastily left the table mumbling some excuse. Mr. Weasley just sat back and gave his youngest son a stern look.

Harry tapped Percy on the shoulder. "Percy, could you perhaps show me the potion you've made for the headache?" He nudged his head the other way. Percy smirked at him.

"Certainly Harry, this way."

Both rushed from the scene, before - "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MAYBE'?! DID SHE OR DID SHE NOT TELL YOU IT WAS A CURSED WOUND?"

Ron cowered in his seat. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! You tell me right now! Did she or did she not?" She huffed in anger and opened her mouth twice before finally finding her voice again. "What on earth were you thinking?! This could have been so much worse! You..!"

Lost for words, she threw her hands in the air and stalked towards the cabinet to get some guidelines about healing, while muttering angrily under her breath.

"Here, drink this in one go." Percy handed Harry a mug and Harry downed it. As he drank it, he made a face. Why couldn't potions taste any better than a mix of rotten eggs and vomit... Nonetheless, his headache ebbed away and he sighed out of relief.

"Better?" Percy asked him while small smiling. He had seen quite a few of the others reacting the same way.

"Yes, thanks loads, Percy." Before walking back to the kitchen again, they made sure the coast was clear. Harry got himself a cup of tea. He smirked at his friend who still looked a little dazed. Percy fled the scene and went upstairs to shower. Mr. Weasley was reading the newspaper again and absentmindedly eating the last of his breakfast.

"You alright there, mate?" he asked Ron. Ron shook his head slowly.

"I think this has been one of the worst outbursts I have ever experienced," Ron said. "No, forget that. There were worse ones. Like the time that…-"

"You'd think that will cause you to think twice to be such an idiot again," his mother snapped when she appeared behind him. Harry tried to hide his smirk by taking a sip of his tea.

Now his headache was gone, his stomach began grumbling loudly. Mrs. Weasley had noticed and with one wave of her wand, the pans and utensils that had been lying around started to prepare for breakfast again. Harry laid out the plates for him and Ron as their breakfast was flying around on the kitchen counter.

Ron felt his stomach come to life when the smell hit his nose. His mother finished wrapping new bandages around his stomach and left with a huff to dispose of the dirty cloths. She came back when Harry took his seat. Unfortunately for him, she saw his stiff movements and his face contort out of pain. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Harry, dear, do you still have a headache?" Harry shook his head, but realized too late that was a mistake. Within seconds she stood next to him and put the palm of her hand on his forehead. He and Ron exchanged glances.

"Hm, no fever. Alright, what about your wounds? Did Madam Pomfrey also mention something about them which you didn't tell us?" She examined his face.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, there's nothing else. I'm just a bit sore," he said, hoping it would mollify her. But to no avail. She lifted his shirt, laying his back bare and frowned at his bruises. Mrs. Weasley shot him one look and Harry admitted defeat. He would never win this against her. Soon he too was examined to the bone by Mrs. Weasley. His cuts were bright red and restless, his bruises dark and big. The teasing and romping of the day before had proven to have taken its toll on his just healing body. It was probably because of the alcohol last night and the following hangover this morning, both boys hadn't noticed the aching.

Chatter filled the kitchen as Hermione, Ginny and Fleur came down the stairs. Fleur whom had walked in front, stopped midway the steps, looking shocked at the scene in front of her. Hermione and Ginny looked from her to the boys. Their mouths fell open.

"Molly, whaz…? Why are zhe boys undressed?" Fleur asked before her eyes fell on the state of them. Her eyes grew wider. "Mon dieu!"

Ron and Harry sat there a bit sheepishly. Ginny's nostrils flared when she felt the anger to rise. Why on earth hadn't they said anything about this?

When Mrs. Weasley spotted Hermione, she said, "Hermione, I will see you in Ginny's room after I've treated Harry. Something tells me that the three of you weren't completely honest about the extent of your injuries."

Hermione blushed at her words, which was all the answer Mrs. Weasley needed and she let out a 'humph'.

The girls sat down at the table while everyone's breakfast found its way on the table. Soon they were joined by the other Weasleys. Harry was thankful for all the noise that came with it, since it prevented Mrs. Weasley from lecturing them any further. They could still hear her muttering about their stupidity and such, but they ignored it.

Unfortunately for Harry however, he had to endure the temper of another Weasley woman; Ginny had been ignoring him and looked very pissed off. She couldn't help but glare at his body once in a while. It had looked bad when they first met in the Hospital Wing, but at this point there was hardly any skin which had its normal colour. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to avoid Ginny's lecture like he could her mum's, so he braced himself.

Therefore, Harry was not surprised to find a seething Ginny sitting on his bed when he came out of the shower. Ron saw his friend come in, grabbed his stuff and raced out of the door.

"Good luck, mate," he whispered when passing Harry. Harry sent him a pleading look, but Ron ignored it and barged out of the room, closing the door behind him. Harry turned back to Ginny and smiled weakly. Here we go, he thought.

"Didn't think I'd deserve to know when something's wrong, did you now?" she hissed. Harry eyed the door for a second, but Ginny snapped at him. "Oh, Ron's had his share too. But that doesn't mean shite. Answer my question, Potter."

"I hadn't noticed before," he confessed. She looked incredulous at him. "I'm telling the truth, Ginny. I really hadn't. Madam Pomfrey had told me I could me sore and that my chest would hurt, but not for a couple of days because of the potions she had given me. Perhaps it's because of the Firewhisky that the remedy has worn out."

She was silent for a moment before looking up at him. "Would you tell me if you are in pain again?" she asked him quietly.

Harry stared down at her. Her change in demeanour was disheartening and he was at a loss of words. When she didn't meet his gaze and fretted with her fingers, realization dawned on him. She was afraid he didn't trust her or didn't want to tell her. He marvelled at the thought that she actually cared, but when he saw her face fall, he knew he had been silent for too long. He sat down next to her and brushed her cheek.

"If you want me to." He watched her face lightened up. "But Ginny… Promise me you do the same."

"I will," Ginny answered.

They looked at each other longingly before Ginny clawed his shirt and kissed him. It was the first kiss they shared after their walk onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry cupped her face and deepened it. She worked her way on his lap and let her hands wander on his torso. Harry moved his hands on the small of her back and slipped under the hem of her shirt, letting his hands rest on her warm skin. She pushed herself against him causing him to groan. Harry felt Ginny smile against his lips before they broke apart. Both breathed heavily, but after a few seconds shyness overtook the lust. It felt strange for both of them after being apart for such a long time. They had changed so much over time, picking up where they left off just didn't seem right. Harry clearly wanted Ginny, and he was utterly grateful that Ron would never see his dreams and know how much Harry actually wanted her, but it was also as if they started anew.

Harry shifted on his bed and leaned back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and she nuzzled the nape of his neck. They were silent for a minute.

"I'm afraid of tomorrow," Ginny finally whispered. Harry didn't answer, but tightened his grip. "What will I say? How will I feel? Here I am, snogging my boyfriend while tomorrow I have to burry my brother and friends. I'm a horrible person."

Harry's heart fluttered at hearing her calling him her boyfriend, but it took a plunge when he registered the rest of her words. She was right, how could they sit here and snog each other senseless while their loved ones had died. He swallowed hard, but tightened his grip around her some more and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Do you really think Fred or Tonks or anyone else would mind?" he asked softly. He felt her shift so that she could look at him.

"I don't know. One part of me thinks Fred would have said 'just go in with it', but the other part says I'm terrible. That I need to mourn, like.. you know?"

"Yeah, I get what you mean," Harry replied. They both fell silent, occupied by their own thoughts when Ron walked in. He saw his sister and best friend huddled as they were, but got no reaction from them. Luckily they weren't doing any indecent, Ron thought to himself before letting out a cough. Ron almost smiled seeing the looks of surprise.

"Sorry for disturbing your… well, you-time," Ron said uncomfortably while throwing his pyjamas on his bed. He caught Harry's expression. "What's wrong?"

Harry contemplated whether he would ask Ron's opinion. Ron had the tendency to be rather pigheaded when it came to his sister, but he decided the risk would be worth it.

He carefully phrased his question. "Ron, do you think me and Ginny are bad people if we have… fun together while we actually should be mourning?"

Ron frowned and sat down on his bed. "That's actually also on my mind when I'm with Hermione. But.. I don't know... Hermione said something about that which made it more… acceptable, I think."

"What did she say?" Ginny asked her brother. Ron blushed and looked uncomfortable when he recalled the moment he and Hermione were together like that. But before he could answer another voice cut him off.

"I asked him if this wasn't the thing they died fighting for. So that the world could love again," Hermione said when she walked in. "I think they did. They fought to create a better world, and as such provide people like us the opportunity to breath and live again. It's horrible and heartbreaking they died when we were so close, but I believe that's the reason they wouldn't hate us if we'd continue love one another. We should mourn them and we will, but we also shouldn't forget to live. They would have died in vain if we wallowed in despair and stopped enjoying the things life has to offer."

Ginny felt her eyes fill with tears. She relaxed when Harry started to brush her hair with his fingers, as he had seen Mr. Weasley do, and she thanked her. "That's a beautiful thought, Hermione."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her temple. The four of them didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, Hermione broke the silence.

"Are you ready for taking the stand tomorrow?"

"No," Both Harry and Ron voiced. Hermione suddenly looked agitated.

"We do have to be prepared, you guys. We can't possibly stand there tomorrow and fail at delivering such an important message. This is not like Divination where you invented everything just on the spot," she said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shared a look of amused understanding.

"Hermione, that's not what we meant. We know what to say. Trust me, this is something we won't mess up. It's just.. standing in front of all those people.. I'm just not sure how I will fare at that," Harry explained. Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked a little guilty. Ron squeezed her shoulder. "We know you better than that, 'Mione. We know you mean well." He paused for a second. "Divination though.. Really?"

He smirked when she slapped him on his chest for the mock, but only to grunt when he realized she hit a bit too low. Her eyes went wide when she realized she had hit him on his wounded stomach.

"Oh Ronald, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.

"No, it's okay. It was just a sting," he mumbled.

"Speaking about wounds, Hermione, has Mrs. Weasley checked you yet?" Harry asked with a grin. Hermione evaded his eyes. Ginny chuckled.

"You cannot escape my mother, Hermione. She will find you," she laughed.

"Indeed I will." The four of them whipped their heads towards the doorway where Mrs. Weasley stood with her arms folded across her chest. She eyed her daughter for a second before turning to Hermione.

Ginny had seen her mother's look and she shifted a bit until Harry's fingers bore into her side, causing her to gasp a little. Luckily no one noticed since Mrs. Weasley was having a discussion with Ron about Hermione and what else.

"Stop shifting," Harry whispered in Ginny's ear. She then realized her shifting had caused Harry to react in some ways she hadn't intended. She blushed and looked at Harry. His eyes bore down in hers and she could almost see his longing for her. Her breath faltered, but they were forced to look away from each other when Mrs. Weasley finally managed to usher Hermione outside the room and Ron flopped back down on his bed. The tension between them was almost tangible and it surprised Ginny that no one else could see it.

Harry breathed heavily, while he was trying to calm himself down. His breath tickled her skin which caused shivers down Ginny's spine, and something inside her began to stir. Both were almost glad when Mrs. Weasley returned to ask Ginny to get something for Hermione, because if they had stayed in that position they weren't sure whether they'd do something they weren't ready for yet. Carefully Ginny stood from Harry's lap, which gave him the time he needed to adjust himself. They gave each other an embarrassed smile before Ginny followed her mother out of the room and went downstairs.

"Bloody hell, mum really is on our case," Ron muttered. Harry grunted as an answer and acted as if he was searching for clean socks in his bag, to prevent any uncomfortable situations. For f's sake, Ron was Ginny's brother. He did not need to know what effect his sister has on his best friend, Harry thought to himself. When he felt he had calmed down enough he looked up.

"I reckon it has something to do with us being away, don't you think?" he asked Ron.

"Yeah, probably. I knew this would be her way of coping, but still… the mothering turns into smothering quite quickly these days… Perhaps it us being different that it also feels different, but you know…" Ron sighed. "We'd better go with it, I guess."

Harry nodded. "Let's just go downstairs so that your mum won't have any other reason to start yelling at us."

They joined the other men in attacking the garden and repairs around the house. Death eaters ransacking the house and the garden hadn't done the old building and garden any good. The house itself was quickly reorganized, but the garden was a bit harder to tackle. Bill was trying to get rid of all the remaining curses while the others battled nature's forces.

When Harry was behind the shed to get some wooden beams for new furniture for in the garden, he was suddenly grabbed from behind by two soft hands and turned around. He was ready to hex the one behind him and his wand was already at eye level until a flowery sent filled his nose. He dropped his arm and Ginny clung to him. She gave him a searing kiss and quickly ran off again after giving him a mischievous smile.

Harry was dazed for a few seconds before remembering why he'd been there. When he levitated the beams towards Charlie, he caught Bill grinning at him. Harry hoped he could act as if the blush on his face was because of the summer heat, but Bill didn't seem to buy it since his grin got a bit wolfish and he walked away.

Harry shivered suddenly, but didn't know where it came from. He shook it off and went to collect some more. He was joined by George whom looked very tired. Harry looked at his friend.

"How're you holding up?" he asked. George shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess.. better than I expected," George replied. Harry gave him an understanding look and they worked silently together for a few minutes.

George suddenly stopped and he looked at Harry. "Harry... Do you ever see your family in your dreams?" Harry looked surprised. George felt very stupid for asking such a personal question and he shook his head. "Never mind, forget I asked."

"No, wait..." Harry said. He stood straight and thought for a second. "I do, but… I mostly have nightmares, so when they come into my dreams, it isn't.. very.. pleasant. What kind of dreams are you having then?"

George sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall of the shed. "Mostly me and Fred. I'm reliving mostly old memories, but at the same time we're talking as if we're in the now... You get what I mean?"

Harry nodded and sat down beside George. "Yeah, I think I get it..."

An uncomfortable silence fell. George refused to meet Harry's eyes as he continued. "We talk about past times, about how he died, about... how we're doing now. I like to think that... Is it possible he's keeping an eye on me?"

"Perhaps... I believe it could be the case... Remember when I told you guys about how I met Dumbledore inside my head in the Forest?" George nodded. "I wasn't.. I still am not really convinced it was a dream, but iIt is possible that Fred still lingers around to check up on his family."

"Well.. I'm not sure, but he keeps on saying this thing like, 'just for a bit'. What do you think that means?" George asked. He didn't care any longer he was laying his soul bare for Harry to see.

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure, but perhaps he means that he will go on after he's sure you'll be alright."

"Do you mean this will not continue?" George's eyes grew wider.

"No, I think it'll stop when Fred takes the final step and moves on. Dumbledore did and I had the choice to do so too."

George swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Could it be he'd be gone after tomorrow?"

Harry hesitated. "Perhaps... But even if he does, they still keep an eye out for us. Believe me when I tell you this, they really never leave us."

George nodded. They were both silent for a minute before George nudged Harry. "By the way, he knows about you and Ginny. He wanted me to warn you that you probably will have to stand trial against us brothers."

Harry's face fell. George chuckled and winked at him. "Don't worry, you've got our vote in the pocket."

Harry grinned. They fell silent again and stared at the trees and bushes in front of them. Again it was George whom broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday with… you know… about that _thing_. You must've thought I was a complete nutter."

"No, I don't. I get why it is so tempting, but I know it's too dangerous. I've seen… I couldn't touch my mother when she reached out for me. I couldn't touch any of them. That sucks, big time. But they looked better and younger. Sirius and Lupin did. More at peace."

"So it might not be that bad?" George whispered.

"For Fred? No, he's with the Marauders now, so I'd think he won't feel bored," Harry tried to joke. George snorted. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. When Harry shifted, George tried to clear his throat as if to remove a lump that had settled inside. Finally he found his voice again after a shaky breath.

"Tomorrow is really gonna suck," he whispered hoarsely as the tears started to spill from his eyes. It wasn't long before the sobs became more intense and he leaned his forehead against his knees. Harry clasped his hand on George's shoulder. Yes, it will, he thought to himself.

After a few minutes George pulled himself together and got up. He muttered a 'thanks' to Harry before slipping back inside the house. It came as a surprise to him he could talk to Harry about this so easily. They never were really close before, but it sure had helped him a bit.

George made sure his mother didn't see him when he climbed the stairs and slipped into the room he and Fred had shared. He fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The quiet was almost unnatural at first but it now it seemed to calm him. His head was a mess right now as he didn't know what to do now he had lost his partner in crime. It seemed so unreal, he sometimes caught himself thinking it was just a bad dream. He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep, and see Fred again. Eventually he had to let him go in his dreams too. It didn't take long for the slumber came in followed by a sense of relief when he saw the wide grin which looked so much like his own. 'Hi Freddie!' he called.

In the meanwhile, Harry had been called into the shed by Mr. Weasley. He stumbled inside, almost tripping over because of the clutter.

"Oh, watch out, my boy! I'm afraid I made a bit of a mess," Mr. Weasley chuckled. He let go of the wires he had been examining and motioned Harry to come closer. "Look, when I was cleaning out the junk I found some interesting wires. I believe this needs to be connected to a telision."

"You mean a television, Mr. Weasley?" Harry smiled.

"Oh, yes, yes. That's the word. Well, no matter." Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry and gave him a warm smile. "I heard what you and George were talking about."

Harry looked uneasy. "Oh.. eh.."

"Thank you, Harry. I'm glad he could at least talk with you," Mr. Weasley said. He looked pensive at the mess around him. "I was afraid of how he'd react. It has taken a toll on all of us, even though the boys can act frivolous and cheeky during the day. But at night.. well, I think some of us are in some desperate need for sleep."

He gave Harry a sad smile. "Just like you, I suppose. I've heard you this morning." Harry blushed, but didn't say anything. It wasn't long before Mr. Weasley continued. "You were much too young to be forced to go through this. You, and Ron and Hermione. And Ginny, of course."

Now Harry's neck started to flush as well and he shuffled with his feet as he and Mr. Weasley met with their eyes. He cleared his throat and started saying something. "Mr. Weasley, I…-"

"Oh, don't fret my boy. Molly and I have seen you together. We're okay with it. In fact, I'm sure Molly is absolutely thrilled. So am I, as long as you know what your boundaries are," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, I would never.." Harry said aghast and his eyes grew wider at the innuendo.

"I know you wouldn't, Harry. You treat Ginny as if she was of porcelain, as fair as she is. No, I trust you to know her boundaries, but I just wanted to ask you to take things.. one step at the time. Try not to cross your own." Mr. Weasley smiled at him. The smile turned into a cheeky grin when he continued. "I do however want to wish you good luck. Weasley women tend to be a bit.. fierce. Or passionate as one could say."

Harry chuckled. "I've noticed that in the past couple of years, yes."

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. "My advice for you; know when to duck." He winked and they both started to laugh. As they departed the shed, they met with a sweaty Ron.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Harry and I were discussing when one should duck," Mr. Weasley answered. He didn't elaborate his response any further and walked away, whistling a tune he heard on the radio this morning. Ron stared at him before turning to Harry.

"What...?" he asked. Harry chuckled again.

"Your dad told me I should know when to duck if I am to date Weasley woman," he answered in a low voice, making sure others couldn't hear them. Ron grinned at him.

"Sound advice." They both snickered when joining the other Weasley brothers. After half an hour Hermione and Ginny walked towards them. Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Harry and got a fist against his arm in response.

"Prat," Harry said. They all started chatting while hauling some of the beams back and forth. It wasn't long before the work had been forgotten and everyone was lying in the grass. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joined them with cold drinks and sandwiches for lunch.

"Thought you might be hungry," she said but before she could even finish her sentence, the boys had already made a grab for it.

"Where's George?" Charlie asked before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"He's asleep," his mother answered.

"No, I'm not." They all looked up as George came strolling down the path and sat down on the ground with them. "You lot woke me up."

"Sucks to be you," Charlie mumbled with a mouth full whilst some pieces of sandwich flew around. Mrs. Weasley shot her son an admonishing look. "Sorry mum."

Chitchat filled the air for an hour as everyone enjoyed the lunch and soaked in the sunlight. Ginny laid her head down on Harry's lap and she stretched out on the ground. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"If you'd be so kind to stay seated like this for a couple of hours, dear Harry, that'll be lovely," she said. Harry chuckled and brushed a hand through her hair.

"Oh, no you won't, young lady. I need you, Fleur and Hermione to help me prepare for tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said as she started to collect the dirty dishes. Fleur gave Bill a kiss on his cheek and followed her mother-in-law, but Ginny cursed under her breath as she sat up again.

"Ginevra Weasley, you'd better hope you didn't say what I think you just said," Mrs. Weasley threatened as she walked towards the backdoor. Hermione held out her hand to her friend.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's get this over with," she said.

She pulled Ginny up and they quickly followed the matriarch of the family. Both Harry and Ron looked a bit lost after their girls had left which gave George and Charlie the perfect excuse to start nagging them. When George tossed some clumps of dirt at his head, Ron started yelling at him and threw them back. Percy sighed at the immaturity of his brothers.

"Unbelievable, you really –" The rest of his sentence was lost as a large clump hit his face, knocking of his glasses. He sat still for a few seconds, blinking the earth out of his eyes as his anger started to rise. He whipped his head to where it came from to utter a complaint, when a second clump hit him. Mr. Weasley quickly crept away, seeking cover behind a three while laughing. Harry and Bill had no such luck as George had pulled out his wand and started levitating large clumps and directing them at his brothers from all over the place. Harry grabbed a large piece of wood Charlie had left on the ground and he started using it as a weapon. George noticed this and directed multiple large clumps at him.

"Piss of, mate," Harry yelled. His muscles roared and ached as they were absolutely not happy with everything they'd had to endure the last couple of days. When he suddenly hit a stone which was hidden inside some dirt, it soared through the sky and landed a good eighty feet away from them. The others followed it with their eyes.

"Wicked," George said and he grinned at Harry. But before anyone could do anything, the door from the Burrow burst open and Mrs. Weasley stormed out of the house, her cheeks red with rage. The girls followed her, trying to hide their laughter.

"What's going on here?!" she yelled and the boys cowered in fear. Both Ron and Charlie pointed at George. They both had enough experience to know that snitching wasn't a bad thing to do when it came to a roaring Molly Weasley. Her narrowed eyes fell on the most sheepish looking son, but then she saw the utter chaos around them. Her nostrils flared as she puffed out her chest. George braced himself.

"GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY GARDEN?!"

"I wasn't the only one, mum," George said. Harry, Ron and Bill shared a look and Bill held his hands up as if he was to surrender himself.

"Don't look at us. Harry, Ron and I were just trying to protect ourselves," Bill said. Percy glared at him.

"As was I," he snapped. Charlie nodded in agreement and tried to look innocent, but George was having none of it.

"Don't think you can let me take the blame, Charles. You were the first one to throw." Charlie's eyes grew wilder as he saw his mother's reaction just when Mr. Weasley appeared again.

"Now now, Molly. This will be fixed in a jiffy," he said whilst waving his wand, and he was right. Soon the ruined grass returned to its former glory. Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Arthur, what were you doing behind that tree?" she asked him in a low voice. Mr. Weasley shifted his feet nervously.

"Oh, yes.. Well, Mollywobbles.. It's a funny story really.." he began. Bill nudged Harry.

"Hide," he whispered as he and Ron shuffled away. Harry followed them quickly as he saw the others backing off as well. It took two seconds for Mrs. Weasley to blow up in anger. As she started yelling at her husband, the others made their ways back to their work.

Harry excused himself to go to the toilet. As he came out of the bathroom, he was driven in a corner by Ginny again.

"Hiyah," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi," he responded, returning the smile.

"Have you received the talk yet?" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"The talk?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"Yeah.. I suspect mum and dad of agreeing they should have a talk with us. And with Hermione and Ron, since Hermione was there when mum began berating us about having a boyfriend and such. Did my father perhaps approach you?" Ginny explained.

"Ah, yeah.. Now you mention it, he has. He told me we should take things one step at the time," Harry said. He now understood where it had come from.

"Kind of the same with Mum then. She went on and on about how we are young and should still enjoy life as it is, especially after everything that happened, yadi-yadi-ya." Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry frowned.

"Your dad told me your mum and he were happy for us. Is she really?"

"Oh, don't worry, she is over the moon." She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "She'd better be."

Harry grinned and bent forward to kiss her. At first it was gentle and sweet, but as Ginny curled her fingers in his hair and he parted his lips, it became more passionate. Realizing they were out in the open and everyone could just walk in on them, they downplayed it a little, but it still took them a few minutes before they wanted to break away from each other. Harry stared at Ginny's lips as they were red and swollen from the kiss. She grinned at him and purred. Harry wrapped his arms around her and they hugged for a while before he remembered they should be helping the others. Ginny reluctantly let go of him and they went downstairs.

Hermione was in the kitchen when she saw them coming. She smiled at them, but turned back to the books and the large scroll of parchment in front of her.

"What are you working on, Hermione?" Harry asked as he tried to see what the titles said as he looked over her shoulder. "Huh, why are you reading about aboriginals?"

"Because my parents are in Australia right now and I really want to go and find them after tomorrow," Hermione answered. Harry sat down next to her and read some of the texts.

"Why don't you ask Kingsley or McGonagall for help?" Ginny asked as she sat down on Hermione's other side.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head. "No, I don't think I should. I mean.. it's my problem, right?"

"I think they would want you to ask for help. Besides, this isn't something you can solve by reading about the holy rituals of the aboriginals," Harry told his friend. Hermione blushed.

"I just want to be prepared, that's all." She sighed. "Oh, you're probably right. Do you really think they would want to help?"

Harry nodded as Ginny responded with a "definitely!".

"I'll go send them an owl right now." Hermione closed her books and stretched her back. She walked out of the kitchen, followed by Harry and Ginny. "Ron, can I borrow Pig?"

"Sure, but what for?" Ron asked as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

"I want to send a letter to Professor McGonagall and Kingsley," she answered as she turned to walk back in. Ron followed her, curious to find out why exactly.

The rest of them finished the last things that needed repairing and sat down on their orchard while Harry, Charlie, Ginny, George and Bill took a few brooms out of the broom shed and started playing some catch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were joined by Fleur and Percy as they sat down in the sun. Within half an hour Ron joined them and they started to play a little game of Quidditch whilst their public of five people, including Hermione, cheered them on.

Mrs. Weasley felt sad as she watched her children play. Seeing them like this has made the last couple of days bearable for her, but she dreaded the moment she would have to lay the one of her sweet, loving, brave children they had lost in the ground, away from everyone else. She would never get to hold him again, never get to laugh at his jokes with his twin brother, and never berate them if they did something stupid. She had lost one of her stars. But seeing even George laugh, it made her so proud of the others. She knew, as mothers always do, that her children were hurting, that they were trying everything they could from falling apart. It was because she knew this that she was so happy to see them together. Both her youngest had found someone who'd understand and share their pain. Her eldest, the scarred but handsome Bill, turned to his wife when things were too much for him, but nonetheless acted like a pillar of strength for his other siblings, especially for Percy.

Oh, Percy. Mrs. Weasley had a hunch he was beating himself up because of Fred's death. She was relieved to see that the others tried to include him as much as possible, even when it was just teasing. She thought about last night. Everyone had told stories about their lost loved ones, but especially the stories about the twins pranking people had been a favourite. Percy had taken that opportunity to enlist most of the things the twins had done to him. Mrs. Weasley recalled how everyone was listening intently as Percy turned out to be a good storyteller. Ah, she had such wonderful children.

After the sun started setting, the entire clan went inside as Mrs. Weasley began to prepare dinner. She was thankful when Fleur offered her help and the two women quickly began tattling away on how to prepare certain dishes the best way. The others pushed themselves around the table. Even after it was magically enlarged, they needed to cram together. Suddenly they heard someone calling from the living room. Mr. Weasley hastened towards where the sound came from and saw the head of their Acting Minister dancing in green flames.

"Why, hello Kingsley! What can I do for you?" he asked his friend.

"Hello Arthur, would you mind if I'd come by? I need to talk about some matters with you all," Kingsley explained.

"Of course. We were going to have dinner in a few minutes. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes please, if that's no problem. I haven't been able to eat a proper meal this whole day. I'll see you in a minute."

Mr. Weasley nodded in response and walked back. He met ten pairs of curious eyes. He turned to his wife. "Kingsley is about to join us in a moment. If it isn't a problem, he'd like to have dinner with us," he explained.

Mrs. Weasley nodded vigorously. "Oh, of course! There will be enough for us all."

Knowing his wife, he knew that there would be enough food for an entire orphanage, and he smiled. As he took his seat around the table again, everyone shuffled to get some room for the extra person. There was a soft knock on the door as Kingsley appeared in the doorpost, giving them all a warm but tired smile. As greetings were exchanged, Mrs. Weasley ushered Kingsley to sit and gave him a cup of tea.

"You look like you need something stronger than that, though," Bill said causing his mother to shoot him a look of irritation. Kingsley just chuckled.

"You're right, but I'm afraid I'd be completely tiltered when I do," he sighed. "The Ministry is a bloody mess. You'd think they'd do a proper job in controlling a country, but they made a right mess of things. The entire administration is down and we discovered just an hour ago that they damaged a lot of personnel files. With everyone who claims to have been a victim of the Imperius curse, that surely puts a hold on filtering the honest ones from the fakes."

Percy perked up. "I could help you with that, Minister. I'll get right to it, if you'd have me of course." Kingsley nodded in appreciation.

"That would help us loads, Percy. Thank you. But perhaps after tomorrow, right?" Percy blushed but pushed his glasses further onto his nose.

"Certainly, sir," he said self-righteously. George snickered, but said nothing.

Kingsley cleared his throat as he wanted to continue. "The reason I'm here, is because I need to discuss certain matters with you." He eyed everyone around the table, and noticed the suspicious looks of the trio. He smiled. They really weren't going to be an easy bunch when they'd get older, he thought to himself.

"First of all, about the Gringotts break in. The Ministry has decided to compensate for the damage that has been done in order to make the downfall of Voldemort possible. The goblins have been happy to agree, but that doesn't solve the issue they have with you three personally. I'd reckon you'd take this up with Bill here, if you haven't done that already," he said while ignoring the stunned faces of the people around them. Harry only was able to nod slightly.

"But.. why?" Hermione croaked. "Surely we've done something illegal."

Kingsley looked incredulous at her. "You really don't think that we would let you take the blame for this? Firstly, now I'm at the lead, I'll make sure that the faults of the Ministry will be corrected since the Ministry is partly to blame for Voldemort's rise by neglecting the warnings that had been given by Dumbledore, Harry and the rest of the Order. Secondly, I'd think the people of England would lynch me and other Ministry employees if we'd dare to let you take the fall."

Charlie chuckled. "You're probably right about the last part. This family alone will be the first to hunt you down, I reckon."

Looking at the faces around him, Kingsley realized Charlie's threat wasn't just empty words. The glances the Weasleys gave each other said enough to him. "Oh, don't you worry, I know you lot well enough to not take that risk."

He continued. "Well, that concludes the first thing I wanted to discuss. If you need some help with solving the issue at Gringotts, please let the Goblin Liaison Office know. They've been informed that any correspondence with you has utmost priority so they will aid you immediately." Mr. Weasley smiled at this. Kingsley had already put the different departments at work with specific instruction, that was clear. Kingsley caught Mr. Weasley's smile.

"I think you can keep on smiling, Arthur, as I have a business proposition for you." This peaked everyone's interest and the room fell silent. "The past Ministers of Magic always had someone to confide in when things were messy. Now Dumbledore isn't here anymore and I really don't know whom I can trust within the Ministry who has the means to aid me yet, I'd like to form a Committee which advices me on certain issues. It'll be formed by my most trusted friends. I'd like you to take position as the Chairman of this Committee. Other members will be Minerva McGonagall as Headmistress of Hogwarts, Elphias Doge as a member of the Wizengamot and Gawain Robards, former head of the Auror office. Would you be interested, Arthur? You'd get a pay raise of course. I have not decided yet if it would be a permanent thing, but at least for the first couple of months, I really hope you'd be my second."

Mrs. Weasley held a hand in front of her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. Their children muttered words of appreciation at the proposal, as Mr. Weasley blushed and looked utterly dumbfounded.

"Blimey, Kingsley.. I'd be.. I'd consider it an honour to be a part of this Committee. Yes, I will do it." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Oh, honey, how wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed proudly as she kissed her husband on his cheek.

"Absolutely wonderful, Arthur! I really appreciate it!" Kingsley beamed happily at Mr. Weasley's response.

"Wow, dad, congratulations!" Ron uttered.

"Thank you, son," Mr. Weasley said proudly.

"Perhaps we could meet the day after tomorrow to talk about the further proceedings. But for now, I still have some other things to discuss," Kingsley asked at which Mr. Weasley nodded. Kingsley turned towards Harry. "The Ministry is supposed to put out a statement in the next couple of days. The press is getting really anxious and kind of annoying right now, so I decided to hold a press conference the day after tomorrow."

Some people nodded at the statement, but Harry felt incredibly uncomfortable. "Oh, don't worry, Harry! I'm not letting you take the stand and let the press attack you. It already has come to my attention you three are going to take the stand tomorrow, and that'll be probably be enough for you."

Harry visibly relaxed and sighed out of relief. Thankfully, he would not be drilled by the press, answering all kinds of questions they didn't want to answer. At least, that's what he hoped.

"The reason I'm telling you this, is because I promised you to take a look at the statement first before it would be released. I've brought a copy with me, and I wanted to ask you to please take a look if there's anything you'd like to change." Kingsley took a roll of parchment out his robes and handed them to Harry. Harry started to unroll it as Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"Perhaps we could do that after dinner, don't you think?" She put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and handed the scroll to Mrs. Weasley whom put it on a dresser behind them. At that moment Fleur enchanted plates and utensils to take their place in front of everybody as a large saucepan floated in front of her. Mrs. Weasley hurried to take a large dish filled with chicken pie out of the oven and followed her daughter-in-law. Soon the table was filled with all kinds of food and they filled their plates.

For a few moments everyone was silent as they enjoyed the food. When Bill swallowed a large bite and cleared his throat, he got the their attention.

"How're things going besides what you told us already? Having any problems with the supporters who are still on the run?" he asked Kingsley.

Kingsley sighed. "As I said, it's a complete mess. A lot of departments are severely understaffed. People are nervous and don't trust each other. Understandable of course, but it's working against us. I really hope some employees will come out of hiding after tomorrow, and I'm recruiting heavily under the younger generation whom are of age." He eyed the trio before catching the warning glance of Mrs. Weasley. He really wanted those three to join him, as that would greatly improve the moral around his employees, but also because they have enough leverage to enforce the much needed improvements.

But he realized now was not the time to ask them again. "Either way, it had been just three days now. Nonetheless, I could use all the help I can get. I hardly dare to ask, but if any of you want to help me out with something, I'd be ever in you debt."

The Weasleys nodded in unison. They realized their friend was having a hard time with finding the right people for the right kind of jobs, so they were ready to do what was necessary. Kingsley bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you all."

The next hour they talked about the things that needed improvement. Hermione did the honours of going through their speech for tomorrow again, and Kingsley nodded in approval. They were going to spread exactly the message he was hoping for. Everyone around the table voiced their opinions and ideas and Kingsley had started taking notes of the ones that could be useful. The mood was energetic as everyone was keen on making a difference and change the corrupt ways that had taken the lead for many, many years. Just when Mrs. Weasley provided everyone with tea and dessert the mood took a drastic turn with the arrival of an owl. It carried a message for Harry.

"You can open it. Every mail for you guys will be checked for curses and such by some people I trust. Fan mail is also withheld, but you're free to come and collect those anytime. I think they would be happy if you did since the collection is turning out to be quiet extensive," Kingsley told them with a wink. Harry raised an eyebrow at this knowledge but turned his attention to the letter. The owl dipped his beak in one of the remaining glasses of pumpkin juice and flew back again.

"It's from Neville," he said as he started to read the short letter. When he visibly paled and a shocked expression appeared on his face, the others got worried. Hermione leaned towards him.

"What does it say, Harry? What's wrong?" Harry couldn't answer and gave the letter to her. He glanced at Ron, not knowing what to say. Hermione read the letter quickly before she cried out of shock.

"Oh my god.. No, that can't be.." she said disbelieving. She looked up at Ron with a pained expression. "It says Lavender did not make it.. She passed away just after we left Hogwarts."

A shocked silence fell as Ron let go of his cup. Hot tea spilled over the table but he did not take notice. All the air left his lungs as he tried to take in Hermione's words. Ginny let out a little sob as she clutched Harry's hand. George, whom was sitting next to Ron, slung an arm around his brother.

"Damn," he muttered as he knew what their connection was.

"Oh dear.. was she a friend of yours?" Mrs. Weasley asked softly as she took in the reactions of her children. Harry nodded.

"She was a part of the DA and.." he began, but did not know how to properly explain what this meant for them. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, giving him a questioning look. He nodded ever so slightly as he realized what she wanted to say. She squeezed his hand and turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"And she was also Ron's girlfriend in our sixth year. Ex now, but still… She fought along us and along the others last year." If they were surprised to learn their brother had had a girlfriend, the others did not let it show. Mrs. Weasley gasped and rushed to her youngest son. George took his arm of Ron as his mother engulfed his brother in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Ron let his head rest against his mother for a second before easing out of her hold.

"I think I need to.. I'm going to take a walk outside." He stood up and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, could you..?" His voice broke off.

She nodded and followed him. Harry stood up and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Ron nodded at him before walking out of the kitchen. They would talk later.

Mrs. Weasley looked worried at the slouched form of her son. Kingsley and Mr. Weasley exchanged a sad look. These kids were far too young to have lost so many friends. Kingsley stood up and walked towards Harry. He put a hand on the boys shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. I promise you I will never let anyone do this to kids your age again."

Harry nodded in appreciation, but said nothing. He stared over Kingsley's shoulder while holding a silently crying Ginny against him.

"Take your time reading the statement.." Kingsley started before Harry whipped his head.

"No, we'll do this now. Let's make sure people realize the horrors their ignorance has caused," he said venomously. He gave Kingsley a look of determination. Ginny looked up at Harry and felt herself getting warm inside because of his fierceness. She nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let's end this," she agreed. Without another word everyone huddled together around the table as Kingsley read the statement. Changes were made and things were skipped or added. After half an hour they were pleased with the result. Harry ran his hand through his hair as he leaned back.

"And one thing, Kingsley. It keeps saying Voldemort, but really.. Just call him Riddle, alright?" Kingsley nodded a bit apprehensively but changed it nonetheless. "Thanks. Either way, I think we should let Ron and Hermione read it though," Harry continued. At the same time both walked back inside. Their eyes were red and puffy, but they seemed to be calm again. They noticed everyone was looking at them and Ron looked a little taken aback.

"What? Why is everyone looking at us?" he said defensively. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"They are just worried about you, Ron," she said softly to him. He looked more uncomfortable and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, don't be. I'm okay now," he ensured the others, but mostly his mother. Harry noticed his friend's discomfort and he motioned them over.

"We've read the statement and almost finished it. Could you take a look? Perhaps you have some ideas," he said as he held out the piece of parchment. Ron jumped at the chance and took two strides to Harry. He squished himself and Hermione between Harry and Charlie and they started reading. Hermione of course raised her eyebrows as she continued reading.

"You're going to tell them Harry died for them?" she asked Kingsley incredulously. Kingsley nodded.

"Yes, I think that's inevitable. Too many people already know Harry was assumed to be death by Riddle. How on earth should we explain them what happened otherwise? They will undoubtedly ask questions about this, and if we didn't tackle this Harry will probably be haunted by the press until they get what they want."

"And I don't really like that prospect," Harry said as he pulled a face. Ron snickered.

"Yeah right mate, as if that's not going to happen," he replied.

After a few minutes of chatter, Kingsley said his goodbyes and left via Floo again. The Weasleys retreated to the living room as Harry and Hermione cleaned up. They felt like the Weasleys needed a moment together before they went to bed and the day they dreaded most was upon them. One by one everyone went upstairs. As Harry kissed Ginny good night, she held onto him for a moment.

"Just one minute longer, please," she whispered. She let her head rest against his chest, taking in his warmth. Harry's heart sank as he heard the tremble in her voice. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. He pulled back briefly and kissed the top of her nose, followed by her cheeks, eyes and forehead. She grinned and looked him in the eye, watching his emerald eyes dance as they took in her appearance. There was something with Harry that he could bring out the best in others, and especially her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The kiss was short but sweet. As they parted again Harry whispered her good night and walked up the stairs. Ginny followed him with her eyes until she couldn't anymore and turned to walk inside her own room. As she turned, she stood face to face with a beaming Mrs. Weasley. Ginny blushed ferociously and slipped past her mother to go into her own room.

"He's a keeper, Gin. I'm so glad you have found him," her mother suddenly said.

Ginny smiled widely at her mother. "I know, mum. Me too. Good night."

"Good night, honey," her mother responded and Ginny closed the door.

Upstairs Harry changed into his pyjamas to go to bed. He quickly brushed his teeth before he crawled under his sheets on the makeshift bed he had slept in so many times before. He turned his face towards Ron.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Dunno really… News hit me harder than I expected," Ron replied.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I really didn't expect we'd even lose people after the battle."

"Exactly. And.. it's Lavender.. I mean.. Of all people I thought she would be one of the last ones to go. But no, that bloody werewolf had to be there," Ron spat.

His words stung Harry as he immediately thought of Lupin, but he said nothing. He realized Ron hadn't meant it that way and he just grunted in response.

"How do you think tomorrow's gonna be like?" Ron asked. The fear in his voice was easy to hear for Harry.

"Hard. That's the only thing I can be sure of. I know our speeches will be hard."

"Yeah.. luckily Hermione knows my part as well, so if I black out or something, we're.. well.. saved?" Ron confessed. Harry chuckled.

"Should have asked her to learn my part as well, I reckon," he replied.

"She probably did," Ron joked.

"There is a possibility that she actually did," Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, probably. I'd be more surprised if she didn't."

"Really?"

"Mate, it's Hermione we're talking about." Both laughed.

They softly continued talking for hours about every stupid little thing that came to mind. Since they both were terrified of what was going to happen the next day, they tried to put each other at ease and think about other things. They even discussed whether they were going to join the Aurors or not.

It wasn't long before sleep overtook Ron and he dozed off. Harry's head was filled with thoughts about the first free months he had ever had. Eventually even he fell asleep, sporting a little smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

It was very quiet inside the Burrow this the morning. No one had slept well, causing everyone to be numb. The Weasleys as well as Hermione and Harry all were up before dawn, but there was hardly any conversation to be heard. When the clock struck at seven, they assembled at the gate and Apparated to Hogsmead. Families of the deceased were allowed to enter the grounds before the memorial. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were waiting for them at the gates. They exchanged some words before Hagrid led them towards Fred's grave.

Harry's breath got caught in his throat as he took in his surroundings. It was decided that those who had died would each get a grave on the land along the borders of Hogwarts. Each person got their own grave, but in the middle of the fifty-six simple but beautiful white headstones was a large marble square statue. It was decorated with the Hogwarts banner and motto 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus', followed by the inscription of who lay there and for what cause. McGonagall had told them that not every family had chosen to bury their loved ones on the grounds, but there was a headstone as a form of a tribute for them nonetheless. Some caskets were open, allowing their friends and loved ones to see them for one last time. Their features were surrounded by a mist-like substance which made it as if they were lying on little clouds, giving them a serene and peaceful look.

He felt his eyes sting when he saw the names of all those he hadn't been able to save. As the Weasleys made their way towards one of the headstones which was close to the square statue, Harry's eyes lingered over every name they came across. If the circumstances wouldn't have been so horrid, the sight would have been beautiful. Hagrid and Professor Sprout had worked very hard to encircle the space with a large variety of flowers and bushes. On the far eastern corner a large oak had taken its place, providing shadow for at least half of it. But for now, it failed to provide them any comfort. If any, they would have given anything to prevent them from even needing to be here.

He started when someone put a hand on his arm. He looked aside to see Hermione giving him a sad look. Her grip around his arm tightened and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pressing his friend against him, they followed in the wake of the Weasleys. Both felt a little out of place, but they knew they needed to be strong for them. Ron hadn't said anything all morning but seemed to appreciate the silent support from his friends. He had let Hermione fuss over him as she made sure he had eaten some breakfast, while Harry didn't ask him anything, but just stayed around him. Now, when seeing the grave of his brother, he needed their presence more than ever. Both Harry's and Hermione's hearts broke into pieces as Mrs. Weasley flung herself over the casket that housed her son's lifeless body after the lid was removed, wailing as a crying Mr. Weasley stroked his wife's back. George fell onto his knees before Bill and Charlie could catch him and clutched a hand on his chest where his heart was. Charlie went to sit beside him and slung an arm around him, while Ginny seemed to stagger as Fleur rushed towards the younger girl and held her up before she too could fall on the ground. Percy and Bill stood rigid as they stared at their brother.

This was the family's private goodbye before the memorial would start and Fred's body would be lowered into the ground. Multiple families around them were saying their final farewells before trailing off to the castle. It was well past nine before they too started to leave. Ginny immediately looked for Harry as he had left them a while ago. She found him staring at the graves of Lupin and Tonks. Not too far away Colin Creevey's name shone on an equally white gravestone. She went to stand beside him and took his hand. He didn't really react as his mind was elsewhere. 'Oh, he's so pale,' she thought to herself.

"Harry?" she whispered but to no avail. She squeezed his hand and took a step towards him. She said his name again and he finally noticed her. Ginny saw him flex his jaw as if he was trying to prevent himself from being sick.

"Harry? Ginny?" They both looked up as Ron walked towards them, followed by a teary-eyed Hermione. "You coming?"

They nodded but didn't move. Ron joined them and let out a sigh as he saw at what they were looking at. Hermione let out a little sob, and embraced Ron. The four of them stood silent for a few moments before Bill joined them. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder before speaking up. "Perhaps we should close the lids. Mrs. Tonks is here right now, but I don't think she's up for it."

Harry was surprised. "Andromeda has already seen them?"

"Yes, she was here before us. She's in the Great Hall right now," Bill replied. He looked at Harry. "Teddy is with her."

Harry's face lifted at first but fell quickly. Teddy was here for the burial of his own parents, but he was too little to remember anything when he'd grow up. Sensing his discomfort, Ginny hugged him quickly before taking a step back as Harry and Bill drew their wands to close the lids, hiding their friends from the rest of the world forever. Harry allowed the tears to fall down in the process. He did not want to cry in front of hundreds of people during the memorial. Grieving was something personal which he didn't want to share with the press, and the rest of the world with them. Bill squeezed his shoulder quickly before walking away. The foursome stayed, giving themselves time to cry. Harry pressed a quick kiss on Ginny's head before taking her hand again and walking towards her family. When Ron and Hermione had joined them, they all made their way towards the castle.

Andromeda had seen him first and called his name. Some people looked up, but didn't approach him as they were overwhelmed with their own pain. Harry stalked towards the woman who looked so much like the sister that had been killed in this very same room. Her brisk nature of a few days ago seemed to have disappeared as she had returned to her normal attitude. With a straight back and slightly lifted chin she watch him as he walked towards her. When he reached her, he didn't know what to do. Should he hug her or just offer a hand? Should he say anything? He hesitated but Andromeda put took a step forward and gripped his hand tightly.

"Minerva told me she'd seen you and Bill taking care of closing.. of closing.. you know," she sobbed. "Thank you, Harry."

He patted her hand clumsily but didn't say anything. She quickly regained her composure and let him go. Wiping her eyes with one hand she patted his arm absentmindedly with the other before turning to the Weasleys.

"Oh, Molly.." she whispered before the two women embraced each other, sharing their pain of losing a child. Harry looked away and saw the crib in which Teddy was asleep. He started walking towards it before McGonagall called for him.

"Mr. Potter, if you and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley could follow me please? I think it's time for you three to take your seats," she said. Harry frowned.

"I thought we should sit with the Weasleys," he objected. McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"Both me and the Minister were of opinion you should be seated among us," she replied. "Given your status, it would be most logical."

"But Professor.. he's my brother," Ron said weakly. McGonagall's expression softened.

"I know, Mr. Weasley," she answered as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Professor, isn't it possible for us to sit among you before our speeches, but join the others after?" Hermione pleaded.

McGonagall looked at the three with fondness in her eyes. "Well, alright. That should work. It's the least we could do for you."

The trio thanked her before letting the others know where they were. There were just ten minutes left before the service would start. Harry leaned in to give Ginny a quick hug before taking his seat on the podium where normally the teachers were seated. The Great Hall was filled with rows and rows of chairs. They would start with the speeches of the Minister, Professor McGonagall as Acting Headmistress and the trio. Afterwards everyone would assemble outside and then they fallen friends would be commemorated before lowering them into the grounds.

As they sat down their nerves rose. The Great Hall was filling with people from all over the country. There was a special section for those whom were wounded during the battle but still wanted to participate in the memorial. Harry recognized a lot of his friends and waved at some. He shared a look with Ron, whom started to look a little green. They really did not look forward to this. Kingsley soon joined and greeted them with a friendly smile and a nod.

After there were only a few that hadn't taken their seat yet, Kingsley took his stand behind the stand the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school always used to stand behind as they welcomed their students in the beginning of a school year. He amplified his voice and cleared his throat. The last whispers died out as everyone focused on their Minister.

"Thank you all for coming. Today is a day of both joy and sadness as we celebrate the end of a very dark era thanks to the young and brave of our society, but against a heavy cost," Kingsley said in his deep voice. "We've lost too many in this war, and in the one before. To prevent anything like this from happening again, I hope to make some much needed changes within our Ministry. To do so I've assembled a Committee consisted of my most trusted and gifted friends and colleagues, most of whom are present here to-.." He was cut off as a thunderous applause echoed through the Hall. He smiled and nodded.

He continued after the applause subdued. "Yes, thank you. As I said, this Committee will advise me and verify my actions. I'm proud to tell you the members will be Minerva McGonagall, Elphias Doge, Gawain Robards, and Arthur Weasley as Chairman." Another applause cut through his speech as mostly the Weasleys whistled for their father. Again, Kingsley raised his hand to calm them down. "Tomorrow the Ministry will hold a press conference where we will put out our statement on what made the downfall of Tom Riddle possible." Harry glanced at him while holding back his smile. "This will be based on the stories of those involved. If there are any questions regarding the past years, please do ask them tomorrow. Today we are here to honour those who have fought valiantly. That does not withhold me from telling you this; there are many followers of Riddle whom have fled. They will be hunted until the day they get caught or die. We will not tolerate any mistakes on that part. Those who have made the rise of Riddle and his followers possibly, will also be punished accordingly."

Again people started applauding and yelling in agreement and Charlie stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. Harry could see the press scribbling enthusiastically as they started taking notes of the Minister's statement. Kingsley raised his hands. "We also would like to make sure that anyone who has fled will be able to return to their homes or, if that is not possible, to a safe location. We also strive to re-establish the shops within Diagon Alley to stimulate a normal way of life again. The Ministry will provide security as much as is possible. However, our forces have depleted heavily because of this war. I therefore would like to ask everyone who is able and willing to, to please help us to provide a safe and peaceful world to live in once more." He coughed shortly. "There will be memorials around the Ministry and Hogwarts. We've decided to open up the memorial site of those whom have fallen for people outside of Hogwarts as well. There will be security measures to assure there will be no risk of vandalizing the gravestones or the statue. May 2nd will also be a national day of remembrance for the years to come. We've lost many people in the last couple of years because of the ignorance of many. Let's make sure that will never happen again." He gave them a light bow and took his seat.

McGonagall took his spot and waited for the applause to quiet down. Harry felt a surge of fondness for his former Head of House as she stood there tall and strong, looking upon all the familiar faces. She radiated a strong feeling of righteousness. As she cleared her throat, the noise died down immediately. Harry smiled knowingly. She may be as old as some in the room, but Professor McGonagall still had her ways to impress everyone around her.

"First of all, I want to say welcome to all of you. I know most of you here have lost friends and family in ways we could not prevent. The list is long, too long. I personally recognize too many names on that list. This is a terrible loss for all of us. They were brave. They were strong. They protected. They lived for peace. They fought for peace. But they also died for peace. Let's make sure we do not waste their sacrifice. Let's make sure we live up to their dreams. Let's make sure that future generations would know of what has happened three days ago. Let them know, but not remember." Her words struck a chord within Harry. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as her words echo in his head and heart. Next to him, Hermione was crying silently as she held on to Ron's hand. Seeing him looking at her, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand too and the three of them bowed their heads as the woman they respected deeply described their inner feelings. "Hogwarts has been deeply affected by the Battle. It will take time to repair the damages that have been done by those who followed a dark wizard. Since the damage is too severe, the semester will be cancelled. For those who weren't able to attend last year or those who aren't able to finish their O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. because of this, will be given the opportunity to attend next year of taking their O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. this summer. More information will be sent to you by owl in a few days." This too received applause as most parents looked relieved their children would not be left without an education. "We're aiming to reopen the school for the new school year in September. There will be taken measures to strengthen the security and the safety of our students. Since last year here was.." McGonagall's voice faltered. "I honestly have no words to describe how awful it has been for our students. Therefore Madam Pomfrey and I decided to ask for help from those who could help us dealing with those happenings. Mrs. Yvette Hodges is a certified healer who is specialised in psychological traumas. She and her team are willing to help anyone who tries to cope with whatever he has experienced. Near the entrance is a table with pieces of parchment containing her contact information for those who are interested."

McGonagall took a deep breath as her gaze wandered over Ginny, Neville and Luna. "I will be honest with you. I personally feel like I failed my students last year. We've tried to protect those who were a target as much as we could, but I think I should have done better, should have done more. We teachers are supposed to be exceptional witches and wizards, but still we could not protect those who were entrusted into our care. Therefore I would like to change certain things within the school. I am open to any ideas and options, if they could provide a better and stronger Hogwarts." Harry locked eyes with a crying Ginny who was shaking her head in disagreement. McGonagall's words of regret hurt them all, knowing she would never let her students go through so much peril if she could have helped it. Ginny was about to say something, when Neville rose.

"Don't think like that, Professor! We -," he gestured at his friends and fellow DA-members. "We know you've tried, but if you've done more, the chance of any of you getting killed was too high. If that would have happened, none of us would still be around to tell the tale. We do not blame you or any other real teacher for last year. We blame Volde- excuse me.. We blame Riddle and his followers. We blame the Carrows. We blame those who joined them and used the Cruciatus against their fellow students. Those are the ones to blame!" he said loudly. It was quiet for a second before other students followed his lead and proclaimed their support of their Headmistress. Neville looked a little sheepishly but proud nonetheless. Harry and Ron stood and started clapping, and were soon followed by others. Harry felt exceptionally proud of his friend who used to be so timid.

"Thank you," McGonagall said with a shaky voice as she wiped away her tears. She continued. "Nonetheless, I want us to learn from our mistakes. Children had to fight our battle. I say, never again." With that she nodded and took a step back.

Kingsley stood again and waited for the applause to die down again. "Before we continue I would like to propose a five minute break. At both sides of the hall you can find tea, coffee and other beverages. Please help yourself." He then turned towards the trio.

Harry frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, but I believe that people need some minutes to prepare for the bombardment you three have for them." Kingsley chuckled. "Even though I agree with everything you're going to say, I know that quite some people will think they're being called upon."

"And they should," Hermione replied rather haughtily.

Kingsley gave them a knowing smile and took his seat again. Harry got up to get them some drinks, but managed to avoid other people. His nerves were starting to eat away his patience and he didn't think he could bring up the energy to be pleasant. He even avoided the Weasleys, as he knew they would give him well meant advice, but that would only aggravate him. When he sat back down Hermione was fretting with her notes. She knew she had offered to go first, but right now she was regretting that decision wholeheartedly.

After a few minutes Kingsley gave her a nod that it was her turn. She took her place behind the stand and waited for everyone to quiet down. Mrs. Weasley noticed her lonely frail form and shushed her family. They took their places on the front rows and gave her reassuring smiles. Hermione took a shaky breath and looked at her notes again. Mr. Weasley could see her lips moving as if she was muttering to herself. He knew what they were going to say since they'd practiced it over and over again in front of him and his family. It also made him aware of the weight of their words. He and his wife grabbed each other's hands, praying to themselves that they'd succeed.

People sat down and looked at one of their heroes eagerly. Hermione cleared her throat. "We a-are here today –" she croaked and she cleared her throat again. "We are here today to remember our friends, family and colleagues that we have lost during the battle. As Professor McGonagall already has said, there are far too many that need to be remembered. But we –" she gestured at herself and Harry and Ron. "- We are also considering those that have fallen before May 2nd. This war has raged for nearly thirty years. Thirty years of disappearances, tortures and murders."

Her voice grew stronger and stronger, carrying across the Hall. "Thirty years of broken families, lost friends and no one to trust. Thirty years of pain and suffering. Thirty years that people like Tom Riddle and so one could flourish and prosper. They were not the only ones whom have made all this suffering possible. England has known a long tradition of inequality between all kinds of magical and non-magical beings and even between witches and wizards themselves. Many preferred the way things were going, deeming themselves as the better half. There is no doubt about how too many of our population, and perhaps a few of those who are present here today, that found the pure-blood ideology acceptable, necessary even. That blatant ignorance of many has forced us, my generation, some of who are barely of age, to fight and take a stand, while this originally was not our war to fight. One thing that will always stay in my mind is how the Ministry treated Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter when they professed the return of Tom Riddle, known as Voldemort or You-Know-Who. They ridiculed them. They forced the media paint them off as mentally ill. They even tried to ruin Harry's life by sending Dementors to him and his nephew. They forced many of the Order of the Phoenix and others into hiding. People whom were brave and strong. People who knew who was the real enemy. People like those we've lost in the last couple of years. The ignorance and fear of losing power made Ministry officials blind for what was important. No, they forced brilliant witches and wizards like them to flee like they were criminals, ignoring the fact that they were fighting for a just cause, just to make themselves look good. Power has corrupted many people over the past centuries. Honestly, I could continue for hours, discussing the mistakes that have been made that has led us to this, but I promised my friends I would not do such thing."

She paused but couldn't fight a little smile as a few chuckles could be heard, but mostly everyone looked surprised by the harsh approach the normally studious and righteous Hermione had taken. Their friends whom had not heard the speeches yet nodded appreciatively and sat on the edge of his chair. Hermione looked up again. "Let's make sure we learn from the past, let's make sure we learn to trust each other and fight the last remnants of a very, very dark era in our history. We must not forget those whom have sacrificed so much all those years ago. Thank you." She took a step aside as Ron joined her. The applause she received was loud, mostly thanks to the students. Some of the older people however looked a little sour at Hermione, and Ron thought it was not a coincidence that he recognized a few Ministry officials among them.

Hermione squeezed his hand shortly. She knew Ron was nervous, given the fact he looked a little greenish. As he cleared his throat, she quickly whispered a good luck and turned to look at Harry. He nodded at her and gave her a warm smile, but even he seemed nervous for Ron. She turned her attention forwards and examined the faces that were looking at them. To her annoyance she recognized one particular reporter. High-blond curls, blood coloured lips and nails, and narrowed eyes behind glasses covered in sparkles, watching them intently while a fluorescent green quill was scribbling fervently. Rita Skeeter sneered at Hermione when she caught her eye and leaned forward and her Quick-Quotes Quill scratched a part as she whispered some instructions. Hermione had no doubt that it would be something about her. She scowled at the busty reporter. Let her try to insult me, Hermione thought. Please, let her try. Skeeter might get what she deserves if Hermione didn't like what the reporter would publish. She returned her attention to Ron again. He seemed ready to go now and she waited.

Ron looked at his notes one last time before looking up. "Hermione has just told you about the wrongdoings in the past, and that this fight has been fought for a far longer period than everyone seems to think. I will tell you something about the present. The last couple of years had been hard on us all, because of mistakes made by those who had to protect us, but failed us miserably instead. Last year, Muggle-borns weren't able to finish their education, because they so-called 'stole' their magic from others." Ron air quoted to underline his point. "Honestly, what a load of rubbish. Like there is anyone who honestly believes that… But still, there were too many who seemed glad to cooperate with this crap." He saw his mother frown and knew she didn't like his choice of words. "Sorry. Ahem... Most rulings and laws from last year are unfounded and inhuman, but still people lived by them. Most did that out of fear, and I - no, we - get that. But things have to change. We therefore applaud our Acting Minister for his decision in installing a Committee to make sure such mistakes will prevented from happening again. Past Ministers have made such a mess of things, all to try and protect the image they wanted for everyone to see and believe. For example, Fudge would not believe in the innocence of Sirius Black out of fear he might lose his precious job. Scrimgeour would not exempt Remus Lupin for something horrible that had happened to Remus when he was a child because he wanted to show the public that the Ministry was doing something, even though people like Lupin were the important fighters against the true evil among us. Hell, he even tried to force Harry to be their lapdog, all to 'keep up to moral'. Keeping up the moral, my ass." This time both Hermione and his mother hissed his name, but he could hear Harry laugh behind him. "Sorry mum, and pardon my language, but it honestly makes me so mad to think that the people who should protect us did such a lousy job. I hate the fact that we students had to fix their mess. I cannot call myself a child anymore, since I am of age, but to be honest, we three haven't been able to call us that for many years now. And I know others who feel the same. The students here before you, none of us are children anymore, or haven't been that for a long time. This war has stolen our youths and corrupted our memories. And still that is not all..."

Ron fell silent for a few seconds. When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse and shaking. "Around four days ago, I… I lost my brother, Fred. He...-" His voice broke and tears started welling up from his eyes, travelling down his cheeks. "He and his twin, George, were always able to make people smile. But even he was forced to join an illegal group of students to learn to fight and protect ourselves because of the incompetence of people like Doloris Umbridge. He and others played a vital role in the resistance, like hosting Potterwatch, together with George and Lee Jordan. He was one of the owners of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and together with George, he pranked as many people as possible. I will miss him terribly. It hurts so much, and I know I'm not the only one with this pain. There are too many in here and outside of these walls that miss someone they loved very much. That alone is reason enough for me to keep on fighting. To eliminate every threat to our peace and tranquillity. And I know that my friends, my family and my fellow members from Dumbledore's Army and the Order will lead the way to better times. I hope you will join us." He looked up and saw Seamus, Neville, Dean and Luna. He trusted his fist in the air and bellowed, "DA forever!"

The entire DA rose to their feet and followed his gesture. Ron flushed as the crowd gave him a standing ovation. A bit sheepishly Ron shuffled aside to make room for Harry and he tried to wipe his cheeks as discretely as possible. Harry clasped his shoulder. Ron had not followed his notes at all, but his message had hit home nonetheless. The three of them stood together as they watched the faces in front of them. Harry gave Kingsley a quick look to see if he had seen what they saw. He was not disappointed as Kingsley was whispering to someone beside him who seemed to scribble down his words. It was already clear to see whom did not agree with the trio so far and some even shot them angry looks. Kingsley gleefully took advantage of this to write down those he knew worked within the Ministry. They would be watched for the next couple of days to investigate their allegiances.

As Harry took his stance in the middle of the trio, everyone sat down quietly. They were anxious to learn what the famous but reserved Harry Potter had to say. Some hoped he would open up about his fight with Voldemort. It was noticeable how Hermione and Ron automatically had taken their positions, shielding Harry's blind spots. It wasn't surprising for those who knew what had transpired last year, but it was noticeable for others too.

Harry felt his heartbeat go faster as he prepared himself for the last bit of their speech. His eyes lingered at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were visibly crying as their spouses hold them in their arms. The others held each other, and mostly George. When their eyes met, George gave him a curt nod and Harry felt himself nod back. But it weren't George's eyes he was looking for. One of the few females on the first rows who wasn't crying, was looking at him with a fierce look on her face. Ginny did not cry quickly and she sure as hell wasn't going to cry in front of all of these people. She felt so much pride for her brother when he did his part, and his words had caused a big, fat lump in her throat but she would not break down. Not when the exhausted looking man with raven black hair on the podium looked at her like that. The intensity of his gaze held her in his grasp and she tried to gave him the silent support he seemed to need. After taking a big breath, Harry started talking.

"I know some of the things that we just have said hit home to some. I also know that some of you do not agree to a certain extend. For those of you who do not agree so far, you'd better close your ears for what I am about to say." He gave a sharp look at some very annoyed individuals. Some of them seemed to realize their disdain had been obvious and shifted in their seats. Harry continued. "The next couple of months will dedicated to rebuilding what has been left of our society. The next couple of years will be dedicated to re-establish a Ministry that is suitable for our current generation and the generations to come. We hope the Ministry under Acting Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, will provide the first steps for us to do so. We trust him and his Committee. We trust his judgement. We share his ideals. And we know he will succeed. But that will not be possible without your help. Let us all strive for a better system without inequality based on blood status. Let us filter out those who idealize a Ministry which favours pure-blood families only. Let us filter out those who only got within our government based on their heritage. A capable Ministry has to rely on capable employees. As my friends have explained, we have seen too much incapability by those who should be our leaders. I'm therefore glad that I know that the ones who will try to get us out of this mess are extremely capable. I trust them to rewrite the laws that have been changed to benefit Riddle's cause. I'm also very pleased that the current Acting Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, has taken her rightful place, and I know she too will do anything to correct all of the wrongdoings within these walls. We have lost so much, but we also gained something from this fight. Right now, we have the right people in the right places to fight for this peace...-"

He got cut off as the applause, that had started as he had said his first lines, rose in volume in such extent he could not raise his voice any louder. He didn't mind since he himself became more and more passionate as his speech continued. It was as if he was leading a rally who still had to fight the evil and needed to be motivated. People started standing up and yelled in agreement. Even Mrs. Weasley was standing, shaking her fist in the air. He lifted his hands in an attempt to quiet down the enthusiastic crowd. Seeing how many people agreed with the words he and his most beloved friends had come up with, made the guilt inside him shrink just the tiniest bit. Even the reserved Andromeda looked at him with a wide smile, even though she had tears in her eyes. She held a fussy Teddy in her arms, as the baby wasn't happy with all the noise around him.

"Fighting for peace isn't the only thing that we have to do. The inequality doesn't only apply to blood status, but also to magical creatures. The way we have treated magical beings as house-elves, centaurs, and so many others, even Goblins, is not right. I know, goblins have a fair amount of power, but the relationships between wizards and other magical creatures are dismal, including the one with goblins. We seriously need to rethink our ways of communicating with one another. The treatment of house-elves is plainly horrible. It were the house-elves of Hogwarts that fought valiantly in the last part of the Battle, striking down those who were too arrogant to think of their abilities. Elf magic is different on so many levels, and we should not under appreciate that. A house-elf named Dobby saved my life this year. Before that he has helped me so many times, each time in his own way. His bravery and loyalty saved us, but unfortunately led to his death. He was a free elf and he was my friend."

This time it was his voice that broke and he had to take a deep breath to regain his composure. Hermione slipped a hand in his to give him some support and he gratefully squeezed back. "The knowledge of centaurs is vast and we could learn so much from them, if they would want to share of course. I remember being saved by the centaurs many years ago when Riddle in his weaker form tried to attack me inside the Forest during my first year at school. They spoke of a knowledge given by the stars, and Firenze even taught us Astronomy. He tried to make us understand that there's so much out there that we wizards do not understand. And still we make them out to be of a lesser kind. Private and sometimes a bit cryptic, yes, but lesser than wizards? No, I don't believe that. And of course, my friend and his little big brother. Hagrid and his brother Grawp are perhaps larger than any of us, but so are their hearts. In my many trips on the grounds of Hogwarts, Hagrid was always there to provide some comfort and advice. My kind hearted friend was my first link to the Wizarding community, and has been on our side since forever. But even though the blood that flows through his veins is that of a giant, his giant heart is far, far better than the ones of a lot of people I've come to know. And last but not least, the treatment of muggles. Many wizards act as if they are better than muggles, but they forget one thing. What we have in magic, they have in many other things. Let us not forget that they are with many more than we are. Muggles are so much further in their technological evolution that they could wipe us out, even if we'd protect ourselves with a shield. But that is also no reason to shun them. We could learn a lot from them, even if we abide by the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy."

Harry cleared his throat again. His nerves were gone, but speaking this much was proving to be hard on him. He was tired and his body ached in all kinds. His mind was clear, but that only made it possible for his grieve to find its way. He wanted to be done with this and join his friends. "There are a lot of hard choices to be made. Not everyone will like what needs to be done, but for now, let's not think about that. For now... let us think about our friends. Our family. I personally haven't much left, but I will cherish the ones I do have. I hope you will do the same."

Harry's eyes fell on his little godson. "I'm sure that the people that will be our leaders for the coming years will create a world I want my godson to grow up in. Eventually I will contribute as well. I will make sure that my mentor and friend, Remus Lupin, and his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, can rest in peace as I watch over their child. I will make sure Teddy will be loved and that he will hear the stories about his parents, as people often did about mine. He and I are so alike, but at the same time so very different. He will grow up within peace." Harry looked up again and let his eyes scan the crowd. "I will make sure of that."

Neville felt the shivers go down his spine as he took in the power of Harry's words. The threat in them wasn't easy to miss, but that wasn't what caused the shivers. It was his look, his stance. His friend for seven years stood in front of them, radiating a power and a fierce determination Neville had come to know, but had never felt so clearly. There was something different about Harry, and he noticed he wasn't the only one who noticed. He and Seamus shared a look of admiration. Harry had in one way or another both threatened and motivated his listeners. His message was clear; be with me and fight for a better world, or be against me and perish.

"He's rather handsome like that, don't you think?" Luna said in her soft, melodically voice. Seamus snickered but no one said anything. As much as they hated to admit it, she was right in a way.

Harry took a step back and immediately felt more tired than he expected. He slung his arms around his friends shoulders as the three of them took in the ballistic crowd in front of them. Tears were streaming down many faces. In the meanwhile Kingsley announced another break, which would be followed by an special service before the actual burial would start. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held their arms wide open as the three made their way down the podium. Ron hugged his father tightly while his mother smothered Hermione and Harry.

"We are so, so proud of you," Mrs. Weasley said while she kissed their cheeks.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but there were some things you hadn't discussed with us, isn't it?" Ron's father said to his son as he held his son's face in his hands. Ron nodded but didn't say anything as his pain and grieve had taken a hold of him. He let go of his father to wrap his mother into his arms and softly started sobbing. Hermione was embraced by Mr. Weasley and Harry got a hand from Bill and Charlie, whom both couldn't find the words. Then Mr. Weasley wrapped Harry in a tight hug while Hermione quickly accepted the hugs and kisses from the Weasley brothers before turning to Ron. At first Harry wasn't sure what to do, but as Mr. Weasley continued to hold him he hugged him back. It didn't take long for his emotions to catch up with him and he tried to swallow the big lump in his throat again. Eventually Mr. Weasley let go of him and held in at arms length.

"You three really did well. Your words really hit home." Mr. Weasley took of his glasses and wiped his eyes. "You should be proud of yourselves."

"Thanks," Harry answered before he felt two shaking hands on his arm and he turned around to Ginny. His brave, strong Ginny looked at him with blazing eyes. Her body was shaking, but there were no tears. He opened his arms for her and she crashed against him.

"Gin," he whispered.

"Luna thinks you're handsome," was her answer. This caused him to chuckle.

"How so?"

"Because you were goddamn sexy up there," she said. She looked up and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "And I'm making sure everyone knows you're mine now."

Harry blushed as he felt people's eyes on them. He quickly took his seat among the Weasleys, pulling her next to him.

"Relieved?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, although it wasn't as hard as I first thought."

"Hm, I noticed how you got all passionate as you continued. Same for Hermione and Ron." He looked at her as she answered him. Her eyes were teary, but she didn't let them fall. She was so strong, he thought. How did I come to deserve her?

They laced their fingers together and fell silent. Before he could think of anything else, Andromeda walked up to him with a unhappy Teddy in her arms. Harry quickly stood up.

"Hello Harry," she said softly. "You three were really great out there."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks. How are you?" Stupid question, he thought. It's the burial of her daughter and her son-in-law, how do you think she is right now..? And you called her Andromeda before, why suddenly the 'Mrs. Tonks'? Blimey, his head was a mess right now.

She smiled wanly at him. "I'll live. And please, it's Andromeda, as you know already." She shifted Teddy in her arms and looked down as he continued fussing. "I was wondering, would you mind holding him for a minute? I haven't been able to calm him down and I really need some.. Well… it's too much right now."

"Of course! I'll keep him with me as long as you like today." A look of relief passed her face as she shifted Teddy again.

"Oh, that would be really great, Harry. Thank you." She skilfully transferred her grandson into the arms of his godfather. "Mind you, he is really restless, so you have to keep him..-" she started, but the moment Teddy lay in Harry's arms and looked up in his eyes, he calmed down. "Oh, good heavens.."

Harry flushed a little, embarrassed by the obvious behaviour of the little boy. Andromeda laid down a hand on his arm and smiled at him. "I'll be back shortly, Harry. Thank you, again."

Harry nodded. "No worries, Andromeda."

When Andromeda walked off after dropping Teddy's things, it wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley and Fleur noticed the little boy in Harry's arms. They immediately cooed and ahh-ed over him, but the moment he was passed to them, Teddy became restless and started fussing. Reluctantly the women gave him back to Harry, where the baby settled down and closed his eyes.

Again, Mr. Weasley found the sight to have a healing effect on the soul. The Chosen One, of all people, being the only one to be able to calm down a one month old baby, it was a curious thing. For Harry it seemed to work. His expression was soft and calm, one the Weasley patriarch hadn't seen for a while. Even when he and Hermione were horsing around with his children, none had had such a peaceful expression for longer than a few minutes. Right now even Ron seemed to calm down because of Teddy. He crouched down at Harry's feet and wiggled his fingers in front of the giggling blue haired bundle.

It wasn't long before people started stopping by to speak with the trio. Countless of individuals wanted to shake their hands, congratulate them, or just touch them. Harry held on to Teddy scrupulously, wand within reach. His nerves were on edge with all these people around him, and he could see that Ron and Hermione were equally as alert as him. Bill and Charlie must have noticed how rigid the trio were under all the attention and started pushing people back.

"Let's give them some room, shall we?" Charlie ordered. If his bulking muscles weren't enough to scare people off, Bill's scars were. A bit frightened people started backing off. "They're heroes, we know, but let's not set them off alright. These three have been through enough without you people acting as if they are common property. Oy lady, stop touching my brother!" He pushed back a young woman whom was clinging to Ron's arm. Ron tried to yank his arm from her grasp, but she delved her nails in his skin.

"If you ever want to be treated like a real man, I can be of service," she purred at him.

Ron's ears turned a bright shade of red. "No, thanks. I've my girlfriend for that."

He finally managed to break free and immediately made a grab for Hermione. Hermione blushed at his words, but didn't say anything as they watched the woman reluctantly make her leave with both Charlie and Bill looking rather menacingly in her direction. When they turned towards Harry, Hermione gasped while Charlie started chuckling. There was no one standing near him anymore, because Ginny sat beside him like a very angry cat with a withdrawn wand, eying everyone who came too close. Harry didn't even seem to be bothered anymore as he was cuddling a sniffing Teddy.

"Seems like he has found his match," a humoured voice said behind them. They turned to see a middle-aged man walking towards them. The emblem on his robe showed them he was an Auror. Seeing their tense forms, he held up his hands. "Don't worry, I'm not here to fan girl you guys. I'm Gawain Robards, I am your father's colleague as of tomorrow."

Charlie and Bill visibly relaxed and they introduced themselves, but Ron or Hermione stayed suspicious. Robards eyed them intently. A small smile played around his lips and he nodded approvingly.

"Yes, I can see why our Minister is desperate for you to join us. Impressive speech just now, by the way. It'll make our job easier if people believe that you three believe in us," he said matter-of-factly. "Tell me, if you have any interest in joining the Ministry, would you do it this summer?"

"No, I already told Kingsley we needed the time off." Robards turned towards Harry, whom looked at him sharply. "Even though I appreciate his offer for us to join without the proper N.E.W.T.S., I'd rather recover in peace for a moment."

"And how long would that be?" Robards asked again.

"Hold that thought, Gawain," Mr. Weasley interrupted them, while looking at Robards intently over the rim of his glasses. He guided Robards away from the others. "There will be a time when we will discuss their futures, but that time is not now. In just a few minutes we are about to bury one of our own. Surely, you can understand that they have no need for this right now."

"Of course, Arthur. I didn't mean to depreciate your loss, but you must agree it will be better if they join us as soon as possible."

"Yes, well, but I think that Kingsley has been wise."

"How so?"

"He knows when not to push them. We have to be careful with them, Gawain. They need time to heal. Perhaps you hadn't noticed, but my son and his girlfriend were ready to hex you into oblivion for approaching them like that."

Robards smiled wanly. "Oh, yes, I had noticed. Alright, I'll let them be. For now, though." And with a nod and a handshake he walked off.

Mr. Weasley sighed as he returned to his family. He saw the questioning glances and raised a hand. "Nothing to worry about, children. Let's get back to more important business right now." He took his place next to his wife again and wrapped his arm around Mrs. Weasley.

"Everything alright, dear?" she asked him.

"Yes, love. Gawain just lost sight of where we are right now."

She nodded. In that moment McGonagall took her place on the podium again and asked for everyone to quiet down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ceremony is about to begin. If you'd all be so kind to follow Professor Flitwick outside, please," she said.

A silence fell over the crowd. The air was thick of tension and grieve as people supported each other as they walked out of the Great Hall. Harry carried Teddy in his arms while Ron took the bag with Teddy's things with him. The Weasley clan walked in silence as they made their way towards the grounds. Rows of chairs were situated in a semicircle facing the statue, leaving a space in the middle to walk. Ministry employees were standing at the ready to guide family members to a row of chairs with their names. A small but burly looking man guided them to the second front row with a sign that said 'Weasley / Lupin'. Seeing the names Harry felt his chest tighten. He shifted Teddy a little and went to sit down beside the others. He left a space open to his left for Andromeda so she could sit near Teddy. At his right sat Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione. Both siblings looked ashen as they stared at the statue in front of them. He took Ginny's hand in his and stroked it with his thumb. She gratefully took in his support and leaned her head against his shoulder. After a few minutes Andromeda sat beside him and took over Teddy from him. The baby didn't stir as his grandmother held him in her arms but fell asleep. No words were passed between either of them as they waited.

A podium had been installed right in front of the statue. Harry noticed that every coffin had been closed and were levitating above large holes in the ground. The same mist-like substance now surrounded the entire coffin which seemed to sparkle because of the sunlight's reflection. He coughed in attempt to get rid of the lump in his throat, but it only got bigger as he could read the names of his friends on the white marble from where he was seated. He had to tear his eyes from Lupin's headstone as Kingsley took a stance on the podium and started speaking again.

"The final and most difficult part of today has arrived. With a heavy heart I have to say goodbye to many of my friends and colleagues. The upcoming weeks will be difficult for us all while our society tries to recover, both individually as together. Since all of the victims have been a part of Hogwarts for one time in their lives, I'll give the current Headmistress the lead for this service." He nodded at McGonagall as she rose.

With a wave of her wand, suddenly all four House banners were floating in the air. She took out four scrolls of parchment and with a nod Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn joined her and each took the scroll McGonagall held out for them. Flitwick conjured a stool for himself to stand on so that people could see him.

"As Minister Shacklebolt has said, all the victims behind us have been students at Hogwarts at one point in their lives. Therefore it is only just to give them one last honour as a reminder of their roots." She cleared her throat and unrolled the parchment. "The following individuals were once a part of the House of Gryffindor. As Head of House I'm saddened by the loss of Collin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin…" McGonagall continued down the list. When she said the twenty-fourth and last name, she put down the scroll. The other three followed her example and every name was being read. Harry was surprised but pleased to hear Snape's name being among the Slytherin members. When the four Head of Houses took their seats again, the same tufty haired wizard whom had led Dumbledore's funeral and Bill & Fleur's wedding took his place on the podium. As soon as he opened his mouth, Ginny scrunched up her face at the words that the man was saying. None of it had any meaning behind them. At least not in the way she would describe her brother and friends. They were brave, yes, but they had been so much more than that. Instead of listening to him, she focussed her attention on her mother whom had started sobbing as soon as Fred's name had been read by McGonagall. It weren't the words of comfort and the words that spoke of loss that caused her grief to well up inside her and to let the tears flow from her eyes. No, it were the sobs and wails of the mothers in the audience, especially her own. A hiccup mixed with a sob escaped her throat as her mother started softly calling out for Fred and she immediately felt a strong arm around her shoulders and a big hand on her right hand. Both Harry and Ron had heard her and offered comfort. For once she let them see her pain as she started crying softly. The grip on her right hand got so tight it almost hurt as Ron too heard his mother cry out for his brother. Hermione had wrapped both arms around his waist and leaned against him, hoping she would be his pillar of strength for now. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Both still had dry cheeks, but were ashen faced and Ron's lips were pursed into a thin line. Harry had almost missed it, but on his left was a soft sound. Andromeda was also crying softly while she clutched little Teddy against her chest. Harry offered her a hand and she gratefully took it. Her posture remained straight and she didn't let her sadness show all too much, but the tears didn't let that stop them. Perhaps it were the remains of her upbringing shining through.

After a few more minutes the wizard stopped speaking and made a grand gesture with his wand. Around each coffin the mist-like substance started swirling and dancing while the coffin itself lowered slowly into the ground. When earth started appearing where the coffins just had been, Harry too started crying. It was done. Final. His friends were death and would never return. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making any noise, but his shaking and his tears were enough proof of his grievance for the ones around him. He blinked with his eyes as the mist suddenly got brighter as it settled down on the ground. It started materializing until there was a thin layer of stone above each grave. But that wasn't all. Slowly the stones were shimmering as words and sentences in golden script started appearing across the surfaces. Harry realized that those must be the anecdotes families were asked to prepare. Even from where he was seated it was noticeable how little uninscribed stone there was on Fred's grave. A fresh wave of tears fell down his cheeks and he noticed that Ginny sobbed harder than before.

After everything was cleared and everyone was free to go, the Weasleys made their way past the graves of their friends, re-reading every line and word. Some new to them, as they were added by others. Harry started reading the inscriptions on as many graves as possible, until he came across one which made him come to a sudden stop.

Severus Snape

January 9th, 1960 – May 2nd, 1998

'Always'

He stared at the name for several moments while a turmoil broke loose in his head. He hadn't thought he would be the only one who would send an anecdote about Snape, but apparently no one else had taken the time to send something in. He could understand in some way since Snape hadn't been a pleasant man, but on the other hand, he had risked his life for almost eighteen years. And seeing there was so little, he even felt a bit guilty of not writing more. What else could he have said about Snape that wouldn't seemed too forced?

He was still debating this matter when Fleur suddenly stood beside him. "'Arry, we are going. Zhe wake will start in a few 'ours," she said before she saw what he was looking at. "Oh, qui est beau. Who would have zhought of zhat?"

"I did," he answered.

"Très beau, 'Arry. Zhat seems to fit perfectly."

"Shouldn't I have done more?"

"Non, zhis is fitting enough. Oui, zhe man was on our side, but he was also terrible. Non, mon cher ami, zhis is perfect." She started to walk away, but Harry didn't move. "Come, 'Arry. Let's get to the Burrow."

He nodded absently and followed her. Soon the entire clan walked outside the barriers and Apparated to the Burrow.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! It has taken me some more time than I had expected, but it was a difficult chapter to write. I'm still not completely satisfied with my writing, I think there is much that needs improvement, but I'll get there! Anyway, please leave a review so that I can learn more and more. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

The wake was almost over when the sun started to go down. Mr. Weasley and Percy started a bonfire and the others conjured benches and chairs to sit on around it. Drinks were passed along and it wasn't long before a silence settled. Everyone was occupied by their own thoughts as they stared into the growing fire. Some of their friends were still present, like Lee and the old Quidditch team, and McGonagall and Hagrid. Ginny sat in front of her mother whom was brushing her hair with her fingers while humming a tune she used to sing when her daughter was little. Ginny closed her eyes as she relaxed under her mother's touch. Today has been exhausting. Everyone was having mixed feelings, which made her family rather on edge.

After a few moments of silence, Charlie suddenly started singing softly. The others looked up when his low voice pulled them back from their thoughts. He continued staring into the fire as he sang the words.

"There is a house in New Orleans, they call the Rising Sun. And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy. And God I know I'm one." Bill perked up and sat on the edge of the bench he was sitting on. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"My mother was a tailor. Sewed my new blue jeans. My father was a gamblin' man, down in New Orleans," he sang along with Charlie. One by one the elder among the group joined the brothers when they recognized the song.

"Now the only thing a gambler needs, is a suitcase and trunk. And the only time he's satisfied, is when he's on a drunk. Oh mother, tell your children, not to do what I have done. Spend your lives in sin and misery, in the house of the Rising Sun." The younger generation kept quiet as they listened. Mrs. Weasley wept silently as she felt her insides warm at the beautiful gesture.

"Well, I got one foot on the platform. The other foot on the train. I'm goin' back to New Orleans, to wear that ball and chain. Well, there is a house in New Orleans. They call the Rising Sun, and it's been the ruin of many a poor boy. And God I know I'm one."1

They fell silent again, taking in the moment. The mood slightly brightened as one by one people started singing songs befitting a bonfire. Some classics were followed by some newer songs, whether they were muggle- or wizard-known. As the Fire-whiskey and other beverages were passed among them, a soft, enchanting sound filled the air. Ginny had started singing.

"You'll remember me, when the west wind moves, among the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, when we walked in fields of gold."

Everyone fell silent and watched the youngest among them. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on the words.

"So she took her love, for to gaze awhile, among the fields of barley." She opened them when Fleur and Alicia joined her and smiled at them as they continued together. "In his arms she fell as her hair came down, among the fields of gold."

The three of them captured the rest as goose bumps arose on all of their skins. "Will you stay with me? Will you be my love, among the fields of barley? I never made promises lightly, and there have been some that I have broken. But I swear in the days still left, we will walk in fields of gold, we will walk in fields of gold."

Harry stared at Ginny and his heartbeat rose quickly when they locked eyes. "Many years have passed since those summer days, among the fields of barley. See the children run as the sun goes down, as you lie in fields of gold. You'll remember me when the west wind moves, among the fields of barley. You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, when we walked in fields of gold. When we walk in fields of gold."

Hermione wiped the tears of her cheeks before applauding the three women, and others followed suit. Mrs. Weasley was also crying again, but sported a bright smile. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "That was beautiful, love."

"Thanks, mum."

It wasn't long before their guests started leaving. McGonagall guided a heavily intoxicated Hagrid along, and her stern expression even got through his befuddled mind. He followed the Headmistress meekly and waved his giant hand at his friends. The Weasleys themselves kept seated for a few minutes longer. George, who had been silent and apathetic the last couple of hours, suddenly sprung up.

"Screw this…" he said under his breath and he ran off.

"George?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son but he ignored her.

"Well, that's the first thing the bugger had said today," Charlie muttered.

"I wonder what he's up to," she said worriedly.

"Hopefully something stupid," Ron said.

"Ronald!" his mother admonished, but Ron just shrugged.

"What? It'll be more like him if he does," he answered but he cowered as he saw his mother's expression. His mother started to give a reprimand, but her husband derailed her by laying a hand on hers.

"Molly, darling, let's just wait and see what George comes up with, shall we?"

Mrs. Weasley only huffed and shot a look at her youngest son who seemed relieved his father had been able to defuse her anger. She knew her temper had been prone to rise with the slightest occurrence since last Saturday, since the Battle. She knew she had been coping by fussing about her children, even though most of them had outgrown her care for a long time now. But she couldn't just leave them alone, since she was worried about them. Her brave and strong children had lost their equally as strong and brave brother. Molly knew one of them would break eventually, and she was afraid for them.

But if she was really honest to herself, she had to admit she was afraid of how she might react if she hadn't anyone to fuss over. What if she was the one to break first? She didn't think her children were strong enough to lose her too, albeit not as definitive as Fred. Oh, sweet Fred…

She shook her head to lose her morose thoughts and focus on what George might be doing right now. Molly was most definitely worried about him. While he seemed to be coping as well as could be expected, his jokes seemed too few and too forced. She sighed before a movement on her right caught her eye. Before she had been able to turn, a bright flash lit the entire garden, followed by a loud BANG. She felt her heart skip a beat when a piece of firework in the form of a life sized lion on fire soared through the sky, making her eardrums tremble with its' roar. Unfortunately, that was nothing compared to the dragon that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, encircling her family. George ran towards them with a crate levitating in front of him, and he stopped before he got to them, setting down the crate. He bent down, obscuring them from their view before he ran away as fast as he could. Within seconds a new cacophony of animals, other creatures and embellishments burst out of the crate and filled the air around them and the Burrow.

Their mouths fell open from shock. Their ears and eyes began to hurt from the onslaught of sparkling, moving, dancing and encircling fireworks. It was loud, bright and most of all, overwhelming. George finally managed to reach them without sustaining any burns and he waved his arms wildly.

"This is more like it, right? Dunno 'bout you guys, but I reckon Fred would think today'd been a total bore," he said excitedly. "This was something we still had lying around. Perhaps I should go to the shop and get some more?"

He was already turning back, eyes shining from the prospect of unleashing utter destruction, but his father managed to grab his arm before he could run off again. "I think this will be enough, son. Any more force like this and it will destroy my eardrums."

George didn't really register his father's words since he was momentarily occupied by a coyote passing by, watching him intently. The animal looked so much like a patronus he had come to learn very well. How many times had he seen that particular form during the DA's lessons in their seventh year? How many times had his own played with one who looked so much alike? And now that would never happen again.

He suddenly felt as if he was stabbed in the heart. He took a sharp breath and stared as the coyote kept on playing around him before vanishing in thin air. It was only then he realized his family's worried looks. His father guided him to his seat gently, not saying anything. Both Ginny and Ron had understood what he was looking at, recognizing Fred's, and George's, patronus. Ron bowed down his head as he struggled to contain his own emotions while Ginny scrambled to her feet before sitting down in front of George. It was her hand grasping his that sent him over the edge. His mother was next to him within seconds as he finally broke down. His brother was really gone. His twin. His best friend. His partner in crime. His soul mate. Gone.

He sobbed and he cried until his throat had gone raw and dry, until his eyes stung but had no more tears to let go of, until his breath finally returned after running away from him and his pain. His mother rocked him back and forth, holding him tightly against her bosom. His hair was damp from her tears while she held on to him. Ginny clung to his legs, but she hadn't shed any tears. She had positioned herself so that she could watch Harry while leaning her cheek against George's knee. He held her gaze as others started crying as well. Their eyes said much more about how much pain they felt than their faces let through. But both pairs were dry. They continued to stare at each other until Harry got distracted with a shaking Ron beside him. His face turned sad as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. They weren't used to comforting each other, so he kept silent. Ron on the other hand felt himself break down at Harry's gesture.

It was kind of surreal how everyone was crying and giving in to their grieve, even the tough Charlie, while the fireworks kept on blazing around. Harry followed them with his eyes. There was something mesmerizing about the way every arrow moved, how they twisted and turned, dipped low and shot right back up again.

Because he was following them he witnessed what happened next. The dragon and another arrow collided together, creating a BANG so loud, it sounded like thunder. Unfortunately, the collision had taken place right next to the fourth floor window, which happened to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom. The sound of shattering glass and wood penetrated the other noises. Mrs. Weasley's lips thinned considerably as she turned to the son who was still in her arms. George stared dazedly at the now broken window and frames before he realized the arms of his mother weren't holding him for consolation anymore, but more or less turned into a hold to keep him down for a furious rant that was seconds away.

"Fuck," he groaned.

The following morning all inhabitants of the Burrow made an early start. A few were going back to the Ministry, like Mr. Weasley and Percy who were going back to work, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were going for the press conference. Charlie and George were joining the three friends as a form of support and security at the same time. Ginny was going to stay at home with her mother and Fleur, since Mrs. Weasley had no desire to show herself in public just yet, and Ginny didn't want her mother to be alone. Fleur immediately backed her up as Bill was going to smooth things over at Gringotts,

There was however something strange going on at breakfast when everyone was seated. Ron wasn't eating. And when he wasn't eating, something was definitely wrong.

"You alright, mate?" Harry asked him worriedly.

Ron sighed and continued pushing his food around his plate. He let his head rest in his hand before eying Harry. "Yeah, well… I'm just not fancying today, y'know?"

"Oh honey, it doesn't have to be that bad. Just stay here if you don't want to. Kingsley will do the talking anyway," his mother said. She brushed her fingers through his hair before putting another platter of bacon and eggs on the table. The other Weasley boys did not have any troubles shovelling food in their mouths with rapid succession.

"That's not what… I will be there, no doubt about that, and I know he will do the talking, but.. y'know? He is going to talk about when I… wasn't with you guys," Ron pointed his fork at Harry and Hermione.

"You're wondering whether he will say the truth or say something else?" Ron nodded. "But you know we specifically told most people you had to go back to gather information, and he is not going to deviate from that." After a short pause, Harry continued. "You've read the statement right? You know what he's going to say."

"Yeah, well.. I know all that. But it's just.. Those reporters are too shrewd for my liking."

"I get what you mean... So, what do we do if they ask certain questions?" Harry said, and both boys looked at Hermione.

"Seriously, why do I have to come up with all the answers?" she sighed indignantly, but she came up with one nonetheless. "I think that if they question anything that only we can answer, we should let Kingsley tell them that we'll answer only the questions he can't answer, and only at the end. That'll give us some time to think about an answer, but that probably will only work with the first couple of questions. The others will delay their questions most certainly. Just stick to the story that corresponds with the Ministry's statement. Otherwise we'll put them in a difficult spot and immediately undermine Kingsley within his first week. That would certainly make our words from yesterday sound nothing but hollow and pretentious. That means..-"

"So, how will you handle this?" George interrupted her and Hermione shot him an impatient look.

"Honestly, you guys." She huffed and put a lock of her bushy hair behind her ear. "We'll manage."

"If you say so," Ron answered but he didn't sound convinced. Hermione gave him a look of understanding.

"I know you don't like it, but we have no choice but to go." She took his hand and squeezed it.

"I still do not understand why you three _have_ to go the Ministry today. Surely you've done enough by now. Kingsley should know better and let you rest." Mrs. Weasley repeated her objections for a third time now this morning. "You're just kids. The Ministry can't hide behind you forever."

"Mum, you know they have to go today," Bill said. "I'm sure Kingsley wouldn't use them like that. Do you really think he would?"

"Oh, I don't know. But I just don't like it. What if it isn't just him but also others that'll use Ron's name or those of Harry and Hermione to justify their own actions?"

"I'm sure Kingsley would not let that happen. He wants them to join the Ministry too badly to let anyone spook them off," Charlie argued. He smirked at his little brother. "Never thought I would ever say that about Ronniekins."

"Don't call me that!" Ron growled. Charlie chuckled and was about to joke again but his mother didn't let him.

"But what if something happens? All these people and just so shortly after Saturday? I don't think you should go," she said, ignoring the interacting between her sons.

"Mrs. Weasley, we already have been among lots of people yesterday. It'll be fine. George and Charlie are coming with us just in case, and Kingsley said there will be Aurors watching our backs," Harry said in an attempt to calm her down.

"But that doesn't mean I have to like it," she snapped before sighing. "Oh, I know I can't stop you three, but still… Just watch out for each other alright?"

The three of them nodded and with that the discussion changed to the upcoming workday. After half an hour everyone gathered to leave. Ginny stopped Harry from following the others inside the living room.

"Good luck out there." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't do anything stupid."

He grinned at her. "I never do."

"Ha. Funny, you."

She smiled at him and Harry smiled back. He gave a quick kiss on her lips before rushing after the others. Ginny caught her mother looking at her with raised eyebrows which made her blush and she quickly rushed upstairs. Mrs. Weasley then followed Harry inside the living room and watched as her family Flooed away before returning to the chaos in her kitchen.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace he just emerged from, he was welcomed by a lot of noise. People had started to notice the key players in the Dark Lord's fall had arrived at the Ministry, and among them the three heroes everyone wanted to meet. Harry took a step back in surprise at all the noise. The Weasley men immediately stood in front of the three, glaring at everyone who got too close. Bill looked at the crowd nervously and turned at his father.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you guys like this. Maybe I should go with you today."

"That won't be necessary, son. If you can help us drop these three off with Kingsley, he will make sure they will be guarded this whole time," his father answered him.

"And besides, I'd like to see them get past us," Charlie said while flexing his arm muscles. He too was a bit nervous at all the attention their arrival was gathering and didn't like the prospect of leaving his little brother and his friends alone with these vultures at all. "Tsk, how many of them do you think actually did shit these last couple of months?" he growled under his breath to George, who nodded in agreement.

"Pathetic, isn't it? Worshipping teenagers who saved their asses while they did Voldemort's bidding."

"Well now, you two. Behave!" their father said softly before taking out his wand. "I'd like to get them to a safe place as quick as possible." He cast a Patronus and send it away to alert Kingsley. "Okay, let's go."

With their wands out and a polite amount of force, they started making their way through the masses. Wizards and witches were trying to get the attention of them and tried to get passed the large Weasley brothers. Harry let his head down and stayed close to the Weasleys. Ron clasped Hermione's hand in his own and held her in front of him, protecting her back. He eyed the strangers around them warily while at the same time watching Harry. He really didn't like this many people watching their every move. It made him nervous, especially with all the noise around them. He was also afraid of losing Harry out of his sight, and that fact made him even more nervous. His chest clenched painfully every time someone managed to grab Harry's arm and he aggressively swatted away anyone who got too close for his liking. Hermione shot him a few strange looks but participated in his protection of Harry wholeheartedly. Both experienced some kind of urge to protect their friends and family right now.

At one point a young witch managed to slip by Bill and clutched Harry's arm tightly. She giggled at him while ignoring his attempts to shake her off. Ron could see the knuckles on Harry's hand which was holding his wand were turning white at the attempt to control his urge to hex her off. He was just about to raise his own when Percy beat him to it. His shield erupted within seconds, pushing the woman away from them.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, forcing yourself on him like that?" he snapped at her. Ron watched with raised eyebrows before letting his father push them forward. The woman scowled at Percy but didn't try to get close again as she noticed the anger on Bill's face.

"Sorry about that, Harry. I couldn't stop her quick enough," Bill apologized but Harry waved him off.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here."

With that they pushed forward again before multiple Ministry employees came to their aid and created a path. Mr. Weasley nodded his thanks with a surprised look on his face. An elderly woman answered his unspoken question.

"This is the least we could do for the Weasley family. You're all heroes, so we owe you lot."

A bit embarrassed, the Weasley patriarch led his family forward. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally recognized the dark robes of the Aurors, who were rushing to get to them. Kingsley led them with a determined look on his face. He pointed his wand at his throat and amplified his voice.

"Okay, that's enough, people. Let them through. There will be other moments to express your gratitude," his low voice carried over all the noise. Some people looked irked at the arrival of the Acting Minister since that meant the party was over. Finally, people started backing off which made it a lot easier for the Weasley's to make their way down the Hall.

Kingsley pointed at his throat again and cast a Quietus. "Sorry about that. Follow me, we'll go straight to an empty meeting room."

With the Aurors encircling them, the group followed him quickly. When two Aurors positioned themselves outside the door, another closed it behind them. The Weasley let themselves fall down on the chairs feeling already exhausted.

"Merlin, Arthur... You could have warned me you were already coming. I would have made sure there were people ready to help you get through that."

"I apologize, Kingsley. I thought that it was early enough that it would at least be manageable."

"Not when everyone knows that the press release would be today." But Kingsley shrugged after he sat down too. "Oh well, you're here now." He eyed Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You three ready for this?"

"No," Ron said. Hermione elbowed him.

"Don't be stupid, Ronald." She turned to Kingsley. "Yes, we are. There is one thing, though… If any of the reporters asks a question that regards any of us, please try to answer them yourself first. If not, then we'll do the answering. This would make this all a lot easier for us, to be honest..."

"And when do we determine it is only a question you can answer?" Kingsley asked.

"Whenever you don't know how to answer it without having to ask us first whether it's a good enough answer."

Kingsley smiled at her bluntness. "That'll work."

"How long do we have exactly?" Harry asked.

"It starts in about an hour. My people are clearing the hall right as we speak. When they are finished, we can take our places."

"You know which reporters are coming?"

"No, I don't, sorry."

Harry frowned. "As long Skeeter doesn't come I don't think that'd be a problem."

Kingsley shook his head. "I can't forbid Skeeter from coming, Harry. If she turns up, I can't send her away."

Ron bristled. "That bitch better not be coming or I'm not staying."

"Language, Ron," his father said calmly. George grinned.

"Oh, please let her come. I have some Wheezes with me I'd love to try on our conniving friend."

Mr. Weasley shook his head and sighed heavily. "No, you won't. That would only give her more reason to override everything Kingsley has achieved."

Hermione was smirking complacently. "And besides, we have better ways of controlling her, don't we? Perhaps a whisk will be enough."

Harry chuckled and Ron started grinning. "Yes, you're right."

The others watched the interaction with confused expressions and Kingsley shook his head. "Do I even want to know?"

"No," the three of them said merrily.

"Interesting," George smirked. "I don't know what you three have on her, but I like it."

"You guys scare me sometimes," Bill said and Mr. Weasley could only agree.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and they were ready to leave. Bill, Percy and Mr. Weasley made their leave after being reassured by Gawain Robards himself that the Aurors would not leave the trio's side. After that, Kingsley led them outside and towards a podium. One of his employees stopped him along the way and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and started walking again. He let everyone take their places before him until he was standing next to Hermione. He leaned towards her a bit and said something to her softly. Her eyes grew large and her mouth fell open. But before she could say or do anything, Kingsley got whisked away by someone who was clutching multiple files and a clipboard. He nodded at her and listened to what the clearly frantic employee had to say.

"What was that about?" Ron asked her, but she shook her head.

"Not here." She took her seat and stared at the people in front of her. The reporters were already present and the cameras were flashing brightly. Hermione held her face passive but friendly. She had told them that it was important to not look too uncomfortable or let their chagrin show. Something Ron absolutely despised.

Both boys frowned at each other, but followed her lead. Kingsley had told them to take their seats somewhere behind the lectern, but it made Harry feel like they were put on display on purpose. His eyes already were hurting because of the flashes, and the conference hadn't even started yet. Sensing he had no other choice, he too took on a neutral expression. George and Charlie each sauntered to a side of the hall, since they didn't want to be in the photographs and that way they could watch everything closely.

"Kingsley just told me they found a lead on my parents," Hermione blurted out. Apparently she couldn't contain herself either. Their heads snapped in her direction, but she hissed, "Look in front of you!"

Harry took on the neutral expression again and leaned towards her slightly. "When did you arrange this?"

"The day before yesterday, when you told me to ask for help, remember? Apparently, Kingsley immediately set people to work. It isn't much that they know, however. Just that they've been seen in Melbourne." She sighed out of relief. "At least now I know that they're safe."

Harry squeezed her hand real quick and Ron put his arm around her waist. "That's the most important thing, right?" he asked. "Now we only have to wait until Kingsley knows more."

She smiled at him. "We?"

Ron's ears turned pink. "Yeah, well… you didn't think that we'd let you solve this on your own right?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Hermione's smile broadened but she didn't say anything. It was then that she recognized someone. She elbowed both boys and stared at the woman in question. Harry scowled and took out his wand again. With the slightest flick of his wand he conjured a whisk and handed it over to Hermione. She scrutinised him for a second before taking the whisk from him. Even though she had meant it as a joke, she was rather surprised to see how Harry had been able to create said object without a word and without the proper wand movements. Filing that fact for later, she returned her attention to Skeeter and placed the whisk on her lap.

Skeeter hadn't missed the exchange and her eyes were big and round and her nostrils flared. Her anger skyrocketed when Hermione looked at her with the sweetest smile. Skeeter gritted her teeth before yanking her Quill and some parchment out of her bag made out of dragon skin. She'd show those little brats what she's worth. Tomorrow, everyone would know how pathetic they really were.

Finally, Kingsley took his stance behind the lectern and asked for everyone's attention. He first started talking about the Order and every other person who had fought against last year's regime. He then proceeded to describe the events at Hogwarts, how the DA had fought their own fight, how the staff had faced difficulties to protect the students, how things were going to change under McGonagall. And finally, he addressed those present with the following words.

"What I am about to tell you is the story of the three behind me. I want to be honest with you, this is not the entire story. They have asked me to leave out certain parts since they themselves find them too difficult to share or too dangerous for outsiders to know. Our hope and wish is for you to accept that fact. They will not tell you anything they do not want to tell you. But they wanted me to specifically underline the fact that they weren't the only ones who have fought to bring down Riddle and his companions." He turned back to smile at Harry, who nodded his appreciation. Ron rolled his eyes. Typical thing of Harry to do. Most reporters were scribbling fervently or directing their Quills with words, and Ron had no doubt that there would be heaps of praise because of their modesty. Smart move, if you think about it, and Ron smiled unwillingly.

Kingsley spoke up again and began explaining what Dumbledore set out for them to do. They had decided there wouldn't be anything on the horcruxes, but that they just would talk about extremely dark and dangerous objects. Harry watched the expressions of the reporters closely, just to have something to do. He tuned Kingsley out as much as possible, since he already knew what the man was going to say and he really didn't want to live through the same thing again. He often glanced at his friends, and Ron was following his example. Hermione however was listening closely, which was so much like her old self that Harry smiled despite himself.

The crowd was a perfect one for storytelling. They gasped, cheered or were disgusted at the right moments. People kept glancing their way out of disbelieve or admiration. It made Harry feel extremely uncomfortable and he shifted in his chair. He really wanted this to be over as quick as possible.

After around twenty minutes after he started Kingsley wrapped up and opened the floor for questions. Immediately multiple hands were raised. Kingsley pointed to a scruffy man with glasses with a kind face.

"Jason McKenzie from Transfiguration today. First of all, I think I'm speaking for the rest of us if I say that you have been exceptionally brave and I personally am really grateful for everything you and your friends have done. But what I want to know is, is true that this so-called Dumbledore's Army you told us about is actually formed by you three? And even were able to perform N.E.W.T.-level charms at the mere age of fifteen?"

Kingsley answered for them. "Yes, that's true. Perhaps some of you have heard this yesterday when Ron Weasley here talked about the incompetency of the Ministry at the time. The Ministry at the time ignored everything Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had said about the return of Riddle, so these at the time 15-year old students felt the need to form a defence group to train themselves. Mr. Potter was their main teacher since he was by far the most experienced." He glanced at the three behind him, who looked a little shocked by the detailed explanation. "Actually, it has come to my knowledge that it was because of these three, the students were able to perform for example the patronus charm, were able to defend themselves against minor curses and hexes and laid the base for the resistance movement it has become today."

Harry felt himself colour at the praise. He didn't really like the way this was going, since he rarely sought praise. He shot Kingsley a look, who just smirked. "I know for a fact that they don't really like all this praise, so I'd better downplay it from now one if I don't want to be hexed after today."

McKenzie chuckled. "I think they'd better get used to it if half the stories that are circulating about you are even remotely true." Kingsley smiled politely and gave another reporter the turn.

"Marianne Huff, Witch Weekly. Harry, how does it feel that your long love Hermione clearly has moved on to your so-called friend, Ron? Surely after all those months you'd think there would have been a chance to finally be together. How does it feel that Ron has stolen her from you? Do you consider each other friends, still?"

Kingsley was taken aback by the questions and said nothing, while Hermione sighed in exasperation and Ron muttered a curse under his breath. Harry, however, was livid. "After everything that Kingsley just has explained to you, thát interests you? Really..?" Harry said and he shook his head.

"No, Hermione and I never have been more than just friends. Nor will we ever be. She and Ron are my brother and sister in all but name. They have found each other and I am happy for them. Now, can we continue?"

Both Hermione and Ron were blushing and didn't dare to look at each other, or at Harry for that matter. Kingsley tried to step in, but Huff wasn't fazed in the slightest and continued fishing.

"But what about you then? Or is it true that you have found solace in the arms of Ron's sister? An anonymous source has told me you two have been involved before, but also that she has the tendency to switch boyfriends rather quickly. Is that what happened to you?"

Perhaps it was because Kingsley saw both Harry's and Ron's faces turning a dangerous red shade, because now he did step in. "I'm sorry, miss Huff, but I don't see how the love lives of these three are of any importance right now. Whatever these three do in their personal lives is, like it already says, personal, and therefore private. I think they have deserved the right to keep it that way, don't you think?" Huff wanted to reply, most definitely something snarky, but the look on Kingsley's face was enough to shut her up.

"Well then, anyone else who does have an appropriate question?" And so it continued. A few questions were nothing Kingsley couldn't handle, and Harry felt his anger at Huff ebb away slowly, before a certain hand was raised he could only feel irritation.

"Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet, but of course, you three lovely children already know me." She gave them a condescending smile and watched them closely, as if she wanted to get a rise out of them. But apparently she got disappointing results, since Harry and Ron remained passive and Hermione merely smiled. "What I was wondering… I'm astounded that your beloved Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore left such a dangerous and arduous mission to three innocent and inexperienced children. What are you feelings about him now, now you clearly know he had betrayed every ounce of trust you've had in him? Don't you think he was being delusional and demented for even thinking of this mission like a treasure hunt, 'cause that's what it seems to me, and probably many of my colleagues. You've probably read my book about him. Do you think he might have had the hope that you'd fail and that finally someone who shared his ideas from his time with Grindelwald rose to power?"

A shocked silence fell as Skeeter dropped her bomb. Kingsley was about to answer as Hermione elbowed Harry. "This is on you."

Harry shot her a look that clearly stated is displeasure, but knew she was right. This was something only he could explain, better than anyone else. "Excuse me, Minister, but please, let me."

Skeeter looked as if Christmas had come early and sucked on her Quill enthusiastically. Kingsley frowned but nodded at him and Harry stood up.

"Yes, I've read your book, but that does not mean that you're right. Many things that you have written are wrong or taken out of context. Yes, Dumbledore has had ties with Grindelwald –" He was immediately interrupted by multiple gasps and enthusiastic scribbling. " – and he has had ideas about rearranging the structure of power within our society. But this was when he was nineteen years old. And he never followed through. That doesn't make his actions any better, but I do know he regretted them deeply and he has done everything in his power to make up to society. He never wanted a position with power again, that's why he declined the position of Minister of Magic again and again. And during his time as Headmaster, he had made the utmost effort to protect those he once had thought lesser of. Of course, he has made mistakes. Big ones, I might add. But does that make him delusional or… as you say, demented? I think that makes him human."

Harry cleared his throat and looked Skeeter in the eyes. "He hasn't made things easy for us, there is no denying that fact, but he had always lived by the ideal that knowledge should be earned. If it would have been given to you for nothing, it wasn't really yours. With our mission, with our goal, we could not allow any mistakes like that. And why we three? Because of the prophecy, as Kingsley has told you. I was involved from the beginning. My friends were involved because they had made the decision to become my friend on our first day at Hogwarts. They didn't have to, but they did either way. Merlin knows I still think them to be mental to follow through with all the mess that we've been through. But after fighting Riddle for seven years, I think you can hardly describe us as 'inexperienced'. 'Innocent', perhaps… I don't know. Does wanting to protect our friends and families, and saving the entire country with it, make us innocent? I would describe it as loved, or rather love for those we hold close to our hearts."

Skeeter scowled at his last words, but fired back. "So, you want to say that you've never been mad at him at all when you were on the run?"

Harry smiled wanly. "Mad at Dumbledore? Yes, I was. But I was mad at everything and everyone at some point. At Riddle, of course. At myself. At the Ministry, oh yes.. especially the Ministry. At my friends and family –"

"Friends and family? Which family? From what I've learned you have no family left to be mad at, besides those muggle relatives of yours who had made no secret of their loathing of you," Skeeter sneered, which got her more than a few angry glares. It didn't bother her in the slightest. Harry was destroying everything she was aiming with his enormous amounts of goodwill with other reporters. She could almost smell the admiration and the respect her daft colleagues around her had for the scrawny git.

"Thanks for pointing that out, I had almost forgotten that part," Harry said through gritted teeth. Ron had turned red, since her words had reminded him of his own from months ago, but hearing her say it angered him without a doubt. But Harry's next words managed to derail his anger. "I've been taken in by the Weasleys when I was twelve. So yeah, maybe not by blood, but I'd like to think I do have family."

Hermione smiled brightly and even Charlie and George looked surprisingly happy at Harry. Ron grinned at him too. The stupid prat had finally realized the one thing Ron had always known. Unfortunately, their moment lasted for about five seconds.

"Oh, that certainly is precious. But I only can applaud them really, since it is pretty admirable of them to still accept you after everything you've cost them. Be honest with us, Harry... Don't you feel any guilt whatsoever about your role in Fred Weasley's death?" she asked him full of feigned concern. Before she could gloat about Harry's pained expression however, Hermione had swatted the whisk against her chair with full force. Everyone turned in her direction

"Oh, sorry. There has been a very annoying insect in this room for a while now, kind of like a beetle I think. But I squashed it," she said brightly, but her voice was shaking with rage. Skeeter grimaced, the message was clear.

Ron was gritting his teeth and his anger made him spit out the words. "We, and I speak for my entire family, have never, and never will, blamed Harry or anyone else besides Riddle for the death of our brother. He has lost enough already. Do you really want to make him feel any worse than he already does?" He pointed at Skeeter. "You're a sickening wench, y'know?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Kingsley had watched the exchange in horror. It had been Hermione's repeated headshakes that kept him from interfering, but things had gotten too far. He stepped up again as Harry slumped back in his seat and started staring at the wall. "Miss Skeeter, you have been nothing but hateful today. If you have nothing else to say, please sit down."

Skeeter glared at him, but sat down nonetheless. "Oh, I have everything I need."

It took a while for the tension to clear as reporters slowly started asking more mundane questions. Kingsley managed to parry all questions from then on, probably because he wanted to divert the attention from the trio. Harry felt himself sick to his stomach because of Skeeter's words, and therefore he was grateful to Kingsley for taking on the burden.

He glanced at his friends and sighed. Hermione seemed so angry she looked as if she was about to cry, while Ron was sporting some serious red ears and red spots in his neck. He was clearly still fuming. Harry then caught George looking at him with a grim expression. When George caught Harry's eye he nodded at him and made a violent gesture before nodding in Skeeter's direction before finally winking at him. Despite himself, Harry grinned. Without a doubt George would think of something to get back at Skeeter.

Harry returned his attention to Kingsley again just in time to hear the next question. "Oliver Ross, Challenges in Charming. I know you've just had the pleasure of talking to my despicable colleague Rita, but I want to tell you that I do appreciate everything you've done, so I hope that you want to answer these questions for me, Mr. Potter." Ross looked at Harry expectantly. Kingsley turned to Harry who just shrugged.

"Perhaps you could ask a question first before Mr. Potter decides whether he wants to or not," Kingsley stated. He scrutinized the reporter critically.

"There are reports about you mentioning the Elder wand? What was that all about? Do you really own it?"

Harry really didn't like this question, but he also realized that he couldn't possibly let Kingsley deal with this one without causing a major media frenzy. So, he coughed and sat a little straighter.

"For those that do not know the stories about the Elder wand, I will explain it shortly. In the Tales of Beedle the Bard there's a story about a wand which gave its' holder unbelievable power and strength. It would make its' holder invincible. Riddle believed that the Elder wand was real and was under the impression that he was its' master. The things is, one could only be its' master when he defeated the previous owner. Because of a misunderstanding he thought he had finally won it after killing Severus Snape. I don't know why, but he believed Dumbledore had been the previous owner. Snape had performed the killing curse that night, yes, but this was according to the plan he and Dumbledore had formed. Why and how, Kingsley had already told you."

He coughed. "But unfortunately for Riddle, conquering a wand isn't only done by killing the owner, but it's about forcing the wand from the owner. The night Dumbledore died, someone else disarmed him, making that person the new owner. Somewhere in this year I disarmed that person, and therefore its' loyalty should have switched to me. At least, if the wand had existed in the first place. Which it doesn't. I'm not undefeatable. I'm not a master of an unconquerable wand. I still use the wand I bought at Ollivanders seven years ago." With that he showed his wand. "Ask Ollivander himself. He can confirm my story. It was Riddle's arrogance that brought him to believing in such things. I don't know why, but I found out about it and thought it would be useful in shaking him in the last moment. That's all."

Harry sat back and Kingsley took that as his sign that the subject was closed. He nodded at his secretary to let him know that the end of the conference was nearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, one last question."

Immediately more hands shot up, but only the man all the way in the back got lucky. "Thank you, Minister. Uhm.. my name is Barry Fletcher from Scottish Daily. Uhm.. I was wondering about the last part of your story. How did you do it?"

Harry frowned, "What do you mean? Which part?"

"Yes, of course. Ahem.. The Minister told us about you going to the forest –" Harry felt himself chill at the words and dreaded for what was coming. "I understand you somehow were able to make You-Know-Who, or Riddle.. excuse me.. believe you'd died. How did you do that? Didn't you have to meet up with him to achieve that? What did he do that made it possible for you to do what you did?"

Kingsley eyed Harry who nodded almost imperceptibly. Kingsley then turned to the reporter and answered for him. "This is a subject they don't want to go into detail with."

"But why? Don't we deserve to know such a thing?" This irked the three of them. This time it was Hermione who spoke up.

"Deserve? _Deserve?!_ " she asked shrilly. "What exactly did you do in these last couple of years to deserve anything? What – " she started but Ron stopped her by grabbing her hand and shaking his head. Blaming the media wasn't going to help them any further.

Fletcher just blinked at her outburst. "We inform the people, miss Granger. Don't you think they deserve to be informed about this?"

Hermione looked abashed at the accusation, but Kingsley stepped in again. "That's out of line, Mr. Fletcher. These three specifically asked the Ministry to accept their wishes and not discuss this matter any further. Therefore this will not be discussed."

"But why? What exactly transpired in the forest that was apparently so traumatizing?" It was apparent that Fletcher smelled blood and knew there was a big lead behind this. He already saw his boss promote him because of the golden story he'd hand in if only he managed to pry enough information from these three.

"Isn't it because Potter went into the forest to die? That's what You-Know-Who wanted right?" Another reporter chipped in. Harry closed his eyes for a second to calm himself down, but he absolutely didn't like the direction this was going. Unfortunately, this act only confirmed their suspicions. "Really? Is it true?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we do have to wrap this up. If you have any other questions, please contact our spokesperson by owl and we will try to answer you as fast as possible." Even though Kingsley tried, he couldn't stop them anymore.

"But how did you know you'd survive?"

Harry finally looked up and stared at the reporter named Fletcher. After a long silence the man started to shift uncomfortably in his chair under Harry's gaze. Then something clicked in his mind and his eyes grew larger.

"Or didn't you?"

They hurried into the same meeting room they had soughed refuge in before. Harry's lack of words had caused the reporters getting into a right state. They had begun shouting matches and almost crawled over each other to get to them first. It had cost the Aurors a lot of effort to keep them from jumping on the podium while Kingsley, Charlie and George hurried to bring Harry, Hermione and Ron to safety.

Kingsley was clearly annoyed at the boldness of the reporters and the fact that things hadn't been handled very well on both sides. He didn't call them out for it, which Harry appreciated. He hadn't intended to drop that hint, but he hadn't known what to do or say when that reporter had realized what Harry wasn't saying.

Again he let himself fall onto one of the chairs and he laid his head down on the table. Ron slumped down next to him and groaned.

"I'm never going to do something like that. How in the hell did it turn out to be so aggressive?" Ron muttered.

Hermione hovered behind them and bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry for losing my temper, Kingsley. I can imagine that didn't make things easier."

Kingsley shook his head. "No, it didn't, but you don't have to apologize. Press conferences are always difficult."

"They're a bloody pain in the ass, that's what they are," Ron muttered. Charlie grunted his agreement and eyed Kingsley warily.

"Why the hell did you let it go on for so long? Wasn't it clear to you these three had enough?" he growled. "That Skeeter bitch had entirely too much space."

"You're right about that, Charlie. I –" Kingsley started saying, but he got interrupted by Hermione.

"No, with Rita was my fault. I kept signalling Kingsley he shouldn't interfere. I thought that would only make things more difficult. There would be talk of censorship and other accusations like that. The new Ministry can't handle that just yet." She shifted. "I probably didn't think that through enough."

"Probably," George snorted. Hermione glared at him before sitting down next to Harry.

"And I secretly hoped we'd be able to handle her. But she got nasty real quick and, well.." She looked at Harry with regret etched all over her face. "I'm so sorry, Harry. If I hadn't pressured you to take a stand against her, this wouldn't have happened."

"I don't think you're right… perhaps not today, though, but she'd drag me through the mud eventually. The woman hates our guts, Hermione," Harry argued tiredly. He felt more drained than ever and really needed to get away from this all. Kingsley noticed and he walked to the door to talk with one of the Aurors. When he saw their questioning looks he nodded in Harry's direction.

"I think you three need to get home to the Burrow. Harry here clearly is exhausted and I don't believe you're feeling much better," he said, pointing to the others. Ron grimaced and shook his head.

"Thought I could handle this much, but nope…"

"That's why I called for your father, Ron. He asked me to alert him whenever you're ready to go home." Kingsley looked at his watch. "I need to get going. I do want to apologize about how things went today, however. You got more than you bargained for, and I regret not being able to stop that earlier on. That's something I need to learn, I guess. Perhaps it would be wise for all of use to take a course on how to deal with the media. Maybe that will prevent me from going mental before this week is over."

He sighed again. "I will stop by the Burrow within a couple of days. I will see you then." He opened the door and paused before leaving. "Rest. You've earned it." And with a wave he left the room.

"Dunno how we should take that. Don't look that bad, right? I reckon all the bullshit went in and out through the hole anyways," George attempted to joke, but even he looked gaunt.

They waited in silence until Mr. Weasley arrived and escorted them home. When they got back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley forced them to sit down at the kitchen table and tell her everything. It wasn't long before Ginny and George started discussing strategies on how to get back at Skeeter, while Mrs. Weasley stormed off to write a letter to Kingsley. Fleur, who had started preparing lunch, could be heard talking French to herself, but her face said enough about the context of the words.

Mr. Weasley smiled feebly at the rest. "I need to go back, but I think I'll inform Kingsley he might receive a howler or two from your mother today." He chuckled. "Poor man."

"Nah, I don't really feel that much sympathy for him after today," Charlie said bitterly. "I know everyone has high regards of him, but I don't know him that well, and after just now…"

"He hasn't done this before either," Hermione tried, but Charlie shook his head.

"He pulled a right stunt, he has. No, I'm not happy with him and I don't think he deserves to be warned for mum."

"Yes, well… I didn't say I was going to stop your mother, did I now?" Mr. Weasley winked at them. Ginny snorted. He then quickly left and left the others to sit at the table.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley returned muttering to herself and she brushed some stray locks of hair from her flushed cheeks. She missed the looks her children gave each other as they all tried to hide a smile. Seems that Mr. Weasley hadn't been wrong about what his wife had been up to.

She refilled their cups with scorching hot tea without a word and sat down next to Charlie. She absentmindedly brushed an imaginary thread from shoulder. Charlie let her fuss, knowing it would only help her calm down.

"So, what kind of shocking conspiracies do you think they'll come up with? Probably something dark and shady," Ginny asked seemingly unbothered.

"Hmm, my guess is on how Harry is actually a living dead. Like, literally stood back up again from the dead and just continue with.. well, can't call it his life then, can I?" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Surely, people won't believe such nonsense."

Harry, however, chuckled. "I kinda like that one, though. Turning me into something like a vampire or something. Wouldn't be surprised if the Prophet'd actually come up with that." Hermione groaned, causing Harry and Ron to grin at each other.

"Perhaps they'd add something like the Ministry using you as a weapon or make you their official super hero which fights the crime, since you kinda already are," George said. "A walking dead slash vampire slash superhero. Now, that would interest me," he added gleefully.

"Boys…" Hermione muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Well, they'd better come up with a new and better nickname though. The Chosen One is old news now. I can see it clearly in my mind… Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived turned into Harry Potter, the Undead Superhero," Ginny pondered while mimicking a very stiff wand movement. Hermione stared at her.

"Completely nutters, all of you. I don't know why I even bother," she said before being awarded with loud laughter.

The day passed on peacefully after that. Bill had returned home from Gringotts rather moody and didn't want to tell them what had happened, but he readily listened to their story about the press conference. He had shaken his head when his brothers and sister pointed out that their mother had possibly sent the Minister of Magic, Acting or not, multiple howlers. His mother had the decency to look flushed and hadn't looked at him in the eye for a good thirty minutes. Afterwards, Harry had returned to bed after being caught yawning several times by Mrs. Weasley until she handed him a cup filled with pumpkin juice. He had eyed her warily and refused to drink it immediately. Finally, Mrs. Weasley had lost her patience and rallied on him.

"You're obviously exhausted, Harry. So, here, drink up. This got some Dreamless Sleep potion in it. No, I don't want to hear your excuses! Your wellbeing is my concern and you'll do as I say. Up you go, young man," she had said to him when she'd managed to corner him long enough. Harry hadn't want to upset her, so he complied and went back to bed. Ron had laughed at him before his mother had threatened to do the same for him, and the boy had fled the scene. Ginny however wasn't scared off that easily and had tried to sneak up the stairs multiple times.

"Ginevra Weasley, come down this instance or I'm locking the broom shed," her mother growled at her after catching her for the umpteenth time. Ginny scowled at her and went outside. Mrs. Weasley thought she could hear a 'not fair' before her daughter closed the door behind her and smirked. 'You'll have to try harder than that, my dear,' she thought to herself.

It wasn't until Percy and his father returned from work when Hermione was sent to wake Harry up. When they gotten downstairs, everyone had just taken their seats at the kitchen table. Both men looked worse for wear and were nursing their cups of tea. Harry eyed them warily before shooting a questioning glance at Ron. His friend just shrugged.

When he sat down he eyed Mr. Weasley, but didn't say anything. Mr. Weasley looked up at him and smiled. "Oh, nothing to worry, my boy. Just a hell of a first day. With everything the sods had managed to mess up, which Kingsley wasn't exaggerating in the slightest, there was also the press conference which was an absolute feast as you may know, and the reporters weren't pleased at all when they learned we managed to get you out. But, not to worry, they can't come looking for you here. My entire department has gone to shreds, so that will take some time. But we'll get there.," he rattled on, ignoring Harry's attempts to apologize or say something else.

"You're forgetting something, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said. To Harry's surprise she didn't look angry or annoyed. She looked rather happy and proud. She even ignored her husband choice of words, which said a lot.

"What..?" Harry asked confusedly as Mr. Weasley said "Forget something?" at the same time.

"That you… Oh, forget it!" She turned to the rest. "Your father has gotten a promotion! He didn't just become Chairman of Kingsley's Committee, but he also got promoted to Head of his Department. Isn't that wonderful?" It was clear that she was absolutely ecstatic. Immediately everyone started to congratulate a now blushing Mr. Weasley.

This news made dinner a joyous affair, but only with a bitter aftertaste. Even though everyone managed to celebrate Mr. Weasley's promotion, everyone was well aware of the gaping hole inside their circle. There would always be one open spot on the bench for the years to come, which would never be filled by its' usual member. Eventually things sobered down and conversation returned to more serious matters.

Finally Bill relented after their repeated questions and explained why he had been in such a foul mood after returning from Gringotts. He sighed heavily. "As I told you two days ago, they're really mad. So there I was, asked by Kingsley to help smooth things over, and all I heard were how much they despised the Ministry, wizards in general and you three in particular." He put a hand in his hair, causing locks to fall from his ponytail. "You'd be really surprised how original their insults can be. If they'd do half the things they said, then half Wizarding England would be slaughtered in the most brutal ways possible. Wasn't really fun to hear."

"Again Kingsley… Can he do anything at all?" Charlie said bitterly.

"Oh, come off it, Charlie," Bill said briskly, since he really was losing his patience with his brother's mood. "You don't know the guy. And besides, would you know what to do after the most influential position in Wizarding Britain is pushed onto your doorstep and you suddenly have to do things you're not used to. And everybody expects you to do those things perfectly."

He gave his brother a pointed look. "And in this case, he knew what he did. I might have been subject to them spewing hellfire and brimstones at us wizards, but I at least managed to get through to them. Kingsley knew that I had connections within the bank and he knew I at least had maintained a respectable reputation among them. So yeah, might not have been the most fun thing to do, but at least I accomplished what I came for."

Charlie had the decency to look a little abashed, before his eye fell on Harry. "But what would you say about today then? You've heard the story. He failed miserably then. I watched him lose control of the situation and leave the shit to them!" He gestured at his brother and his friends. He ignored his mother's glare and she clucked her tongue at him.

George nodded his agreement. "I'm with Charlie on this one, Bill. I know Kingsley is a decent bloke, but he really didn't deliver today."

"Just because it didn't go well this time, doesn't mean it will never again!" Hermione spat. "I know things got pretty ugly today, but he didn't want this for us. It really bothered him! And it was as much my fault as it was his."

Bill frowned. "How's that?"

Charlie shook his head. "What you did, wasn't smart, I agree with you on that, but he should have been controlling the situation. He didn't. So, he failed."

"Okay, that's enough of you two," Mr. Weasley cut in when Bill opened his mouth to argue again. "I agree with you, Charlie. Kingsley and his employees didn't do that well of a job to protect Harry, Ron and Hermione against the press, but as Bill said, he will learn. This was the first time and, frankly, those reporters smelled blood. They love drama and conflicts, and they don't care if they are the instigators or not."

Both men looked a bit sheepish about the fact that two grown adults received a scolding from their father. Harry glanced at Ron and both guys looked a little surprised. George may have seen their glances and directed his attention to them.

"We haven't heard you two. What do you think?"

Ron frowned. "Whether Kingsley failed or not?" George and Charlie nodded. Ron rubbed a hand over his face. "I dunno really. I don't think I will call it a failure or something like that, but things could have gone better… I guess…"

When their eyes fell on Harry, he shook his head. "I don't know why you want to label this so badly. It went well at first, but then it got ugly. But I don't blame Kingsley for that. I blame Rita Skeeter. She set the tone. After that they wanted to create something bigger than she had." He paused for a moment. "And that Huff woman, I blame her too. She was ridiculous."

"Witch Weekly, wasn't it?" Ginny smirked.

"I don't know why you're smiling like that, since she didn't describe you really nicely. You probably have some haters as of tomorrow," George said rather casually. Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"I don't really care, actually."

"Well, they did. You should have seen their faces. Pure gold, if you ask me," George said while gesturing at Harry and Ron. Both boys flushed. "If Kingsley hadn't intervened, they'd probably hexed the woman."

"See, he did something good," Hermione said haughtily. George snorted but didn't answer.

"But what did she say exactly?" Mrs. Weasley said, while sporting a dangerous glint in her eyes. Ron grinned at her.

"Why? Are you going to send her a howler too?"

"I didn't do such a thing," Mrs. Weasley said evasively, but Percy chuckled.

"Mother, I could hear your voice at my desk. The space between my desk and his office, which was closed by the way, is a solid 20 feet." Mrs. Weasley blushed while the others laughed.

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have done that," she said, but her trying to hide a smile said otherwise. Mr. Weasley chuckled at his wife, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He'll live."

"Bu' whaz did she say abouz 'Ginny? I'm razher curious," Fleur chipped in. Her smile was serene, but the look in her eyes said enough. Bill looked apprehensive at his wife.

"I fear you might've spend too much time with my mother," he said. Fleur smacked his arm as his mother hit the back of his head. Bill grinned. "Yeah, definitively."

So, the boys let Hermione explain about the things that had been said in detail. Ginny's good natured grin soon turned into something evil. Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't like your expression," he whispered to her, but Ginny couldn't answer because Charlie bellowed across the table.

"Oy, Potter, we might have defended you towards the reporters, but that doesn't mean you can be so intimate with our sister."

"Oh, shut it," Ginny said hotly, before turning to Harry and kissing him deeply. At first Harry felt embarrassed with everybody staring at them, but Ginny made him forget within seconds. Why did he even care when she was kissing him like _that_?! It wasn't until he felt someone smack the back of his head until he came up for air again. A bit sheepishly, and very red, he sat straight again. He didn't dare to meet their eyes when he heard Charlie curse under his breath, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's chuckling.

Ginny however didn't look fazed and smiled at her brothers. "You were saying?"

Bill shook his head. "No, you won't hear me say anything every again as long as you promise not to do that to us again."

Ginny grinned. "Deal!"

Ron hissed at him. "I know I said I was okay with you two, but limits, mate. Spare me, please?"

Unfortunately for him, Ginny had heard him and she shot him a glare. "Oh, please Ron, don't be such a hypocrite. And besides, I've heard they had some things to say about you too. Like, about.. I don't know… You and Hermione? Care to talk about that?"

Ron scowled at her, but the damage had been done. It wasn't long before the others were having a blast while making fun of Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron with their possibly not so private love lives as of tomorrow.

 **A/N: First, I know my chapters are rather long and detailed, but I think it is important to walk through those first days, since they were the hardest in my opinion. And there is so much to describe and discuss, that I want to take my time for it. Eventually the chapters will become less day to day, but that's only when the plot starts to develop some more. So, bear with me!** **J**

 **Second, the first song** **1** **is 'House of the Rising Sun' from The Animals. It's one of the most beautiful songs to sing along in my opinion. The second song** **2** **is 'Fields of Gold' from Eva Cassidy. Just because it's so beautiful and for me it never fails to strike a chord.**

 **Third, the coyote apparently is a symbolism for fun, humor and clownish behaviour. I thought it was appropriate since there is no knowledge about the twins' patronusses.**

 **Fourth, since everyone seems to do it, I do not own any of it, it is all thanks to J.K. Rowling.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

The next morning was a subdued affair. Mr. Weasley and Percy gone back to the Ministry quite early and Bill and Fleur were packing their things. They had decided to return to Shell Cottage later that morning. George, Charlie, Ron and even Harry were having a lie in and the girls were having breakfast with Mrs. Weasley and were chatting lazily. After a while Mrs. Weasley glanced at the clock.

"Honestly, those boys of mine would sleep away a whole day if they could," she sighed.

"Now, no need to exaggerate, Mum," George said when he climbed down the stairs. His hair was standing up at one side and he rubbed his eyes, yawing with his mouth wide open. When he sunk down beside Hermione, he nudged her. "Never learned it's not polite to stare? But don't worry, I know I'm handsome, it's almost unholy."

Hermione blushed but rolled her eyes at him. She let him joke, but George looked anything but handsome right now. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He obviously hadn't shaved his face in quite a few days and she could hear his hand rubbing his jaw before she'd seen it.

She was spared an answer as Mrs. Weasley offered him a plate with some toast. "Eggs, George?"

George grunted in response. Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows. "What's that, dear?"

"Yes, please," he mumbled. Hermione and Ginny smirked at him. Not even the great George Weasley dared to go against his mother.

He shoved his food in his mouth just when Charlie came down. He stretched his arms and hugged his mother.

"Morning!" he said cheerily.

"Morning? It's almost eleven," his mother replied, but she offered him a plate nonetheless. Charlie just shrugged and sat down.

After a few minutes of pleasant conversation, Hermione started glancing towards the stairs. She knew Ron was a fan of sleeping, but Harry normally was a early riser. He actually was a morning person. She was about to stand up and go take a look herself when suddenly there were loud footsteps on the stairs. The five of them looked up when a frantic Ron ran down. His eyes were big and he seemed panicked.

"Ron? What's wrong?" his mother asked worriedly as she hurried towards him.

His mouth was open, but there was no sound. Ginny immediately felt a panic rise and stood up.

"Ron!" she snapped at him. He woke up from his reverie and pointed up the stairs.

"It's Harry. I can't –" He wasn't able to finish before both George and Ginny bolted up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley clung to Ron's shirt, Hermione right beside her. He looked in his mother's eyes, which reflected the fear that he himself felt. "I can't seem to wake him. He's not responding in any way."

Without a word Hermione and Mrs. Weasley followed the others. Ron staggered, but Charlie took his brother by the shoulders and pushed him in front of him. "Easy there, little brother. Come on, up the stairs with you," he muttered and they climbed towards the top floor where the others were already huddled around Harry's bed.

Mrs. Weasley was already pushing the others away and examining Harry's face. She put a hand on his forehead and shook her head.

"He's having a really bad fever," she muttered. Harry's eyes merely fluttered, but he didn't stir. She took his head in her hands. "Harry, wake up, dear. Harry!"

Hermione sat down on her knees beside Mrs. Weasley and felt his pulse. One look at Mrs. Weasley and the matriarch took control. "Hermione, go get some Pepper-Up and… Just take the entire case with you. It's a large, leather clad suitcase, bit worn-out. George will show you where it is."

George tore his eyes from Harry's pale face and looked at his mother quite dazedly.

"Now, George!" she snapped. Hermione flew up and grabbed George by the elbow, dragging him out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?!" Ginny cried as she sank down on the floor and grabbed Harry's hand. Mrs. Weasley saw her daughter's frantic expression and with one look Charlie stepped forward and closed his arms around his sister, lifting her from the floor. Ron slumped on his bed and stared at Harry's unmoving body.

"I couldn't wake him. He had nightmares all through the night and was fairly easy to wake, but this morning… I even yelled at him and hit him in the face, but nothing worked." He looked at his mother. "What's wrong with him, Mum? He isn't… Does he…" He swallowed. "…Breath?"

Mrs. Weasley felt her heart constrict at the small voice her normally boisterous son had and the quiver of his bottom lip that could be easily seen. "Yes, he's breathing, but it's shallow. Ah – Hermione! Thank you! Put it here, yes."

Hermione and George arrived breathlessly as they had ran up and down five flights of stairs as fast as they could. Mrs. Weasley immediately went to work and held a little vial with some Pepper-Up against Harry's lips.

"Mum? Charlie? Where are you guys?" a voice echoed along the stairs.

"Bill," Charlie mumbled and he went to meet his brother on the stairs. After explaining the situation quickly, Fleur dashed upstairs and took over from Hermione.

"You go downstairs, 'Ermione. Zhe rest too. Molly and I will 'andle this," Fleur said in a soft, but firm voice. Charlie and Bill nodded at her and horded the others. Hermione hesitated, but after a nod by Mrs. Weasley she turned to take Ron's hand and they walked out together. Bill put both hands on George's shoulders and guided his apoplectic brother out of the room.

Charlie watched his sister warily. Ginny looked positively furious and her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are. You heard Fleur, and Mum. Besides, you'll only be in the way."

"Piss off, Charlie! I'm not leaving Harry," she hissed.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her. "Ginny, get downstairs, right now! No buts!"

Ginny folded her arms and her nostrils flared. She clamped her jaw shut and glared back at her mother. Charlie sighed. This was going to be very much like wrestling a dragon. It would be almost impossible to get her to come quietly right now.

"Okay," Charlie said calmly. Ginny eyed him warily, but her body relaxed in the slightest way. Charlie was waiting for that exact moment and lunged forward. Before Ginny could protect herself, Charlie had put her over his shoulder and was already at the door. She screamed and kicked, but he didn't let go. He quickly darted down the stairs and released her as soon Bill was there to back him up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed. Tears were forming in her eyes and the only reason she didn't wipe them away was because she was too angry to even notice. Bill pushed her onto a chair and sat in front of her.

"Gin-Gin, there's nothing you can do right now. Mum and Fleur are on it," he said softly. "They'll let us know what's going on as soon as they can, little one."

"But…- I…- Bill, I want to help. There must be something I can do. Please, let me help him," Ginny pleaded.

"You can help by letting the people who know what to do, do their job. And by staying calm. Harry won't get any better with you losing your wits around him." He shot a look at Ron, whose face was grey, holding a trembling Hermione. He looked at Charlie and nodded their direction.

Charlie sprung up. "Right. Tea? Anyone?"

No one reacted, but he put the kettle on anyway and soon everyone had a cup in front of them. Both men felt incredible useless when they saw the expressions of their younger brothers and sister and Hermione. Ginny clung to Bill and cried silently. After a few minutes Fleur came downstairs, looking a little harried.

"'Arry is a bit more responsive, but 'e's not well. I'm going to Floo an 'ealer. Zhere's something wrong and we don't know whaz," she said with a frustrated sigh. "I 'ate this. I 'ate this very much."

Ginny made a beeline for the stairs again, but Bill grabbed her before she could get passed him. He kissed the top of her head and held onto her very tightly while she was struggling to get away from his grasp. Fleur hurried to the living room.

"I can't do this," Ron said with a small voice and he rushed outside the backdoor. Hermione followed him immediately and Charlie could hear her letting out a little sob when she went through the door. He put his face in his hands and slumped down next to George who was muttering something in a very low voice. He leaned towards his brother and tried to hear what he was saying, but he froze when he could.

"Not again… Not again… Not him too."

Charlie looked at his brother in horror, but was spared of giving a reaction when Fleur came back with a short but plump woman with dark curls and fine lines around the eyes. Her little glasses covering light blue eyes who seemed to look right trough them. She nodded at them before following Fleur up the stairs. Fleur turned around before rounding up the corner.

"Stay 'ere. I'll come back as soon as I can."

She guided the Healer upstairs as quick as possible. The woman said nothing until they reached Mrs. Weasley. She offered the matriarch a hand.

"Healer Avery," her voice was hoarse. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes. "No, not related with the Death Eater."

"Excuse me," Mrs. Weasley blushed.

"You're not the first nor will you be the last, I reckon. Now, tell me, where is my patient?" Her eyes fell on Harry's sleeping form and gasped. "Is that…?"

Mrs. Weasley blocked her view. "Yes, it is. And I will hex you into oblivion if you ever speak of this."

Now it was her time to blush and she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting… well, him." She seemed to regroup herself and straightened her back. "But I am a professional and I believe there is something that's called confidentiality," she added rather frostily.

Mrs. Weasley merely nodded and stepped aside. Healer Avery quickly started examining Harry. She waved her wand over his body while muttering various spells and she clucked her tongue. She opened her briefcase and took out multiple vials which she administrated very carefully to a still unconscious Harry. Mrs. Weasley stood behind her wringing her hands together, but the Healer ignored her.

After a few minutes the Healer turned towards Fleur and Mrs. Weasley. "He's not in danger anymore. But he needs rest and treatment for his exhaustion."

"Any-… Anymore?" Mrs. Weasley croaked. Avery nodded.

"Yes, he's suffering from the remnants of Dark magic. The amount and the severity he has endured are of the utmost extreme. He must have encountered some deeply Dark curses in a short amount of time for it to have this much effect." She noticed the uncomfortable looks and shuffles of the two women. "Why do have I have the impression there's more to the story?" When they kept their silence she frowned. "What is it that you know but aren't telling me?"

Still, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything and the Healer started to get agitated. "You tell me right now what I need to know to treat my patient accordingly!"

Mrs. Weasley let out a small sob. "Oh, I can't…"

The Healer was about to snarl at the older woman when Fleur finally looked up and met the Healer's gaze with a cold eyes. "If you've 'eared zhe Ministry's statement zhen you ought to know. 'Arry is not zhe Boy Who Lived any longer, but zhe Man Who Lived."

She frowned at first, but then something clicked in her mind. She turned towards Harry in shock. "I haven't heard the statement just yet since I've been working full days with all the injured from the Battle." She turned back to Fleur. "You actually mean that he survived a Killing Curse…? Again…?"

Fleur looked increasingly uncomfortable, but nodded. Without a word the Healer grabbed some vials out of her case and handed them to Mrs. Weasley. "Give him these every two hours. They'll refill automatically. I'm going back to St. Mungos to do some research. I'll be back tonight."

She hurriedly got her stuff together and looked up at the women again. "He'll awake in a short while. Keep him calm and give him something to drink. He can eat something when he's a bit stronger, so maybe tonight." She gave them a friendly smile. "He may be weak and won't be able to talk much, but he'll be okay for now."

The three of them walked downstairs while Healer Avery explained them what the potions were for. When they came back in the kitchen the others rose immediately, but she ignored them. "Contact me if anything happens, alright? I'll let you know when I'll be back."

With that, she nodded to the rest, but hurried into the living room and Flooed away. Mrs. Weasley gave Fleur the vials. "Here you go, dear. Would you mind watching him for a moment? I'll explain it to the rest."

"Of course, Molly," the younger witch said before hurrying up the stairs again. Mrs. Weasley turned to her children who were watching her nervously, but she noticed that two of them were missing.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" she asked rather sharply.

"Ron couldn't take it anymore and I think Hermione couldn't either," Bill explained as he sat down. Ginny was standing next to him, but still within reach of her oldest brother.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Would one of you mind getting them for me? They'll want to hear this."

Without a word Charlie stood from the table and walked outside. Everyone kept quiet until they came back. A white-faced Ron hurried inside with Hermione not too far behind him. Both had puffed eyes and tearstained cheeks which the others respectfully ignored.

"Sit down, please." She cleared her throat. "Harry is okay for now. Healer Avery has given us some potions that he needs every two hours, but she wanted to do some research and will be back tonight." Everyone sighed out of relief, but Mrs. Weasley continued. "He's very exhausted and need his rest. The potions are for strengthening his body and they consist of minerals and nutrition he has been lacking for far too long."

"But he's fine, right?" Ron asked in a small voice.

"For now, he is." She caught Hermione's expression and saw her eyes narrowing. She sighed inwardly. The girl was too bright for her liking sometimes.

"How bad is it really, Mrs. Weasley? There's more to this, isn't there?" Hermione said sharply. "Be honest with us, what's really going on?"

Mrs. Weasley hesitated. She really didn't want her babies to know about this. It would only upset them. But then a small voice of reason sounded through her head. 'They'd only be upset if you're not honest with them. They have seen and done their fare share of upsetting things in the last couple of years.' But before she could make a decision, her daughter woke her up from her musings.

"Mum, tell us!" Ginny said in a panicked voice. Mrs. Weasley was about to say there was nothing else, until Bill spoke up.

"Mum, don't lie to them. They'll find out soon enough," his low voice reasoned. She scowled before sighing and sitting down as well.

"Oh, I really don't… Well, okay… He has taken some damage by every Dark curse he has endured. That also includes the… the one in the Forest…" She cleared her throat to clear away the lump and took a deep breath. "Healer Avery told us that his body is fighting to get rid of the last traces of the magic, but the amount that his body has to expel is enormous and therefore it has shut itself down as a precaution." She looked around. "He's a strong one. He may be weak for now, but he has managed to get back every time he got injured. This won't defeat him either," she said. "At least not on my watch," she added rather vehemently.

Ginny whimpered and scurried down next her mother who embraced her tightly. Ron let out a strangled noise that was something between a sob and a laugh and sagged down in his chair. George buried his face in his hands, but the rest was quiet.

"Has anyone let your father know what's been going on? And Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'll do it right now," Bill said and he made his way to the fireplace.

"Tell them zhat 'Arry is awake though, Bill," Fleur said. Everyone whipped around to look at her. "'E's awake, but 'e's very weak." She held out an arm to stop Hermione and Ron from running up the stairs. "Non, no one is going upstairs yet."

"Fuck that, I'm…-" Ron growled, but Fleur held up her hand and fixed him with a sharp look.

"I know he is your friend, but right now 'Arry is my patient. You go sit down and I will get you when he's strong enough." She turned towards Mrs. Weasley with a worried expression. "Molly, he is really very weak."

Molly let go of her daughter and hurried towards Fleur. Leaving the others behind them, they made their way upstairs again. Harry was lying in his bed with his eyes closed, but his breaths were stronger.

"Harry, dear? Are you awake?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She brushed his face with her hands and his eyes fluttered open. He gave her a weak smile before closing his eyes again. When he opened them again his gaze looked clearer. Harry made to sit up, but Mrs. Weasley pushed him back. "No, dear, just stay down. How are you feeling?"

He opened his mouth, but there were no words coming out, only a raw croaking sound. Fleur quickly came forward with a glass of water. With the help of both women, Harry managed to drink half the glass before settling down against his pillow again.

"Tired…" he said slowly. "Fleur told me about what happened… I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

"Sorry?! What are you sorry for, my dear? For being ill? For having a realistic reaction to everything you've been through? No, my boy, you have nothing to be sorry about," she chastised him gently.

"Except for being a git and not telling me that you're not feeling well," Ron said while barging in the room, followed by a Hermione who exclaimed a "Oh, Harry!" before kneeling down in front of his bed.

"Ron! Hermione! Fleur told you very clearly you weren't allowed to go up yet!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. She was about to kick them out again when Harry laughed. Or attempted to.

"Yeah, sorry about that, mate. Next time I'll collapse, I'll let you know."

"Good boy," Ron said with a lopsided grin. He sat down on his bed and watched Harry closely. "But in all honesty, you really freaked me out when I couldn't wake you, mate. Don't ever, ever make me freak out like that again."

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry closed his eyes again before answering. "Yeah, I kinda freaked myself out as well. Didn't think this'd happen." He took a shaky breath. "Feel dead tired though."

"And that's enough! If you are determined to be here, then keep quiet. He hasn't got the energy to be talking this much yet. Harry, take this potion, please. It'll make you feel a bit fuzzy, but it helps with your breathing."

"More fuzzy than I already am?" he tried to joke, but after one look from her he complied.

Fleur glared at Ron. "I agree wizh your muzher. Be quiet, or I _will_ kick you out myself."

Ron and Hermione settled on staring at Harry who seemed to fall asleep again. Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes at the sight in front of her. Harry's face was very pale and his bruises couldn't be more of the opposite. His face had been sharper and thinner because of their lack of food, but now it looked downright hollow. The saviour of Wizarding Britain now looked incredibly weak and tiny, and it pained her to see him like this.

They were joined by Ginny who sat down beside them without a word. Harry was sound asleep by then, so Mrs. Weasley and Fleur said nothing and went downstairs. In the next couple of hours nothing changed much. Hermione only got up to get a book from her beaded bag and sat down next to Ron again. Ginny made herself comfortable on a couple of cushions and was playing with Arnold, her Pygmy Puff, and Ron was reading the Quidditch section of some old Daily Prophets. He was of a strong believe that he had missed a lot of important Quidditch news in the last couple of months and really needed to catch up. Besides, no one had yet dared to read today's Prophet because of the disastrous press conference.

The others came in once, but didn't stay for long. George went into his room shortly after and hadn't come out since. Bill and Fleur eventually did move backto Shell Cottage, but Fleur promised to come back if Molly needed her. Mrs. Weasley came up with tea and sandwiches around two p.m. and checked on Harry multiple times, but busied herself around the kitchen for the remainder of the day.

"How's he doing?" Ginny, Hermione and Ron looked up at the arrival of Mr. Weasley. He walked over to Harry's bed and sat down on the edge. He took in Harry's appearance and sighed. "He looks tired."

"He has been asleep for… How late is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's five o'clock right now. I explained Kingsley the situation and he sent me home as soon as possible. I promised to keep him updated. Molly told me the rest." He watched the three on the bed. "How are you?"

Ron just shrugged and Ginny said nothing, but Hermione sighed. "Tired."

"I reckon you are. You also have endured a lot of Dark magic. Whenever the Healer comes back, I'll make sure Molly asks her to check you too."

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, surely that's not...-" Hermione began, but Mr. Weasley didn't want to hear it.

"I want my children to be safe and healthy, and I will make sure of it you stay that way. So don't argue with me. You will be checked by the Healer as well."

Hermione blushed, but said nothing. Ron just looked at his father, but returned to the Prophet in his hands. He had recognized the tone of his father's voice; no arguments were allowed. Ginny crawled out of the bed and hugged her father. Mr. Weasley readily returned the hug. His little girl hardly showed her feelings when she was hurt or afraid and he was proud of her for that, but sometimes he wished she was still his little girl who'd climb into his lap whenever something was wrong. For her to do so now told him more than her telling him she wasn't okay. He kissed her temple and stroked her hair.

Finally, she released him and sank down on her knees near the head of Harry's bed. Mr. Weasley stood back up and walked out of the room. It wasn't until dinner was ready and Mrs. Weasley had threatened them to put them in body-binds if they didn't come downstairs, they left the room.

"But Mum, Harry has to eat too, hasn't he? I can help him with it," Ginny pleaded, but her mother didn't want to hear it.

"No Ginevra, you have to eat yourself. I will bring up a plate for him in a bit since he needs his potions again, but you _will_ eat something."

Ginny glared at her mother because of her use of her full name, but after a throat clearing from her father she realized she wasn't going to win this round. With a huff she let herself fall down on one of the chairs and stared at the window moodily.

There was a 'pop' outside the door and Percy came in. "Excuse me for my tardiness, Mother. I was held at the Ministry because they needed a secretary. The one that was scheduled at first has been arrested today because of evidence of his loyalty with You-Kno..- Riddle." He took of his cloak and his mother took it out of his hands and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, I know, dear. I got your note," she said.

"How's Harry doing?" Percy asked.

"Still asleep, but doing well. Come, sit down and eat."

Dinner was a subdued affair with Harry's absence and new stories from Mr. Weasley and Percy on arrests and disappearances of people who were believed to be on their side, but apparently hadn't been. The older Weasley brothers dismissed their mother and youngest siblings as they cleared the table and Mr. Weasley went to update Kingsley. Mrs. Weasley took this opportunity to bring a plate to Harry. She handed Hermione some vials.

"Here, dear. Will you help me with those? Ginny, could you get me some clean linens? Ron, if you could help me with getting Harry up for a moment?"

The three eagerly went with her, happy to help, just as Mrs. Weasley had anticipated. With joined effort they managed to wake Harry up, let him walk a few steps and giving Mrs. Weasley and Ginny the opportunity to refresh his bedding. Ron called for Charlie and together they helped Harry walk down the stairs to the bathroom.

"You're not going in there with me, I forbid it. This has been awkward enough for me as it is," Harry growled.

"Oh, believe me. I don't fancy seeing your skinny arse in there either," Charlie snickered.

"Shut up, Charlie," Ron grinned, but his face turned serious as he turned to look Harry in the eye. "Look, I don't like this either, but you can hardly stand on your own right now. If you won't let one of us help you, Mum will force you to do your business when she's with you. She'll hex me if I let you go on your own and I really don't want to be hexed."

Harry sighed in exasperation. "It's a toilet, you know? Not a bloody swim in the Black Lake. I can sit on it. Don't think that'll be too hard for me, right? Sitting is something I can do." He took two steps on his own and his face turned exceedingly paler. Ron and Charlie grabbed him immediately.

"Yeah, dude, sitting is something you can do, but walking isn't. Listen to us. We'll guide you in there, get out, you do your business and call us when you're ready," Charlie stated.

"But…-"

"No buts, Harry. Not even yours if we do this right."

"Funny, Ron. Glad you haven't lost your sense of humour," Harry said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now humour me as well and do as we say."

Harry gritted his teeth and mumbled a lot of profanities as the Weasley brothers guided him inside the bathroom, set him in front of the loo. Charlie snorted at him.

"Don't be too loud, will ya? Don't fancy hearing your bodily noises," Charlie said.

"My bodily… Get out, you bunch of prats!" Harry snarled. Both brothers roared with laughter as they closed the door behind them. Harry grumbled some more before his eyes caught the mirror. He scowled when he saw his gaunt cheeks and dull eyes. Fucking curses. Fucking Riddle. Fucking everything!

He felt stupid. Why had this had to happen? Not only has he caused the Weasleys trouble, but he also felt like Riddle was rubbing salt into a wound, even in his death. His body was fighting the remnants of Dark magic that mostly had been the handiwork of Riddle and his followers.

Harry had heard that the Healer thought the Killing Curse would have been the worst of it all. He wondered how she would react if she knew he had been a horcrux. Probably faint. He sighed and splashed some cold water in his face. After a few minutes Ron and Charlie helped him back to his bed where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him with his food. Charlie went downstairs again, but the others kept him company as he ate and took his potions. This time he stayed awake for an hour before Mrs. Weasley came back up again with the Healer.

"Healer Avery," she said as she offered him a hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry said automatically.

"I know," she smirked. "But I do have to admit I had hoped to meet under different circumstances. How're you feeling?"

Harry shrugged and allowed her to examine him with her wand. She raised her eyebrows. "You're doing better than this morning. Far better than I had expected."

Harry watched her for a moment. "I'm probably not the first to ask you about your name."

She looked surprised for a second before a small smile appeared on her face. It made her rather stern look soften and Harry thought in that moment he'd rather like her. If only she hadn't been the one to force him to drink the disgusting potions.

"No, you're not, Mr. Potter. But as I have with Mrs. Weasley here, I can assure you I am not related."

He offered her an apologetic smile, but didn't say anything. She took that as her cue and searched in her case. Her face lifted when she apparently found what she was looking for. She took out a little purple vial which was filled with a dark potion.

"I've prepared a potion for you. It has the same ingredients as a normal potion against Dark hexes and curses, but the dose is much stronger. It will have a very strong effect and I want you to be in bed for the whole night. This remedy will fight what's in your body that doesn't belong there. It might make you feel sick, but it will help in the end."

"Might make him feel sick?! Why give him such rubbish?" Ron mumbled.

"Because this 'rubbish' will provide him the extra power he needs to get rid of the remnants that are still causing havoc inside his body," Healer Avery answered rather coolly. Ron had the decency to look abashed and he shut his mouth. She turned back to Harry. "Alright, Mr. Potter, take this one for tonight. This should be enough to get through this, but I'll leave one extra vial with you just to be sure. Furthermore, you'll need to take it easy for the next week. Enough sleep, good food and some exercise to make your body stronger."

She closed her case and eyed him carefully. "Your vitals are good, but I sense some discrepancy in your magic level. It's restless. Have you experienced any changes in your magic lately?"

Harry frowned. "Besides coming back to life, not really."

"Harry! That's not something to joke about!" Hermione snapped.

"It's not a joke, Hermione. That's the only difference I can think of, really."

She narrowed her eyes on him and slowly, but surely an expression he knew all too well appeared on her face. It was the expression she wore whenever she managed to solve a riddle and he and Ron still were more than a few steps behind.

"What?" he asked her. "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head and glanced at Healer Avery quickly before looking back at him. Harry got the hint. 'Not when she's here.'

Healer Avery looked thoughtful. "Well, be careful with using magic for the next couple of days then. If there are any developments you do not trust, please do not hesitate to owl me. It may be a side-effect of the Dark magic, but we'll have to wait and see. Now, rest, Mr. Potter."

She waited until he had taken his last potions and he had fallen asleep, before gathering her stuff again. She directed her attention to Mrs. Weasley. "He might get restless tonight. Just try to cool him down with a cold washcloth once in a while."

She looked at Ron. "My guess is you sleep in here as well?" Ron nodded. She smiled ruefully. "Then I'm sorry, but it will be a rough night for both of you."

He shrugged. "I've slept in the same room with Harry since I was eleven. I'm used to it by now." He watched Harry for a second. "And as long as he gets better, I'm okay with it. He'll just have to pay me back later."

Hermione smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Only she felt his hand shaking and saw his bottom lip quiver. She realized he had taken this a lot harder than he normally would. Perhaps it was because of losing Fred. Perhaps it was because Harry had sacrificed himself during the Battle. Perhaps it was because it was Harry, just Harry, his best friend. And perhaps it was because of it all combined.

Ginny spoke up and brought Hermione back from her musings. "I will help as well, Ron."

"You do no such thing, Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Mum, I meant preparing the cold washcloths and such. Check on both of them a couple of times during the night. I know you'd lock me up until I was forty if you'll ever catch me sleeping in the same room with a _boy_."

Hermione smirked. She didn't believe a word Ginny was saying, probably because Ginny did mean exactly what her mother had thought she meant. Ginny saw her smirk and grinned back at her.

Perhaps it was because she never thought Hermione and Ginny would ever think of such things, or perhaps she just didn't want to acknowledge the fact that they did, but Mrs. Weasley merely huffed. Hermione thought she was going to walk the Healer downstairs, but she rounded up on them suddenly.

"I almost forgot. Ron, you and Hermione have also been exposed to Dark magic. And a lot of it too." She turned towards Healer Avery, but she was already putting her case down and waving her wand at them. She frowned, did a double swap and started rummaging in her case. She handed Ron and Hermione a couple of vials.

"These are the same Mr. Potter had during the day. Don't underestimate their power, so take it easy from now one." She waited, but they didn't react. "Please don't make me force you."

They exchanged looks of defeat and did what they were asked. Mrs. Weasley gave them a smug smile and guided the Healer back down towards the kitchen. Ron got back up again.

"Better get things ready then," he said while stretching his back.

\- X – X – X –

Healer Avery hadn't exaggerated when she said that the night would be rough. When Ron came downstairs early in the morning, his mother immediately came forward with a strong cup of tea and a hearty breakfast. He rubbed his eyes first before replying to the questions Mr. Weasley and Percy asked him. Harry had indeed been restless, but also very ill. Ron had been sitting at his bedside and stopping him from trashing out of his bed for a solid two hours until he had enough and put Harry in a full body-bind. Ginny had held her promise as both she and Hermione came by a couple of times to help and change the cool washcloths on Harry's forehead. Mrs. Weasley came by two times to check on them, and if it wasn't for their continuous refusal of her staying up she would have been there the entire night. Ron eventually had been able to go to sleep around four o'clock when Harry finally had settled down. But unfortunately for him, Ron had been wide awake at seven again, thanks to the potion he had been forced to take. He did feel slightly better than yesterday, but he hated the fact that it had made him lose more sleep.

"A full body-bind?" Percy spluttered.

Ron shrugged. "Yeah, he was worse than when he has a nightmare. It was like he was having fits or something. He just wouldn't calm down. Not until I put him in the bind."

"Ron, why are you so casual about this? How is having him trashing around in his bed that much that you have to put the boy in a full body-bind a normal thing? How is him having such nightmares a _normal_ thing?!" Percy asked sharply. Ron frowned at him.

"Well, yeah… Having experienced what he has gone through _and_ having Vo-Riddle inside of your head tends to do that."

"But that's…-"

"Percy, don't even bother. You won't understand," Ron growled. He was already rather moody because of a severe lack of sleep, and realizing how little Percy understood Harry because of his three years absence irked him strongly. But the minute he said it, he regretted it.

Percy clamped his mouth shut and looked away from him. Mr. Weasley stiffened and Mrs. Weasley put down the kettle a bit harsher than normal. Ron sighed.

"Look, Perce… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No- I mean… Yes, you should. You're right, I won't understand. I'll never be able to redo that time." Percy cleared his throat and got up. "I think it's time for me to go to work. I'll see you tonight."

He put on his cloak and kissed his mother on her cheek before walking to the Apparation point and with a slight 'pop' he was gone.

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry." He shuffled his food on his plate.

There was an awkward silence before Mr. Weasley put down the Daily Prophet. "At least you realize that your tone was sharper than needed be."

"Just his tone, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Yes. And before you interrupt me, Molly, Percy will hear these things from his siblings in the next couple of weeks. Everyone is having trouble with going back to a normal routine and struggling with everything they've witnessed. Especially our youngest. So, the tone will be sharper than appropriate, but Percy needs to hear these things. It's part of our healing process as a family. Saying things, apologizing for it and talking about it. Percy is suffering, I know that, but he needs to start and talk about it. Only then will things be less difficult to process."

Ron looked at his father with his mouth open. Even his wife was speechless for a second before sighing. "Do really think so, Arthur? Aren't you afraid it will only drive him away again?"

"If it does, than he wasn't prepared to return just yet. But don't worry, dear. Percy is tougher than you think. He puts more blame about all this to himself than we do and I think it's good for him to hear that we do. But he'll only find out if he starts talking about it. And not with you or me, because that's what he's been doing, but to his siblings." He patted her hand. "Now, I think I need to leave too. Keep me updated about Harry, please."

He got up and put on his cloak. "By the way, Ron, did you release Harry from his bind before coming down here?"

Ron stared at him with a vague expression until realization dawned and with fear written on his face, he bolted to his room. Oh, Harry was going to kill him.

Both his parents chuckled and exchanged amused smiles. Mr. Weasley kissed his wife goodbye, but before he got out the door he pointed at the Prophet.

"It's best if you read that before the others do. It's about Harry."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Is it Skeeter?"

Mr. Weasley nodded. Her frown turned into a mask of apprehension. "Then why do I have to read it first?"

"So that you can approve of the tw- George's, and probably Ginny's, ideas of retaliation. But I'll leave that up to you. Have a good day, Mollywobbles."

Ignoring the pain in her heart because of her husband's accidental slip of the tongue, Mrs. Weasley stared at the seemingly innocent Daily Prophet. What on earth could that woman have written that would made her, Molly Weasley, accept any retaliation from her children against said journalist. With a heavy stomach she reached out and started reading.

Upstairs there was another tense situation going on. A sheepish Ron was sitting on his bed with a very annoyed Harry sitting opposite him.

"Really, Ron, a full body-bind?! With my wand out of my reach?"

"You were really trashing around, Harry. I had to use my full weight to keep you down. And be glad I cast Silencio on you or otherwise my mother wouldn't have left your side for a second."

Harry shot him a look. "Why, what did I do?"

Ron flushed and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you sorta started yelling and screaming, but that's nothing new. But you also started… well… crying. It was… It really made me… Goddamn, do I really have to say it?"

"No, thanks, I got the idea," Harry said, looking horrified.

Ron looked at him warily. "It sounded as if you were hurting. Did you feel anything?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't remember a thing."

"That's probably for the best."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and flopped back down on his bed again. "Merlin, what was in that thing… It feels like my insides were put under a Confundus Charm and only just now start to find their original place again."

"That sounds brilliant," Ron snickered.

"Oh, shut up," Harry grumbled which caused Ron to start laughing. Harry threw his pillow at Ron and smirked when it hit him right into his face. Ron threw it back immediately, but with his Seeker's agility Harry managed to duck before it could hit him. Without a warning Ron threw his own pillow right after Harry's and this one did manage to hit him, followed by a shoe.

Harry rolled up his pyjama's sleeves and cracked his fingers. "Oh, you're so on right now."

It was for that reason that when Hermione walked in, she was almost hit by Pig's birdcage as it soared through the air. She managed to close the door just in time before the cage hit the doorpost with a loud clatter. The boys hadn't noticed her yet and were still busy roaring and jumping while throwing all kinds of things.

"Boys!" Hermione said full exasperation. Ginny followed her inside and grinned at the mayhem in front of them. Hermione turned towards her and rolled her eyes. "Leave them alone for a few seconds and all hell breaks loose."

"Watch and learn," Ginny said with a wink. She held her fist before her mouth and took a deep breath. Then, in her best imitation: "Humhum."

The sound was so hauntingly familiar that both boys stopped moving at once and with the same looks of horror turned to where the sound came from. When they saw who actually made the noise, their reactions couldn't be more different. While Ron scowled and turned away from his little sister, Harry grinned and immediately came over. He put a finger to his chin and inspected her.

"Hm, you surely don't look like a toad." His eyes danced mischievously.

"Thank Merlin for that," Ginny laughed.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Go do that somewhere else, but not in _my_ room," Ron grumbled. Hermione crossed her arms and crooked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, never mind." She sighed and waved across the room. "Shouldn't you fix this mess a bit first?"

"Hey, it isn't only my mess!" Ron argued. Hermione frowned.

Harry could already see where this was going and cut in. "Alright, if we do this together than it'll be fixed in two seconds." He took his want from his bag.

Ron sighed. "Why are you so easily persuaded by the women, Harry? You'll never survive that way."

Harry chuckled. "I think you've got it wrong there, mate."

Hermione patted his shoulder and grinned. "Smart boy."

"Yeah, Ron, have you never listened to Dad? 'A happy woman makes a happy man.' And he should know, 'cause he's married to Mum," she said with emphasis. She then turned to Hermione. "Well, seeing that my brother is a very slow learner and an absolute git, you have my condolences." She made a thoughtful expression. "Ah, well… I already gave you those when you told me you and him were a thing actually," Ginny added on a afterthought.

She barely managed to duck from another shoe Ron had aimed at her and she spun towards him. Ron flipped her off which, of course, pissed Ginny off. The siblings were about to start a fight, when Harry stepped in again.

"Ron, let's just do this."

Ron nodded reluctantly and shot his sister one last glare before standing up and taking his wand from his bed. Just when Harry was about to raise his own, Hermione stopped him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Harry, but didn't the Healer say no magic for you for a few days?" She said meaningfully.

"She may have. But this is nothing! I can do this," Harry argued, but by looking at her and Ginny's expressions, he already realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"And what? Do I have to this on my own?" Ron asked incredulous. He cowered when he saw both girls looking rather vehemently at him and muttered something under his breath. Harry chuckled, but lifted his hands in defeat when their gazes fell on him.

"I get it, I get it. No unnecessary magic for me." He walked towards his bed and rummaged in his bag for clean clothes. "I'll go take a shower then. Ron, you can manage without me, right?"

Harry fled the room as quick as possible and laughed when Ron yelled "You bloody git!" after him. When he closed the door behind him, he leaned against the wall. His sight danced and there were dark spots appearing in front of him. He took a deep breath to try and lower the pain in his lungs and he coughed. After a few moments he managed to wobble to the stairs and walk down a few steps before a voice behind him made him stop again.

"You did that for him, didn't you?" Hermione said. Her face turned soft. Harry gave her a tired smile and nodded. "Why?"

"Because he took it so hard." It was the only explanation Harry could give her. Hermione closed her eyes for a second before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We all did, but you're right… Ron took it really hard to see you like that. But don't overexert yourself, please. Just focus on getting better, Harry."

Harry slung an arm around her shoulder. "Are you really the one that should be saying that to me? I can't remember you admitting you were hurt either."

Hermione blushed, but didn't let him distract her. "I wasn't the one who was unconscious for the bigger part of the day, thank you very much." She wrapped an arm around his middle and together they walked down the stairs. Hermione said nothing when Harry leaned more on her than usual and took his weight in stride. She stopped when they reached the bathroom and she gave him a little push forward. "Go on then. But I don't want you to tire yourself out like that again. I will force you to slow down if you do."

Harry grinned at her and gave her a brief hug. "Thanks Mum."

She swatted his arm, but smiled. He turned and walked into the bathroom. She sighed when he was out of her sight and walked back up the stairs again. Ginny was waiting at the top.

"Did he overdo it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I made him promise he won't do it again or I would hex him." Hermione leaned against the wall. "He did it for Ron though."

Ginny smiled sadly. "I thought so."

"He shouldn't have." Both girls turned their heads to see Ron leaning against his doorpost. "He shouldn't have done that. I realized he was more tired than he'd show us."

"But why did you let him?" Hermione asked surprised.

Ron shrugged. "Because it made him feel better." He looked down at the ground and his ears reddened a little. "And it made me feel better too… Though I knew otherwise."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "You both are so stupid."

Ron snickered. "Yeah, we are."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. When he looked back up he saw Ginny smiling at them. The red from his ears crept down towards his neck as he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Quit staring like that. And since when don't you have anything nasty to say about this?"

"What? And ruin such a sweet moment? I'm not you, Ron," she argued but there was no vehemence in it. She winked at him and darted down the stairs. "We should probably go downstairs. I'm starving and I reckon Mum will be wondering what we're doing by now."

When they did come down however, Mrs. Weasley was positively fuming. Charlie and George were both downstairs already but were very quiet and kept a watchful eye on whatever their mother was doing. Ginny shot them a questioning look, but Charlie shook his head and held up his hands. She and Ron exchanged a look and sat down as well. Hermione watched the siblings for a moment before walking up to Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked tentatively.

Mrs. Weasley turned her head. "Oh, Hermione, dear… No, thank you," she said distractedly. "There is nothing anyone can help me with. No, not here, no," she spat, already turning away. She turned towards the sizzling bacon and freshly baked pancakes and continued muttering under her breath. Hermione slowly backed away and quietly sat down with the others. Ginny gave her a look of pity and handed her a full plate. They ate their breakfast in silence, which was as delicious as usual. Mrs. Weasley's cooking didn't falter under her bad temper, albeit that her movements were a bit more ferocious than usual.

It wasn't until Harry came downstairs, all freshly clothed and shaved that Mrs. Weasley seemed to get out of her musings. She bustled over to him and immediately felt his forehead.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," he chuckled, oblivious to the fact that the others were cowering in their seats.

"How are you, dear? You were so restless last night. Do you experience any pain?"

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, but that's all," he replied and he sat down beside Ron.

She ruffled his hair softly. "That's good to hear, dear. Now, eat up. You need to gain some weight, all of you do." She eyed Charlie. "Even you need to toughen up if you insist to keep on battling those dragons."

Charlie sighed. "Mum, we've been over this before. I'm not going to give up my job."

Mrs. Weasley lifted her chin and huffed, but didn't say anything when her eyes fell on the Daily Prophet. Involuntarily her face turned into a scowl and she turned away from it. George, being as perceptive as he used to be, saw this and grabbed it. Before his mother could stop him, he opened the paper and started searching for what had made his mother so damned angry. He didn't have to look very far.

George cursed. His mother tried to snatch away the paper, but he didn't let her. "That bloody Skeeter," he growled.

"Oh, George, please don't!" his mother begged, but he didn't listen to her. He handed the paper to Hermione.

"Here, you do it. You're probably better in keeping your temper in check. I can't even get past the title without wanting to murder her." Harry and Ron exchanged a look, but didn't say anything as Hermione frowned and took the paper. When she started reading, her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned considerably. Her hands clenched the paper's edges so tightly it crumpled. When she finally lowered the paper her cheeks were flushed out of anger. Her hands were shaking and she unknowingly clawed her nails into the paper.

"Give it to me, Hermione," Harry said flatly.

She handed it over without a word. Harry stared at a photo of himself, giving the real him a nasty look. He read the title and could only feel a flicker of annoyance, but the further he got, the bigger his unease and the more he started feeling sick to his stomach.

 ** _"_** ** _THE CHOSEN ONE: SAVIOUR OF WIZARDING BRITAIN OR COLDBLOODED MURDERER?_**

 _Saturday, May 9_ _th_ _, by Rita Skeeter_

 _A couple of days ago the Ministry put out a statement regarding the defeat of You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Ministry's statement involved praising the acts of terror done by organizations like the Order of the Phoenix, which was founded by Albus Dumbledore, and a Hogwarts' student organization called Dumbledore's Army – otherwise known as DA – which was founded by the man of the hour himself, Harry Potter, and his every so faithful companions Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley._

 _While they recalled the deeds done by those involved as righteous, they forgot to mention the multiple deaths they left behind them - as the Order of the Phoenix for example is responsible for the deaths of brave and loyal Aurors, or members of their own. Most likely these members were being regarded as a nuisance and were sent away on dangerous missions to get rid of them. The same could be said about the DA. The organization corrupted the innocent within Hogwarts in order to defy Ministry officials who were just doing their jobs. But nonetheless, the current Ministry applauds them for their criminal behaviour and regards them as heroes. Interestingly, the Minister himself and three members of the Committee he so desperately wanted, are members of the Order. What will that mean for our future? Will they commit Britain to another era of tyranny and corruption? Who will be able to make sure that our wonderful society won't be a victim of populist views and misuse of the current state of celebration?_

 _One of the leading members of this threat is our so-called saviour himself, Harry Potter. The Ministry tried to make the people believe that Potter and his companions did whatever he could do to try and destroy You-Know-Who, but they fail to mention why he had been on the run for all these months. If he really had known how to defeat such a Dark wizard, then why did he not come forward? Why didn't he aid the Ministry in their attempt to defeat said wizard? Why did he let things get out of control? I might have the answer for you._

 _Because he didn't care._

 _He might have been talking about justice and equality, but to my believe – and I have multiple sources telling me so – Potter does not care about the wellbeing of others. He was only after what could make himself stronger. His true aim was to surpass You-Know-Who, even to surpass Dumbledore and Grindelwald. You may think I'm being ridiculous, but Potter admitted in front of everyone during the Battle at Hogwarts that he was in fact master of the so-called Elder Wand, that he was stronger than You-Know-Who, that he was the new Lord! During the press conference he tried to make us, the innocent reporters who were striving for justice, believe that the Elder Wand was nothing more than a fable, a dark myth. Thát's the only reason Potter returned to Hogwarts on the faithful night of May 2_ _nd_ _!_

 _There was no such thing as finding artefacts that could help him defeat his nemesis, there were no honourable intentions involved at all._

 _The reason he brought terror to the innocent students of Hogwarts was because Potter learned about the whereabouts of the Elder Wand and wanted to get it for himself. He didn't care he brought everyone in danger. All those people who died that night, that came to his aid, that fought to protect him and believed in him – all those deaths are on him._

 _An anonymous source claims to be familiar with Potter and his companions. The beautiful young woman is a former classmate of the three. She explains what Potter is capable of. 'Potter inflicts terror and fear on everyone close to him. He barks Weasley and Granger around, and they do as he says. That's probably also because they worship him and believe that he will bring great peace whenever he manages to rise to power. Why shouldn't they, since Weasley's a blood-traitor and Granger's a Mud…- Muggleborn. I won't expect him to feel anything about the loss of all those innocent people. He claims that they were his friends, but I've seen how he treats those. I will not ever believe a word that comes out of that evil mouth. To me it has been clear all along: Potter will step on as many corpses as possible as long as it helps him to reach his goals.'_

 _I wanted to be sure of this and dared to ask him if he didn't feel any remorse about his role in all those deaths, even before the ones of the Battle of Hogwarts. When asked about the hundreds of deaths that can be regarded to be on his account, he didn't respond and just smiled. Such a cold reaction to such a painful matter. It's heartbreaking to think that people sincerely see him as a saviour while he really has been a man obsessed with power for years now._

 _Whether the Weasleys are aware that he's responsible for the death of Fred Weasley (April 1_ _st_ _1978 – May 2_ _nd_ _1998) is unknown. What we do know is that he currently resides with them. Our biggest concern is that he may have Confunded them or Imperiused them to do as he says. The same could probably be said about his companions Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, brother of deceased Fred Weasley._

 _Harry Potter, if you ever read this, please explain why you did all this. Why didn't you care more about and fight harder for all those who cared and fought for you? Didn't they deserve that?_

 _Read more about the corruption and hypocrisy of the Order of the Phoenix on page 4. Want to know more about the Ministry statement that was printed yesterday, but this time with the true facts? Turn to page six."_

With a stoic expression he put down the paper. Ron, who had read the article over Harry's shoulder, cursed loudly and grabbed the paper and hurled it across the table. Harry didn't react.

'Why didn't you care more about and fight harder for all those who cared and fought for you? Didn't they deserve that?'

Those words cut through him like a knife. He clenched his hands to prevent the others from seeing them tremble. He didn't say anything when the others discussed its' content, but the words from that paper burned their way inside his mind.

He went rigid when someone brushed his cheek. It wasn't until he could smell her familiar scent that he relaxed his shoulders and he turned to acknowledge her presence. Ginny's face was pale and her hands shook from anger, but her eyes were soft and caring. She brushed his cheek again and continued brushing down towards his neck and shoulders. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. When he put them back on, he could see the others staring at him. Ginny continued rubbing his neck and shoulders and he sighed.

"I swear I never performed a Confundus Charm or Imperius Curse on any of you." He smiled weakly.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry!" Hermione spat. "That dreadful woman has really crossed a line! How could they accept such a piece of shit?!"

Everyone turned their heads in surprise. Even Mrs. Weasley looked at the girl with a dumbfounded expression.

"Hermione… Did you just use a bad word?" George asked tentatively. Hermione just glared at him and returned her attention to Harry. George smiled gleefully.

"We really ought to do something. She's… Argh!" Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest and gritted her teeth. Harry couldn't help himself but smile. "Wipe that grin of your face, Potter."

He tried to hide his smirk and faked a cough. Ginny now rested her chin on top of his head and curled her arms around his neck. Harry felt the tremble in them and realized she was only keeping her mouth shut and holding onto him to prevent herself from bolting out of the Burrow and go and kill Skeeter.

"Was this that made you so angry, Mum?" Charlie asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Your father warned me to read it before you do so I could decide what kind of reaction of you I would allow."

George's gleeful smile broadened. "And, have you decided?"

Mrs. Weasley said nothing for a moment, but then her eyes got a dangerous glint. "As long as it is doesn't involve any lawbreaking, than I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ron, Ginny and George exchanged glances and all started grinning nastily. Hermione put her hand up. "I agree. As long as I can be involved."

George clapped his hands in delight. Then he turned towards Harry. "You're not allowed to do anything. Let your Confunded and Imperiused friends to the dirty work this time, young saviour."

Harry raised an eyebrow, but Hermione cut him off before he could reply. "George is right, Harry. If you'd do anything, than it would only underline her message. If we would do anything, and believe me, I'm going to make sure that as many people as possible are involved, than it would be very different."

Maybe it was because he wasn't feeling very well, but he didn't argue and just nodded. Hermione frowned at his lack of reaction. Before she could point it out however, Mrs. Weasley shooed them from the table and appointed everyone with a task.

While Ginny and Hermione had their tasks inside, Harry and Ron were asked to de-gnome the garden. Since that had already been done very thoroughly a few days ago by Charlie and George, there wouldn't be that many to get rid of. Harry suspected Mrs. Weasley from deliberately giving him this task since he wasn't feeling well, but had to exercise. Healer's order.

It wasn't long before they were merely doing a half-hearted attempt and Ron finally dared to breach the subject.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, it does. I know you probably wanna hit me because of it, but those last words… They seemed so honest." He shook his head. "I don't actually mean honest, but…"

"Real?" Ron offered.

Harry raised his head. "Yeah. Real."

"You know we don't believe that, do you?"

"I know you don't, but…" He leaned against the fence and hesitated.

"But what, Harry?" Ron asked. He frowned and he followed Harry's example.

Harry turned his face towards Ron. "You may not believe it, but I still do. I mean… How am I to believe that there was nothing I could have done more, Ron?"

He took of his glasses and rubbed his face. He put his glasses back on and started pacing in front of Ron. Ron kept his silence which gave him a chance to mull things over.

"I've lost everything I had! My family, my friends. Even Hedwig... I have no place of my own to return to... I have no plans, no idea what the hell I am going to do now that I suddenly do have a future," Harry suddenly roared.

In his sudden anger he kicked a gnome who was just a bit too close. The creature shook its' fist at him and crawled away. Harry cursed and kicked the fence. Ron eyed him warily, but let him ventilate. Harry continued kicking the fence until he was breathing hard and his sight was dancing.

"Okay, that's enough. Come on, let's sit over there." Ron took him by the elbow and guided him towards some fallen logs. Harry sat down and leaned forward. He placed his head between his knees and tried to calm his breathing.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," Ron said plainly. He watched Harry regain his control. "Feel better?"

"A bit," Harry said with a lopsided grin.

Ron grinned back. "Kicking gnomes helps, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Harry laughed.

They sat in silence for a moment when George arrived. "Feeling better, Harry?"

Harry blushed. "You heard?"

"Yeah, and so did Mum. I managed to distract her long enough. – You're welcome," he added when Harry opened his mouth. Harry smiled and nodded.

"So, any plans for Skeeter yet?" Harry asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Not telling ya," George said while tapping his nose with his finger. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands. "But I will have to thank her for one thing, though."

"What in the bloody hell would you have to thank her for?" Ron asked disbelieving.

"For pissing of Granger," George said cheerily. "I'm so going to use this one day, in case she ever returns to be the right pain in the ass she used to be when she was a prefect. And besides, I kinda like her being that evil. It's refreshing."

Harry laughed and even Ron grinned. Yeah, it sure was refreshing.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi there! Thank you for reading Amorous. I know I haven't updated as fast as I used to, but unfortunately I've been really busy with my thesis and my internship. But I promise to do better in the near future!**

 **Chapter ten**

In the next three days the inhabitants of the Burrow settled into a routine. In the morning, Mr. Weasley and Percy would go to work, Mrs. Weasley would set everyone to work around the house and in the midday, when everyone had done their choirs, the youngsters would either fly or, whenever it was raining, settle inside. Charlie spent most of the days at Bill's, helping him around the Cottage and having fun annoying his sister-in-law. George would retreat back to his room when there was no flying that day and wouldn't come out instead for dinner, only to retreat again afterwards.

It was particularly windy that day that Ron decided to stay inside with Hermione. She had taken the habit to dive right into the books whenever the opportunity arose. She didn't tell them why, instead discussed things quietly with Percy who gave her the books she needed. Since Mrs. Weasley didn't allow them to leave the grounds, something they honestly didn't really mind yet, others had to get it for her. Ron let her do her thing and enjoyed himself with whatever interesting thing he could read about Quidditch and the Chudley Cannons.

That's how Harry and Ginny found themselves alone at the broom shed. Even if the others weren't joining them, they had decided to go for a fly. They wanted to battle the wind, to race and chase each other.

Ginny liked watching Harry fly. Only then did the haunted look in his eyes lighten up. Only then his laugh and smile were truly honest and he had this incredible calm over him. His eyes shone when he looked at her and she felt herself grin back whenever he did. And Merlin, the feeling his gaze seemed to awake in her... He circled around her, ducked under and soared above her, teased her by scooting away whenever she thought she had him. Whenever they were close enough, the touches were brief and fleeting. They were tantalizing. Exciting. Maddening. It made her want to grab him and never let go, but at the same time keep him away and watch him move.

Finally Harry made a grab for her when they were low above the ground. Ginny squealed when they tumbled down. She laughed as he grabbed her tight and held her against him as she tried to wiggle free. She stopped laughing when he got on top of her and looked her right in the eye. She breathed heavily as her eyes watched his face. For some reason she felt shy and like her nervous 13-year old self when he looked down on her like that, with his lazy grin and twinkling emerald eyes which seemed to drink in her face. She was certain she was blushing enough for him to see and she bit her bottom lip.

The wind had ruffled his hair more than normal and his face was a little flushed out of excitement. It made her want to brush her hand through his locks and against his slightly rougher cheek. And so she did. Ginny always did what she wanted. His grin disappeared and his gaze intensified, causing her toes to curl.

"Harry," she breathed.

He leaned forward and kissed her like he hadn't in a very long time. She curled her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. He leaned on his lower arms to keep his weight off of her and let his fingers run through her hair. He leaned back and gave her another grin while trying to catch his breath. She stared dazedly at him before giggling. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. She brushed her fingers through his hair again. He kissed her again and again until they could feel the raindrops falling down.

Harry sat up. "Let's go before we get soaked."

He pulled her up and started walking down towards the shed again when Ginny stopped him. She just smiled at him, grabbed the brooms out of his hand and tossed them aside.

"Not yet. I still want to have you for myself for a second."

Harry smiled. "Alright then."

She kissed him softly and smiled again. They embraced each other and stayed silent for a couple of minutes while the rain got thicker. When Harry heard a rumble in the sky, he let Ginny go and took her hand.

"Now we do have to go."

They hastily made their way down the shed to put away the brooms, but when they went back to the Burrow the rain suddenly started pouring down and they were soaked within seconds. They dashed as fast as they could and she laughed loudly as they ran which caused him to grin at her. It was just like those cheesy romantic moments Ginny always read about in the novels she nicked from her mother. Except for the melodramatic moments and the crying for the female protagonist perhaps. They burst through the kitchen door, still laughing until Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who were there.

"Oh, hello," he said. He felt his cheeks growing hotter, much to his annoyance.

"Potter, Miss Weasley, good day," Minerva McGonagall said. She scanned their appearance. "Been out in the rain, have we?"

"Yeah, something like that," Harry mumbled. McGonagall's mouth twitched for a second before she turned towards the other person at the table.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, however, wasn't that good at hiding his amusement. "Hello there. Didn't you realize it had started raining or were you perhaps too distracted?"

Both teens turned bright red and didn't dare to look at each other, much to the delight of the other two. The door opened and Harry was almost grateful for Mrs. Weasley to appear.

"Oh, good heavens! Look at the two of you! Why didn't you come back earlier? Were you still flying at this hour? Here, let my dry your clothes." She waved her wand over them while simultaneously putting the kettle on. "Some tea to warm you up. Come, sit down."

"We're fine, Mum," Ginny tried, but her mother pursed her lips at her and forced them to take a seat.

"Molly told us you've been ill because of your wounds, Potter. Didn't you and your friends have yourselves checked out by Madam Pomfrey?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded. "And she didn't tell you anything about possible after effects?"

"No, only that I had to continue taking a potion for a few days."

"Did you?" she asked with her eyebrows raised. "I can recall Poppy complaining about you being a dreadful patient more often than not."

Harry grinned slightly, but nodded. "Yeah, I did."

McGonagall's mouth twitched again, but she looked at him sternly. "Clearly, it didn't work. Perhaps you should let her check you again. I'm sure she'd like to know why her potions didn't work."

Harry just shrugged, but Kingsley nodded. "Perhaps that _is_ a good idea, Harry. You gave us a good scare then."

"I'm already under the care of a Healer," he said.

"Harry, I too think it's a good idea if you did go to Madam Pomfrey as quick as possible." Mrs. Weasley gave him a meaningful look.

"Mum, he's of age. You don't get to order him to do anything," Ginny grumbled.

Mrs. Weasley huffed. "I will always be allowed to order my children to do something if I think it's best for them."

Harry felt a sudden lump in his throat and he busied himself with his tea. He swallowed the still scorching hot liquid and the tears sprung into his eyes. He coughed and rubbed his throat before finally answering their unspoken question.

"I just don't want to be the subject of more prodding. I feel fine, so I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has better things to tend to."

"Don't be daft!" McGonagall snapped. "As if the staff of Hogwarts is ever too busy to help you."

Harry flushed, but didn't answer. Ginny came to his rescue as she tried to diffuse the attention. "Speaking of Hogwarts… How are things going? I'm sure everyone is very busy right now with… with the state of things."

McGonagall frowned. "We're making some progress, but not nearly as fast as I'd hoped."

"Do you need some help? I can use magic again in a few days time. Until then I can help with physical labour," Harry offered. Even though the last few days had been peaceful, he was starting to become restless and wanted to do _something_. Something that wasn't inside the barriers of the Burrow. Even though he loved the place, the feeling of needing to stay put in one place after so many months of having to skip across the country made him feel anxious, and even a tad claustrophobic.

McGonagall merely raised an eyebrow at him. "If you want to help, you may." She held up a hand when Mrs. Weasley began speaking and Harry started grinning. "But! - No, Molly, I'm not finished – But, if you do before you're fully cleared, I will sent for Poppy. I'm sure she will be happy to oblige to make sure you're ready."

Harry scowled and made a noncommittal sound. Ginny tried to suppress a grin and pointedly looked the other way while her mother gave Harry a smug look and busied herself with tea again. They discussed the repairs and what still had to be done until Kingsley explained the role the Ministry was playing in all this. After a few seconds he fell silent and watched Harry closely, almost warily.

"I wanted to apologize for last time, Harry. I knew the press conference was… unsuccessful, with lack of a better word –"

"A complete farce is more like it," Ginny grumbled, which earned her a rather snappy "Ginevra!" from her mother.

Kingsley seemed unperturbed and continued. "Right, things turned out exactly as I feared. And I'm terribly sorry for that. I've tried to come by sooner, but we had to go all out to cover the frenzy Skeeter had caused."

Harry gave Kingsley a nod. "I don't particularly blame you, Kingsley, but I won't be doing it again in the near future." He sighed. "I'd rather not do it again, ever."

"Yeah… I don't think that will happen, lad," Kingsley give him a knowing look.

"Good heavens, Potter, do you really think you can escape the public eye?" McGonagall asked briskly. Harry shifted in his chair uncomfortably and felt his cheeks getting warm. Why is it that McGonagall was still able to make him feel like the little eleven year old boy that didn't know a thing about the Wizarding World?

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I get that people would want to talk to me and such. At least, this soon after everything, but surely they will lose interest in a couple of months?" His voice got a more desperate tone when he continued and he looked at the others almost pleadingly. "I've been in the public eye for so long! There must be more interesting things to write about – Most certainly more interesting than my private life.." he muttered.

McGonagall gave a disbelieving snort, but leaned back in her chair and folded her arms before her chest. Mrs. Weasley sat back down again and gave him a pitiful look. "My dear boy, as you said, you've always been in the public eye. Always! But compared to what you've done now, that's just minor stuff. What do you think will happen now you're the defeater of one of the biggest evils in the world?"

Harry groaned and let his head rest on the palm of his hand. "I know… I was just… Just…"

"Hoping for a miracle?" Ginny offered.

He looked at her for a second before smirking. "Kind of."

He caught Kingsley eyeing him again. "What?" he asked warily.

Kingsley sighed. "Okay, I'll be honest. I didn't come here to just apologize to you about the press conference, or else I would have done that days ago. It's just… I wanted to give you four as much time as possible, but the Wizengamot is getting impatient and Minerva, Arthur and me can't keep them at bay much longer. Elphias is a part of the Wizengamot, so he agrees with them, and Robards really wants his hands on you as soon as possible, so…"

"What are you planning?" Mrs. Weasley asked shrilly while Ginny asked "You _four_?" simultaneously.

Kingsley and McGonagall shared a look before Kingsley returned his attention to Harry again. "The Ministry has been busy with preparing the trials. That includes witness statements." Harry drew breath and Ginny grasped his hand to give it a quick squeeze.

"Oh no, you won't!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You're going to ask him to attend the trials, aren't you? No, he's done enough."

"Yes, he has done enough, but he's in the perfect position to give those people what they deserve, even with a fair trial. Probably because of a fair trial. And to be honest, it's not just Harry. Ron and Hermione will also be formally contacted to attend the trials and to testify. And they are not the only ones." He glanced at Mrs. Weasley quickly before he turned his attention towards Ginny. "The Wizengamot also wants to ask certain members of the DA to testify in some trials. Neville and Seamus already accepted, but Luna is still debating whether or not she wants to. There are also others who will be approached." He sighed as he braced himself for what was to come with his next words. "They also want you to be there, Ginny."

Ginny's face turned into a blank mask, but her hold on Harry's hand got tighter, knuckles turning white. He rubbed his thumb soothingly.

Mrs. Weasley's lips thinned dangerously and she glared at Kingsley, but before she could get her rant going, Harry nodded.

"I will do it." All heads turned towards him and he shrugged. "I've seen enough to keep most of them imprisoned for life. I don't know about Ron and Hermione, but I'll do it." He turned towards Ginny. "As for you, I will not tell you what to do, but I will ask you to be sure if you're ready to tell your story to complete strangers."

Ginny gazed at him, but kept her silence. Her mother took this chance and she rounded in on them. "Are you absolutely insane?! You, Harry, were just telling us that you don't want to live in the public eye and yet, here you are again, shouldering a burden that has been forced on you by a system that is undeniably flawed. And now you're ready to throw yourself in front of _those_ vultures?! You're a child! You all are! Children! Minerva, we cannot possibly let them interrogate children!"

"What's going on?" Everyone turned. Ron was standing in the doorway and was watching his mother warily. Hermione's bushy hair soon appeared behind him and he took a step sideways to let her through.

"Sit down, you two. There are things we need to discuss," McGonagall said. She silenced Mrs. Weasley with a look and explained the situation while Ron and Hermione sat down. Ron rubbed his face and sighed.

Ron looked at Harry, who returned his gaze almost challengingly. "Let me guess, our noble prince here has agreed to do it?"

Harry snorted and smirked. "Yeah, one day I might get rid of this hero complex of mine."

"Sure you won't," Ron said offhandedly. His face turned serious and he watched Harry for a second. "Okay, I'll do it. I've said it a thousand times, we're in this together so we might as well finish this together."

"Don't do it because I'm doing it. This is -"

"Different? Shut it, Harry." Ron frowned and shook his head. "No, I will do it because I want to. I will do it so that I can make those bastards pay for what they've done to F..Fred… and Lupin... Tonks… Everyone…" He ducked his head and cleared his throat. "This would at least bring a few of them to justice," he mumbled.

Harry swallowed to get rid of the sudden lump in his throat. He nodded at Ron and they shared a look. One last battle – bringing them to justice.

Hermione watched them with mixed feelings. She played with the cup in her hand Mrs. Weasley had practically forced her to take until she realized the others were watching her hold her internal debate.

"Is it possible to refuse?" she asked.

To their credit, Ron and Harry didn't seem surprised in the least. Thus, they didn't say anything but merely glanced at Kingsley. He frowned at her and rubbed his chin.

"I'm not sure they'd accept that." Mrs. Weasley clucked her tongue, but he ignored her. "Don't get me wrong, I get it why you might not want to retell your story. It was a horrendous experience that you'll always carry with you. Telling it means reliving it." Hermione bit her cheek and stared at the table. "But as much as I understand, the members of the Wizengamot won't. As a part of the Golden Trio, which everyone seems to love calling you, they'll probably insist that you do tell your story."

"That monstrous."

"That's politics, Molly. The only thing most members are concerned with is maintaining a comfortable level of power. They're not going to comply with most of my plans willingly, which is a pain in the ass quite frankly." Ron snickered, but quickly sobered his expression when his mother glared at him. Kingsley smiled wanly. "They think they've found a way to set me and my plans aside and that's by getting their hands onto you. Right now, having you three on your side means you have the most leverage to get things done. They want to show the rest of the Wizarding world that your allegiance lies with them. Which is only a good for me, to be honest," he added with a smirk.

"How is whoring us out a good thing for you?" Harry said hotly. This was sounding just like Fudge and Scrimgeour and their political schemes, and he really didn't like it.

Kingsley held up a hand. "Now, I know what this looks like, but I can assure you, it will be nothing like that. You see, they're trying to protect their own interests. Having you on their side makes them think that that's possible. But your leverage will run out at one point. You'll always be heroes for the people of Wizarding Britain, but at some point in time people are going to move on. By that time, you three will be the scapegoat for any ill decision."

Ron frowned. "So, you mean they will just use us as tools for now? Trying to make us and the people believe that whatever they're doing isn't just exactly the same s what has brought us this mess in the first place?"

Kingsley nodded. "Yes. A few of them are truly righteous and agree with me, but they're a very small minority. Most members are from the old and prestigious families, Pure-Blood and very proud. And even though they are admire you for everything you've done, they've made one big mistake." He paused. "They still see you as children. Which you are not." He cast a sideway glance at Mrs. Weasley, who definitely seemed put out with him. "I've discussed this with the Committee and we think the best option is let them believe there is something to gain from you three."

"What – and let them use us?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"No, not like that! I'm sorry, I'm not explaining this right. What I mean is that we want to let them believe there is something to gain in approaching you three, but we'll make sure that they won't succeed. I want to keep you as far away as possible from those people. You three do have power and the means to change things right now, but that doesn't mean you owe them anything at all. You owe those conservatives and fanatics nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"I don't get it… You want to let them _believe_ that they're using us? Without involving us? How?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Can you really call it them using you when you know you are being used?" McGonagall asked cryptically. She smiled when both boys gave her blank stares but there was a gasp from her left.

Hermione hit the table top with the palm of her hand out of excitement of solving the riddle. "Of course! You mean for them to have the idea that they can use us for their believes now we have this so-called leverage with us publicly showing support for the Ministry, all the while we only interact with the Committee and other trustees, right?"

Harry blinked at his professor, but then shook his head. "Still sounds like we're being used by others to me. I know you mean well, but you're making us play a part in your political play. I don't like it."

McGonagall gave him a stern look. "We're not going to make you _pretend_ that you agree with us. Everything you three said in your speech at the memorial last week was in line with our ideas, Potter."

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Yes, that is true, but that doesn't mean that I have any ambition to be thrown in with the members of the Wizengamot and be paraded around as if I'm some show-dog, only to be hauled in front of your cart the moment you see your chance."

"But Harry –" Kingsley began, but Harry cut him off.

"No, I'm not going to be used like that again. I've done what everything expected me to do since I was eleven. Even before that! I always had to behave according to what others ordered me to do. And I'm sick of it. I want a peaceful life where I can be my own person. Is that too bloody much to ask for?!" He roared as he shoved his chair back and stormed out of the backdoor.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called after him, but Ginny stopped her from getting up.

"I'll go, Mum."

A silence fell as Ginny hastened after Harry. Ron made way to get up as well, but Hermione stopped him. She only looked him in the eye and he understood. They had to sit this through for their friend.

"Well, that could have gone better," Kingsley sighed. McGonagall tore her eyes away from the backdoor and nodded.

"I'm honestly not that surprised," she said.

Kingsley turned towards Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry, but there really is no other way to keep them from everything."

"Rubbish," Ron snorted. "No other way?! You're joking! What about giving us more than a week of respite before dumping this on us? That would have been a start."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Perhaps, but if we didn't do anything, you would have noticed something was going on anyway. Although he may not be as clever as Miss Granger here, Potter has the annoying ability to filter out everything that is even remotely fishy."

Ron quirked an eyebrow. "And what would you have us do then?"

"Keep your distance from them, but do not dismiss them immediately. I want to filter out those who are corrupt and who are working against the regiment because of the same believes that brought us Riddle. Then we'll know who to keep an eye on."

For a second Ron seemed speechless. Then he laughed a humourless laugh. "You're trying to protect us from extortion by doing exactly the thing Harry hates most. Besides, he doesn't like it when anyone tries to protect him, 'cause he'd rather do the protecting. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd offer you his public support just to spite those people _and_ your protection."

Kingsley smirked. "We know, but we're willing to take the risk."

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Kingsley's arm. "You're protecting them? You're actually protecting my babies? And here I was, thinking that you had lost your minds. Oh, Minerva, Kingsley, I'm so sorry."

"There, there, Molly. We know you were just trying to do what's best for them," McGonagall said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, but eyed her friend suspiciously right after. "Be honest with me, Minerva… For how long did you two and Arthur know you were going to do this?" McGonagall's mouth twitched and exchanged looks with Kingsley.

"Arthur didn't know until this morning, so there'll be no need to be angry at him for this," she smirked.

Mrs. Weasley blushed.

It wasn't long before Kingsley and McGonagall were about to leave when Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen again. Harry sat down with and looked up at McGonagall and Kingsley. He sighed. "Please explain again."

Kingsley stared at him for a few seconds before sitting down again. "Okay. Well, the thing is…" As Kingsley and Harry started discussing Kingsley's plans Ron turned towards his sister.

"How did you do that?" he asked unbelievingly.

Ginny smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Get him back and have him actually listen to what Kingsley has to say."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks and Hermione giggled when Ginny winked.

"Magic."

X

The following day was a Saturday. That meant that Mrs. Weasley had threatened her husband and son that she'd hex them into oblivion if they even considered going to the office. After working without pause, she forced them to take a break. So they did.

The matriarch had ushered everyone out of their beds under the guise of having a family breakfast. As everyone emerged from the stairs one by one, she was happily humming while making scrambled eggs and baking bread.

"Bill and Fleur told me they'd come by later," she said when Charlie came over to kiss her on the cheek. She loaded their plates with three times their weight in food and bustled around while continuing humming. She seemed content to have them around her while her husband prepared tea for everyone.

The peaceful morning was interrupted when multiple stacks of parchment were dropped by big brown owls. Every pack bared the Ministry seal along with a majestic W. It were the formal calls to testify at the trials. But what had the inhabitants of the Burrow buzzing the most was the fact that there were in fact more than four.

"Six? But Kingsley said…" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"Let's guess who these are for," George said as he threw the three thickest stacks at Ron. And he was right; the three thickest and heaviest were addressed to them. As for the others, there were some surprises.

"Me? Really? There is one for me?" Percy asked. His glasses were slightly askew and had slid down his nose. His hair was still ruffled from sleep. "Surely that is a mistake."

"Nope, 's got your name on it and all," Charlie stated before a yawn split his face.

"Open it! I'm curious." Ginny plopped down on the chair beside him with her own stack in her hands.

"Oh… Mum… Er, this one's for you," George said uncomfortably. Hermione and Harry looked at each other with dread. There would only be one reason for the Wizengamot to call forth Molly Weasley at the trials.

Mrs. Weasley said nothing when she accepted the letter. She just opened it. Everyone held their breath as they waited for her to speak. After a few minutes she put down the letter and turned towards the stove again where a hearty breakfast was cooking itself. One could have thought that nothing had happened, but her children had seen her hands shake and the slight quiver in her chin regardless of her attempt to cover it.

"Mum?" Charlie began, but their father had already walked towards his wife.

"Molly, dear? What is it?" Mrs. Weasley shook her head and gave him a look that seemed to say 'Not in front of the children'. Mr. Weasley shook his head and smiled at her sadly. "This is not something you can hide from them, dear. Since most of them are going to be a part of the trials, they'll find out anyhow."

"Shh… Arthur, I don't want them.." she whispered while glancing at Ginny.

Her daughter, however, rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't sell me short. It's about Bellatrix Lestrange, isn't it?"

This rewarded her sharp looks from Charlie and Percy, but the others remained stoic. They had seen it coming and had no intention to act innocent. Both older brothers looked at each other and seemed to share the same sentiment. Their little siblings had grown up, awfully fast.

Mrs. Weasley accepted her defeat and took her letter. She cleared her throat while she sat down and watched her children closely. "They indeed want me to testify that about killing Bellatrix Lestrange. And –"

"Defeating."

She lost her train of thought and turned towards Harry. "Sorry, what's that, dear?"

"I said 'defeating'. You didn't _kill_ her, you defeated her. If it is called 'killing' then that would mean that you'd had chased her willingly in order to get rid of her. Which you didn't, right?"

"Of course she didn't do – Mum?!" Percy started, but when he saw the blushing face of his mother, his eyes widened.

"Oh no, it's not that! Not really… But, well… she was going after my daughter," Mrs. Weasley spluttered.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she did. But do you think you would have done her in like that if she hadn't?" He met her gaze squarely. "Personally, I don't think you would have. I think you would have incapacitated her enough so that she could be caught and prosecuted like any other Death Eater."

Mr. Weasley watched Harry intently. "You have a point there, Harry. It does indeed make a lot of difference." He squeezed the hand of his wife who still wasn't entirely too convinced. Harry rubbed his jaw and seemed to think of what to say. The others waited until he opened his mouth again.

"Honestly, Mrs. Weasley, what you did, was the right thing to do. I'm not that noble, to be frank." This earned him a scoff and a snort by George and Ron. "Yeah, yeah, I know it already. But myself, I took it out on a Death Eater because he spit in McGonagall's face. So, really… you did the right thing."

If the others expected that the 'taking it out on' was a bit more rose-coloured than what he really had done, they didn't say anything. Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's hand with tear-filled eyes, but she didn't speak either.

Mr. Weasley broke the silence. "I'm rather curious about yours, Percy. Care to tell us?"

Percy froze for a second, then nodded. The others stayed silent as they watched his eyes roam the letter and saw his face getting paler by the second.

Mrs. Weasley held a hand to her mouth. "Oh dear, what does it say?"

Percy cleared his throat and took off his glasses to wipe the lenses. "They want me to testify about the Ministry from last year because of my position. Since I've heard and learned quite a few things in that position, I was able to thwart them on numerous occasions. Kingsley has found out about that and he wants me to tell them about the employees who were supposed to be righteous, but came out corrupt and pro-Riddle. Basically, it is the only chance for me to clear any doubts and suspicions about me and my involvement in the Ministry from the last two years."

There was a tense silence for a few seconds wherein Charlie dropped the knife he was using to butter his toast and the surprised splutter of his siblings were the only sounds to be heard.

"You did what?! How did you cross them?" George croaked eventually.

Percy blinked at his younger brother. "They had put me in a position wherein I was notified about the ongoings of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. This gave me the perfect opportunity to undo a part of what is partly my doing."

George ignored the guilt ridden statement and stared at him. "Like what?"

"Destroying files from Muggle-born, delaying prosecution… Umbridge was my superior and she remembered me from two years ago when I… well, you know. She believed I shared her sympathies. Which I didn't. Of course."

"Of course…" George breathed. He shook his head disbelievingly. "Of course…"

Percy seemed uncomfortable with the enduring silence and started shifting in his chair. He was about to stand up when Charlie cleared his throat. "Perce, I don't think I can believe it, but… you really turned out to be a Weasley." Ron snorted but ignored the glares from his mother and Hermione. Charlie grinned at him and even Percy himself managed a nervous smile.

"I'm with Charlie on this one, though," Ron admitted. "Well done, Perce."

A bright coloured Percy fiddled with the hem of his shirt and mumbled a quiet 'Thanks'.

Everyone startled when Ginny suddenly sprung up. "Oh, don't be silly! Come here!" She jumped on him and hugged him dearly, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. "There."

Percy chuckled while tears welled up in his eyes. Mr. Weasley patted his son on his back while giving him a watery smile. "See, Percy, you don't have to be so tense around us. You're a Weasley after all."

It seemed he couldn't help it when the tears started flowing down his cheeks while he smiled and said, "I'm a Weasley."

The moment was broken when the door opened and Bill and Fleur walked in. It took Bill two seconds to see the tears from his mother, his father, Ginny and even Percy. "Morni- What's going on?"

George turned towards him. "Percy is a Weasley."

Bill stared at him for a few seconds before croaking, "Excuse me?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Percy told us about what he had done last year to thwart the Ministry, and particularly, to thwart Umbridge."

"Really?" Bill asked in wonder. He watched his younger brother with a newfound curiosity, only to be distracted by Fleur's exited French rambling. She crossed the room and planted a kiss on both Percy's cheeks.

"You're very brave!" she finally said.

The colour of his face clashed violently with his hair as he tried to hide his embarrassment with a nervous smile.

"Takes a while to get used to, doesnit?" Charlie chuckled. He exchanged glances with Bill and the other gave a nod.

As he took a seat beside his mother, he eyed his siblings. "I think this calls for a night with the brothers. And yes, Perce, you are coming with us too. Not you, Ginny."

"Oi!" Ginny exclaimed. She glared at Bill and Charlie who answered her glares with raised eyebrows and amused smiles. She then turned towards Ron, but he seemed too surprised to even pay her any attention.

"Really? All of us?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Why do you ask? You _are_ our brother, right?" Charlie quipped.

Ron flushed. "Well, yeah… It's just… You never allowed me to join you before."

Charlie and Bill exchanged guilty glances. It was true, they never had allowed Ron to join them, because they always thought he was too young to hang out with them. If they were really honest, they never thought there was much about their youngest brother and always thought the stories about his adventures with Harry and Hermione exaggerated and the product of teenage boys. In their opinion, he had to learn a lot before he was allowed to join them. Now they knew that everything he had done was true and more, they had to admit that they were the ones who had to learn a lot.

Bill looked Ron straight in the eye. "You are coming with us."

He watched Ron exchange grins with Harry and that made him think. He nudged Charlie with his foot and nodded his head in Harry's direction when the rest was distracted. Charlie watched Harry for a second and then gave his okay. Bill cleared his throat. "You too, Harry. If you want to, you can join us."

Harry stared at him dumbfounded. "What..? Are you sure?"

This time it wasn't just Bill that nodded, but Charlie, Percy and George joined him. George flashed Harry a grin. "You've been joined to the hip with Ron since fist year. You kinda became my little brother when I taught you how to –"

"Okay, I got it," Harry cut him off and George answered him with a smirk. "Thanks though. I'd love to."

"Wait a minute! Why does he get to go, but I don't? I'm your bloody sister!" Ginny yelled.

"Language, Ginevra!"

Ginny just glanced at her mother but turned back to glare at her brothers. George shrugged. "Some things we don't want to discuss in front of you, little sis." He saw Ginny's nostrils flare at the 'little', but ignored her. "You can do something with Hermione and Fleur though. Have a night for yourselves."

"Well, you are being awfully considerate," Charlie mused. George just waved him off.

"I just can understand what she's on about. But we're not excluding you, Gin. Another day, alright? Then we'll be with just the siblings." Ginny was still glaring at them and George sighed. "Please, Gin… I need this," he whispered.

She immediately calmed down. "George.."

He shrugged. She sat down again and drew breath. "Alright, fine. Have your men's night."

"Perfect! Now, all of you wash up and –"

"Wait one moment, Mum. I received this today." Bill held up the same stack of parchment as the others had received. Immediately the mood changed. He nodded at Ron. "You did too, I presume."

"Yeah, but we're not the only ones. Ginny, Mum and Percy also got one."

"You did?" Bill asked, surprised. The others nodded and explained what for. Bill was speechless when his mother told him about her letter, but Fleur wasn't.

"Oh, Molly… 'Arry and zhe rest was right, you are no killer. My muzher would have done zhe same if it was me or Gabrielle. It's a muzher's instinct." She patted her mother-in-law's hand. Mrs. Weasley smiled weakly at her. Fleur gave her a look of pity and kissed her cheek. "We don't see you as a killer. You're Mum."

This pushed Mrs. Weasley over the edge and she sobbed. She puffed and waved her hands at her face. "I'm sorry, it seems I am unable to stop crying these days."

She was faced with steady gazes. She felt her husband lay his hands on her shoulders and kiss the top of her head. "We all are, dear."

There was a moment of mutual understanding. In a few minutes of quiet everyone looked at each other. They saw the exhaustion in each other, the eyes that lost their vibrancy and the gazes more vacant, the extra worry lines and paler complexions. They all came to the same conclusion; they all looked worse for wear.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley clapped in her hands. "Right, time for you to get washed up."

Harry and Ron looked at each other while they did the math. One bathroom. Seven Weasleys that had to get washed. Harry's eyes gleamed with mischief as he shoved his chair back. George followed his lead and grinned.

"Hell no!" Ron yelled as they both flew up and bolted to the stairs, with Ron hot on their heels. The girls followed giggling, leaving Percy and Charlie with the others.

X

Healer Avery cursed inwardly. He was a horrible patient and honestly, she was glad to see him go. The last time she had come to check up on him, they'd had this Mexican stand-off whereas he was pissed she wasn't clearing him, she was pissed because he didn't follow her orders and restrain his magic.

 _"I don't like you," Harry exclaimed after a few minutes. She rolled her eyes._

 _"Then do as I say."_

 _"I'm fine! I can use magic and exercise as much as I want without getting tired. Really!"_

 _"Really? Then why do my charms say otherwise?"_

 _Harry grumbled something about stupid charms and exaggeration. She folded her arms in front of her and merely raised an eyebrow. Harry shot her a mutinous glare and grumbled some more. She still didn't say anything, until he finally relented._

 _"Fine!" he exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air._

 _"Thank you," she said. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to keep the smugness from her voice and he noticed._

 _He pointed at her. "I really don't like you."_

 _"I can live with that. Now sit down and do as I say."_

That was two days ago. Today she finally felt comfortable enough to give him the all clear. The boyish grin on his face was enough for her to forget any irritations she had about him. Over the last week she had seen him every other day. Between the arguing and the mutual annoyed remarks there had been snippets of conversation wherein they talked about themselves. He had trusted her with some information about his fight that was more detailed then the Ministry's statement while she talked about her job and the things she learned. They had even discussed some books he could read to get some know-how on healing. But that was right before he nagged her into clearing him and make offhanded remarks about games of Quidditch and swimming, which she rewarded with nagging him about speaking to a Mind Healer to get rid of his nightmares. That usually lead to dead silence until she left.

Today, however, he was civil and he expressed himself to be grateful about everything she had done for him. She had patted his shoulder and pleaded with him to not overexert himself. She even managed to get him to promise her to contact her again whenever he needed to. A truthful promise, she hoped.

Right after that, the girls practically begged Mrs. Weasley to let them go to Diagon Alley to get new clothes since their own were battered and worn down to the seams. After Harry and Ron had stumbled inside with jeans that were straining to hold themselves together by the last threads that were still able to, Mrs. Weasley decided that they were right and vowed to take home enough clothes for each if Ginny and Hermione joined her. Fleur, who had stopped by for tea, was wearing her brightest smile when a blushing Ginny reluctantly asked her to come with for advice.

As the idea of shopping sounded dreadful to them, Harry and Ron were grateful for the opportunity to slip away and let her do her business. That's how both boys joined Charlie at Hogwarts, where they met up with Neville, Seamus and the professors at Hogwarts. Charlie immediately stalked off when he spotted Hagrid and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall again, discussing something about dragons and other animals that seemed foreign to Harry.

"Glad to see you again, Potter. You too, Weasley. Fully cleared, I presume?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded but was distracted when Seamus came by, pounding his back jovially. Neville followed him calmly and settled for a wave.

"Alright there, mate? Didna see yeh for a while then." Seamus smirked when Harry winced when his hand made contact with Harry's shoulder.

"Ugh – Hi Seamus, Neville. What have you two been up to?" He asked.

"We've been helping with getting the classrooms ready. The larger parts are being done by Ministry officials and such." Neville grinned. "Honestly, I'd do anything to escape my grandmother's grasp. Everywhere I go I am forced to listen to her bragging whenever she meets someone."

Ron grinned as well. "Not handling the hero status, are ya?"

Neville just rolled his eyes and nodded his head in the direction of McGonagall, who had returned to the staff table. "Let's just see what they'll have us do today, alright?"

As the others followed Neville, Harry nudged Seamus in his side. "Where's Dean?"

Seamus shrugged. "After last year his Mum didn't want him to leave so soon, so he's at home with them." He shook his head. "She makes him babysit his sisters now, the poor lad."

Harry smirked, but couldn't help and let his mind wander. How many other Deans were out there? How many like him were out there, but had no longer a family to return to? He shook his head to clear his mind. That would be something he'd better think about at another time.

Just when they joined McGonagall and she turned away from a burly looking Wizard in work attire, Harry was startled when a voice right behind him suddenly boomed. "Harry, my boy! How wonderful to see you!"

Harry turned around and managed to smile. "Professor Slughorn, hello. How are you?"

"Brilliant, of course. Oh, I've just remembered that I'll be having a dinner party next Saturday and I have been meaning to invite you. You and your friends, of course." Slughorn beamed and unconsciously put a hand on his stomach. There was no way that Slughorn had _just remembered_. And to be honest, the prospect of being hauled around like the crown jewel of Slughorn's collection this soon after well.. everything didn't particularly fill Harry with joy.

"Oh, er… Well… that's sounds lovely, Professor, but I'm afraid I must decline. See, I already have to go to, er.." Harry started. Slughorn was oblivious to Neville's elbow that got shoved into Ron's side. Ron didn't seem to get the hint so Neville quickly cleared his throat and nodded almost imperceptibly to the redhead. Without blinking Harry continued. "You see… the Weasleys, they well.. er.. they've got this thing and Hermione and I are also included." He gave his friends a sideway glance. "And I think Neville and Seamus are also invited since… Well, they're also invited. So, I'm sorry.."

The Professor hardly managed to mask his irritation before he sighed. "Oh, well… Another time, perhaps?"

Harry mumbled a 'Sure' before bidding Slughorn goodbye and returned to where McGonagall was standing. It wasn't long before they found out that the burly looking wizard was highly intelligent and an inventive construction worker who presided over the entire operation. When he introduced himself with "Riley Stanford, nice to meet ya!" and continued with explaining the construction plans without ogling them in any way, they suddenly liked him much more. With one more look at them he told McGonagall that he would take them and he introduced them to some of his team.

A couple of hours later, they found themselves hauling large pieces of rubble to close a hole in one of the walls of the Astronomy Tower. Because of the magical structure of the castle, it was only possible to mend smaller parts with the help of magic. However, the central pieces of the puzzle, like rebuilding the bearing walls proved to be much more difficult. They were forced to physically move the rocks up in the air by towing them via pulley. Fortunately, the men on Stanford's team proved to have a dry and witty sense of humour which made the friends guffaw multiple times. It wasn't until Stanford urged them to take a break that mood shifted. They boys made a grab for the lunchboxes Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Seamus let himself fall on the grass completely while wiping the sweat of his brow.

"Blimey, long time since I went 'nd dun anything's exhausting," Seamus breathed. A perfectly innocent statement, if not for the uncomfortable shuffle of some of the other men. The four youngsters noticed immediately. Ron seemed to be just fine ignoring them and was more focussed on inhaling his sandwiches, but the others were tense. Seamus sat up gingerly. "Didna say sumthing wrong, did I?"

"It's just… That's not entirely true, is it…?" a tall guy named Ricky Scott began nervously. "We know what you've done that most certainly has been more exhausting than this."

He and another guy, James Keller, exchanged glances. Keller shook his head. "I can appreciate you don't want to talk about it, but I personally find it hard to just ignore everything you four have done."

When neither of them said anything, Keller scratched his beard nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything."

Neville rubbed his face. "It was –"

"You saved my sister," another guy blurted. His cheeks turned red when the four heads turned his way. "I'm sorry, I – You saved my sister. Well, not literally, but you did. Save her, I mean. You see, her husband was a muggle and she was getting into big trouble and even ended up in Azkaban, and with you –"

"Oi, you've heard Stanford this morning," another growled. "Foster, shut up. You're not even making any sense."

"Fuck off, Wilson, I –"

"Okay, that's enough," Stanford cut in as he rejoined the group. The others muttered excuses and quickly got to their feet. With a sigh Stanford turned towards the four. "I've been asked by McGonagall to not mention anything. I told them to keep their mouths shut too, but clearly they just have to be little fanboys about it."

The four boys exchanged looks that deviated from understanding to embarrassment and gratefulness. Harry nodded at Stanford who winked back.

Seamus clapped his hands together. "'Right then, let's get back to it."

"Love the enthusiasm," Stanford smirked. The smirk grew wider when he heard Ron groan. "Come on, don't be such a baby. This is good for you, building some muscles. You boys are a skinny bunch. A couple of weeks with me and that'll be different."

Harry's eyes started gleaming. A couple of weeks of hard, physical labour normally would make a teenager react like Ron, but to Harry… His head had been empty while working today. He only needed to repeat his movements.

He realized the same could have been said about burying Dobby by hand. Then too, he felt himself calm down. So maybe, this was his way of dealing with things. If it could help him to finally get some quiet, he'll do it. One look at his friends, he saw he wasn't the only one. Seamus looked incredibly dishevelled, his hair was sticking up because of sweat and dust, but he seemed intrigued by Stanford's suggestion. Or joke. Whichever it was. Even Neville seemed slightly interested.

Stanford seemed to notice their faces and smirked. "Get's your mind of things, doesn't it?" Harry blushed and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "No matter. We can discuss this after we're done for today. Follow me, I've got something else for you to do."

He stalked towards the pile of large rubble they had accumulated during the morning. He waited for the boys to reach him when he gestured towards the pile. "Right, here's what's you're going to do. It's been getting harder to fit the large pieces together, so we need you to pulverize them and put the gravel into these baskets. We'll use that to transfigure them into the shape we need. Comprende? Great!"

Without waiting for an answer he walked back towards the wall again. Ron rolled up his sleeves and smirked. "Destroying something.. I can do that."

"I always thought Finnegan here was the destructive one," Neville joked.

Seamus made a rude hand gesture towards Neville who only laughed louder. "Oi! I'll have yeh know I'm rather proud of tha'."

"If you ladies are done yapping, I'll start." Ron took out his wand and waved at a bolder. "REDUCTO!"

Within an instant the large mass had turned into the finest of gravel which Ron quickly levitated into one of the large baskets. He turned towards them with a smug smile and gestured with his hand as if to follow his example.

Neville snorted. "No shit, you weren't kidding."

Ron shook his head. "No, I really wanted to destroy something. It's a brilliant way to get rid of some frustration." He rubbed his neck self-consciously. He locked eyes with Harry and shrugged at the unspoken question. The message was clear, 'I'll be fine, just not now'. And Harry understood completely. They were startled by another blast. Seamus whooped with glee and Neville, who had been standing a bit too close, stumbled back a bit and coughed away the dust.

"Harry, your turn." Seamus grinned at him and held his thumbs up. Neville immediately retreated a few meters back. Harry watched him with his eyebrow raised.

Neville grinned sheepishly. "I just have this feeling I need to duck for this one."

"Why? I'm not that scary, right?"

Seamus scoffed. "No, mate, absolutely not. Yeh just defeated ol' Volley, but no matter. Yeh aren't scary at all."

Harry scowled at his friend who just smirked in return. He sighed. "I don't know why I keep on hoping that everyone would just forget about that and leave me be." He ran a hand through his hair before offhandedly waving his wand at the rubble. "Really, I mean –" BOOOM!

The four boys stumbled as they tried to maintain their balance when the blast rippled through the air. Immediately adrenaline coursed through their veins and they simultaneously turned towards where the blast had come from, wands drawn. Harry felt his heart beat in his throat. What was going on? Was there an attack?

What they saw before them, made them slack jawed. It hadn't been an attack. It hadn't been anything evil for that matter. What they saw in front of them, was a sight they hadn't anticipated. The large pile that had been there mere minutes ago was completely pulverized. Even the finest gravel had been turned into a fine layer of dust. Seamus cleared his throat just when running footsteps could be heard.

"What the hell has happened?! What was that?!" Stanford yelled as he came running, closely followed by his team. It was apparent for the times they had lived in that everyone was holding their wands and were nervously eyeing their surroundings. Ron's heart sunk when he saw his brother come running with a expression of horror on his pale face, McGonagall and Flitwick trailing behind him.

"Stanford! What on earth-?" McGonagall stopped midsentence as she saw the dust and Seamus pointing at Harry. "Excuse me?"

"Ron! Are you okay? What the fuck was that?" Charlie practically yelled when he skidded to a halt right in front of his brother. Seamus cleared his throat again and they turned towards him.

"That.. Well… That was Harry," he said with a nervous chuckle. Everyone turned towards the boy in question, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. Instead, he was staring at his wand and at the sight in front of him. How had he been able to do that?

"Merlin's beard, I knew it," Harry could hear Neville muttering.

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron said flabbergasted. "Bloody hell."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to write this chapter. I've been incredibly busy at first and then, when I had the time, I just couldn't finish it. Believe me, I've tried, but I kept on rewriting everything.**

 **Don't worry, I do not plan to stop writing and I've already started chapter 12, since I still have so many different ideas! I think it's just that I'm not too sure how I want to link those ideas while keeping the storyline not too complicated.**

 **It seems I just have a lot to learn. And hopefully you're willing to be my judge and jury. Please leave a review! It will only make me better.**

 **Lots of love X  
**

* * *

Harry found himself following his former Head of House to the Hospital Wing. An anxious Ron and Charlie trailed behind them. When Madam Pomfrey saw them arrive, her gaze immediately settled on Harry. The boy in question felt both a little annoyed and embarrassed when the nurse answered with a heavy sigh. "What did he do now?"

"Potter's magic has been showing signs of instability," McGonagall answered tersely.

"More like being destructive if you ask me," Ron muttered. Both Harry and Charlie snorted.

"Excuse me?" Madam Pomfrey blinked.

Harry sighed. "I told them, I don't know what happened. I just.. Er.."

"Destroyed an entire tower?" Charlie offered cheekily. Harry glared at him.

"Could someone please tell me _what_ exactly happened?" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"Harry got a bit enthusiastic when asked to transform the leftover rubble into gravel. The only thing that was left of it, was dust," Ron provided.

"Enthusiastic.." she repeated sceptically. "Well then, sit down, please." She glanced at the others. "You can go now. No need for you to dillydally around here."

"But I want to know what's wrong," Ron insisted.

"Don't we all," Harry muttered. "It's fine, Ron."

"Trust me, it's not like I'm looking forward to seeing your skinny white arse again after I've -"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence, Mister Weasley?" McGonagall said coldly.

Ron's ears reddened in embarrassment and Harry snickered, but quickly feigned a cough when McGonagall glared at him.

"Fine, stay. But only if you stay back and keep quiet," Madam Pomfrey said, feeling very annoyed.

Ron gave Harry a boastful grin and took a seat on one of the beds. Charlie had other plans however. "I'm going to help Hagrid. I've heard him talk about those fire crabs you've been working with. See ya!"

Harry and Ron exchanged a horrified grimace and even both women exchanged glances. They all had the same fear. What if Hagrid wanted to re-introduce those beasts? By Merlin they hoped he wouldn't.

Without further ado, Pomfrey turned towards Harry. "Have you experienced any other inconsistencies with your magic or health lately? I've heard you've been ill."

Harry shrugged. "Well, besides being so tired a week or so ago, nothing else. I wasn't allowed to use magic much so I don't really know."

"But you've been cleared, I presume? There were no other conditions to your recovery?" McGonagall asked while Pomfrey checked his glands and let her wand wave over him. Harry shook his head. After a few minutes she took a step back.

"You seemed fine after I checked you, but hardly a week later you had to be seen by a Healer – And why you didn't come and find me, I cannot fathom," she added, muttering. Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. The next ten minutes he dutifully answered all of her questions about his treatment. After she asked him on which theory they had based their treatment, Harry shrugged.

"I don't really know… The Healer thought it was because of the Killing Curse. Or…" Harry pondered. "Hermione, Ron and I have been discussing this last night.." He turned towards McGonagall. "Could it be because of the… you know..?"

McGonagall's lips tightened. Pomfrey frowned. "Is there something I should know?"

"Potter is talking about the Horcrux, Poppy," McGonagall said tersely, but quietly. Pomfrey paled and pressed her hand on her chest.

McGonagall shook her head. "I do not know more about them than you do, perhaps even less, but it wouldn't surprise me if it did have something to do with it."

"Right now, your magic is quite unbalanced. It could be because that.. _thing_.. got ripped out of you so suddenly," Madam Pomfrey added thoughtfully.

"Have you asked your Healer about this, Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"No, of course not," Harry scoffed. "As if I want people to know about that." McGonagall gave him a sad look which only irritated him more. "Look, if that's it, can't I just go back already?"

Pomfrey gave an exasperated huff. "Of course you want to leave immediately! Even when you broke your scull you wanted to get out of bed to chase someone." Madam Pomfrey lightly pressed her hand on Harry's shoulder in a rare affectionate gesture. "I have to admit, having you three around always made time interesting, Mister Potter. But I'm sorry, this time I have no answers."

Ron cleared his throat tentatively. "Can't we just ask Dumbledore's portrait?" he said. This time not only his ears turned red when both witches blinked at him. "I was just.. I thought.. Never mind, stupid idea… I'll just –"

"Of course! You're brilliant, Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

McGonagall stood suddenly. "That might actually work. Come on, follow me."

Both boys rose quickly and followed their Professor who had walked away briskly.

"Do keep me informed, Minerva," Madam Pomfrey called after them.

After a few minutes of walking silently they reached the fully restored gargoyle. After seeing her, he silently made way for them to enter the staircase. Harry had to swallow the lump in his throat when they entered the office. Not much had changed since the day after the Battle. Some of Dumbledore's old silver instruments were replaced by odd trinkets, but there were also a couple of picture frames, filled with moving photographs. At first he thought the people on the photographs were moving too fast from where he was standing, before he realized they were pictures of Quidditch matches. Other frames were adorned with people he didn't recognize, some staring at him with statuesque gazes.

McGonagall had moved towards the portraits and cleared her throat just when Harry was admiring one of her Scottish quilts. "I believe we were here to ask some questions." She gave him a meaningful look and he grinned sheepishly.

Ron was still staring at the Quidditch photos with a strange look on his face. It took Harry a moment before realizing that there was a photograph of his own team among the multiple frames. They were standing in complete disarray as Fred and George, visibly roaring with laughter, were squishing the rest of the team between them with their long arms. Harry could recognize his own wild, raven black hair and dorky grin while a wildly grinning Angelina hugged Ron and him. Ron, who was standing in between his brothers and was looking quite surprised, as if he was asking himself how he had gotten there.

It must have been taken during their fifth year.

McGonagall cleared her throat again, but her face had softened. When Ron turned back, she didn't say a word and turned towards Dumbledore's portrait. While some of the other former Headmasters had called out to them and had greeted them, Dumbledore had remained silent. His twinkling blue eyes were watching them intently over the rim of his glasses.

"Albus, we would like to ask you something about the Horcrux that was inside of Harry," she began. Dumbledore hummed. "Do you have any theories about the possible effects of removing it from his body? Any inconsistencies that it would cause, any physical symptoms?"

"Have you experienced any inconsistencies, Harry?" the former Headmaster asked. His face betrayed nothing.

Harry nodded and shortly explained the situation. His irritation flared up when Dumbledore gave him that look Harry had always hated. It was kind, but in a slightly patronizing way. It was the look of someone who knew himself to be superior to others, of someone who knew things others didn't.

When they discussed Riddle's life last year, Dumbledore always had the tendency to let Harry flail around when he asked for Harry's thoughts. Harry realized it was Dumbledore's way of helping him learn how to solve the most crucial and difficult riddles in life, but when you knew that the man in front of you held all the answers, searching for them yourself just seemed like a waste of time.

And right now, in this moment, just looking at Dumbledore's portrait and seeing the way the thin skin around his eyes crinkled and the faint smile on the lips appeared, Harry knew that Dumbledore indeed had theorized about what could happen when the Horcrux was removed. He probably was already beyond theorizing by now and most certainly knew the answer, but as usual, he wanted Harry himself to figure it out himself.

He hadn't exactly realized he had narrowed his eyes at the portrait, which stared back at him with plain amusement as the content had read his thoughts. Harry just ignored it when he got woken up from his musings when Ron spoke up.

"That's it?! Today he blew up an entire portion of the Astronomy tower with just a mere flick of the wrist!" Ron protested. Harry gave him a look Ron deftly ignored. "Could it be that removing that thing somehow brought out his _true_ powers? 'Cause that'd be bloody amazing.. and rather scary.." He turned towards Harry excitingly, still ignoring the looks his friend sent him. "Imagine that, Harry. You already are a weird one, but imagine what you could do if it turns out to be exactly that."

"Yeah… Cheers, Ron."

McGonagall looked at Ron as if he had grown two heads. "Weasley, you clearly are out of your mind. How could that possibly be the case?" she snapped.

"Well, we didn't believe someone'd be able to store a part of his soul into someone else's body, right?" Ron gave her a meaningful look. Being unable to refute that logic, McGonagall's lips turned into a small line and Harry decided it was time for him to take a hold over the conversation again.

"Okay, so.. the thing is, I don't feel strange. I was just tired, and getting killed and being brought back to live may have not been the best for my body, but it's not like it feels any different."

"Actually, Harry, Mister Weasley is not too far off with his theory," Dumbledore calmly stated.

The deafening silence that followed was quickly disturbed when a stunned Ron let out a surprised laugh. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I am most certainly not, Mister Weasley."

"But… Surely, Albus, Y-you… That really is just too farfetched," McGonagall sputtered.

"Why would you assume that, Minerva? Even as a portrait I still get amazed by the things life has in store for us."

Dumbledore's serene smile only seemed to irritate McGonagall even further. "Oh, for Merlin's sake, Potter getting super powers because the Horcrux is removed is absolute nonsense. A kid's fantasy!"

"Oi!"

"Keep quiet, Weasley."

Ron decided to heed her warning and sat down into one of the chairs in front of the desk. His professor was a kind woman when she'd let herself, he knew that, but she was also a frightening witch. His brothers always treated her with the utmost respect, something only their mother had achieved. And _that_ was saying something.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I just want to know this: am I going to be, as Ron put it, weirder than I already am? 'Cause I don't know if I want and can deal with that at the moment." He scoffed when he only received a chuckle and an amused look. "Please, Professor. If you already know, can't you just explain it to us?"

"But what would be the fun in that?" Dumbledore answered merrily.

Harry could practically hear McGonagall grind her teeth.

"You said so yourself, Harry. You didn't feel any different, only that your magic had trouble balancing itself. What does that make you think?"

"It makes me think that I need to admit that I overexerted myself for once in my life. That's what it does," Harry grumbled.

Ron looked thoughtful. "Trouble balancing, huh.."

Harry frowned. They had mostly called his magic irregular of inconsistent, but not.. Unbalanced. He gasped when a thought hit him. "You mean… it's not that I suddenly have more power or anything, but that it's more like it needs to find a new balance. Or something."

"Yes. And no."

Ron grunted.

"Albus, do you mean to tell us that Potter's magic is trying to find to right balance after the foreign part was removed?" McGonagall pondered. "As if the Horcrux was a sponge, soaking up water."

"What?" both boys said in unison.

McGonagall pursed her lips in annoyance. "In this case the water represents Potter's magic. The Horcrux was placed before Potter's magic was able to fully develop and it took up some space inside that magic. To keep itself from growing beyond bounds, Potter's magic would let itself be sucked in by the Horcrux. When the Horcrux was removed, the weight would be lifted so to speak. It's true that Potter hasn't received new powers, but it is also not a new balance. It's more like his own magic restoring itself to its original balance, which makes it a little irregular."

"You are correct, Minerva."

Ron still looked a little dazed, but Harry slowly started nodding. "So I just have to give it time?"

"Indeed."

"And outbursts like today, will those continue to happen?"

"I assume they will, but if my theories are correct, you won't notice too much irregularity," Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps you'd be smart to practice for a while. It will prevent any further accidents," McGonagall offered. When she stood, it was their sign it was time to leave.

Just when Harry turned around, Dumbledore called after him. "Don't forget, Harry. You are a gifted wizard. It's time for you to find out your true strengths."

While he had no idea what Dumbledore meant with those words, he nodded him goodbye and walked out of the door. But before Ron could follow him, however, he was stopped by McGonagall.

"Would you like to have that picture, Ron?" she asked him kindly.

Surprised by her use of his surname, he blushed and stammered. "O-oh, well.. No, I couldn't.. It's yours after all."

"Don't be silly, Weasley. Are we wizards or not?" Feeling more comfortable with her clipped tone, he nodded. She tapped her wand against the picture and duplicated it. She handed it to him. "There. Consider it my 'thank you' for all you've done the last couple of months." After one last nod, she ushered him out of the door.

They waved her goodbye and quickly set out to the Astronomy tower. They walked silently as Ron was engrossed in the picture. As promised, they went to find Charlie and found him just outside the greenhouses.

"And? Found anything? Is our Chosen One here having another freakish condition?"

"Ha-ha, funny," Harry muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a grump, Harry. Oi, wee brother, what do you have there?"

Ron showed him the photograph. "McGonagall gave it to me."

Feeling embarrassed by his older brother's sad smile, Ron shoved his brother's shoulder.

Charlie shoved him back. "What was that for?"

Ron rubbed his neck and shrugged. Charlie rolled his eyes. "But really, did you find anything?"

"No, just Harry being Harry." Ron shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Harry exclaimed.

"Nothing.." Ron grinned before Harry punched his arm. "Oi, keep your hands to yourself, you specky git. I can't help it there's always something weird with you going on."

"Shut up, prat," Harry muttered, but he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

They both looked up when Charlie snickered. He grinned at them. "Nothing really. Just wondering when you to lovebirds would come and understand what we all have known for the longest time."

Ron gaped at him. "Loveb-.. what?"

Harry snorted. "I like you Weasleys, but Ron is not the one I've fallen for."

When the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it. As he watched Charlie's face turning gleeful, he muttered something and hurried off with burning cheeks. Charlie cackled and ran after him, followed by Ron who was clearly torn between disgust and the same gleefulness.

"Potter, you won't get away with it that easily!" Charlie bellowed. Harry cursed and tried to bare the torment the two Weasley brothers gave him upon their way back.

X

Explaining everything to the others hadn't been as hard as they had expected. Ron and Harry had agreed that they wouldn't tell anything about the removal of the Horcrux, but just merely blame it on exhaustion. Only the Weasleys and Hermione got to know the whole story later that night.

But before they were allowed to leave Hogwarts, however, Seamus had started bribing them into a night with the DA at Neville's. Their Irish friend had grinned at them and had promised them quite the hangover, which Ron seemed more excited about than Harry.

"Besides that, I've heard we had some planning to do regarding that Skeeter wench," Dean said with a grin.

Harry looked at him questioningly, but Seamus agreed. "Yea, tha' bloody twat need to shut 'er mouth. Filthy tales she's been spouting, she has."

Neville seemed more calm about the whole ordeal, but made them promise to come.

"It will be good for us to see each other again." He rubbed his face tiredly. "I know for one that it'll do me good to hear I'm not the only one going mad sometimes."

Charlie clapped him on the shoulder. "Honestly, you should know, you've been sleeping in the same dorm with these two nutters for six years."

Later that night, Harry had to go to bed with his belt loose and his stomach bloated. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley had been so anxious she'd decided to cook a feast which was fit for a whole orphanage.

Dinner had also been a long affair. Explaining the entire situation had caused a rather interesting discussion about one's magic and how this might get affected by external characteristics. Mr. Weasley had been very intrigued and had bombarded him with questions. All in all, Harry believed he might just have learned more about the physics of one's magic than in all his years at Hogwarts. Or he just hadn't been paying enough attention.

Just when he and Ron were about to get into their beds, there was a knock on the door and after a second Hermione and Ginny sneaked inside. Harry sat up and smiled at them. Ginny took a seat on the ground before him and leaned against his shins while Hermione sat down on Ron's bed.

"Mum's been really anxious the whole day. Clearly, having us all away from home seemed a bit too much for her," Ginny started.

"It's not that surprising, honestly. In the past two weeks or so we mostly have been here. Having the oldest going their own way must be hard enough, but imagine us going out and about again. We three can't even set a foot outside without being mobbed and Ginny.." Hermione shot the younger girl a glance. "Mrs. Weasley and Fleur made us talk about last year today. While we were baking those cakes today they kind of cornered us."

Ginny looked sour. "You bet they did."

Hermione twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I personally kind of appreciated it. It felt good to talk about Malfoy Manor and my parents with them.."

Harry felt his stomach sinking. Every time one of his friends mentioned their sacrifices he felt an overwhelming guilt. It clouded his mind and poisoned his body and soul piece by piece.

He swallowed painfully and clenched his hands into fists. Hermione luckily didn't notice, but Ginny did. Without a word she leaned more heavily against. They've had this silent conversation more often now. As the adrenaline of surviving a war and the daze that had followed was lifting, the weight of what they had been through began to dawn.

Luckily, they had found themselves able to share their burdens with each other, but some things were still hard to discuss. Some things Harry was only able to talk with Ron about. It usually was followed with silence as they both stared into the distance, but it worked for them. Hermione, however, always forced him to talk about his feelings, which he both despised and appreciated.

But they didn't discuss much with the others. This, according to Hermione, could do no harm. She described the boys how well Mrs. Weasley and Fleur had listened and how different their advice had been. Especially Mrs Weasley, who had been shouldering her own burden of killing another woman, had seemed to be a great comfort to her.

Ginny had been more sceptical, but finally admitted that she had appreciated the moment. The girls exchanged meaningful glances, but before Hermione could go further than opening her mouth, Ron already raised his hand.

"No, I'm not going to have a heart to heart with my Mum."

"Ronald, haven't you been listening? I just told you how much it has helped me. Your mother really –"

"Hermione, I believe you, but I just don't.." he shrugged.

"I warned you my brother wouldn't be able to get the idea in his head, Hermione," Ginny sighed. She ignored Ron's glare and nudged Harry. "What about you? Don't you think my Mum will leave you alone for long, 'cause she won't."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I realise that now, thank you." He ruffled his hair. "I don't know, really."

Hermione smiled at him. "Just be prepared for when she does."

"Yeah, better go and get your cuppa ready, mate," Ron grinned. Harry threw his pillow at him, but Ron managed to duck. "Oi, that was some heartfelt advice."

"Oh, Ron, when are you going to be serious about this?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Never." Harry and Ron both answered.

After half an hour of just chatter the girls decided to go back to their room before Mrs. Weasley would check on them. It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley did indeed check on them, but the only sounds she could hear was their snoring.

X

The 2nd of June was a hard day for Wizarding Britain. A month had passed and the majority of society was in mourning. It was that day the Daily Prophet came out with an article about the Ministry's efforts.

Kingsley had installed a foundation which would document every person that had gone missing about whom the family had no information. According to the Daily Prophet, that foundation had been working non-stop for the past couple of weeks and had already made some progress. Even though most news had been unfortunate, it meant closure for some.

However, the progress was little in comparison to the ever growing list of victims whose fates were unknown. Therefore, the paper had been asked to publish a list of names of those who were not accounted for yet. That same list had caused Mrs. Weasley to flee from the kitchen and lock herself in her room, leaving a bewildered Harry and Hermione behind.

None of the others had come down yet. Without exchanging words they to put breakfast together as best as they could - hardly anything compared to one of Mrs. Weasley's breakfasts though.

They ate silently and cleaned up after themselves. Hermione charmed the breakfast so that it would stay warm and followed Harry outside. She had expected that this day would be hard and that's why she had been hardly surprised to find Harry downstairs at the break of dawn, fully clothed. She herself had only gone down to get something to drink, but had stayed up with him until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy had come down. Charlie apparently had decided to stay at Shell Cottage the night before.

She sat down beside in the grass Harry and looked up at the sky. She didn't say anything when Harry let himself fall down onto his back nor when she heard him trying to hide his sniffle with a cough. In fact, she didn't even register the stinging in her own eyes because she felt so numb.

As she thought, today would be hard on them.

Harry cleared his throat, but he didn't say anything. She let him. Normally, she would almost tear his thoughts out of him, but today she felt like she didn't need to.

She realized there was this understanding between them that surpassed normal friendship. It was nothing of the romantic kind, mind you, but something more platonic. She knew he could read her easily, almost as easily as she could read him. Even Ron was more difficult to read, who happened to be.. what was he really? – She shook her head. She wasn't ready to think about that yet.

She was rather proud of herself though. Both boys were famous for their inability to talk. To them, battling dark forces was just a little thing compared to talking about feelings. To them, feelings were a girl-thing and girls were icky. She smirked about her own thoughts. Oh, how things have changed. Even though the relationship between the three of them had always been something special, last year really had changed things.

The three had perfected the art in silent communication. During those weeks Ron had left them, she and Harry had hardly spoken to each other. Nonetheless, they had been very aware of each others' thoughts. And those thoughts had been painful, since she had been aware Harry knew how a part of her had thought Ron's words to be true. It had pained her to see him beat himself over his inability to speed things up. She felt ashamed of it, even now, how her thoughts had affected him. She also had felt annoyed about his inability to understand that it was her own choice to join him in the hunt. She still was.

He and his mighty hero-complex, always thinking that he was forcing people to fight. Even thinking that they were fighting for him. When she thought about it, it hadn't been entirely untrue, but it was a pretty poor way to think about those who laid down their lives for the bigger cause. Because, in the end, they fought for freedom and justice. They fought against evil. They didn't just merely fight for Harry.

She and Ron might have, for a part, but honestly.. he just continues to think that all those people died for him. And she knew that that particular thought was weighing down on him in this very moment.

Daft. He really is daft.

"I can hear your brain working over here," Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled.

"I was just thinking," she replied.

"Tell me something new."

She smacked his arm. "Funny."

Harry smiled back, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She wondered if she looked just as exhausted.

He turned back to gazing at the sky. Hermione scratched the itch on her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face. She huffed again.

"Mind telling me what's on your mind now?" he asked.

After a second of silence Hermione lay down beside him. "I miss my parents."

She knew that as soon as she said it, he would start to feel guilty. She clucked her tongue. "Don't."

His sigh told her enough.

"I know," he muttered.

"Don't just say that to get rid of me," she bit back. He didn't answer. "I know it makes you feel guilty to think about that. That's why I almost didn't want to tell you, but still.."

Harry shot back up. "Don't keep things from me if they bother you, Hermione. No matter how I will feel about it."

She sighed. "I won't. I realize that. That's why I still said it."

Harry stared at her for a second before he lay down again. "Good."

"What about you?" she asked.

Harry inspected his fingernails intensely before answering. "Nothing you didn't guess already."

"Hm."

He turned his face towards her. "When will you hear more about them? Your parents, I mean."

"Kingsley has sent word to the Australian Ministry. Apparently they have moved out of their first home and they cannot find where they are right now. But they expect to learn more very soon."

"That's good," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess."

When another silence fell, Hermione started to feel restless. She sat up again and nudged Harry. "Want to practice again?"

"Sure," he agreed.

They had followed McGonagall's advice and everyone had chipped in, mostly because it was fun. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been amused however when Ron was blasted into the pond by another mere flick of Harry's wrist. While Ron had found it hilarious, Harry had babbled apologies and had sworn to never duel any of them again until his magic stopped being so instable. The fear of actually hurting someone had been too real for him.

So, that's why it mostly had been transfiguration and charms that he practised. Bill had given him some notes from his work as a Curse-breaker with charms and curses that even Hermione had never heard of before, so it had been mostly her that had been helping him.

Hermione didn't mind, as she found it soothing to the mind to concentrate on something worth learning again. It made her think about school and all the exciting things she would learn in her seventh year. She still wasn't completely at peace with the fact that most of her friends wouldn't return, but she understood where they were coming from. And besides, Ginny was going as well.

Just when Harry blasted another bush into smithereens Ron found them. He smirked at the sight, but sat down without a word. It wasn't long before Ginny joined them and the siblings watched their friends try (and in Harry's case, mostly fail) some of the new charms.

Finally, around ten o'clock, Ginny said they should go inside for some tea. When they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley just came out of the scullery. Even though her eyes were red, she smiled at them.

"Thank you for the breakfast, sweethearts," she said while patting their cheeks. They just asked her if there was anything else they could help her with.

Mrs. Weasley was still thinking when George came down. He ignored them mostly and sat down with a cup of tea. Mrs. Weasley watched him for a sec before replying. "I think I saw some gnomes yesterday. I would be most grateful if you could get rid of those."

Just when Harry wanted to ensure her it was no problem, George spoke up. "I think they already took care of that, Mum."

"How so, dear?" his mother asked.

"Harry's been practising again."

Normally, this would lead to a lecture about being careful and not to overdo anything, but Mrs. Weasley only distractedly replied with an 'Oh'. When she didn't say anything more and walked back into the scullery, it was very clear that she wasn't herself. The siblings were of no help though as seeing George on his own had struck both Ron and Ginny hard. So, Hermione stood up from her seat and followed her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was always wondering if you could teach me those spells you use while doing the laundry and such," she asked.

"Sorry, love?" Mrs. Weasley asked her distractedly.

"Well, my mother is a Muggle, you see. She can't teach me those and I couldn't find any in the books I have. So, I was wondering if perhaps.."

"Oh, of course, dear. Come on." Happy to have found something to distract herself with, Mrs. Weasley showed Hermione the do's and don'ts for the rest of the morning. Hermione was glad she had found something that actually worked and even secretly exited to learn something new, so she let the older woman babble on and on.

Harry in the meantime had managed to drag the siblings outside to repair his doings and to hunt for gnomes. Even George had followed him, albeit silent and sombre. He didn't really know what George needed at the moment, so he let him be.

He did know what Ron needed and that was a distraction. So they battled each other in who could swing the gnomes the farthest. After a while George started to participate more until the three of them were highly immersed into their game. Ginny had decided to just watch the show long ago.

During the family dinner later that day, Bill suddenly laid down his utensils.

"I think it's time for a men's night. Let's do it tonight."

Fleur hissed his name quietly, but she was too late. Ginny slammed her hands on the table and shot up.

"The hell it will!" she snapped. "And I'm not allowed to come, right?!"

Bill was about to answer when Ron groaned. "Don't be a whiney little girl, Ginny."

Her nostrils flared as she hissed at him. "You asshole, I..-"

"Ronald and Ginevra Weasley! Watch your tongue!" Mrs. Weasley admonished. "Ginny, you're not even allowed to go. You're a girl and underage."

Ginny gritted her teeth and glared at Ron. He glared back and mouthed, "Baby," which only infuriated her more.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Mr. Weasley suddenly bellowed. "Today has been hard on all of us, but that is no reason to forget ourselves like this," he added more calmly. "Ginny, there is no need to raise your voice like that."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but one look from her father shut her up and he continued. "Ron, don't be so immature yourself. And you could have used a more tactful approach, Bill. It is no surprise your sister gets upset if you proclaim a men's night like that."

Bill scratched the stubble on his cheek uncomfortably and sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess I should have done this differently. But I thought we had already discussed this.."

"Does it have to be today though?" Ginny said with an uncharacteristically small voice.

Bill looked horrified. "Oh, I'm sorry, Gin. I really wasn't thinking."

Charlie wrapped his arms around his sister. "You know what, Gin? When you're of age, we'll plan one again, okay? Promise."

Ginny gave him a watery smile. "So, you just want to go and drink yourself into oblivion."

When their mother narrowed her eyes at them, Bill and Charlie chuckled nervously.

"Of course we wouldn't do that, Mum. We have work tomorrow," Percy lied easily. His siblings stared at him unbelievingly.

"Alright then," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, even though she didn't seem convinced.

When she turned back around, Charlie gave his brother a thumps up. Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley wasn't fooled. He gave his oldest sons a hard look. "Don't get any funny ideas. And you boys," he said, while pointing at George, Ron and Harry, "Don't let them fool or force you into anything. There will be no potion tomorrow if you do."

"This won't be their first time drinking, Dad," Bill said. When his father gave him an unimpressed look, Bill raised his hands. "We'll behave, I promise."

"You bezzer, 'cause I will 'ave no mercy ozherwise," Fleur said sweetly.

"Calm down, everyone. Geez, we're just going out for a drink with the lads. Nothing more," Charlie stated.

"Well, I 'ave 'eard zhat one before," Fleur said matter-of-factly.

Charlie gave her a look of utter betrayal. "Ma chère Fleur, you were supposed to be my favourite sister-in-law."

"Charles, I am your only sister-in-law."

X

Not wanting to repeat the ordeal at the Ministry, Bill had actually thought things through and had arranged a secluded booth at the Hogshead. Since it had a lesser reputation than the Leaky Cauldron it was a lot less crowded, something even Ron appreciated. Their father hadn't come along in the end, albeit after the silent conversation he'd had with his wife.

After they had found their seats Charlie had gone up to Aberforth. Even though Aberforth was as anti-social as ever, he seemed to appreciate their company.

It wasn't long before Charlie arrived with some pints. "There ya go, boys!"

When Charlie wanted to take a sip, Ron stopped him.

"Wait, we need to do one thing," Ron said. He continued in a much less steady voice. "We are one man s-short after all.. Therefore I believe it is only appropriate if we toast to him. Toast to F-Fred.."

As one they raised their glasses silently and murmured 'to Fred'. Harry took a big gulp to try and get rid of another lump in his throat. He did as if he didn't notice Ron wiping his eyes and the shaky breaths of the others, as much as they ignored his trembling hands.

Bill then cleared his throat and smacked his hand on the table, spooking the others. "Okay, Fred would be ashamed if he would see us this way. So, let's try and have a nice night and.. make him proud by getting disgustingly drunk."

Charlie snickered softly and nodded. "Yeah, let's do that."

They raised their glasses once again and Bill repeated a little louder 'to Fred'. Charlie followed with a toast 'on getting disgustingly drunk,' causing Harry to smile a little. However, George, who had been oddly silent, downed half his drink in one go.

"Been thirsty, have you?" Bill remarked.

George ignored him and downed the rest. He then let out a large burp and sighed in content. "Merlin, I needed that."

"You needed alcohol to relax?" Percy asked, frowning slightly.

"No.. not usually, at least. But everyone has been so uptight today, it stressed me out," George replied.

"You? Stressed? The world must have come to an end then."

"Funny, Charlie –" "Cheers!" "- but admit it, today has been shit. Complete and utter shit. Mum has been crying her eyes out the whole day. If It hadn't been for Hermione I doubt she'd even let us leave. And if it hadn't been for Ron, Ginny and Harry I would have stayed in bed the whole day instead of tossing gnomes. Besides, you all obviously needed to unwind too, 'cause otherwise you wouldn't have agreed with tonight."

"Mum's been crying?" Charlie asked.

"Of course she has, you nitwit," Ron grumbled.

"Ah, seems you've been the bloody sunshine today, haven't you?" Charlie bit back.

"Okay, shut it. George was right, we obviously needed to get out of the house and this night has been in the planning for a couple of days now actually. I just hadn't thought it would be exactly _this_ night." Bill swirled his drink in his glass.

"I need it for sure," Percy stated. When he received multiple surprised looks, he reacted defensively. "What? The Ministry has been utterly depressive today. Even Dad had enough of it all."

"Do you know if anyone has responded to the Prophet's article?" Harry asked. Percy shifted his gaze towards him and studied him for a second.

"I'm not sure, really. I'm not a part of the foundation," he answered finally. "But if you ask my opinion, it wouldn't surprise me that it'll take years to clear that list."

"Years?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, of course. There are thousands of names on that list, even complete families. It is a lot of work. When a tip comes in, someone has to check it and verify it. Most of the times the tips lead to nothing. It is an arduous process, I'm afraid." Percy took of his glasses and cleaned the lenses with his shirt, a gesture not unlike his father's.

Harry felt a pit in his stomach and took a large gulp from his drink. Thousands of people who weren't accounted for. Would they still be on the list if he had been quicker – would he have been able to save them?

"Well, enough of the depressing talk," Bill cut in, breaking his chain of thought. "Harry, tell us. How's practice going?"

Grateful for the distraction, he answered enthusiastically until he, Bill and Ron were discussing multiple curses which could be useful for their training. The others were listening to Charlie going on and on about his dragons in Romania. Before they knew it, another two hours had passed.

Aberforth had been able to keep other patrons away from them which they greatly appreciated. When Charlie had beckoned him over Aberforth had muttered darkly, but still he came and even exchanged some stories about the developments of Hogsmeade. Ron even managed to cause the stern innkeeper to crack a smile when he went to go to the loo.

Unfortunately for Ron, the pints had been heavier than he had thought. Therefore, walking in a straight line had been a challenge, much to the others' delight.

"Perhaps I'd better bring you Butterbeers instead," Aberforth said with a small smile. He then got up when another client raised its' hand.

"Pisszoff.." Ron slurred, but he chuckled nonetheless. Harry laughed and then hiccupped which was in turn very amusing to Ron and George. The three oldest brothers were watching the younger ones with mild amusement.

"Clearly, you three can't hold your liquor," Charlie said while taking another sip of his own beer.

"Never really had any, 'xcept that night with the Fire whiskey," Harry mumbled. He took of his glasses to rub into his eyes. Strange, he felt so tired but also incredibly light. The last time he had been dead drunk in a blink of an eye, but this time he felt much more in control. For now, he thought, giggling to himself again.

"Ah yes, you weren't able to drink much since you've been of age, did you?" Bill remarked. "Well, if you keep hanging around, we will change that."

"Yeah, speaking of hanging around; you need to have a talk with us, Potter." Charlie smirked at him.

"Er.. does that have to be now? I'd rather be sober enough in case I need to flee," Harry said lightly. On the inside, however, he was a little panicky.

Shit, how could he have forgotten? Ginny has six brothers! Wait.. no… five.. Goddamn.. Five, big, talented, able-to-rip-me-into-shreds, older brothers.

"Don't worry, I don't think it's anything you don't already know. Besides, if you fuck you, Ginny's gonna have your bits regardless of us."

"He knows that," Ron said. "I already covered that part."

"Well done, Ronnie-kins." George clapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you stop calling me that, you stupid rat of a brother? I'm goddamn 18 years old, alright?!" Ron bit back.

"Hey now, I wasn't the rat. That was that Wormtail dude, right?"

"George, you incredible idiot," Percy hissed while glancing at Harry. Harry merely raised his eyebrows when George gasped.

"Oh! Yeah, that Wormtail dude was the one that ratted out your parents, right? Oh, hey, that's funny… the rat ratted out.. Hi hi.." George hiccupped. Charlie punched him in the arm just when Bill sighed and put his hands in his face.

"Oh, god, I'm terribly sorry, Harry. George is –" A horrified Percy began, but Harry interrupted him.

"George is drunk and I don't particularly care."

"He got what he deserved, though," Ron reacted sagely.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"He was choked to death by the arm he got from V-Voldemort." Probably to try and hide his embarrassment on hesitating on Voldemort's name, he downed his drink.

"Riddle, Ron. Harry was right, that blighter doesn't deserve a title," Bill corrected him, before Ron's words finally sank in. "Wait, what? Choked to death? Arm given by Vol-Riddle? Damnit, now I said it wrong. – Anyway, how do you know all this?"

Ron nodded to Harry. "You tell them, you know best."

"You just don't want to, you slacker." Ron smirked at him and Harry sighed. "Fine.. okay.. Remember during the Triwizard Tournament, me being portkeyed to the cemetery where Riddle got resurrected?"

The others nodded, with Percy colouring. He still felt like an enormous twat for not believing a fourteen-year old who just had seen the murderer of his family and who had tried to murder him, again. He coughed awkwardly when Harry's gaze fell on him, but Harry made no notion of his behaviour and continued.

"Wormtail.. No - Pettigrew had to conduct a ritual in order to make the resurrection possible. For that he needed the bones of the father, blood of the enemy, but also a servant who was willing to sacrifice his own flesh. And that's what Pettigrew did, he cut of his own hand with a blade."

"And you witnessed that?!" Charlie nearly shrieked. "You were bloody fourteen years old!"

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I did. Did nobody tell you that? I thought you all knew what had happened, being in the Order and all that?"

Bill shook his head. "No, Harry, they didn't. I wish they had."

George looked a little green. "Yeah, dude.. If we had known, I'm bloody well sure that we wouldn't have let you stay with your relatives for that long that summer."

Harry smirked. "Another round of saving me from behind bars?"

"Something like that, for sure. Hey, we have a reputation to uphold." George nodded fervently, before an awkward silence fell. It hadn't gone unnoticed that George kept on talking about 'we'.

"Oh.. yeah… Er.. Well, in the end, when we were caught and brought to Malfoy Manor a couple of months ago, we were put into the basement when…"

 _Hermione's screaming, Ron -_ who was now pale-faced and silent _\- yelling, Luna suddenly being there, the darkness, the.._

"- When something terrible was happening," Percy offered softly. Both Ron and Harry stared at him for a second.

Slowly, Harry began to nod.

"Yeah.." he swallowed. "When something t-terrible was happening.. you know about how we asked Griphook to lie about whether the sword was fake or not and how I managed to get into contact with Aberforth -" The others nodded. "- Well, Dobby then came in to save us. Unfortunately, when he Apparated into the cellar, they heard it upstairs. So, they sent Pettigrew to check on us. And well…"

He then continued and told them how Pettigrew met his end.

"Damn," George whistled. "So he finally had some common sense."

"George.." Percy groaned.

"What? The asshole was a traitor and apparently had tried to choke Harry to death." George said and he shrugged. "I don't feel too sorry for him."

"I agree," Bill said, leaning back. "Damn him."

"Great thinking on your end though, boys! You can use that quick-thinking when you become Aurors," Charlie said.

Harry and Ron smirked at each other. Yeah, they had perfected that particular skill over the years.

It was around 2:00 AM when they finally excited the pub. Thanks to Aberforth thoughtfulness they were only slightly intoxicated. They had been smart enough to follow the old bartender's suggestion and had switched to Butterbeers after George had face planted the floor one too many times.

After they agreed that they'd force their dad along next time Bill and Charlie Apparated to Shell Cottage while the others returned to the Burrow. Under Percy's watchful eye and quick spell work they managed to drag themselves inside quietly.

Harry proudly thought that they had even managed to go unheard by Mrs. Weasley before he finally fell asleep. However, he was mistaken, they did wake someone up.

But it wasn't Mrs. Weasley that came to their door to check on them, it was her significant other. The oldest Weasley hadn't been able to sleep and had heard the creaks on the stairs. Feeling a little uneasy he wanted to check on everyone. Mr. Weasley opened the door slightly and watched the youngest sleep for a while. His son lay sprawled across his mattress with his mouth wide open, omitting loud snores. He smiled.

Even though one or both of them would wake because of a nightmare, he knew that right now both boys were having a peaceful sleep. And he so wished it would remain that way. After fighting the urge to tuck them in, he closed the door and tiptoed down the stairs.

They were all safe at home. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and wished he could find some sleep as well. When he passed the twins room again he came to a standstill.

'Oh, Fred..' he thought. 'If only you'd be home safe as well.'


	12. Chapter 12

Someone was not having a good day.

Shielding herself with her cloak from the typical British drizzle, she hurried across Diagon Alley, shoes slipping over the occasional odd clinker. People who happened to be in her way got shoved aside. Those who complained got sneered at. She had no patience left for them.

No, this person's patience had been wearing rather thin after the week she'd had. It had started as uneventful as the last couple of weeks. Apart from the occasional disapproving message, sometimes accompanied with a hex or two, the week had started out a tad boring. But then, on this morning, something interesting finally happened.

An owl had arrived at her desk with some new information about a possible scoop. So, naturally, she went to investigate.

If she had to be honest, she just wanted to get out of the office. This past week shit had hit the fan. Yesterday the head of the department had even barged into the office because of multiple complaints. They were used to the occasional collateral damage after all.

But this time the office had been bombarded with hexed letters. She had made a mistake the first time by trying to vanish them, but they always kept coming back. Some even multiplied. Over the days, the letters grew larger and often carried little quirks with them.

Only, they were of the harassing kind.

This morning one of the employees had stormed into their supervisor's office, sporting a black eye and crying something about a telescope. When he'd found another employee trying to smother something under their cloak that was screaming bloody murder, a third shouldered past him, trying to get a teacup from his nose.

The one thing that give it all away were the arrows following his most controversial employee. Without hesitation, he had kicked her and the hexed objects out of the office and ordered her to get things sorted.

In other words, she wasn't welcome at the office until she fixed this.

She wasn't that worried though. Years of experience told her that it was just another angry reader.

She shouldered past a group of young wizards, ignoring their protests. She was hell bent on getting that juicy story. If it was a valid claim, she might have something interesting to write about one of the families she absolutely loathed.

A little retribution from someone who didn't agree with her stories wasn't going to stop her. Ha, as if she would every write something with just the facts alone. That wasn't what her readers wanted to know.

Realizing she had arrived at her destination, she flicked the door open with her wand and entered. The letter had said that she was allowed to enter to look around until her informant would be able to make it.

With a huff, she swatted a bug away as it circled around her head. After a couple of minutes there was another one. To her growing frustration, the insect circled around her head, unfazed by her impatient hand. She growled when another bug hit her in the face.

"Seems like you attract insects, miss. Did you know that might be because of the fuzzing in your head?" a singsong voice called out to her.

She glanced over the lenses of her glasses at the serene looking blond who had just opened the door. "Excuse me?"

A pair of ghostly blue eyes bored themselves into her own. "You seem to attract them, I said. You should try and find something to get rid of them. I may be able to help you."

Swatting another insect away she quirked an eyebrow at the woman. "A trick to keep flies away?"

"Yes, especially against the rather persistent ones. Nothing we can't handle though." Suddenly a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks appeared and he followed the blonde inside.

"Are you here because of the letter?" she asked, taking out her Quill and some parchment. If they were, she wanted to get on with it right away.

"You can say that," the boy said cheerily.

She wondered how they were going to help her write a juicy part about the new Minister.

The Minister… Ha, what a bore he was. Being allies with that old coot and his ridiculous little circle of friends - who were a right pain in the arse, she might add - got him into that position. All prim and proper.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud buzzing noise reached her ear. A bug had found its' way into one of her curls. She shrieked and swatted at her hair to get rid of it.

Someone appeared at her side and snatched the insect away.

"Don't worry, I know how to squash a beetle or two," the third boy said. She recognized a heavy Irish accent.

She suddenly had an ominous foreboding and she took a step back. She made a grab for her wand, but –

"You really shouldn't do that," the girl with the singsong voice said, followed by a well-aimed Expeliarmus. She turned sharply as her wand flew out of her hand. "After all, we aren't threatening you."

"Yet..." the third boy mumbled.

"No, we won't hurt her." A fourth came forward. His actions spoke louder than his words though as he locked the door.

"Wait...! You're that lump of a boy. You are that Longbottom!" she sneered. "Oh, now I get it. Just because you've killed that snake you think you're invisible now, do you?"

"Oh no, I think the wrackspurts got her," the girl said serenely.

The woman looked at the girl as if she was insane. She probably was. Deciding she wasn't the one she needed to deal with she turned towards Neville. "What do you want from me?"

"To stop slandering people just because you can't stand them," he answered calmly.

Skeeter narrowed her eyes at the group. "Aha, you lot got your panties in a twist because of Potter, don't you?"

She smirked. Oh, how she loved ribbing Perfect Potter. She relaxed slightly. "I only tried to let the world see what the boy truly is – a with power obsessed little brat. Mark my words, he will vie for the title of Lord next." She arched a brow. "Your little group probably will have to change its' name."

To her frustration, they seemed utterly unimpressed.

The second boy spoke up again. "We heard a little secret about you."

"Secret?" she repeated dumbfounded.

"Here's a hint, Skeeter. Hermione still has a jar with your name on it."

She turned around and immediately narrowed her eyes. "Weaslette... Not the Weasley I expected, though. Where is the puppy that always follows your boyfriend around?"

"If you mean Ron, he's probably cackling along with Granger." Behind Ginny, another Weasley turned up and he seemed highly amused with the situation.

At this point Skeeter had forgotten she was outnumbered and wandless – she only wanted to kill Granger and her clique at this point.

"Funny," she spat. "I'm surprised you're acting this though without your dead little soul mate."

George stilled and Ginny hissed.

"That's enough off of you." Neville raise his wand at her. " _Langlock_."

With a sickening sensation, her tongue glued itself to the roof of her mouth. She clutched her throat and tried to get away from them.

"Oi, Neville, weren't you the one who's saying not to harm here," Seamus said laughingly.

"It seems the Wrackspurts didn't like it though," Luna added.

"Mate, you okay?" Lee prodded George who nodded.

"Okay, let's do this." Ginny stretched her neck and got her wand out.

George grabbed Skeeter's shoulder and pushed her down on one of the windowsills while Ginny added a Sticking Charm to it.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." He conjured a chair and sat down. Ginny took her place behind him and gave Skeeter a filthy look. She clearly wasn't able to keep her cool as well as her brother.

George leaned back and crossed his legs. "Now, about that little secret of yours. Did you now Granger has been uncharacteristically silent about it? Normally she wouldn't have a problem with sharing someone's secret if it'll break any of her precious rules, but with you she has been rather silent. Imagine my surprise when I heard she'd used it to blackmail you. She really is something, huh, Granger is?"

Skeeter's nostrils flared in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. That ruddy...

"She felt really guilty when she accidentally spilled your little secret. Oh, she did." George shook his head sagely.

"Now, since you do feel so comfortable among our buzzing little friends, I have a little surprise for you," George smirked. "You know, before we had to leave, F-Fred and I were working on an advancement of our Daydream Charms. With a little help from my friends here we were able to complete the first prototype this week."

"Let me show you really quick. Let me know if it truly is lifelike, okay? Oh, and I hope you're not afraid of bees. For some reason, they kept on coming back."

X

A quiet and peaceful morning at the Burrow was loudly interrupted when a certain red-haired young man suddenly spit out his toast and slammed the table jubilantly.

"Harry, you have to read this!" Ron said gleefully.

Harry, who had been shovelling his scrambled eggs into his mouth, looked up. Before he could say anything, Ron already shoved the Prophet under his nose and eagerly awaited his reaction. He glanced down at the paper and started choking on his food.

'POTTER WRONGED BY PREVIOUS REPORTS'

'SKEETER REPORTEDLY SENT HOME AFTER MENTAL BREAKDOWN'

Ron thumped his back which only made it more difficult to breath until Hermione came to his rescue. With a flick of her wand he felt his airways open up again and he took large breaths.

"What on earth were you doing?" she asked indignantly before plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Have you seen the paper?" Ron asked.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow before snatching it away from Harry. The boys watched her eyes travel across the lines impatiently. Suddenly a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Brilliant, isn't it?!" Ron exclaimed excitingly.

"I knew it would work," Hermione said rather smugly.

Harry grabbed the paper back and started reading.

"History repeats itself… Being wrongfully accused… Readers shown their disapproval… Should be kissing the grounds he walked on... Wait, what?!" Harry stared horrified at the last words. "'The Boy-Who-Lived has been scorned and dragged through the mud by several media outlets after proving once again why he is the Chosen One. According to the Ministry's statement a month ago, Mister Potter has been slandered by the same reporter over and over again. Mrs. Caterpillar from Barnoldswick argues that Potter showed nothing but class regarding such 'ridiculous claims' and that 'we should be kissing the ground Harry Potter walks on'. Caterpillar goes further by claiming that 'besides being the Saviour of the Wizarding World, he turned out to be quite the charming and good looking man...' – They can't be bloody serious..."

"I think it describes you well," Ginny teased as she sat down beside him. "I'm sure loads of people would actually do it, you know? Kiss the ground you walk on, I mean."

He scowled at her which made her giggle. "It's ridiculous, that's what it is."

"Forget about that, mate! Read what's next!" Ron urged.

Harry raised his brows, but complied. As he continued reading, the other three watched his reaction closely. His face changed from hesitant to surprised then highly amused, until he looked up and he only looked suspicious. "It was you, wasn't it?"

His friends failed to mask their gloating so badly, Harry sniggered. "I don't know whether I should be appalled or highly amused."

"About what?" Mrs. Weasley said as she entered the kitchen.

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed, trying to cover the Prophet with a slightly guilty expression.

"Oh, I've already read it, Ronald." She winked at him. "I don't know how and I don't care. In fact, as far as I am concerned, she got what was coming for her." She then turned and fixed her daughter with a glare. "But don't make me find out who was out and about when she wasn't allowed."

Ginny answered her mother's glare with the most innocent facial expression she could muster. Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head. "Oh, who am I even kidding..."

"Mum, did I tell you you're brilliant?" Ron chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it again, dear."

"Mother dearest, you are the most wonderful being on this planet," Charlie bellowed as he swooped down the stairs and kissed her cheek. She swatted him away with a smile.

"Morning Charlie," the others chorused.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully. "Ron, did you tell Hermione she's brilliant too? After all, this was her idea."

"Was it really?" Harry asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Hermione said rather haughtily. "I do know a trick or two, Potter."

"That I know," Ron muttered a bit too smugly. Hermione blushed heavily as Charlie and Ginny started whistling and she swatted Ron against the back of his head. "Oi!"

"More importantly, _how_ did you do it? I mean..." Harry gestured at the paper, ignoring his friend's discomfort.

"Well..." Hermione began hesitantly.

"Let's just say that she might not want to turn into her Animagus form for quite a while," Ginny piped up. Both girls giggled.

"I don't even think I want to know now." Harry shook his head. "Who else were in on it?"

"Bill and I burrowed an empty shop from an old friend of mine and kept an eye on the place. Gin and George joined the lot of your DA." Charlie counted. "I think eight people in total."

"What?" Harry looked both horrified and bewildered. "Why?"

"Don't be stupid, Harry. Everyone hated her guts," Ron said.

"That's enough of that, you. Eat your breakfast. Oh, Andromeda will be joining us for lunch today, Harry, and she's promised to take Teddy along," Mrs. Weasley called over her shoulder while stirring a soup.

Harry brightened. "I will have a shower then."

As he dashed up the stairs, Ron called after him. "You do know he won't be coming for another four hours, right?"

"Is that why you've been slaving away all morning, Mum? Teddy is just a baby, you know. He can't eat all that." Charlie teased.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast before I decide you don't deserve any."

X

After a quick shower Harry was still deciding which shirt was presentable enough when Ginny entered the room.

She watched him trying to mend some holes with his wand. "Didn't Mum buy you some new clothes not too long ago?"

Harry looked up distractedly. "Oh, yeah... right... I don't know where she put them though."

He ruffled around his bag in search of another shirt and didn't notice that Ginny was staring at his bare chest. In fact, he wasn't wearing much more than his briefs and his socks. She couldn't really help herself and her eyes wandered south.

Blushing that Weasley' blush she quickly turned around and opened Ron's wardrobe. Praying she wasn't that flushed anymore, she turned around - a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans in her hands.

"Mum had me put them all here. Ron hasn't much clothes left either so you two can share this closet."

"Oh, brilliant!"

It was then that he took note of his unclothed state as well. With pink tinted cheeks, he quickly put on the clothes. When he looked up again Ginny had gotten closer – wearing that particular look of determination he loved so much.

He smiled a crooked smile which turned into a grin as her eyes flicked to his lips. When he reached out she took the last step forward and grabbed his face before kissing him. Harry responded eagerly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands travelled towards his hair and Harry felt eager fingers curl around the damp locks.

They kissed each other with a hunger Harry had rarely experienced before. Harry slowly pushed Ginny against the wardrobe and let his hands caress the bit of naked skin under the hem of her shirt. Ginny moaned softly at the touch of his callused fingertips, a sound that gave him goose bumps.

After a few minutes, Ginny broke away from him and leaned back, breathing heavily. Harry vaguely wondered if he looked just as thoroughly snogged.

Ginny laughed breathlessly. "You look like you've flown through a whirlwind."

He smiled a half smile. "Feels like it. You look beautiful though."

They both blushed heavily and she looked at her feet. He reached out a hand hesitantly and brushed away a loose strand of her auburn hair. Ginny looked up again and they were about to move closer again when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Suddenly very aware of his surroundings, Harry almost jumped back as if he burned himself.

Ginny seemed a bit put out by his reaction and turned around without saying anything and started refolding his' and Ron's clothes, even though that wasn't even necessary.

Harry cursed himself for his reaction, but he wasn't willing to be caught in action by one of the Weasleys. He glanced at Ginny's back and cursed himself again. She was really angry.

He just finished tying his shoes and was about to say something when Hermione came in. "Oh good, you're both here."

She paused when she noticed the tension in the room. "Bad timing?"

Ginny smiled sweetly at her. "No, of course not! What did you need us for?"

"Are you sure –" Hermione started saying but Ginny cut her off, unable to mask her annoyance any longer.

"Hermione, would you just tell us already?"

Hermione pursed her lips together, but decided for once that asking any more questions wasn't going to help. "The Ministry has sent us letters. They're about the trials."

Both their faces fell and Harry could feel his stomach turn. The trials... they had slipped his mind completely.

Ginny walked past Hermione without saying another word and went downstairs. They both watched her go until she was out of sight. Harry stood, heaving a heavy sigh and ruffling his hair. He realized Hermione was still standing on the doorstep, watching him with her knowing look.

"What did you do?" He grumbled something in response. "Harry..."

"Nothing, alright?! I did nothing! I just reacted panicky when we heard someone coming and clearly she took in the wrong way." Harry rubbed his eyes. "I just... Things have been weird."

Hermione's face softened. "Weird how?"

He sat back down on the bed and watched one of the Cannon players twirl around on his broom in a cloud of orange. "There's this space between us. Not only physically because of all the people living in here, but also when we're with just the two of us."

He felt Hermione sitting down beside him. "You've been apart for a year, Harry. Things change."

"Tell me about it," he scoffed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Things do have changed, Hermione," Harry countered. "She told me a bit about last year, but I think she hasn't told me everything. She's acting like she's holding up well and I don't know what to do about it. I'm rubbish at feelings and stuff."

"Feelings and stuff..." Hermione repeated slowly. She regarded him for a second. "Did you know she has trouble sleeping?"

Harry nodded, but this only seemed to annoy Hermione. "You know and you didn't tell us? Or Mrs. Weasley?"

Harry frowned at her. "Why would I tell anyone about that when I know how embarrassing it is to have everybody hover over you when your yelling has woken them up – again?"

"Just because you think –"

Harry held up a hand. "Stop right there, Hermione. That actually is something Ginny and I agree on."

Hermione didn't seem mollified in the slightest. "Did you also know she's been using Silencing Charms?" she bit back.

This surprised him. "What...?"

Hermione's annoyance at him deflated when she saw him look at her like that. "She's been using charms to mask her sleeping problems. I know because... well..."

"Because you have them too," Harry finished softly.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "She's fighting these demons, Harry, and I'm afraid she thinks she has to fight them on her own."

When Harry didn't react, Hermione sat back up again and looked at him closely. "You don't think she has to, right?!"

Harry felt offended at her even suggesting it. "Of course not! But I'm hardly the one to say anything when I'm not any better, don't you think?"

Hermione looked at him in wonderment. "When did you grow up?" Harry nudged her and couldn't help but smile a little. But his smile died down quickly when Hermione continued. "I think Ginny is just afraid of losing you again and may not have completely forgiven you from leaving her."

Harry grunted in dismay. He thought about her words. It all had been too easy when they reunited. They had talked about those months, about their nightmares, but not much about how he had left things.

"Have you and Ron had these problems?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione was silent for a moment and Harry started to regret asking her, when she finally answered. "Ron and I... I'm not even sure what we are. I think we're in the same situation. Only we have never been a thing before, like you two. Ron and I, there is so much to lose if this goes wrong. It's all very... scary." She looked up at him. "Since when has love been this scary, Harry?"

Feeling very defeated, he sighed. "I have a lot of experience with scary things, but I don't think love is something I know much about, Hermione." Without waiting for her reply, he stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, I'm sure the rest is waiting for us."

When they came downstairs they met with an icy silence. Mrs. Weasley, Charlie and Ginny were staring each other down while Ron and George sat quietly in their chairs, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"What -?" Harry started, but Ron shook his head furiously and motioned him to be silent.

"There is nothing else to say about the subject, Ginny. I said 'No'!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. "I'm not letting you go in there."

"Mum, I have to testify or otherwise those monsters might escape their punishment!" Ginny replied shrilly. She was seething with anger and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Mum is right, Ginny. There are other, older people who can testify against the Carrows," Charlie interfered.

"Older people?! We were the oldest there, Charlie! Us seventh-years! There are no others but us!"

Charlie gestured widely. "Exactly my point, you are students – underage I might add! Do you think the testimony of some Hogwarts students is going to put them away?! Use your common sense, Ginny! A girl like you shouldn't be there at all!"

Harry felt an anger rise inside him when he heard Charlie speak and even Ron seemed tempted to interfere, but Ginny kept her ground. More than that, she went off.

"Use my common sense? Use my _fucking_ common sense?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO US? DO YOU?" She ignored her mother's outraged comment on her language and stared at her older brother while the tears streamed down her cheeks. She pointed at her stunned brother. "Don't you dare belittle what we have been through last year, just because it was within Hogwarts. The Hogwarts you know has been long gone, Charlie. Don't you dare portray your views on us just because you think you know better because you are 'older'. And what do you mean, 'a girl like me'? Do you think that just because I'm a girl I'm not capable to do something as important as go up there and testify?!"

Harry noticed her fingering her wand and grew increasingly uneasy. What should he do if she was to grab it?

Her mother wrung her hands together. Her infamous temper had left her. "Sweetheart, we just want to protect you –"

'Oh, no... Wrong thing to say,' Harry thought and he was right.

"A bit too late for that, isn't it, Mum?" Ginny hissed. "Even though I have six brothers I still had to fend for myself and I have done exactly that ever since my first year. If you guys really want to protect me, you should start by accepting the fact you can't. What other reason could there have been for you still sending me back last year which only resulted in me getting tortured for _fun_?!"

Hermione gasped, Ron cursed and Mrs. Weasley started sobbing softly. No one said anything. Charlie's face had lost all of its' colour and was full of anguish. He stared at his sister as if he was truly seeing her for the very first time.

Even though it was unfair what Ginny just said, Harry couldn't help but feel she was also right. Not only had they failed to protect her during her first year, they did let her fend for herself in the years to come. And last year... He didn't even doubt the fact that it was all his fault.

When he and Ginny made eye contact, the last of her resolve crumbled and she ran out of house. Harry didn't even hesitate and raced after her.

It wasn't long before his longer legs caught up with her and he managed to grab her. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but Harry wasn't budging. Eventually Ginny stopped fighting him and allowed him to engulf her in a tight embrace. Finally, she broke down crying.

Harry struggled to keep himself from crying with her. He had to stay strong now. He had to be there for Ginny now – something he felt he should have done years ago.

He stroked her hair and cradled her when they sank down onto the grass and he started rocking her softly. He didn't mind his shirt getting wet from her tears and snot. He ignored the stiffening of his back, from sitting in this uncomfortable angle. He didn't even hear the yelling in the background. He just held her tight and kissed her hair. It felt like they'd been sitting there for an eternity when he heard footsteps.

When he looked up, he recognized the woman immediately and greeted her hoarsely. "Andromeda!"

The older woman looked sadly at Ginny. It wasn't until she stopped in front of him that Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley right behind her. She looked utterly heartbroken at the sight of her daughter and approached the couple carefully.

Andromeda noticed it. "Harry, could you give them a moment, please?"

Harry looked down at Ginny and she nodded ever so slightly. He carefully unfolded his arms and stood up. Ginny took his hand and let him hoist her onto her feet before taking some wobbly steps towards her mother. Mrs. Weasley didn't need more incentive and rushed forwards and engulfed her daughter in a hug.

Harry blinked when Andromeda started leading him away from them. "They need to do this on their own, dear."

"How did you – When did you -?" Harry started.

"I arrived a few minutes ago. I found the others in a right state. I handed Teddy over to Miss Granger and managed to get Molly to tell me what happened. Not quite the welcome I expected, but not too surprising I must say."

"Teddy's here?" Harry asked a tad excited.

Andromeda smiled at him. "Yes, he is."

The statuesque woman studied him for a second. "Don't let this affect you too much, Harry. Ginny breaking down like that had been a long time coming and Molly needs to accept that you're all too grown up to try and tell you what to do now. Us mothers have to let go sometimes, -" She cleared her throat. "Even though it is the hardest thing to do..."

Unsure how to go about this, Harry put his hand on her shoulder. She patted his hand and sighed. "Who am I even telling this... That you know best, of course."

He avoided her gaze, but felt the urge to confess something. "I haven't been really successful in letting go - not really at least."

"Still having nightmares?" she asked. When Harry whipped his head towards her, she answered his bewildered gaze with a knowing smile. "Molly and I have been talking quite frequently. She keeps me updated about you all and vice versa – It's quite strange though, building a friendship with the person who killed Bella."

"Don't you blame her?" Harry blurted out.

Andromeda watched him silently as he turned red but remained poised, and Harry was once again reminded about her Black-heritage. "No, I don't blame Molly, Harry. I lost my sister a very long time ago. The only thing about her death that saddens me is that I never had the change to make things right with her." They started walking slowly again. "Truthfully, I don't think I could have after everything she has done. She murdered my Dora after all."

Harry jerked his shoulders at the mentioning of Tonks and the image of her and Remus laying side by side on the floor flashed through his mind. She didn't say anything and, in turn, Harry pretended not to notice when Andromeda wiped her eyes as discretely as possible.

When they finally reached the backdoor, Andromeda stopped Harry one last time. "Even though today hasn't been the best of days, don't be afraid to let people know when you're having a rough time. You have a large group of people around you who love and care about you, Harry. Don't be afraid to let them support you when you are ready to let go."

Just when she was about to turn around and walk inside, she turned back towards him and took her wand out. With a flick of her wrist his shirt was all nice and clean again. "There you go. I am not sure if it'll stay this way when Teddy is finished with you, but we shall see." She winked at him. "Come on then."

After a deep breath, he followed her inside. Immediately, hearing Teddy's gurgling made his heart flutter. He walked over towards Hermione who was cradling the little boy.

She nodded towards the seat beside her. "Sit down, Harry."

He obeyed quietly and in one swift move she planted Teddy into his arms. "Here you go, Teddy. It's your Godfather's turn."

"Baah," Teddy squealed and smiled his toothless grin at him. Harry smiled back and brushed the round, rosy cheeks.

"Blimey, he's got you completely besotted," Ron snickered as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, don't act so tough, you. You were ogling him with the same expression just a minute ago," Hermione cut him off. Ron's ears tinged red, but he chose to ignore her.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron sighed. "George literally was ready to punch Charlie and Charlie was even ready to let him do so. I didn't know what to do so I sent George upstairs and Floo-called Bill. He was right pissed off, to be honest. He had me sent Charlie towards Shell Cottage. Until Mrs. Tonks and Teddy came around, Hermione managed to calm Mum down enough with tea."

"And more than a bit of Calming Drought," Hermione admitted guiltily.

"Smart thinking, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley," Andromeda chipped in while she busied herself with preparing tea and biscuits. Having forgotten that she was in the kitchen as well, the three of them jumped a little.

Hermione blushed. "Please Mrs. Tonks, call me Hermione."

Andromeda gave her a small smile. "I will if you'll call me Andromeda. Same goes for you, Ron. I suspect we may see each other quite a lot from now on, so let make this as little as awkward as possible, shall we?"

Harry ignored the rest and started rocking Teddy on his lap. The baby seemed very content as he let out a big yawn and blew a bubble of spit. Harry chuckled and brushed the turquoise tufts of hair. Having Teddy over always brightened his day.

Eyeing the biscuits Andromeda had placed on a plate, Ron finally addressed the elephant in the room. "How's Gin?"

His heart sank again and with great reluctance he looked up at their worried expressions. "Not good. I've never seen her break down like that."

"Neither have I, mate. Ginny never cries," Ron mused.

Hermione gave him a frustrated look. "Just because you have never seen it, doesn't mean she never did."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that Ginny did cry from time to time. Everyone does." Seeing Ron and Harry exchange glances made her groan. "Really, you two are impossible."

"I think you're trying to tell them that she may not be very open about her grievances, but that does not mean she doesn't experience them." They looked up as Andromeda sat down with them, putting the plate and the tea on the table. "I recognize myself in her. We both grew up in families where crying wasn't going to help you in any way. So, we've learnt to deal with it."

Ron looked exceedingly uncomfortable. "Do you mean to say that our families are alike?"

Andromeda gave him a stern look. "If you are referring to my family's ways and preferences - then no, Ron, they are nothing alike." She took another sip. Hermione started hissing words at Ron whose face turned redder by the second. Harry thought the older woman was trying to hide a smile as she watched the two of them.

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

Andromeda regained her stern face again. "You should watch your words now and then, young man. Now, I'm used to it after all these years, but someone else may not react like I did."

Ron pulled up his shoulders to his ears and stuffed another biscuit in his mouth. When Andromeda saw Harry looking at her, she gave him a wink.

Ron quickly stood up and mumbled something about George. He took two steps at a time and disappeared upstairs. Harry and Hermione listened to him barging up the stairs and slamming on a door. Muffled voiced could be heard, followed by a shout and some stumbles until it grew quiet again. Not too long after they could hear multiple feet coming down the stairs and soon a grumpy George appeared after a dishevelled Ron.

"Thought I should bring down the sulky one," Ron explained when Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"Tosser," George muttered.

"Language! Teddy is here." Hermione gave him a stern look and pointed at the baby in Harry's arms. George followed her pointed finger and finally noticed Harry.

"S'xuse me. Hiya Harry. How's is my sister?" He sat down beside Harry and tickled Teddy on the nose.

Before any of them could reply the backdoor opened. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny walked in, Ginny tightly wrapped in Mrs. Weasley's arms. Both had red, swollen eyes and Ginny was still sniffling but they looked calmer. Ginny followed her mother quietly as Mrs. Weasley guided her towards a seat. Ginny sat down without really looking at anyone and seemed incredibly uncomfortable when Mrs. Weasley kept hovering.

Andromeda stood from her chair. "Come on, Molly. Let's all sit down for a bit. I'll get you two a tea."

"Thank you, dear." Mrs. Weasley gave Andromeda's hand a squeeze and sat down heavily.

Feeling their eyes on her Ginny finally looked up. Pushing out her bottom lip she gave them a defiant look. "What are you lot looking at?"

"Nothing, just wondering why a Red Cap decided to come and drop by," George answered airily.

"A Red C – I don't look _that_ bad, do I?" Completely distracted by George, Ginny attempted to see her reflection in the window behind them.

"Don't compare your sister to a monster like that, George," their mother admonished. George and Ron snickered.

Ginny and Harry locked eyes and she rolled her eyes at him. She blushed when he smirked back. She then noticed Teddy and her face brightened. Seeing this, George stood up and gestured her to switch seats.

When Ginny glanced at her mother, George shook his head. "Come on, go spoil the little one. I'll let Mum hover over me."

She needn't be told twice. "Careful what you wish for, George," Ginny said as she took his seat beside Harry.

Smiling awkwardly at each other she leaned forward, but soon Ginny was swoon by Teddy's squealing and practically leaned against Harry to get to the little boy.

"His womanizing skills are amazing, Andromeda. He'll be a right monster at sixteen. Must be the Weasley trait," George quipped.

Andromeda coughed. "Pardon me?"

George shrugged. "Look at him! Thought that since you and Teddy are going to be here this often, you might as well be considered a part of the Weasleys. You just need to have a new nickname though. We all have one. For example, Ron over here is called –"

But they didn't get to hear what Ron was called because George stopped talking immediately when he noticed Andromeda wiping away tears. "Oh, bloody... – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Andromeda shook her head. "No, it's not you – it's just... Well... Becoming a part of – I'm an emotional mess, really. Crying over such meaningless words. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Andromeda dear, don't apologize! Especially not after today. You've seen us, we're a complete and utter mess as well." Mrs. Weasley grabbed the other woman's hands and smiled at her through her own tears. "George is an idiot, but he's right. You are a part of our family now as much as we are a part of yours."

George looked very uncomfortable as he looked at the others. 'What did I do?' he mouthed at Ron who looked very confused. Hermione wiped away her own tears and sighed at the boys.

"You boys are too dense, really," she whispered. "I think it's sweet."

Deciding he hadn't gotten enough attention, Teddy let out a loud fart and giggled happily.

"You're a real charmer, Ted." Harry scrunched his nose when the smell hit him. "And right poisonous. Merlin's beard!"

"Oh, what's the time? I need to feed him." Andromeda took out her watch.

"Please, let me do it." Harry blushed when she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, isn't that just totally adorbs?" George snickered gleefully.

"Shut up, you prat," Ginny bit back.

"Really Harry, there's no need for you to score more points with the women. We already know you're the favourite." Harry was about to flick Ron off but was saved the effort when Ginny kicked her brother in the shins.

"Ouch! – See?! Exactly my point!"

"Ronald, don't be ridiculous. I don't have any favourites. And Ginny, stop assaulting your brothers – they're quite precious." Mrs. Weasley stood up. "Let me get Teddy's bottle ready for you, Harry."

"Was that a dig at us, Mum? 'Cause I consider that to be a dig." George tilted back on his chair and grinned at her cheekily.

Mrs. Weasley just flicked her wand at her son and his chair tilted backwards completely, causing George to fall on the ground. "Look at what you did, George. I've warned you about that many times, haven't I?"

Hermione put her chin on her hand and giggled. "Sometimes I don't get this family."

"We don't get us either," the Weasleys chorused.

X

Later that day Harry finally managed to put Teddy to sleep and quietly tiptoed out of Bill and Charlie's old room towards Ron's.

Ron and him had a field day trying to salvage the cot Ron and his siblings had spent their first years in. The only problem was, they had to get past the ghoul for it, who really seemed eager to fight them.

"I think he's just mad because he had to go back to living on the attic again," Ron said.

"I didn't think he'd be able to lift that cabinet that easily. It left quite a dent in the wall," Harry groaned as he stretched his aching back.

Ron didn't answer immediately as he took of his shoes. "Dad will be able to fix it, I suppose."

"Shouldn't we be able to do that as well though?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. But I know there are many charms keeping this shack upright and I don't fancy messing that up."

Harry shuddered at the thought of what could happen if they did. He was about to pull a jumper over his head when Ron spoke up again.

"Charlie came home when you were with Teddy. He and Ginny are talking right now, I think." He let himself fall back on his bed and turned his head towards Harry. "He messed up really bad."

Harry couldn't help but feel slightly angry at the older Weasley. "He did not just mess up - he said some really fucked up shit, Ron."

Ron noticed Harry's angry demeanour and sighed. "I know. But so did she. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Bill and Percy happened to agree with some Charlie said. Sometimes our older brothers forget that we've grown up and have seen more shit than they can imagine."

"They should know better by now," Harry grumbled.

"How though?" Ron asked. "Ginny didn't tell us anything. She may have told you and Hermione some, but not us. I only know because Hermione can't keep her mouth shut."

Harry had to admit he was surprised to hear this. Why hadn't he noticed that? He never really heard Ginny talk about it with her brothers, but surely she would have mentioned some of it to them? He couldn't imagine she hadn't.

"I fucking hate this," Harry breathed.

"That's how Ginny is to us though. Same thing with the Chamber. And she's right, we failed big time. So, to an extent I get why Charlie flipped out like that. They're not stupid, they know something happened, but they just didn't know to what extent." Ron rubbed his face. "It still sucks to get your failure as a brother swung in your face like that."

Harry glanced at him, but Ron ignored him. He clearly didn't want to talk about it, so they didn't.

They were startled when someone knocked on their door. To Harry's surprise Charlie opened it and shuffled inside. Ron sat up without a word and Charlie sat down beside him, letting his head rest in his hands. Harry and Ron exchanged glances but both kept silent.

"Did you two know?" Charlie finally said.

"A bit," Ron admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said accusingly.

Ron frowned at him. "Why didn't you ask? I know you suspected something. That's why you've been hovering around us the past month."

"I haven't been hovering!" Charlie protested, but Ron wasn't taking it. "Okay, I might have, but can you blame me? I hadn't properly seen you in years and suddenly I hear what you have been through without us being there to protect your back."

"I had Hermione and Harry for that, Charlie. But this is about Ginny. You really said something fucking stupid."

"Don't worry, she told me that much." Charlie looked up at him. "She asked me to get you, by the way. She's in her room."

"Right."

"The door stays open, Potter."

And even though he knew Charlie meant well, Harry was still too upset to get embarrassed this time. "Do you really think I'm about to do something, Charlie? After today... Really?" he snapped.

Charlie shrugged. "Just wanted to remind you."

Harry shook his head and stood from his bed. "No need."

While he closed the door and walked down the stairs he could hear Charlie say, "He's pissed at me, isn't he?" to which Ron scoffed.

"Be grateful you didn't walk in earlier. He was –"

After that he couldn't hear them anymore, but he didn't really care either way. He made his way to Ginny's room and knocked softly. After a little scuffle, Ginny opened the door.

"Charlie finally relayed the message, did he?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and sat down on her bed. Harry noticed she had changed her clothes as well and had turned her bed into a comfy sitting area with pillows and blankets. After a brief moment of hesitation, he left the door partly open and sat down as well.

"Courtesy of Mum." Ginny gestured at the pillows. She then eyed the door. "Why didn't you close it?"

Harry blushed. "Charlie… –"

"Oh, fuck him!" Ginny groaned and she threw a pillow towards the door, aiming to give it a last push to close it. Unfortunately, her Chaser-skills weren't on point in this case and the pillow merely bounced off the side. Ginny scoffed and stood up to close the door herself.

Harry chuckled and leaned back. She shot him a look but decided his offence wasn't bad enough to not cosy up to him. He threw his arm around her shoulder as she let her head rest against his chest.

"Thanks for today," she murmured.

"What for?"

"You know what for, Harry."

Harry cleared his throat. "Oh... That... Whenever you need me to, Gin."

Ginny laughed. "What? Let me get snot all over you? That's real kind of you."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, maybe not that. Although Teddy's gotten his drool all over me today, so I'm not really sure what's worse."

"Ugh... on this shirt?" Ginny recoiled in horror and inspected the place her head just had rested on.

"No, I cleaned up after Ron and I battled the ghoul."

"Oh, yeah. I heard that. It did sound like fun."

"Very." Harry yawned.

"You tired?" Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded. "Hmm, a bit..."

"Well, it's not like you danced with a ghoul, battled a baby and comforted a banshee."

Harry snorted. "You're not a banshee, Ginny –"

Ginny smirked. "Geez, thanks."

"– But today you did kinda remind me of one."

Ginny hit him on his stomach and ignored Harry's yelp. "Prat. You don't say that to a woman who's had a very rough day."

Harry smiled down at her. "I know, I'm sorry."

He brushed her hair from her face. "Want to talk about it?"

For a second she was completely quiet. Harry was about to drop it, when Ginny responded. "I'm not – I don't know. I've had a good talk with Mum though. I think we finally understand each other. But she also told me off for saying the things I knew were going to hurt the most. And later on, Charlie admitted he knew something was going on, but he'd gotten so frustrated with me not telling anything that he snapped. I told him some the gist about last year and he made me promise to tell the others. He was really mad at me though..."

She sighed and shifted so that her head was resting on his lap. "I really did say some horrible things, didn't I?"

"Yeah, to be fair, you did. Doesn't mean they're not completely true, but..." He shrugged. "I guess they needed to be said one time or another, but perhaps it would have been better in a different way."

"Hmm, I guess..." She looked up at him. "You didn't run away from me."

He frowned. "Why would I have?"

She inspected a strand of her hair. "Things haven't been as easy between us as they used to. Though, it's not strange after everything, but still... It's been kind of uneasy sometimes. Like this morning in your room, I thought we were totally into it but as soon as someone is within like 15 feet from us, you jump away. It felt like you didn't want to be seen with me and I realize that's stupid, but I can't help but feel insecure about it."

"Of course I want to be seen with you!" Harry exclaimed. He forced her to sit up. "If I could I would snog you the whole day."

She laughed. "That'd be a bit much, but thanks for saying it."

"Does sound appealing though." He shook his head. "To be honest, I don't know either. I guess I just don't want any of your family walking in us like that."

She rolled her eyes. "You really shouldn't care. They've all seen it once or twice anyway."

"Please tell me you're joking," Harry said abhorred. "See, I'd hate it if that were the case. I'm a guest in their house and here I am, snogging their daughter or sister."

"Shut up," Ginny snapped. "Merlin, you're such an idiot! You're not a 'guest' and neither is Hermione. You both are a part of this family, so you better get used to things like walking in on each other once a week." He blushed. Taking pity on him, Ginny crawled back into his lap and Harry buried his head into her hair. "That does explain it though. You're just afraid to get your ass whooped by one of my brothers."

Harry laughed. "Can you blame me?"

"Ha, the one who defeated Voldemort is pissing his pants when it comes to my gangly, weird brothers. That's something I need to tell Luna."

Harry protested and started tickling her. It wasn't long before it turned out to be an all-out fight.

"Please, have mercy O Great Defeater!" Ginny squealed after she failed to fight him off.

Harry let himself fall on his back, breathing heavily. "Fuck, I'm out of shape."

"I know a way to improve it," Ginny purred and she straddled him. Harry tried to lay down as still as possible and stared up at her. She slowly leaned forward and their lips touched very gently, almost cautiously.

The kiss deepened into a gentle, slow kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her middle and held her warm figure against him. After a moment, they separated.

She smiled down at him and cupped his cheek. She then leaned forward again and kissed him more passionately this time. When she repositioned herself in an attempt to sit more comfortable, Harry couldn't help but groan as her bum brushed over his pants.

She looked at him with wide eyes as she noticed his reaction to her body. Harry blushed immensely and tried to reposition himself under her weight without her noticing it. Of course, he failed to do so and Ginny wouldn't be Ginny if she wouldn't punish him for it. She sat up straight which resulted in a shift of weight on his privates. Ginny smirked as he breathed in heavily and groaned.

Deciding she wasn't the only one who'd get to tease the other, he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and turned them around. She let a surprised giggle which was cut off when he kissed her.

Leaning on his arms he tried to prevent his weight from crushing her body. Unfortunately, he quickly realized he was no match for her as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down.

They stared at each other as they realized what position they were in. Harry's breath came out rather shakily as the pressure on his member grew. He rested his head on her shoulder and tried to calm himself down.

This was going too fast… In the back of his head the little voice of reason tried desperately to let itself be heard over the raging sound of his hormones and the voice begged him to stop.

Oh, he wanted to take that step and continue to undeniably pleasurable places but there was one thing though... He didn't want to cross that line with Ginny yet. She deserved better than that. She was too precious to make hasty decisions.

He sighed and kissed her lips once before repositioning himself. Ginny stared at him unbelievingly.

"What -?" she began, but Harry cut her off.

"Not like this, Gin. Not yet."

She frowned. "I don't get it. Don't you want to?"

"Believe me, I do," Harry admitted.

"But not with me?" she asked in a clipped tone. She moved away from him as to create space between them.

Realizing what she might be thinking, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her back. "Definitely with you. Only with you. Call it how you want, as long as it is you. But not now, Gin. Do you really want to take that step so soon?"

"But you're a boy – Why?" She seemed truly confused and Harry frowned.

"Yes, boys can be pigs about sex, I know, but we do have feelings and sometimes we do want more than just a shag."

She turned towards him and leaned on his chest, her earlier aversion forgotten. "To be honest, I never noticed that before." He raised his brows. "Although, Michael perhaps was just a cold prat and didn't really care. Dean – well, you've seen us..."

"Did you and Dean ever -?" Harry didn't really know if he wanted to hear the answer, but couldn't help himself from asking.

Ginny shook her head. "I mean, I know he wanted to – he was sixteen years old at the time, but it never gotten further than groping above clothes. Thank god, really."

Harry didn't know he felt unsettled or amused by her dry tone. Unaware of his own actions, his hand started caressing her back and she sighed in content. "And you and Cho? Ever did anything more than snogging?"

"No. Me and Cho... It just didn't really work."

"You mean she cried too much."

"Err..."

Ginny laughed. "I knew it. You're a disaster when it comes to a girl's feelings."

"Oi, I'm not that bad, am I?"

She smiled and shook her head again. "Just a little clumsy sometimes."

They kept quiet for a while until Ginny couldn't keep it in any longer. "You meant it? That is was me you'd want to – you know?"

"Sleep with? Yeah." Harry regarded her. "Honestly, if you can't even say it, do you really think you're ready?"

Ginny blushed. "I mean, I want to. Perhaps you're right though."

He kissed her hand. "We'll wait until we're both ready. You deserve the best."

Ginny closed her eyes as she nestled against him. "Stop being so sweet. It makes me uncomfortable."

This made Harry laugh out loud and he pulled her against him more tightly. They cuddled until their breaths grew deeper and slower.

Their naptime got disrupted quite rudely when a flash went off. Harry had his wand trained on the door in seconds until he realized it was Hermione holding a Muggle camera.

"Calm down, it was just a photo. You looked just too cute."

"Blimey Hermione, I nearly hexed you," Harry grumbled as he fixed his crooked glasses. Ginny just groaned and buried her head under a pillow.

"'Mione, why do you always interrupt us? Please leave."

"No can do, Gin. It's time for dinner and your Mum wants you down within five minutes."

As if on cue Harry's stomach started rumbling and he realized he hadn't eaten a decent meal after breakfast. Looking forward to Mrs. Weasley's cooking he stretched with a groan and stood up.

"Fine," Ginny mumbled as she followed him. "Where did you get that though?"

Hermione looked down at the camera in her hand. "Your Dad had this in the shed. It's still working, so I thought it might be nice to take some pictures and try and develop them magically afterwards."

Ginny smirked. "Don't tell Dad though or he might just pee himself from excitement."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked back to the door again. "I won't. Now hurry up until Ron eats your portions as well."

Ginny smirked at Harry. "Yeah, some boys really are pigs when it comes to something they crave."

Hermione shot them a puzzled expression as Harry choked and Ginny laughed. Deciding she wasn't even going to try she urged them to hurry up and the three of them hurried downstairs.


End file.
